A Glimmer of Hope
by highlanderprincess
Summary: After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward has loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can be together.Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Anthony's Wish

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together.**

 **Disclaimer:** **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

 **BPOV:**

"Mommy," a tired voice questioned, causing me to look up from my Google search to see a tired little boy in front of me.

I smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, my stress alleviating momentarily. He was so small for his age, but he was already managing to grow out of his spider-man pajamas I had recently purchased for him. Sometimes it scared me how quickly my little boy was growing up. It seems like just yesterday that he was my six pound eight ounce baby.

"How's my favorite boy doing today," I ask sweetly as I pulled his small frame into my lap.

"Mom," his soft voice chastised, "me big old."

I laughed, unfamiliar with the terminology. I could not help but find his serious expression adorable as his eyebrows were knitted together in offense and his mouth was in a cute little pout.

"A what," I asked teasingly, reaching down to tickle his pudgy stomach.

He threw his head back with a laugh, causing his copper hair to fly around his head and illustrate how desperately he needed a haircut. I had been stalling on taking him to Cookie Cutters, merely because he looked so cute with his wild mane.

"Mom, I two," he announced, as if I hadn't remember the eight hours I spent in labor to deliver him.

"You are," I questioned, doing my best to feign surprise just to see him giggle, "Well, then you are quite the man now."

He giggled at my exaggerated response, "Silly mommy," he announced before leaping off my lap to hunt for his favorite cereal.

I had to try hard to suppress a laugh as I watched my small boy attempt to grab a box of Pops from the counter. Although he had recently turned two, he was by far the smallest boy I have ever seen his age. He was far shorter than every other kid at the park, his stubby legs putting him an inch or two below his peers. Anthony never seemed to notice his height though, and if he was anything like his father, he would grow up to be a very tall man.

If it weren't for his unruly copper hair that stood high on his small head, he would practically look like a baby. Watching him struggle for a moment longer, I laughed and got up from my chair to take the box off the counter.

"Why don't I put you in your special chair and pour you a bowl of your favorite cereal," I ask, grabbing my giggling son off the ground and placing him in the Marvel comics chair Alice and I found at Walmart a while back.

Pouring him a large bowl of Pops and placing it front of my anxious son who was shifting in his seat, I asked, "So what do you think about seeing Peter today?"

Anthony ignored me, focusing intently on his breakfast. I watched as he paid careful attention to scooping up a spoonful of the sweetened corn cereal and brought it carefully to his opened mouth, effectively spilling the milk along the way. Peter was Alice's son, who was a year older than Anthony and his constant companion. They were practically brothers, considering how close Alice and I were, they were constantly in each other's company.

"Yay mommy," Anthony exclaimed, "he got _Cars_ ," he said, referring to the popular Pixar movie.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, I grabbed my phone to text Alice. As much as I feared today, I knew it had to happen. Ever since Anthony's birthday wish I knew I needed to contact his father. He had never mentioned his lack of male role model in his life, until he made a birthday wish for all to hear.

I was excitedly snapping shots of my little boy turning two. In his special birthday hat, Anthony sat in front of his chocolate cake with a huge grin. It was a small party of close friends, but Anthony did not seemed concerned. He was glued to his friends the whole party and now as they loudly sang him Happy Birthday, I couldn't help but tear up thinking of how far we have come. As the song ended everyone screamed to make a wish, which Anthony loudly did, unaware of the rule of not saying your wish aloud.

 _"_ _I wish daddy," he said, clapping his hands in front of him in excitement as he blew out his candles._

 _My heart dropped. Never before had we talked about a father, never before had he brought it up. Alice shot me a concerned look as I blushed and lowered my camera._

I had been shocked by what he wished for, but in hindsight I realized my shock was silly. What boy wouldn't want a father? Sure he had Alice's husband Jasper and my father Charlie, but I knew every little boy would want a father of his own. I knew I couldn't deny him that.

That didn't mean that his words hadn't hurt me deeply. I thought I had been doing the right thing when I was pregnant, but perhaps it was merely my pride getting in the way of my son's needs. I had deprived him a father and now I hoped it was not too late to rectify my mistake.

Anthony had been the product of a one night stand with my ex-boss. Although I had regretted sleeping with Edward Cullen, I had never once regretted the product of that, our son. Anthony was truly the best thing that ever happened to me and I would do anything to make him happy, even if that meant facing his father once more.

I had met Edward Cullen at my first job out of college. Receiving an English degree with the hope of exploring creative writing, I took a job as a secretary at his company to earn an income while I pursued my dreams on my time off. As the company's CEO, Edward and I never crossed paths that was until I had accidentally spilled coffee all over his expensive suit.

 _One month on the job and I'm already running late! I can't afford to lose this and end up right back where I started, waiting tables at the local diner. James Peterson already disliked me as his secretary, perhaps because I ignored all of his pathetic advances, I cannot afford to give him a reason to fire me._

 _Seeing the only working elevator filling up with people, I picked up the pace, running as fast as my uncoordinated feet would take me with two hot cups of coffee in my hand._

 _"_ _Please hold it," I called out, running on to the elevator and trying to catch my breath._

 _I need to work out. It is embarrassing how out of breath I could get by running a few feet. I got a few strange looks from the elevator's other occupants, before the doors finally closed and we began our ascent to the office floors. I stared down at my watch, 12:37; I was supposed to be back at the office seven minutes ago. James is going to be so displeased. Like usual, he will probably keep me trapped in his office for a few minutes so he can stress how valuable every minute was at this job. Certainly the irony of his actions was lost in him._

 _Finally the elevator doors opened to my floor, and I rushed out without a second thought. I slammed against what felt like a brick wall, spilling the coffee before I fell to the floor on my butt. My cheeks heated with embarrassment as I heard the gasps from all around me. With fear in my eyes, I looked up, shocked to see the face of Edward Cullen staring down at me. His expression was unreadable, and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a dark hole and never come out._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," I apologized, my entire body flushing with embarrassment as I rose from the floor and stared at Mr. Cullen's coffee stained suit. "I'm so sorry, I can pay for dry cleaning."_

 _"_ _Do you make a habit of pouring hot coffee all over your superior," his angry voice spat out._

 _Without thinking, I pulled out a few napkins from my purse and reached forward to wipe the coffee off of Edward's shirt. When I noticed I was rubbing coffee off of the crotch of his pants, I blushed and quickly withdrew my hand._

 _When I looked back at his face, his features had softened; his anger had dissipated to amusement._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen," I apologized softly._

 _"_ _Its fine, it barely hurt," he chuckled, "I'm sorry about your coffee."_

 _"_ _Its fine," I quickly assured him, knowing that this would only make me more late which would only make James more upset. "I just have to run down stairs and get more. It's no big deal."_

 _"_ _I'll go with you," Mr. Cullen said, standing close beside me as he pressed the down button on the elevator, "I'll pay for your coffee since I was rudely in the way."_

 _My eyes shot up to his face to see if he were joking. He must have been, for his intense green eyes were dancing with an amusement._

 _As we stepped onto the small elevator together, I couldn't help but notice how every hair on my body stood in attention when Edward was near. It was as if there was electricity in the air between us. I have never felt so drawn to a man before. Perhaps it was because he was so handsome, with his perfectly sculpted jaw and a face that would inspire every painter. His form was tall and covered in lean muscle that I just wanted to lick with my tongue. I blushed at the thought, knowing someone like him would never want someone like me._

I could still perfectly remember that day, even after all this time I still remember the profound effect he had on me. I had been quite infatuated with him at first, but after we had talked that day, after my boss had yelled at me for being so late, I had gone back to my computer to do some research on Mr. Cullen. I wanted to find more about the man I was already so taken with. What I had found had frightened me. He was quite the playboy, dating the city's most popular socialites, as well as a fair amount of models and popular actresses. After I finished my research I dismissed my feelings for him as a silly crush and went back to work.

But after my first harmless encounter with Mr. Edward Cullen, he kept on finding a way to intrude upon my everyday life. I hadn't known if he had been actively seeking my company, or if it were merely an accident that he kept running into me as often as he did. It wasn't until he started dropping off coffee for me at my desk that I realized Edward Cullen must like me. Although I enjoyed his company, it wasn't everyday a 21 year old had a handsome successful older man flirting with her; I had refused to become another notch on his bedpost.

As much as I tried to put him off, he always persisted flirting with me. Perhaps I was not trying as hard as I thought. Perhaps Mr. Edward Cullen realized that deep down I wanted him. He had invited me to dinner on several occasions, _well more than several occasions but I had truly lost track_ , but I had always declined. Although he looked hurt, I knew he truly wasn't, for I would see him on the covers of society pages with other women at events. Not exactly the appearance of a heartbroken man.

But no matter how much I tried to push him away, I still desired him in a way I had desired no other man. Everything about him made me want to present myself nude at his feet, willing him to do anything he would like with me. I had been good about suppressing my desires until I had been a tad tipsy at the company's Christmas party. The moment my eyes fell upon Edward, I knew I was done for.

 _I could feel him the second he walked into the room. I could always feel him in the air; feeling drawn to him like a magnet. I couldn't help but wonder if he realized the pull he had on me. Everyone seemed to notice him, but no one yearned for him like I did. I would usually be reprimanding myself for such thoughts, but after a cold gin and tonic to loosen me up, I let my mind drift to the pleasant thought of what it would be like to lie underneath a man like Edward._

 _As I stared across the room at the most handsome man I have ever seen, a man almost twenty years my senior as well as my boss, I couldn't help but feel a tense desperation. As if feeling my gaze upon him, he looked up into my eyes and smirked, knowing the affect a look like that would have on me._

 _I shifted uncomfortably as my panties grew wet. Although a coworker was talking to me, I barely noticed a word they were saying. I didn't know if it was my drink suddenly making me brave, but I let my eyes remain locked with Edward's. The way he looked at me made me hot all over; his gaze in itself feeling like a sexual experience. I grew increasing wet as he stared upon my face; my eyes begging him to come over and release the tension he had caused._

 _Understanding my silent invitation, Edward made his way toward me in long meaningful strides. I felt myself flush as he grew closer, feeling as if the Christmas party taking place around me had disappeared._

 _"Good evening Bella," he said in his deep velvet voice._

 _I stared at him for a moment and said nothing, allowing myself to take in his well-built masculine frame. I hadn't known for certain he would be here tonight, but I was now thankful I wore the sexiest black dress I had, that hugged every one of my curves like a second skin._

 _"I didn't know you were coming," I said coyly, taking a sip of my gin and tonic._

 _"I wasn't planning on it, but then realizing you would be here, I knew I had to," he said with a crooked grin and a meaningful stare._

 _"I'm glad you did," I said, barely above a whisper._

 _"Would you like to go someplace a bit more quiet," he suggested, taking my free hand and rubbing circles on my palm, "we can go up to my office and talk?"_

 _I felt myself pulse between my legs at the thought of being alone with him, unable to speak; I merely nodded, letting him lead me to the elevator._

 _The short elevator ride up, felt like an eternity. Especially with the way he would rub his long fingers up and down my arm, his touch sending a shiver down to the base of my spin. My breath became heavy, leaning my small frame against his for support. When the elevator finally reached the top floor, I held onto his large hand and let him lead me into his dark office._

 _His office was beautiful, sitting on the top floor of the highest building in Seattle. The red leather couch and seats against the wooden furnishings looked strictly masculine. Three large windows showed the city skyline which shined beautifully at night._

 _"Would you like a drink," Edward said softly, as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Vodka. I walked over to gaze out the windows, simply nodding my head at Edward as I stared down at the dark city watching the lights twinkle in the darkness._

 _I heard the drinks being poured before hearing his strong steps toward me. I was much too nervous to turn my eyes away from the city before me. Handing me a drink, Edward softly said, "It's beautiful isn't it."_

 _I nodded, my breath catching in my throat as I felt one of Edward's strong hands, trailing soft circles on my back. He started up high, and slowly let his hand work its way down my spine. I heard his breaths deepen as he noticed how flushed my chest became and how shallow my breathing. My eyes stayed trained on the city as his hand descended lower, softly kneading my ass._

 _"Please," I whimpered finally, before his hand slipped between my legs, making my knees weak. He touched me over my lace panties, groaning at how wet they felt, before placing a wet kiss on my exposed shoulder, "Do you want more," he asked in a deep husky voice._

 _With a moan, I nodded, and laid my head against his shoulder as he slipped his long fingers into my panties, touching my soft drenched flesh. I moaned as he teased me, running his fingers up and down my pussy, spreading it's wetness without entering it._

 _"Please," I whimpered again, begging him to fuck me with his long fingers._

 _"Touch me," he groaned, as he pushed on of his fingers inside of me for the first time._

 _Reaching back, I ran my small hand up his leg until I rubbed against his hardened cock. I was shocked by how big it felt, although I knew I shouldn't have been. It seemed that every part of him was perfect._

 _As he added another finger, bringing them slowly in and out, he whispered in my ear, "You feel so tight around just one finger; I can't imagine how you will feel around my cock."_

 _I moaned at his words, and started rubbing his clothed cock more tenaciously. Feeling bold, I turned my head around and molded my lips to his, feeling him groan into his mouth as he pushed his fingers into me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster, begging with my lips for him to have me._

 _"Is this what you want Bella," he groaned between kisses, "you want me to fuck you?"_

 _Instead of responding with words, I unzipped his trousers and put my hand down the front of his pants. I wrapped my hand around his hot thick cock and rubbed slowly up and down, pumping him in my hand. My fingers traveled to his wet tip, spreading the pre-cum around his head. I felt his cock shake in my hand, practically begging to find its home between my legs._

 _"Please," I begged once more as I stroked him._

 _With a loud moan, he pulled me toward his leather couch, unzipping my black dress and watching intently as it fell away from my curvy figure. His cock twitched at the site of me in only my drenched lacy panties. His mouth instantly was on my breasts, suckling them as I continued to touch his cock, which was now shaking with anticipation._

 _"I can't wait much longer," Edward groaned against my breasts, placing kisses wherever he could._

 _With one hand playing with his unruly copper hair, and the other wrapped around his thick cock, I responded, "I can't either," in a breathy voice._

 _With a moan, he threw me down on the couch and quickly slipped out of his shoes, socks, and pants, until he was lying naked atop me, his cock pulsing against my wet thighs._

 _"I'm clean, do we need protection," Edward managed to ask before diving into me._

 _"No I'm on the pill," I said, begging for him to enter me._

 _He thrust inside of me fast and hard, holding onto my hips for support. On his knees, he held my lower body off the couch as he thrust into oblivion. I groaned, reaching down to touch myself between my legs. I couldn't take my eyes off the powerful man that was thrusting desperately into my body, searching for his release._

 _"You're so tight," he moaned, as his eyes stayed transfixed on my bouncing breasts._

 _After a few harsh thrusts, I realized he was nearing his release. Slowing down, wanting me to find my pleasure first, he laid his entire body onto of me and thrust slowly into my pussy._

 _I enjoyed the feel of his weight pushing me down onto the leather couch. Our sweat mixed together and I pulled his face toward me so I could kiss his soft lips once more. This time our kisses were different, sweeter, and more meaningful. As he kissed my wet lips, his hand reached down to play with my clit._

 _"I'm going to cum soon," he groaned, "I want to watch you come apart first," he demanded._

 _Feeling his expert hands work on my clit, along with his powerful stares, I came apart in seconds, him quickly following me in his own powerful orgasm._

 _My body became slack against his, and tears pricked my eyes as I realized I had never experience something so powerful in my life. I felt connected to Edward on such a deep level that it was moving. He stayed inside of me until he was completely soft; enjoying the soft kisses I was placing on his exhausted body._

 _"That was amazing," I smiled as he pulled carefully out of me._

 _"That was more than amazing," Edward smiled, deep in thought, "that was the best sex I've ever had."_

 _I looked deep in his eyes to see if he was being truthful, and to my surprise I found nothing but sincerity._

 _A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two of us before Edward said, "Let's get you cleaned up."_

 _I smiled, joyfully watching his naked frame as he went to the bar to retrieve a towel._

 _"Thank you," I murmured as Edward wiped up his mess between my legs._

 _Placing a kiss to my temple, Edward suggested, "Do you want to get out of here?"_

 _I smiled at the thought of being with Edward once more._

Edward had been magnificent, playing my body like a familiar instrument throughout the night, but I had awoken the next morning to be disappointed in myself. I was so embarrassed that I had turned into the exact type of woman I had once judged so harshly.

I had left the hotel without speaking to Edward and a week later, I left my job in a similar fashion. He had called me on a few occasions, but right before I called him back one night I saw a headline on the front page of the society section of the local newspaper.

It had been a month since our encounter and he had apparently already moved on, for he was photographed at a charity gala with a busty redhead on his arm and a huge smile on his face.

I had been angry at him, but even angrier at myself for falling for him. Now, as I stare across at my little toddler I know that I must confront my fears and speak to Edward Cullen once more. Pulling out my phone, I text Alice, quickly asking her if she could babysit Anthony for the afternoon. I had to meet with my past and see Edward Cullen once more.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Spent Waiting

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **J** **.**

 **Please don't hate me for redoing this story! I'm sure you will like it much better! I also decided to give Bella a lot more confidence, so that will definitely be a plus!:) I promise to have all my chapters back up (new and improved) over the next week! Let me know what you think about the changes! And I'm sorry for any inconvenience this will cause for new readers. Please bear with me and I swear it will be worth it** **J** **Please review and I hope you enjoy the changes! I swear they are for the better. Now that this story has over 300 followers (something I never expected) I really want to clean this up a bit and make it a lot better. I know there are a lot of errors and I have been dying to fix them. I promise to get all the chapters edited and back up by next Friday (January 20** **th** **). Please don't be too upset because I truly think it will be for the best. Now that that is out of the way….Enjoy and please review!**

 _Of course I can watch Anthony! What are you up to Bella, do you have a date?_

I rolled my eyes, Alice, as inquisitive as ever. I was thankful for her though, she had been my rock throughout the past few years, supporting me through my pregnancy and first year as a mother. I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

 _No Alice, I don't have a date. I'll explain later I promise. Thanks for doing this on such short notice btw._

As I waited for her response, I pulled up google on my phone and searched for Edward Cullen. I hated to admit it, but I was very curious as to what the man had been up to. Edward Cullen was still the CEO of his company and still unattached romantically. That news mad me happy, but I knew that it did not mean that he was lacking female companionship. In fact, there were plenty of photographs at different charity galas and events with numerous beautiful women. The photos made my stomach turn.

 _You better! Bella I am your best friend. That being said I must know everything. Lol. :p When will you be by with Anthony?_

I stared at the clock, it was eight thirty in the morning and I knew I needed a bit of time to look my absolute best. If Edward Cullen was going to see me again I wanted him to see exactly what he had been missing. At least that is what I told myself, and not that it was because I wanted to look appealing next to the super models he apparently dated.

 _Is 9:30 okay? I wanted to make it downtown by ten._

As soon as I said that, I knew I had said too much. My phone lit up as I got an immediate response back.

 _You're going downtown? Why is that?_

I rolled my eyes and ignored her text, going back to my google image search to find more pictures to torture myself with. His latest conquest was apparently a super model from Russia. I rolled my eyes, wondering how many bastard children Mr. Cullen was planning to have. At the rate he was going, this man must have at least a few pregnancy scares. I knew I was just being jealous, although I knew I had no reason to be. I left him after we had only slept together one night. I couldn't deny the strange since of ownership I felt over him regardless of those facts.

The facts didn't stop my jealously to turn into unreasonable anger. How dare he parade about with a bunch of women while I was raising a child on my own? I knew my emotions were silly, especially since it was me that withheld the information of his child from him, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

Regardless, Edward Cullen deserved to know his son, and my son deserved to know his father. If that mean swallowing my pride and suppressing my anger, I would do it.

I threw my phone on my bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and become as attractive as I could. I took a long shower, well long for a single mom, consisting of ten whole minutes, before jumping out to style my hair and do my makeup. I curled my long chestnut hair, happy that today of all days it chose to agree with me, and applied a tasteful, yet appealing amount of makeup. Dressing in my favorite outfit from Anne Taylor, feeling polished and sexy, I went in search of Anthony to ready him for a day with his friend.

"Come on Anthony, let's go get dressed and ready for the day," I did in my best Marry Poppins impression.

He giggled at me and let me carry him to his room, allowing me to pick out an outfit for him from his vast amount of super hero shirts. After getting Anthony dressed in a new Batman shirt, jeans that were a bit too large for his little frame, and his Batman sneakers, we were on our way to Alice's house.

"I show Pete new car," Anthony boasted in his car seat, trying to show me his hot wheels car from the rearview mirror.

"That's super cool Anthony," I chuckled, watching Anthony as he fidgeted in his seat.

When we finally arrived at Alice's small brick house, Anthony was trying, and failing, of getting free of his car seat before the car was parked. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, I rushed to free my son of his restraints. Anthony leaped from the car, and ended up falling ungracefully into my arms.

"Anthony be careful," I laughed, as I hugged him to me and carried him up Alice's driveway.

As soon as we got to the door I placed Anthony on his feet, only to have him rudely run past Alice in search of Peter as soon as the door was opened.

"Well, he's excited," Alice laughed as she pulled me into her arms.

"Yes, he heard you bought Peter _Cars II,_ " I explained as I followed Alice into her home.

"I'm surprised you wanted to stop by, usually you guys go to see your mom on Mondays," Alice commented as she poured us both cups of green tea.

"Well Rene is actually out of town with husband number two, and I wanted to drop by because I sort of have a favor to ask you," I trailed off.

Rolling her eyes at my hesitation, Alice laughed and said, "Okay, out with it Bella."

"I wanted to go see Edward," I blurted out, before taking a large gulp of tea to calm my nerves.

"Edward? As in 'the' Edward? Anthony's father Edward," Alice asked, completely surprised.

"Well you heard Anthony on his birthday," I explained, "He needs his father. I can't be that for him."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking, "So do you plan on just going to his office and declaring that he has a son?"

I looked surprised for a moment, unable to believe that my plan had been so transparent, "Why is that a bad plan?"

Alice considered it for a moment, and then shook her head, "No, not necessarily. I mean, how else would you go about it after all of this time?"

I nodded, feeling anxious all of the sudden, "I'm just afraid that he will hate me," I admitted quietly.

Alice nodded in understanding, easily seeing why I would procrastinate in a situation such as this, "Well I'm sure a first he will be a bit upset, but if you explain things to him and give him time, I'm sure he will accept it."

"I'm just so nervous."

"Bella, breathe. Just take things one step at a time. Although this will be hard, it will work out, I know it," Alice assured me.

I felt better, but I knew the moment I was out of Alice's presence I would feel anxious once more. I quickly finished my coffee, explaining that I wanted to be at the office right when it opened at ten a.m. Alice hugged me goodbye, assuring me once more that things would work out for the best. I tried my hardest to believe her as I got in my car and made my way into the city.

I could feel my palms become sweaty on the steering wheel as got onto the familiar high way. All of the sudden I wished I told Edward sooner wished I told him before I had even given birth. At the time I had my reasons, but as fear began to grow during the drive, none of those reasons seemed worth it.

I brought a few photos of Anthony with me, knowing that if Edward saw them there would be no way he could deny his paternity. The photos illustrated Anthony's toothy grin, rosy cheeks, and unruly copper hair that was a mirror image of his father's. Although Anthony was a small boy of two, he was unmistakably Edward's child.

During the drive, my mind began to drift to all of the possibilities of what could transpire. I feared many things about the impending encounter; I feared Edward's anger at hearing of his son after missing two years of the boy's life. But even worse, I feared that Edward may not want the child at all.

Once I arrived at the building, I saw that it looked just as grand and intimidating as I had remembered it. I parked my Jeep Wrangler in the huge, brightly lit parking garage, before heading into the building that held so many memories.

Signing in at the front desk, I hurried onto the elevator and ascended to the tenth floor of the building. Checking my watch, I noticed that it was ten o'clock on the dot, and although I had not made an appointment, I knew the building closed at six and decided I would just wait around and beg to see him until I was escorted out by security.

Edward Cullen had been a reasonable man in the past; taking every meeting he possibly could, so I was assured my time would come today. How busy could a Monday be?

Stepping out of the crowded elevator, my heart began to race as reality finally set in. I had not seen Edward Cullen since I resigned, and the thought of seeing him today was almost giving me a panic attack.

I remember the last time I saw him. He had looked so broken after finding out I was quitting, after finding out that I had no interest in pursuing a relationship with him. But his feelings had not apparently run too deep. Barely a month later was he out with someone new, and after all this time she still felt angry about that.

Smoothing my black skirt and adjusting my polka-dot Anne Taylor blouse, I headed to the reception desk, to find out if Mr. Cullen's PA would be able to set up an appointment. I tried to put on my best self-assured smile as I looked at the striking blonde woman behind the large wooden desk.

The woman's platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bond that looked too severe for her young face. A face that looked cold as ice, as if she were much older than her early twenties. The PA was busy on the phone and didn't bother to acknowledge me.

After a few minutes of awkwardly standing in front of reception, the blonde finally put the phone down, and with an expressionless face said, "I'm Jane, Mr. Cullen's PA, when is your appointment?"

I was taken aback for a moment by the woman's clipped tone and cold demeanor. Nervously, I responded, "I, um, actually don't have an appointment scheduled. I got here as early as I could to see if you could fit me in somewhere. It shouldn't take long."

Jane gave me a condescending smirk as she asked, "I'm sorry Miss…?"

"Swan," I provided quickly.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but Mr. Cullen doesn't take walk-in appointments. He also doesn't have in available time allotted on his schedule."

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment, and my eyes water as I realized how foolish I must look.

"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, but it's a personal matter. It's very important that I see Mr. Cullen," I insisted, trying my best to look as confident as possible in front of this obnoxiously smug woman.

"If it was a personal matter, why would you not be able to just tell Mr. Cullen on your own time? Why would you need to come and beg for an appointment," Jane retorted with a cocked eyebrow and malicious smirk.

Did this woman enjoy belittling people?

My blush grew more prominent as I responded, "It's important."

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Well if you want to sit around and wait for an appointment, the office closes at six p.m., so be my guest," Jane said, gesturing toward the many couches.

I nodded and mumbled a "thanks," before sitting down on a plush couch and pulled out my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ from my bag.

The hours began to slowly tick by. Peering up from my novel, I would watch one person after the next enter and exit Mr. Cullen's office. Around noon, my reading was interrupted by the clanking of high heels down the office's hardwood floor.

I raised my eyes from the page and saw a familiar tall, strawberry blond making her way to the reception desk. The woman was beautiful, amazingly so, and it wasn't until the woman spoke that I recognized who exactly this woman was.

With a thick Russian accent the strawberry blonde said to Jane, "I'm here to grab Edward for lunch. He's been working so hard, I have to reward him," the model I recognized from google images, said suggestively.

Jane allowed her to go right into Mr. Cullen's office without a second thought. My blood began to boil at the idea of Edward going on a date with this type of woman.

I couldn't blame him, the woman was a beautiful model, and Edward was single. Yet my jealously once again got the better of me. I felt my heart shatter as I watched the handsome man, the father of my only child, walk out of his office with his arm draped on the tall blonde. My anger was momentarily subdued when I noticed how handsome he looked and how good these past few years have been to him. He was just as striking now as he was when I had first spilt my coffee on him.

At forty years old, Edward looked amazing. His copper hair had small strands of grey, which somehow made him look more distinguished and handsome. I found myself leaning forward in my chair, transfixed by him, before I realized that he hadn't even noticed me. He had been paying so much attention to the woman he was with, that he had walked right past me without so much as a glance.

The sound of laughter tore me from my thoughts. My head shot up to see Jane laughing at my obvious interest in Mr. Cullen. Obviously Jane must have thought it ridiculous for someone like me to be here to see someone like him for "personal reasons." Trying to ignore the stab of pain this caused, I stuck my nose back into my book.

Two hours later, Mr. Cullen was back at his office. What sort of CEO takes a "nooner?" Especially when he knew there were people in the waiting room expecting to see him. My heart dropped as I took note of how much more relaxed his posture looked.

Apparently he had quite the date before he finally decided to get back to his job. I watched as Edward took more meeting and after a few hours I finished my favorite Jane Austen Novel. Noticing it was past four o'clock, I pulled out my phone and decided to call Alice, knowing her familiar voice would improve my mood.

"Hey I just wanted to call and say I'll be home in a few hours," I said, trying not to sound as defeated as I felt.

"Well you better tell me how it's going missy," Alice joked, obviously sensing my distress.

"I will tell you Alice, but it has to be later, I'm much too tired right now. Can I talk to Anthony," I practically begged.

"Okay beautiful," Alice responded, "but hopefully whatever you have to tell me is good. You deserve something good in your life Bella. Here's Anthony."

I smiled as I heard an excited, "Mommy," on the other line. Suddenly all of the pain from earlier had vanished, and my heart felt full once again.

"Hey baby how is it going with Peter?"

I heard my son's giggle as he responded, "Mom, I man now. Not baby!"

Hearing my son's laughter, caused me to giggle in response, "Sorry Anthony, how is my man doing," I obliged him.

"I good. You coming now? Miss you," he whined into the phone.

"Sweetie, mommy should be home in a few hours."

I heard him groan. "I barely seen you today," he complained.

"I'll be back soon buddy. Be a good boy for auntie Alice until I come and get you."

With a defeated sigh, Anthony responded, "Okay, love you."

A huge smile appeared on my face with those two words, "I love you so much Anthony. I'll be home soon, now give the phone back to auntie Alice."

I heard jostling on the other end before Alice's musical voice was back on the line, "He really misses you Bella. He has been asking for you non-stop."

"I can't believe it," I laughed, "he sees so much of me already."

Alice giggled saying, "Yea, I wish Peter missed me half as much as Anthony seems to miss you. When will you be back."

Staring at the office clock, which now read 4:15, I answered, "Probably 6:30 if traffic isn't too bad."

"Have you seen Edward yet," Alice asked, nosey as always.

"No, he has been in and out of meetings all day," I said, deciding to leave out the two hour sex break the man took.

"Well hopefully you can see him soon," Alice said, before I heard the loud crash coming from her line, "Crap, Bella I have to go, I think Pete just broke something again. Text me when you're on your way back."

Telling Alice goodbye, I hung up the phone and picked up my book, starting from the beginning. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." Somehow, no matter what my mood, Jane Austen was always the perfect remedy.

Finally, it was ten until six, and I noticed that no one was waiting besides me for an appointment. Cautiously, I approached Jane once again, this time I was hoping I would receive some good news from the condescending woman.

"Would it be possible to see Mr. Cullen now," I asked, with as much confidence as I could muster.

Without so much as phoning her boss, Jane responded, "I'm sorry, he is busy for the rest of the evening."

Angry at the way I was being dismissed after sitting around for eight hours, I bit out, "can you call him and ask? This is very important."

Jane cocked her perfectly waxed brow at me, "So important that you didn't bother to make an appointment," she snarked.

"Please call him," I retorted.

I watched as Jane made a show out of dialing the number and said, "Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you, after you specifically told me not to," Jane shot me a glare, "but there is someone here and they did not schedule an appointment. They did say it was very important though."

Jane didn't really seem to play up the importance, seeming that she was only saying it because she was being watched by me. I listened as Jane said a few "okay's" before hanging up.

"He said he is very busy and won't be disturbed," Jane said to me with a smirk.

I felt my eyes water in anger, "Can you call and tell him my name?"

Jane shook her head without sympathy," I'm sorry he won't allow it. Do you want to make an appointment?"

I nodded angrily as I watched Jane run her manicured fingers along the calendar dates, "I can fit you in for an appointment two months from now, June and July are completely full."

I wanted to tell Anthony about his father before Father's Day. He would be old enough to understand the meaning of the holiday this year and I wanted my son to know he had a father, a father that cared about him.

"Are you positive there is nothing sooner," I practically begged.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there is nothing. Meetings that are not work related do not take top priority on his schedule. You can always feel free to do what you did today and sit around in hopes that someone cancels," Jane suggested, although I could tell she was not too invested in the matter.

I nodded; trying my best not to scream something in anger as I quickly left the building.

As soon as I made it to Alice's house to find Anthony eagerly looking out the living room window for me, all of my anger was alleviated. How could I be angry around my precious boy? Although I felt defeated, I tried to mask my disappointment for my son and Alice. I could tell that Alice picked up on my feelings right away, but she didn't say anything. I swear, sometimes my friend was a borderline psychic.

Once Anthony was out of earshot, Alice asked, "So I take it, it didn't go well?"

I laughed humorlessly at her question, "He actually didn't have time to see me at all."

"So you are telling me he didn't have a moment of time for you? How busy is the man," Alice asked sarcastically.

"I guess it's karma for me not reaching out earlier," I grumbled.

"What are you going to do now," Alice asked, concerned laced in her tone.

"I'm going to go in there tomorrow and force him to see me," I laughed, wondering if I truly had the courage to do such a thing.

"You're really going to do that?"

"We will see Alice," I chuckled, taking a sip of my wine and imagining myself busting into Edward's office tomorrow.

The look on his handsome face would be priceless, and I couldn't wait to see it.

 **A/N: I had to have Bella reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It's Bella's favorite book in the story and my favorite book in real life. Also, how are you liking the new more confident Bella? I felt that because she is a single mother she has to have a lot more strength than I originally wrote her! Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think about the changes! Also, if you really loved the original version and you want to read that, while I'm editing this, please let me know! I could post it or maybe send it to you? But I really think everyone will welcome these changes!** **J** **Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3:Bella's Dream

**Since you guys have been so great about me taking down the chapters for a week to reedit them, I wanted to give you a fun short chapter to read. Also, I have to shout out to someone who wrote one of my favorite comments ever! Jansails, I saw your comment a while ago and it made me laugh so hard I love it! So everyone can see how awesome it is, I'll go ahead and plug it here:**

 **"** **UST off the CHAINNNNN!**

 **Ladies, get your ShamWows, fans, and ice cubes at the ready ;) –jansails/jan2"**

 **I love all of your comments so much! This one was so funny and awesome I had to share it! I think it is also fitting for this small little chapter! If you guys want, I can post some of your quotes at the beginning of my chapters, because some of what you guys have to say is hilarious! Also wanted to give a big thanks to some of you who are so good about reviewing (sherylb, traceybuie, cbmorefie, cheshire15, Vivi H88, sweetsouthernsongbird, DINDA CULLEN, VryUnique, Ajfflady and jansails!) I know you guys have been reviewing since I posted my first story a month ago and I really appreciate it!**

 **With that said, Enjoy!** **J**

 _"_ _You can't imagine how much I've wanted this," Edward groaned as he sucked on my neck in the vacant elevator._

 _"_ _Don't stop," I moaned, withering my body against his._

 _"_ _I don't' think I could," he cried as he yanked down the bodice of my dress to expose my breasts._

 _I shivered at the feeling of his hot wet mouth around my puckered nipple. He felt so delicious, felt like everything I have ever fantasized about. So wrapped up in my desire, I scarcely noticed the elevator coming to a halt at our floor. I barely was able to recollect how I arrived at the hotel, barely able to remember leaving our Christmas party, but I was thankful that Edward managed to carry my thoroughly used body from his office to a nearby hotel._

 _Running his hand up my thigh until he reached my lace panties, Edward felt the wetness dripping from my core, down my thighs, making them slick with my cum._

 _"_ _God you are so wet, so ready," he moaned, "do you need my cock again baby?"_

 _"_ _Please," I whimpered, as he drug my limp body from the elevator._

 _I was barely intoxicated, my high coming entirely from the man carrying me to bed. His power, his beauty, his vivacity surrounded me in an overpowering embrace. With his voice and his touch, he managed to possess me in every way. Leaving my body to now, to beg to receive the privilege of him deep inside of me._

 _With great expertise, he picked my petite body up into his strong arms, managing to grab the room key from his wallet and open the door along the way. My mouth was glued to him the entire time, placing hot kisses on his neck, his strong jaw line, and his exposed chest._

 _"_ _I need to feel you inside of me," I begged as he placed me on the bed._

 _"_ _Be patient my Bella," he teased, as he slowly unzipped my dress, placing open mouth kisses along my spin, "You truly are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."_

 _I blushed at his words, feeling immense pleasure as he began to palm my breasts._

 _"_ _Perfect handfuls," he whispered into my hair as he played with my tits._

 _My body temperature began to rise and my ivory skin began to flush by the feel of his rough strong hands on my body._

 _"_ _Look at the way your body reacts to me," he moaned into my ear, "Look at you my naughty girl."_

 _Moaning in ecstasy, my hands reached up Edward's thigh, slowly dragging my fingers up his leg until I found his thick erect cock in the confines of his pants. Rubbing it slowly, I felt his prick twitch excitedly against my palm._

 _"_ _Do you need my cock baby," he groaned as he tweaked my nipples._

 _"_ _Please Edward," I responded in a breathy voice._

 _I heard him unzip his trousers before taking my hand to place on his throbbing cock._

 _"_ _Touch me baby," he begged, moaning as I began to pump him slowly in my small hand, "Ever since I laid eyes on you I imagined filling you up with my cock. I would fantasize in my office what it would be like to love you."_

 _Moaning at his words, I pumped him more quickly as I grew close to an orgasm, brought on by his attentions to my breasts alone._

 _"_ _Can you cum like this baby? Your tits must be so sensitive Bella," Edward said in a tight voice._

 _I came to pieces as he continued to tweak my hard nipples. Before I could come back down to earth, Edward yanked off my dress and flipped me onto my back. Pushing his pants down but not bothering to take them off, he quickly thrust his cock inside my wet depths. We both groaned loudly at the contact, as Edward pumped relentlessly into me. The hotel room soon filling with noises of our moans, harsh breaths, and the sound of wet skin slapping violently together._

 _"_ _God you make me so hard love," he groaned as he picked my hips off the bed and rose to his knees, fucking me relentlessly in the air. "Your pussy is so tight, so perfect, like it was made for my cock."_

 _I moaned at his intense words, my pussy growing deliciously sore as he pounded into me._

 _"_ _I'm so close Edward," I gasped, closing my eyes and focusing on the intense orgasm that was soon to come._

 _"_ _Fuck baby, you look so fucking beautiful," he moaned as his thrusts became more erratic, "Fuck baby, I'm going to cum soon," he roared as he rubbed my clit with his powerful thumb._

 _Throwing my head back in ecstasy, all the tension in my body released as my pussy pulsed uncontrollably around his thick cock._

 _"_ _Fuck Bella," he roared above me, as his abdominals tensed and he released his hot cum into me._

 _Falling onto the mattress together, I placed a sweet kiss to his sweaty shoulder, my private way of telling him my deep feelings of love._

 _"_ _You're it for me Bella," he groaned, placing a tender kiss to my temple._

I woke up in a hot sweat, feeling more relaxed then I have felt in a long time. Embarrassment washed over me when I realized I had a sex dream of Edward and I had orgasmed in my sleep. I hadn't known that that was even a possibility.

The dream had been so vivid, a perfect memory of what had transpired between us on the night of the Christmas party. It had been the best night of my life and now it was a distant memory. I felt embarrassed knowing that in a few hours I would be heading to Edward's office to confront him. Why, oh why, would tonight be the night my subconscious decided to play a vivid pornographic retelling of events between me and Edward?

Frustrated, I went back to sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Bella's little wet dream before her confrontation with Edward. This was originally an outtake I posted on Christmas so you might recognize it** **J**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with Edward

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **So in this rewrite I have Bella telling Edward a lot earlier. I didn't see the point of having her waiting in his office for a few days…Enjoy!I didn't see the point of having her waiting in his office for a few days…Enjoy!**

"Do haf too," Antony asked the next morning, as he curled up next to me in my small twin bed.

I've had this bed since I lived with my father in high school and I had always been so focused on spending all my money on Anthony, I never got around to buying a new one.

"You don't want to see Nana," I asked surprised, Anthony always loved to spend time with Rene and Phil.

"Mommy, I go with you," he stuttered, pouting as he held me tighter.

"Anthony, we talked about this. Mommy has very important things to do and it's all grown up stuff. You would be so bored Anthony, besides, Phil said he could take you to a game with him today."

Although Anthony continued to pout, I could tell he was excited about seeing a game with Phil, my mom's second husband and semi-pro ball player. "Are you going to be a good boy with them," I asked, tickling his chubby little stomach.

Throwing his head back with a deep belly laugh, Anthony begged me to stop, using his little hands to try and swipe mine away. "Yea mommy! I good boy," he promised.

Giving him one more round of tickles for good measure, I released my son, pulling him into my embrace as the sunlight began to shine through the blinds of my room. I let my whole body relax as I wondered when the day would come when I would miss mornings like this. Anthony was growing up so fast, and I wanted to capture moments like this and commit them to memory.

Minutes ticked by, and when the room was completely illuminated by the sun that was now high in the sky, I decided it was time to get up. Today would be the day I told Edward and I had to get prepared for what was to come.

"Come on baby, let's get you bathed and dressed," I said quietly, jostling my son awake and picking him up to take him to his small bathroom.

He was practically asleep in my arms as I ran the water, nuzzling into my side as I poured Mr. Bubbles into the lukewarm bath.

"I have to," he muttered against my neck, never desiring a bath.

"Don't you want to be super clean for Nana and Papa," I asked, my voice animated as I stripped him of his Superman pajamas and placed him in the tub. 

Handing him his rubber ducky, I squirted _No More Tears_ shampoo into my palms and quickly scrubbed it into his hair. Thankfully, today he decided to let me clean him up without argument, too distracted by playing in the soapy water to care about getting washed up.

After allowing him to play on his own for a few minutes, I grabbed a towel and pulled him out, bringing him back to his room to dress him so I could finally have a chance at getting ready.

"What do you want to wear today Anthony," I asked as I sat him in front of his small closet.

"Dis one," he said, pointing to a _Star Wars_ shirt with Luke Skywalker displayed on it.

I smiled and grabbed the shirt from the closet and a pair of loose fitting jeans, "Anthony do you want to watch some cartoons while mommy gets ready?"

"Yea mommy," he nodded enthusiastically, allowing me to dress him quickly and bring him to the living room.

Quickly, I ran to my bathroom to shower and change. Today I would put extra care, once again, into my appearance, because the today would be the day I would see him. Regardless of Jane, his meetings, or anything else, I would bust into his office if I had to.

After my finished my shower and styled my hair, I slipped into my most flattering, yet still modest dress. It was a black dress from Anne Taylor with a tight bodice and A-line skirt, flattering my curvy figure while still looking subdued. This dress gave me confidence and confidence was exactly what I needed.

"Mommy, you pretty," Anthony smiled as I walked into the living room to put his shoes on.

"Thanks buddy," I said, tussling his copper hair before slipping his feet into his Batman sneakers, "you ready to get going?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "p."

Picking him up in my arms, I looked to the clock on the wall to see it was just after nine a.m. I wasn't sure what my rush was, it wasn't as if I had a scheduled appointment, but I figured that perhaps I could catch him on his way into his office, while he was still out of his PA's reach. Laughing at the thought, I grabbed my bag and keys and headed to the car.

Luckily since I was running late, Rene didn't have time to interrogate me like she always did. Instead, I was able to hand her Anthony, quickly give him a kiss goodbye, and explain I had to run to the city today. Rene gave me a look that clearly illustrated that I would soon be telling her everything, but I ignored it and wen on my way.

I arrived at the Cullen office a little after ten to see the unpleasant face of Jane sitting behind her desk typing away on her smartphone. She looked up at me in shock, probably not realizing that I would have the nerve to return again. I smiled confidently and made my way toward her desk.

"I would like to see Mr. Cullen, do you know if he has any openings so far this morning?"

She studied me for a moment, perhaps interested in how different my voice sounded today, "Hello Miss...?"

"Swan," I supplied with a challenging smile.

"Miss Swan, he doesn't have any available time today. But like yesterday, you are welcomed to wait."

Smiling mirthlessly, I replied, "Thanks for your efforts, I think I will wait."

Turning on my heel, I sat down on the couch closet to her desk, enjoying the way she rolled her eyes when she found I would be sitting a few feet away from her. Pulling out the book I was currently editing from home, I got comfortable and smiled at Jane, who quickly looked away and began to work.

Unlike yesterday, Edward did not take a lunch break or leave his office at all. Jane left and came back with food for him at some point, but never once did I see him leave his office. That was a relief, if I saw him with another beautiful lunch date I wasn't sure what I would do. Perhaps march up to him and insist to join them, I laughed.

As I got lost in my work, the hours ticked by and before I knew it, it was past five o'clock and there was no one in the waiting area besides me. I saw Edward walk out of his office and quickly dismiss Jane for the day. She smiled and began to gather her things, as Edward returned to his office and left the door cracked.

This was my opportunity. I quickly put the manuscript I was editing back in its folder and slide it into my bag. Jane was busy texting behind her desk, allowing me to quietly pass her and walk right into Edward's office.

I walked into his office, seeing that it looked the exact same as how I remembered it. I saw the leather couch he once had made love to me on and I blushed. My eyes scanned the room to find him sitting behind a mountain of paperwork. It was then I heard Jane's high heels clashing on the floor outside. Edward looked up, obviously expecting to see his PA, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw me instead. When my eyes met with his intense stare, everything else in the world was no longer important. I barely took notice of the irate woman beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen, she just barged in," Jane explained, shooting me a glare in the process.

"Bella," Edward's deep velvet voice questioned in shock, staring at me as if I were a mirage.

He was so stunned he barely noticed the other woman in the room with us, "Mr. Cullen, she wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm so sorry."

Edward kept staring at me as if I would disappear if his eye's left my figure. After an awkward silence, I finally spoke, "Sorry to barge in on you, but I have been sitting outside in the waiting room all day today and all day yesterday, and I am tired of waiting."

He continued to stare at me in shock, gazing up in down my body in a way that made me melt.

Finally irritation colored his handsome features and he looked to his PA, "You let her sit out there for two days without telling me?"

Jane's cocky demeanor changed as she backed away from his scrutiny, "She didn't have an appointment," she said meekly, seeming unsure of herself for the first time.

With a harsh breath, Edward spit out irritably, "We will discuss this tomorrow. You are dismissed for the day Jane."

Jane practically ran from his office, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Please sit," Edward said, gesturing to one of the leather seats in front of his desk, "would you like a drink," he asked me as he poured himself a whisky.

"No thank you," I responded, my eyes never leaving him.

"Bella, it's been what, over two years? I thought I would never see you again," he said as he downed a small glass of alcohol.

I rolled my eyes at the show he was putting on for me, he seemed so agitated and his emerald eyes seemed so sad, as if he truly missed me. Yet, the way he has conducted himself since I left would definitely say otherwise.

"It's been a long time Mr. Cullen," I formally agreed.

He stared at me intently for a moment, his eyes burning into mine, "Mr. Cullen," he asked, somewhat annoyed, "Please Bella, you know me well enough to call me by my name."

Although I'm sure he didn't mean it the way I took it, I said before I could restrain myself, "I'm sure plenty of women are on a first name basis with you."

His eyebrows rose in shock at my sudden outburst. Before he could explain things to me, I cut him off saying, "I'm sorry I'm not here to talk about your sexual history," I awkwardly laughed, "I'm not here to judge you in any way. I'm here to discuss something very important."

I almost laughed at the irony of my little speech. The "something important," had much to do with his sexual history.

"Well, would you like to discuss it over dinner? I'm starving and we haven't seen each other in a long time. Too long in fact."

He was asking me to dinner? After all this time I was surprised he wanted to go to dinner with me and wasn't angry at me for leaving so abruptly. _He will be angry real soon though, once you tell him what you have come to tell him._

Ignoring that unpleasant thought I asked, "Don't you have a date already, I mean, I know it's only Tuesday, but I know you are quite popular."

Edward grimaced, even blushed, and shifted nervously in his chair. I had made him uncomfortable with my comment and he obviously didn't know what to say. I couldn't help but notice he looked embarrassed, and perhaps a little ashamed.

Thinking of Anthony, I quickly said, "Let's go to dinner then."

"Great," he said awkwardly, "There is an Italian restaurant close by, would that suit you?"

"Yes," I blushed, feeling as awkward as he did about the situation, "I can meet you there?"

Although, he seemed reluctant, Edward agreed. I wanted to have my own ride just in case something happened and I needed a quick escape. On the drive to the restaurant, I quickly phoned Rene, wanting to talk to Anthony to give me a burst of strength for what was about to come.

"Mom," Anthony's excited voice filled my ears.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the game with Nana and Papa?"

"We won," he exclaimed, referring to the semi-pro team him and Phil were routing for.

"How great! Mom is going to be back in just a few hours. Are you doing alright," I asked, happy my mother had kept him distracted today so he wouldn't miss me too much.

"I miss you," he complained.

"Well, I'll be home before you know it! Mommy has to go now. I love you Anthony," I said, hearing my son stutter an "I love you too," before hanging up the phone.

I saw Edward waiting for me at the restaurant's entrance. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach as I got out of my Jeep and walked toward him. He smiled at me and took my hand as if the past had never happened.

We entered the small family owned restaurant and were quickly ushered to a secluded table in the restaurant's far corner. Edward quickly ordered a bottle of Malbec and we fell into a casual conversation about our work lives and I couldn't help but notice how happy he looked despite everything that had happened between us.

I talked about my job as an editor over our appetizer and fell into an easy conversation over our main course. I was surprised that I had not immediately brought up Anthony, perhaps I was just procrastinating. I knew if I brought the topic up too soon, it could potentially make the rest of the dinner awkward.

As I finished off my second glass of Malbec, Edward asked, "So have you done anything else besides becoming a successful editor/"

Realizing there would be no time like the present; I reached for my wallet and pulled out three pictures of our son.

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about," I said, holding the pictures tightly in my hand.

"Bella, is there something a matter," Edward asked, seeming distressed as he reached for my hand to comfort me.

I felt selfish as I allowed him to rub small circles on my open palm. I didn't deserve his sympathy. I knew that as I slowly slide the photos across the table.

I watched as Edward stared down at the photos in confusion, before picking up a photo of the smiling toddler and bringing it close to his eyes to get a better look. Shock filled his features as he realized what he was staring at, and he quickly pulled his hand away from mine.

My eyes pricked with tears as I saw his face, "His name is Anthony. He is two years old."

The silence grew uncomfortable as Edward stared at the photos, "So he is mine then," he said tensely.

I looked up to see the anger and disbelief in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked, looking wounded, "why didn't you tell me when you were pregnant?"

I felt a traitor tear run down my cheek as I stared at his pained expression.

"You knew I wanted to be with you," he said angrily as he practically slammed the photos down on the table.

"I was scared, I knew the type of person you were. I didn't think you wanted a family," I explained, trying to restrain my tears as I avoided his eyes like a coward.

"The type of person I am? What does that mean Bella," he spat out, taking a large gulp of his wine.

Before I could explain, he stood up quickly from the table, stating, "I need a moment," before quickly heading outside.

I stared at the seat wear only his jacket remained. Wiping the tears away, I knew I should have prepared for this reaction. He had missed so much of his son's life already because of a decision I made. I can deal with his anger, in many ways I deserve it. Looking of from the table I saw the concerned gazes from the guests around me. Ignoring them, I poured myself another small glass of red wine and waited for Edward to return.

After a few minutes Edward returned. His angry expression was gone and replace with one that was unreadable. He sat across from my in silence, accessing the photos I placed in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked his tone soft and his eyes searching mine.

"I wanted to Edward. I had your numbered dialed on my phone, but never had the courage to actually press the call button. I was too afraid of what you would say and the more I would put it off the harder it was for me to talk to you. I know that is a pathetic excuse."

He looked at me for a moment, studying me and with a sad sigh he reached across the table to wipe my tears with his thumb. "Bella I would have wanted to be a part of it. I was crushed when you left, you the first woman I ever really considered having a future with and you left without a second glance."

"I didn't think you wanted a relationship. We slept together that one night and I was so embarrassed. That was my first job out of college and I had slept with my boss. I was horrified. I didn't leave because I didn't want you; I left because I was young and afraid. Did you know that everyone on my floor of the office found out?"

"Why didn't you come to me," Edward asked, his face twisted in disbelief.

"What was I going to say? Hey boss, everyone on my floor knows we slept together. I wasn't even sure how they found out," I explained, still not knowing which one of my coworkers spread my one night stand around the office building.

"I just wish we could have been honest with each other Bella. I could have found you another position, I could have done something."

"But I would have been the girl who was sleeping with the company's CEO, everyone would treat me differently. I am not that type of girl," I blushed, remembering how I would judge other women for doing similar things.

"I forget how young you are Bella," Edward said after studying me for a moment, "Did you have someone to help you through the pregnancy?"

"Alice," I whispered with a smile, "She is my best friend."

"Well thank God for Alice," Edward said seriously before looking back at the photos, "he is so handsome Bella. He looks so much like you."

"Thanks, but I always thought he was a mirror image of you. He has your hair and everything," I smiled, watching Edward's face light up at the recognition.

"He does," Edward whispered, "I have always wanted a son, I just never thought it would be a possibility for me. Did you know you were pregnant when you left?"

"No," I said honestly, "I left so quickly because I was embarrassed. I was so busy with my new job editing, that I did not notice I was pregnant until Alice pointed out I gained a bit a weight. By that point I was three months along."

"When can I meet him," Edward asked, his eyes serious as he looked up at mine.

"As soon as this weekend if you are free," I said, happy tears filling my eyes. _Anthony would soon meet his father_.

"I still can't believe I have a son," he smiled wistfully.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances," I apologized meekly.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before producing a true smile, "I have a healthy, happy, little boy and that's all that matters."

I smiled back at him, knowing that my life was soon to alter completely.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be in Edward's perspective! Switching it up finally haha.**


	5. Chapter 5: Edward POV

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Finally…** **EPOV:**

All the memories we had together came flooding back the moment she barged into my office. They had never truly left really, from the moment I saw her I was completely disarmed. Never had I considered a future with a woman, not that I had not wanted marriage or children, I had simply never found anyone that sparked my interest. That is, until the day I met Bella Swan.

She was so bashful yet so beautiful. Her voice sent a shiver down my spine as she apologized for rudely bumping into on the elevator that day. Any annoyance I had felt by having my suit covered in hot coffee dissipated as soon as I saw her lovely heart-shaped face.

I never got involved with employees, knowing better than to mix business with pleasure, but something about Bella had me throwing all good sense out the window. I had asked her on dates after "accidently" bumping into her around the office on several occasions, only to be refused. No one had ever refused me, leaving me to be only more intrigued by her.

When we finally made love in my office, I had such hopes for the future. I thought things were finally going to work out between us, I thought we were both finally on the same page. We made love several times that night and it was by far the best sex I have ever had. I had a connection with Bella I never experienced with anyone else. Yet, she did not feel the same way and left her job and me soon after. I called several times after she left, only to feel foolish when she did not answer.

I even resorted to hoping to make Bella feel jealous, parading dates around at certain galas I knew I would be photographed at, but she never called. I would have loved to hear her angry voice over the phone, screaming at me for being so inconsiderate. I would have loved to hear her voice period.

After a year went by I had given up hope. I dated again and began to have sex with other women in the hopes of forgetting her, but nothing worked. I would be on top of a woman, my eyes closed picturing Bella was beneath me, only to open them to be disappointed and crushed.

Seeing her in my office was surreal. I had to stare at her to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me. The entire dinner I spent thinking I was dreaming. That was until she told me her news. I can't believe Bella had a son all on her own. At first I was so angry, wondering why she would sabotage a relationship with me, wondering why she would keep me in the dark about this. I had missed two years of my son's life, he had spent time wondering who his father was while I had no idea he existed. I am still angry even now, but more than anything I want to meet him.

Holding the photos Bella gave me of him in my hand, I study our similarities. There is no denying he is my son. _Perhaps I could find an old baby picture of me from my mother's house?_ _I wonder how she would take the news?_

I know I want to see Anthony as soon as I can. I don't want to waste any more time. My phone rings on my desk, quickly I pick it up hearing Jane's voice and I can't help but wonder why I have not fired this young woman already.

"Sir, there is a Tanya Denali here to see you," she says. At least now she is deciding to do her job. After the incident with Bella I insisted she told me of each and every person that came to see me.

Rolling my eyes and preparing myself to face Tanya, I mumble, "Thanks Jane, send her in."

"Edvard," she exclaims, coming in my office in her blonde hair, blue eyed glory.

After seeing Bella and her natural beauty the day before, I can't help but notice how artificial Tanya is. Her blonde hair and plastic body never bothered me before, but perhaps that was because I was always imagining a pale brunette when I was in bed with her.

"Tanya," I said, keeping my tone light.

"I knew you would be busy so I came to take you out," she winked at me, moving to come around my desk.

Standing up from my chair I calmly said, "Tanya, I am really sorry but something has come up and I will have to break things off between us. I hope you understand."

"Vat," she said, her made up face dropping in an unattractive pout.

"There is a lot going on for me at the moment and I can't support a relationship right now," I lied smoothly, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"Vell we don't have to date then," she smiled suggestively.

"Tanya, I just can't do this anymore I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to do this after you came all the way over here, but I was actually about to call you and tell you."

"You breaking up with me," she said, shocked as if I were the first man to do so.

"It's not you Tanya, it's me," I said tightly.

"Vell you come back, they always do," she said with an annoyed look as she pursed her lips, flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out.

 _Well at least she took that well._ Now that my weekend was free, I pulled out my smartphone to text Bella.

 **Is this Saturday a good day for you and Anthony?**

Placing my phone back on the desk, I tap my fingers as I wait for a response. As I scan through business emails, I hear the _ding_ of my cellphone, indicating I have finally received a message.

 _Saturday is great! Did you have something planned?_

I thought for a moment, wondering what would be a good place to make a good first impression. I wanted to take Anthony someplace he enjoyed. There was the Children's Museum in town as well as the local zoo.

 **Does Anthony like the zoo? I would love to take him someplace he would feel comfortable at.**

This time, her response is immediate.

 _Anthony loves the zoo! He spends a long time at the monkey exhibit lol. Thought I should warn you!_

I smiled, imagining what my son would look like as he ran around the zoo. Perhaps we could do that and go for dinner? I want to spend as much time with both of them as I can.

 **Perfect it's a date! Shall I pick you up on Saturday at 9:30, the zoo opens at ten? Or is that too early?**

I open up the webpage for the Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle. Scanning the schedule and ticket prices as I await her reply.

 _No that is perfect! Anthony is an early riser! He will be so excited. Thanks Edward!_

I smile at her response, wishing I could see his face as I told her the news.

 **No problem Bella. You don't know how much I am looking forward to this.**

I can't remember the last time I looked forward to anything this much. Feeling like I could use some advice I wondered if I should visit Emmett. He had a lovely daughter Emily, my niece and goddaughter. She was three years old and a handful. Perhaps being around her would be good practice for my first day with Anthony. Picking up my phone again, I texted Emmett.

 **Hey is it cool if I stop by for dinner tonight? I have something to tell you.**

I had to role my eyes when I read his response.

 _Dude! Of course, what's up man?_

It amazed me that my younger and intelligent brother still managed to talk exactly like he did when he was a freshman in high school.

 **I'll tell you when I come over tonight. Is 6:30 good?**

 _Of course! My wifey is making pasta._

That was one thing I always envied him, his relationship with his wife Rosalie. They had fallen in love instantly and gotten married after a year of dating. I had met Bella during that time, and I remember wanting the exact same thing with her. I was upset when she left, but now, perhaps because of our son there was a glimmer of hope.

 **Tell Rosalie thanks, I'll see you then!**

I wonder how my brother would take the news. I would like to eventually be able to introduce Anthony to the rest of my family, especially my brother, sister-in-law, and their daughter. She could be a good friend for Anthony. I wonder if mom will be mad I told Emmett first.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, filled with dull conference calls, paperwork, and a few meetings I couldn't fully pay attention to. I let Jane leave early, something which she was always a bit too excited about, although how could I really blame her? Then left early myself, putting pictures of Anthony in my coat pocket before making the drive to Emmett's home.

As soon as I arrived, Emmett swung the front door open with his daughter in his arms.

"Unky," she exclaimed, reaching her little arms toward me.

Smiling I took Emily from my brother and gave her a loud kiss against her hair, "Have you missed me Emily," I teased.

"Yea," she exclaimed, jumping in my arms.

"I missed you too bro, you never stop by anymore," Emmett said as he moved to let me in.

"Yea, I've just been so busy at work lately, you know the merger and all," I explained, placing Emily on the ground to go play with her Barbies.

"So what did you want to tell me? You were being so cryptic over text," he joked, making his way to the fridge to retrieve a few beers.

"Hey Edward, nice seeing you again," Rosalie said as she finished cooking our dinner, "dinner will be ready soon babe," she said to Emmett.

I watched Emmett place a kiss to his wife's cheek before he handed me a beer and leaded me to his "man cave." A room consisting of a large television, leather couches, and surround sound for watching games.

"So what's up bro," he asked casually, popping his cap off of his IPA.

"Do you remember Bella Swan," I asked hesitantly.

"The girl from a few years ago? The girl you have been so hung up on? No bro, I don't remember her," he chuckled, taking a long swig of his beer.

Rolling my eyes I took a sip of mine before explaining, "Well she came by the other day and well…" I trialed off, trying to find the right words, before producing the photos of Anthony from my pocket.

"Who's that," Emmett said, taking the photos of the boy who looked just like me to examine them.

"That's Anthony, my son," I explained, scanning his face for a reaction.

"Holy shit Edward! You have a son," he said, practically choking on his beer.

"How do you feel about it," he finally asked, giving me back the photos.

"I feel great," I say honestly, "I have always wanted a son."

"So you have a son with Bella Swan," he said, smirking at me, "Did you do that on purpose," he joked.

"What? No!"

"Sorry bro, I was just joking. You were just had it so bad for that girl."

"Yea," I said, taking a long drink of my IPA.

"Bella Swan," he whistled.

Yes, Bella Swan. The girl I have been hung up on for ages and now the mother of my child.

 **A/N: So what do you think of Edward's perspective? One of the main reasons I rewrote this was so I could do BPOV and EPOV, so I hope you enjoy! Please review and thanks for you guys support!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Zoo Day Part 1

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"We zoo now," Anthony asked as he snuggled against my side.

Dim light was shining into my room indicating it was just past dawn. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I glance at the alarm clock seeing that it is just past five in the morning. How I longed for the days when my son would want to sleep in.

Ever since I told him about going to the zoo with mommy and a friend, it has been all he has talked about. I'm happy to see him excited, I know it is one of his favorite places to go, and because of that it will give him and Edward plenty to talk about.

"Baby it's only five in the morning. The zoo doesn't open up for another few hours," I groaned against my pillow.

"I wake now," Anthony exclaimed, plopping down on my belly.

I laid my head back on my pillow, feigning sleep, hoping if I did it long enough it would finally come. Knowing I would see Edward today had kept me up all night. My mind ran through multiple possibilities of what could possibly transpire today, causing me to not fall asleep until two in the morning.

"Mommy, you wake," Anthony said in suspicion, using his little fingers to try and pry my eyelids open.

When I didn't stir immediately, Anthony put his little hands on my shoulders and began to gently shake me, "Mommy, I hungry," he announced.

With an exaggerated groan, I opened my eyes, finding my son's face two inches away from my own.

Laughing at his proximity and no concept of personal space, I said, "Is that so? So you decided to wake your poor mommy up?"

Anthony giggled at my tone and nodded his head shamelessly.

"You don't want to sleep any longer," I almost pleaded with the two year old, feeling exhausted, although I knew my mind was too active with thoughts of Edward to fall back asleep.

With a giggle, Anthony shook his head, rolling my eyes and picking him up I walked to the kitchen, spinning him around on the way. Anthony threw his head back as he produced a loud fit of giggles, perhaps waking up early and spending time with Anthony will be a good thing, and perhaps it will get my mind off of Edward.

"You funny," Anthony giggled as I placed him down in his special Marvel Avengers chair at the kitchen table.

"Want to eat some pancakes this morning," I asked, pulling out a box of _Bisquick_ from the pantry.

"Yea mommy," he answered, reaching his hands out to be picked back up.

Granting his wish, I picked him up from the chair and placed him on the counter to be next to me as I cooked. "You want to help mommy cook," I asked, pulling out the eggs from the refrigerator.

"Me good cook," he answered with a toothy grin.

"So I take it, you are super excited for the zoo today," I asked, dumping all the ingredients into a medium sized bowl.

"Yea, me cited," he answered, reaching for the whisk from my hand.

"You want to stir Anthony," I asked, handing him the whisk, watching in amusement as he put careful care into slowly mixing the ingredients.

"You have to do it fast baby," I laughed, taking his little hand in mine and quickly moving the whisk around the bowl.

He yelped and giggled as he watched the ingredients turn into pancake batter.

"Me did it," he exclaimed, laughing and clapping his hands.

" _I_ did it," I corrected him with a smile.

"Oh," he giggled, covering his mouth with his hands, " _I_ did it."

"Very good Anthony," I chuckled, placing a kiss on his forehead before staring the burner. "What animal are you most excited to see today," I asked, watching his face light up at the question.

"Monkeys," he shouted, waving his arms around in the air to imitate one.

"You want to see the elephants too," I asked, knowing full well that Anthony liked to stand in front of the elephant exhibit for at least an half hour.

"Yea! Me like elephant," Anthony squealed in excitement.

"Well I promise we will go look at every single animal today as long as you can do mommy a favor," I asked, watching my son perk up eager to please, "after breakfast you have to take a bath and get as clean as you can to meet mommy's special friend."

"kay," he shrugged, "that easy."

"Okay, Anthony, but no complaining," I warned.

Anthony was bouncing in his seat during breakfast, telling me about each animal at the zoo. I barely understood most of it, for when he was excited he stumbled through most of his words, but it was still adorable to watch. He was surprisingly agreeable during his bath, barely protesting once as I washed his hair with _No More Tears._

"I suppose you are clean enough," I said, finishing up trying to clean his body with a bar of soap.

"Kay, alone time now," he said, grabbing his rubber ducky and splashing it around the water.

Rolling my eyes at how demanding he already was, although I had to admit that it was incredibly cute, I said, "Five minutes and then we have to get you out."

"Kay," he grinned, playing with his toys as I cleaned up a bit.

It was approaching seven thirty and I still had to get ready. Usually I only needed thirty minutes, but because I was going to be seeing Edward today, the man who has dated super models, I figured it would be a good time to try and look my best.

Thanks to Alice and a whole day of shopping, I had clothes that looked much more appealing and age appropriate. A step up from the old t-shirts and plaid button up, which as she so lovingly puts it, make me look "homeless."

"You ready to get out buddy," I asked, grabbing his shark towel from the rack.

"Do I haf to," he whined.

"Remember what I said about not being fussy," I suppressed a smile, holding out his towel in front of him.

"Alright," he complained, standing up and allowing me to pull him from the tub.

"Let's get you dressed and then I thought you could watch some Saturday morning cartoons while mommy gets ready."

"Can I pick it," he asked, referring to picking his own outfit for the day.

"You can pick it, but mommy has to approve it okay," I reasoned with him, remembering the last time he picked his own outfit, a selection that which almost had caused Alice to faint.

I pulled some underwear on Anthony before placing him in front of his small closet to find an outfit of his own. Anthony smiled and pointed toward a shirt with elephants on it and a comfy pair of blue jeans.

"Wow, good job Anthony! Mommy's impressed," I smiled, pulling the shirt from the hanger and slipping it over his head.

"like da elephants," he explained, pointing to the cartoon elephants on his shirt.

"They look perfect buddy, mommy's friend will love them too," I assured him.

"What he name," Anthony asked as I pulled his jeans up his legs and buttoned them.

"Remember, mommy told you, his name is Edward and he is an old friend of mommy's."

"Ohh," he said, cocking his head at me and giving me a calculating look.

"You will like him Anthony, I promise," I assured him, "You want to go watch cartoons now? Mommy has to shower and get ready."

"Spongebob," he giggled, before running down the hallway.

With a few steps I easily caught up with him, following him into the living room and grabbing the remote to turn on Nick Jr.

"You promise to be a good boy and sit and watch Spongebob while mommy gets ready?"

"Yea mommy," he said, his eyes already glued to the television.

With a smile, I left him to watch his show, planning my hair and outfit in my head as I walked to the bathroom. I never had much makeup, for since I had Anthony I rarely go out and when I do I pretty much stick to seeing my mother or Alice, so I never found the need for it. Now that Edward was back in my life, Alice insisted on taking me to Sephora to buy some new makeup. Luckily, she had picked each brand and shade out for me so my lack of knowledge wasn't completely apparent. At the time I wanted to leave the store, but now I was grateful for her idea.

I took a long show, which for me was about fifteen minutes, before taking extra care in blowing out my hair, happy to see it fall in perfect, healthy brunette waves down my back. I applied a bit of makeup, following the steps Alice had when she had insisted on teaching me, before looking in the vanity mirror completely satisfied with my appearance. I looked put together, yet understated.

"Mommy," I heard Anthony holler from the living room.

I am honestly surprised that it took this long for Anthony to become restless, usually he misses me after ten or fifteen minutes.

"Mommy is almost ready," I yell back as I ran to the closet to find the outfit Alice helped me pick out.

I slide into a black pair of skinny jeans that fit me like a second skin and a midnight blue blouse that had a modest neckline and sat beautifully upon my ivory skin. I had to admit, I felt beautiful in it. Alice did a wonderful job, just as she usually did. Sliding my feet into a pair of ballet flats, I jogged into the living room just as my son was calling me again.

"Where you at," Anthony said, reaching his arms up toward me to be held.

"Mommy told you, I was getting ready," I teased, kissing his hair.

"Kay, we go to zoo," he asked in a hopeful voice.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was eight forty-five and Edward would be here soon to pick us up.

"Mommy's friend should be here in about thirty minutes. I'll text him right now," I smiled, placing Anthony down on the couch as I popped up to grab my phone.

 _We still on for 9:30_

Edward's response was immediate. I smiled; he must have just been about to text me.

 **Yes. On my way now**

"Anthony, mommy's friend will be hear real soon okay. Remember what we talked about, you are going to a good boy in front of mommy's friend right?"

Anthony's face lit up and he nodded vigorously, "Me good boy."

"I know you are," I smiled, tussling his copper hair.

"Remember to thank Edward when he picks us up. He is taking time out of his busy schedule to take us to the zoo."

"I will. Me cited," he explained, causing me to laugh.

 **You mind if I am a little early? The traffic is not as bad as I thought.**

"Anthony, let's get your shoes on, Edward will be here any minute."

 _No that's fine. We are excited to see you!_

His response was quick.

 **I am as well. Nervous but, excited.**

I smiled, knowing Edward had little reason to be nervous. I had a feeling today would be a good day.

 **A/N: I am so glad you guys are liking the rewrite! I am having a lot of fun writing it!** **I am excited to say the next chapter will be in Edward's POV. Since he is meeting his son for the first time, I thought it would be a fun read for you guys. Thanks for the support and please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Zoo Day Part 2

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **EPOV:** **…..Enjoy!**

What does one where to meet there son for the first time? I feel completely ridiculous, this is the third outfit I have tried on and I still am yet to be satisfied. When have I ever cared this much about what I was wearing? Perhaps my senior high school prom? I'm not even sure if I was that invested in my appearance then.

Perhaps a nice button up and jeans would be a good choice. _Would Bella like that?_ I feel more like seventeen than forty. _This is ridiculous, pick something Cullen!_ Selecting a dark blue button up and jeans from my closet, I quickly get dressed, knowing that soon I would have to be on my way to pick up Bella and our son. _Our son,_ it still seems so surreal. All week I have been looking at the photos of Anthony and imagining what my son is like.

Is he into sports, or is he bookish like his mother? What movies does he like to watch? Does he enjoy _Star Wars_ as much as I did when I was a kid? And the most pressing question that runs through my head, will I have anything in common with him? I want him to like me, but I know that it can't be forced; it has to come about naturally. I wonder if he is shy, Bella was so shy when I first met her, but I found her shyness endearing. I found everything about her endearing.

Wanting to arrive at Bella's apartment early, I slide into a comfortable pair of shoes, grabbed my wallet and keys and headed for the new car. My Audi R8 wasn't exactly a child friendly car and I wanted to make a good impression with Bella when I picked her up. To copy my brother, I purchased a S60 Cross Country Volvo, a great car for a family without being a minivan.

Typing Bella's address into my GPS, I started up the new vehicle and connected to Spotify. As Bob Dylan came through my speakers, I smiled and backed out of my large driveway. The relaxing music calmed my nerves as I sped across the highway. I didn't want to come across as tense around Anthony, I wanted him to feel relaxed and welcomed around me. But this was an odd situation; I would be spending the day with Anthony as "Bella's friend" and not his father. But it's probably for the best; I want Anthony to like me without being prompted to.

I heard my phone buzz, and I looked to my car's screen so see I received a text from Bella.

 _We still on for 9:30?_

I smiled and hit the speaker button on my steering wheel to reply.

 **Yes. On my way now.**

I wonder what they are doing as they wait. Is Anthony very excited? Looking at the time, I press my speaker button once more to send another message.

 **You mind if I am a little early? The traffic is not as bad as I thought.**

In truth I was driving 90 mph in the fast lane, but she didn't need to know how eager I was to see them.

 _No that's fine. We are excited to see you!_

I smile at her response. _They are excited to see me._ Well, at least Bella is excited to see me, Anthony doesn't know me yet. But at least he is excited to spend the day at the zoo, and then maybe eventually he will be excited to see me as well. I quickly respond,

 **I am as well. Nervous, but excited.**

I get a quick response from Bella.

 _Don't be! Today will be great._

Bella's assessment calms me. My GPS indicates that my exit is coming up and I quickly cross to the first lane of the highway. _Should I slow down? I don't want to be too early._ Slowing down to 60 mph, I exit, turning onto a small street. I have never been to this town before; it's tiny compared to Seattle. I pass by a school, library, a few restaurants, and a movie theatre and wonder what Bella and Anthony do for fun around here.

My GPS takes me to a small apartment building. It's gated, but the buildings look rather weathered, as if these apartments have been around for decades. Perhaps they have, with their coloring they could easily be from the 1970s. Putting that thought aside, I park near to, what looks like, Bella's Jeep, sending her a quick text to inform her that I'm here.

Scanning threw the songs on my playlist, I look up to see Bella and a very little boy retrieving a car seat from the Jeep. _It's now or never Cullen._ Checking my appearance in the rearview mirror, I quickly smooth my hair and step out of the car. Bella looks absolutely gorgeous, and much to my amusement I notice we match.

I am at a loss for words when I look at my son. As I look upon him I try to memorize every detail, as if he were not real. Tears misted in my eyes as the fact that that little boy is mine hit me in full force. I have yet to speak to him and I already feel such an overwhelming love for him. I remember what Emmett had said when he saw his daughter for the first time, _"When first got to hold her man, it was like everything in my life took a backseat. I never thought I would be capable of loving anything that much."_

"You Edward," Anthony asked as he ran toward me.

I stared at him for a moment, dealing with the emotions that ran through me after hearing his voice for the first time.

Kneeling beside him, I smiled and said, "You must be Anthony?"

His face broke into a huge grin and he nodded, "That my mom," he stated proudly, pointing to the beautiful woman behind him.

"That beautiful girl is your mom," I asked in mock surprise, smirking at the beautiful Bella who was blushing in response.

"Yep," Anthony said proudly, "she the best!"

Her eye's teared up at her son's words and a happy smile broke out on her heart-shaped face.

"Are you excited for the zoo Anthony," I asked, standing to my full height to greet Bella.

"Yea," Anthony laughed, reaching his hands up toward me.

My mind was instantly reeling. _Does he want me to pick him up? Already?_ Reaching down, I picked Anthony's light frame up off the ground and into my arms. _I can't believe he is so comfortable with me so soon._ I looked up to see Bella holding the car seat and smiling at us. Unlocking the car door, I open it for Bella to put the car seat in.

Looking back to the little boy in my arms, I see him staring at me with open curiosity, "What's your favorite animal Anthony," I asked as I placed him in his car seat.

"Monkey and elephant," Anthony said excitedly, pointing to the cartoon elephants on his shirt.

Chuckling at his response and buckling him in, I respond, "Well those are my favorite too."

His face lit up at my response and I smiled back and shut his car door. "Hey," I smile at Bella as I walk with her to her side of the car to open the passage side door for her.

"Hey yourself," she blushed, "it seems he likes you already."

I smile at her assessment and open her door for her. I couldn't ignore the electricity that was in the air around us, it was as if her body had a magnetic pull. She was completely disarming. Leaving me intoxicated as I walked back to the driver's side of the vehicle.

As I turned the car on and lowered the volume on my music, I looked at my son in the rearview mirror and asked, "So Anthony, your mom was telling me you have been to the zoo a few times before?"

Anthony perked up in his car seat and said, "Yea I seen lions and da birds."

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, responding, "Are lions another one of your favorite animals Anthony?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "p" and giving me a large toothy grin.

"His favorite movie is The Lion King," Bella explained, "and since he saw that, he has been obsessed with looking at the lion exhibit. Especially since they had the cubs, he named one of the Simba."

"I want one," Anthony exclaimed.

"You want a lion cub for a pet? You must be a really brave boy Anthony," I teased, enjoying the sound of Bella giggling softly beside me. _I could get used to this._

"Name it Simba," Anthony giggled, limbs fidgeting in his seat. _He is so much like Bella._

"Well maybe one of these days you can get a dog and name it Simba," Bella teased him.

"Mom," Anthony whined, "I not get stuff."

I chuckled at him saying, "Anthony, dogs are very cool. I had a dog when I was your age. Plus, you can't expect the king of the jungle to stay locked up in your apartment can you?"

"Dog is fine," Anthony agreed, causing me and Bella to both laugh quietly.

Anthony perked up immediately when the zoo was in sight. As we finally made it into the parking lot Anthony was desperately trying to undo his seat belt and get out of his car seat. I hurried to park, choosing a spot with few cars surrounding it for the sake of my paint job.

Bella hurried out of the passenger side to get a hold of her impatient son, quickly riding him of his constraints and picking him up into her arms to keep him from running throughout the parking lot.

"I want down," Anthony said, squirming in her arms.

"If you want to walk, you have to hold my hand Anthony," Bella said, her cute voice full of authority.

"Alright," Anthony, mumbled, excited to be let down.

He reached to take his mother's hand before looking up at me expectedly and reaching to take mine. It felt so natural holding his hand, it felt like something I have done all of his life and I only just met him. _I can't believe I have been missing this._

Looking up from my son I couldn't help but be captivated by the loving smile on Bella's face. Her brown eyes were bright and her beautiful features animated, I don't remember the last time I saw her so relaxed. I would do anything to see her at ease and beautiful all of the time.

As we reached the ticket booth I pulled out my wallet, to watch Bella do the same.

"I can pay for me and Anthony," she explained.

 _Does she want to immaculate me?_

"It's fine Bella, I would love to pay," I chuckled, handing my credit card to the young lady behind the counter, "plus, I invited you guys."

"I'll pay for food if you want," Bella suggested with an attractive blush.

"Bella, let the man pay," I teased.

"Alright," she finally agreed, smiling shyly at me.

 _Why did all of her smiles go straight to my groin?_

As we made it past the zoo's gates, Bella kneeled down next to our son and said, "You can't run from us okay Anthony? No matter how excited you get, we can't have you getting lost."

"I not mommy," Anthony said, putting his hand on his mother's face and smiling at her.

"What should we see first," I asked.

Anthony reached for my hand and exclaimed, "Elephants!"

Bella giggled at his response and looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes misted with tears. She looked pleased. Hopefully she was pleased with me and my new role in this family. She was all smiles, bringing the feelings I've had for her for years to the surface.

Pulling me from my contemplations, Anthony gripped my hand tightly and screamed, "Look! Elephants," before tugging on our hands to move faster.

When we got close to the fence, Anthony let go of our hands to shimmy his way through the crowd to better see the lions. Because he was in my line of sight, I said nothing. Being six foot four definitely had its privileges.

"I really appreciate this Edward. He is having so much fun today because of you," Bella smiled at me, moving her body closer to mine.

"I'm really happy he is happy," I smiled, "I'm really happy you're happy Bella. I love being here with you."

 _I love you in general. Don't go there Cullen, it's much too soon._

I grinned at her, feeling like a love sick and hormonal teenager. She blushed at me in return. I wanted to hold her, just a simple hug would suffice until I had some time alone with her. Before I could think about Bella's proximity too much, I saw Anthony coming back toward us.

"You not looking," he exclaimed, reaching out with both hands to pull us forward.

"I'm sorry little man, I didn't realize we were being so rude," I apologized.

"S'okay," he answered with a shrug.

Anthony pulled us closer to the exhibit, but he was still far too short to see anything besides the legs of the many adults.

"Sit on you," Anthony asked, pointing to a little girl who was sitting on her father's shoulder to demonstrate what he was talking about.

I nodded, easily pulling him off the ground and placing him on my broad shoulders. Bella smiled at us, and pulled out her phone to take a quick photo.

"Do you guys mind," she asked, holding up her phone.

I shook my head and smiled as she snapped a photo.

"You two look practically identical," Bella smirked, showing me the photo she took.

She was right, not that I hadn't seen it before. We had the same copper hair, although my hair was slightly greying do to stress at work. He had some of my features, although his were not developed. But my favorite feature of his, were his big brown eyes that were identical to his mother.

"Can you send me that," I asked, giving Bella back her phone.

"Of course," Bella smiled, reaching up to tickle our son.

"Want to check out the other animals now Anthony," I asked, placing Anthony safely back on the ground.

Anthony nodded happily before taking each of our hands and leading the way. At each exhibit Anthony would "Ooh," and "ah," at every animal. I would read facts about the animals displayed by the exhibit and Anthony would look extremely fascinated, although I knew he didn't really know what I was talking about. What Anthony was most excited about was the dolphin exhibit, so excited that he allowed Bella to take photos of him, which she explained was rare.

As Bella snapped a few photos of Anthony by the dolphins, an older woman came up to her and asked if she would like a family photo.

"You are all so precious," the woman said, as she insisted we both get in the picture with our son.

I picked up Anthony and put my other arm around Bella's waist, pulling her close to my side. I smiled as the woman took a few photos of us on Bella's phone, barely able to contain how happy the smile gesture made me. _These are the first photos of us as a family._

"Thanks so much for doing that," Bella said to the woman, taking her phone back with a kind smile.

"It was no problem," the woman said, smiling at me, "It's rare that I get to see such a happy family these days. You guys are perfect."

Bella smiled, and thanked the woman awkwardly. Obviously she didn't want to give this nice stranger the low down on our interesting relationship. I was happy that we appeared like the perfect family to others, mainly because I hoped that one day we truly would be.

After another hour of looking at animal exhibits, I finally suggested we sat down and had some lunch, "Would you like to eat at the Safari Pizza or the Underwater Café?"

Anthony immediately said Safari Pizza, pointing out it was closest to the gift shop. Chuckling at my son's motive's I asked Bella, who quickly agreed that pizza by the gift shop was fine with her. Ordering a large cheese pizza and sodas for the tables, we sat down to eat and listen to Anthony give us a play-by-play of the day.

"Den saw fishes, den dolphins, den monkeys again," Anthony rambled, sipping on his soda between his short sentences.

When the pizza came, Anthony's speech stopped and his brown eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Mommy, me have piece," he asked, holding up his little plate covered with pictures of zoo animals.

"One piece at a time," Bella said, placing a generous slice of cheese on his plate.

"Cheese my favorite," he explained, before taking a huge bite.

"Anthony you have to slow down," Bella said, stopping him after he tried to fit another bite of pizza in his mouth before fully swallowing the first.

I chuckled and began eating, eyeing Bella from across the table as she nibbled on her first slice of pizza. She was so beautiful and so patient with our son. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my child. Bella was amazing in every way.

"Can I see toys," Anthony asked after we finished up our food.

"Sorry he always likes to check out the gift shop," Bella whispered into my ear.

"You don't say," I chuckled, "Yea Anthony we can look at the toys."

Anthony led us to the gift shop, instantly letting go of our hands to grab and assess each toy as soon as we got inside.

"Is it okay if I buy him something," I ask Bella, wanting her permission.

"Of course, he already loves you already so it's not like you are buying his affection," she teased, winking at me.

 _I wonder if I have captured her heart as well._

I moved toward my son, finding that he had selected a stuffed lion cub.

"I name Simba," he said, holding the toy toward me for me to look at.

"Simba? That's a great name buddy. Why don't we buy two? One for you and one for your mommy," I suggested, earning a smile and look of approval from my son.

"Mommy like that," he said, selecting one more lion cub for me to purchase.

After purchasing the items, Anthony insisted on carrying his out, leaving me to give the bag to Bella.

"I got you something as well," I smiled, watching her face lit up in a pretty smile when she looked in the bag to find a stuffed animal for herself.

"Thank you Edward," she blushed, "you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, I wanted to," I said, capturing her hand and bringing it toward my lips for a quick kiss.

"What do you say to Edward, Anthony," Bella asked our son.

He smiled and ran toward me to capture my left leg in a hug, "Tank you Edward," he said, doing his best with the pronunciation of my name.

"No thank you buddy! Thanks for letting me spend the day with you and your mom," I smiled down at him.

"No problem. Me like you," he beamed up at me, hugging my leg tighter.

 **A/N: I hoped you like getting to read this chapter for EPOV. Anthony is just too cute! Thanks for reading and for your guy's support** **it definitely means the world to me! Please review**


	8. Chapter 8: Is he your boyfriend?

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Bella POV:**

As I got Anthony ready for bed, I honestly could not believe how wonderful the day had gone. He had taken to Edward so well, and in so little time. I was amazed at how easy things were between the two of them, it was as if Edward had always been in Anthony's life.

"Mommy," Anthony asked as he brushed his teeth, "Edard you boyfriend?"

At first I could barely understand the question due to the heaps of toothpaste foam in his mouth, but when I made out what he was trying to say I couldn't believe he was actually asking me that. _How did Anthony know about boyfriends and girlfriends already?_

"How do you know about boyfriends Anthony," I asked, wondering what types of shows he was watching on television at Alice's house.

"Pete has one," he stammered, taking the small cup of water and rinsing his mouth out like I taught him.

"Peter has a girlfriend," I giggled in shock.

Pete was such an awkward little thing, but cute none the less. Pete wasn't even in preschool yet and he was already the charmer apparently.

"Yep," Anthony said, hopping down from the step stool in front of the sink and onto my lap, "Emmie."

"How did he meet Emmie?"

"At swings," Anthony giggled.

Alice and I take them to the park all the time, but all I ever saw them doing was swinging and playing with mulch. I thought boys there age were supposed to believe that girls had cooties?

"Well that's great for Peter," I smiled at him.

"But Eddard your," Anthony asked, pointing to me.

"Is Edward my what," I asked, feeling uncomfortable with the question all of the sudden.

"Boyfriend," Anthony asked with large innocent eyes.

"No baby, Edward is just a friend."

I was surprised to see Anthony pout at my response. "What is it," I asked, playfully nudging him only to find him frowning more.

"No thing," he murmured, "he come here still?"

"Yes of course Anthony, he would love to get to see you again. Is that what you would like?"

"Yea, mommy. He funny," Anthony smiled.

"You're right baby, he is really funny. I know he had a great time with you today," I smiled, picking him up off the ground and carrying him to his race car bed, "But now it's bed time."

"Read story," Anthony asked, pointing toward his shelf of books.

Rolling my eyes and smiling at the happy little boy, I walked toward his small car themed book shelf and picked out his favorite, _Where the Wild Things Are._

As I sat down beside him, Anthony gazed up at me and asked, "Mommy, Eddard play wif me morrow?"

"You would like him to come over tomorrow baby," I asked, reaching down to tame his unruly hair.

 _I suppose he could, it is Sunday and I know Edward's office is closed._

"Yea please mommy," he smiled, snuggling into my side.

Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I decided to shoot Edward a quick text.

 _Anthony wants you to come over and play with him tomorrow, are you free?_

"You talk him," Anthony asked, pointing his chubby little finger at my phone.

"Yes baby, I just messaged him. He should respond soon," I assured him, right as my cellphone vibrated on my lap.

 **That would be great. I would love to come over. What time?**

Perhaps I could invite him for lunch? Give him and Anthony some alone time while I cook?

 _Is 11 o'clock okay? I'll make you boys lunch_

"He come," Anthony asked, perking up beside me.

"Yes baby, he is going to come over tomorrow and play with you," I smiled, watching my son's face light up.

"Yay," Anthony exclaimed, "me excite!"

I giggle at him and feel my phone vibrate as it comes to life on my lap.

 **11 o'clock works fine for me. Perhaps I could take you two for ice cream?**

"You want to get ice cream with Edward tomorrow," I ask, knowing that my son will, of course, say yes.

"Yea please," he smiles at me.

 _Anthony said he would love ice cream._

I receive a quick response.

 **Great. I am looking forward to it. See you two tomorrow. Sleep well Bella.**

I blush, unable to contain how my body reacts to him saying my name. Even through text I still feel myself melt. It is as if I can hear his deep velvet voice whisper the words in my ear. _What is this man doing to me?_

"Since Edward is coming over tomorrow I'm going to read one story and then you have to promise to go right to sleep Anthony."

"Kay mommy," he said seriously, snuggling into my side and staring intently at the cover of his favorite Maurice Sendak book.

"The night Max wore his wolf suit, and made mischief of one kind and another, his mother called him wild thing…." I began the children's book in a musical tone.

Soon Anthony was out like a light, leaving me to quietly exit his room to find my own bed and rest. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Edward again so soon. I should have known, especially after how well today had gone. Anthony already wanted to be with his father, although he didn't know it yet. I wonder how Anthony would take the news? He would most likely be happy, he already loves Edward and he has wished for a father. _I wonder when the best time to tell him would be?_ Hopefully things like this just happen naturally. When the time is right, I'm sure Edward and I will know.

I hear my phone buzzing in my pocket and wondering who it is, I pull my phone out to see Alice's number and photograph displayed on the screen. _Shoot! I forgot to call her today!_ I had promised to keep her updated in the, as Alice called it, "the Edward Cullen Situation."

Swiping to answer the call, I casually say, "Hey Alice."

" _Bella,_ " Alice says in an annoyed tone, "what happened to you calling me when you got back from your date with Edward?"

"It wasn't a date Alice, you know that," I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Bella," she chuckles, "how was your day with your son's father? Is that what you would prefer me to call him?"

"Well that is what he is Alice."

"Of course I know that," she lovingly mocks me, "but he is also the guy you are totally into."

"Alice stop. I'm not 'into' Edward. He is Anthony's dad, that's all."

I don't know who I am trying to convince, her or myself.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say," I can hear her roll her eyes at me, "well, how was it? You are avoiding my question Bella Swan."

"It was good," I admit, "more than good."

"Did Anthony and him get along?"

"Yes, actually Anthony instantly took to him. He usually doesn't like being around strangers, but the moment Anthony saw Edward in the parking lot he ran up and introduced himself."

"Wow," Alice said, knowing that my description of the behavior did not sound like my shy son, "maybe he knows, you know, like knows deep down."

"He is not psychic Alice," I chuckle.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can have a feeling about thing. I get them all the time," she bragged, "remember when I had a feeling you were pregnant?"

"I probably was just getting fat," I snorted.

"No you weren't Bella," she grumbled, "I just had a sixth sense about that sort of thing."

"Really? Well if you have a sixth sense about these sort of things, what do you think, if anything, will happen between me and Edward," I asked, not quite sure I wanted to hear Alice's assessment of the situation.

"Well Bella, like I said, it's obvious you are into him, just as he is into you. What do you think two consenting adults do in that case," she teases me.

"Ha ha, Alice, very funny," I dryly say.

"You asked for the truth Bella. Besides, why wouldn't you want to be with a man like Edward?"

 _She had a point._

"Can we change the subject," I quickly say, "don't you want to hear more about him and Anthony?"

"Fine," she sighs, "we don't have to talk about your love life. But it would be nice to be humored once and a while. Now that I have already found the one for me, I want to find the one for you."

"You don't have to 'find' someone for me Alice. I am perfectly capable of finding someone for myself."

Alice chuckles, "alright, alright. I suppose I can just give you fashion advice then," she trails off.

"Hey, I have improved a lot!"

"Well the half of your closet you let me pick out for you is an improvement, but the other half…I mean plaid and ill-fitted denim button ups, really Bella," she teases.

"Hey, don't hate on those, they are comfy and I love them," I say, defending my wardrobe to my best friend, "Anyway, Edward was really cute with Anthony today."

"Was he now," I can hear her smiling.

"Yes, Anthony sat on Edward's shoulders for a few of the exhibits. I even took a few pictures," I found myself gushing.

"Aww, that does sound cute. So you think Edward's really interested in being a father?"

"Well, he is a father," I reasoned, "so he doesn't have much of a choice."

"Well, he wants to be in Anthony's life for good?"

"He better, Anthony is so taken with him," I said, irritated by the question, "I honestly think he does. He already seems to love Anthony. But I guess, anyone who knew Anthony would love him."

"He is quite the charmer," Alice smiled.

Remembering what Anthony had brought up earlier, I smiled and said, "Apparently your son is quite the charmer as well, did you know he had a girlfriend," I giggle.

"A girlfriend? Aren't boys his age afraid of getting cooties?"

"That's what I thought," I laughed.

"What's her name?"

"Emmie, at least that is what Anthony said."

"How did that subject come up? I didn't even know two year olds knew the concept of a boyfriend and girlfriend," Alice questioned.

Hesitantly, I replied, "Well, he asked if Edward was my boyfriend."

"Really? I wonder what had him asking that. I mean, Anthony's seen you with male friends before and doesn't ask you about them."

"I'm not sure," I say, "but when I told him Edward wasn't my boyfriend he seemed pretty upset."

"Maybe he thinks that if Edward was your boyfriend then Edward could possibly one day be his father," Alice said thoughtfully.

"You think," I asked, feeling silly for not thinking about it that way before.

"I mean every one of his friend's parents are in a relationship, so perhaps he just associates the two things in his mind," Alice reasoned.

"You think? He is only two."

"He is much more perceptive than you give him credit for," she replied.

"He really is," I pondered, "I wonder how long it will take for Anthony to bring the topic up?"

"I'm not sure Bella, but you are about to find out," Alice chuckled into the phone.

 **A/N: Switching back to Edward's POV for the next chapter! I am really loving getting Edward's side to the story. I also wanted to change it a bit from the original and have Anthony bring up the whole 'dad' thing for a bit. I thought that the way it happened originally was sort of soon** **. Hope you enjoyed and I hope to get another chapter edited and put up tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **EPOV:**

"So you have a son," mom asked, her voice filled with wonder and disbelief over the phone.

"Yes mom, I only just found out about him," I explain once more, hearing my mother gasp once more over the phone line.

"Edward, that's…that's wonderful. I was always wondering when you would decide to have children. How old is he?"

"He is only two years old and his name is Anthony," I say, finding myself smiling at the thought of him.

"Aw sweetheart, I can't wait to meet him. I am sure he is darling. I remember what you looked like at that age and if he is anything like his father, I am sure he is a very handsome boy."

My mother, Esme Cullen, loved children. She had always dreamed of being a mother and wanted to be the matriarch of a house full of kids. After multiple miscarriages and heartache, she adopted me when I was just a few months old and Emmett a few years after.

Being adopted never bothered me; Esme and Carlisle were the two greatest parents anyone could ask for. I doubt I would be where I am today without their guidance. I hope to be at least half the father Carlisle is.

"I know you will love him mom. Perhaps you can meet him after he warms up to me a bit?"

"What do you mean," Esme asked, voice laced with confusion.

"I have only met him one time mom. He took to me very well, but he does not know that I am his father," I explain.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"When the time is right, I don't want to rush things."

"I am sure he will be very pleased with the news," Esme assures me.

"I hope so, I am actually seeing him and his mother tomorrow," I smile.

"Are you close to the mom at all," Esme askes, in a very awkward and girlish way.

"Yes, I was once very close to her," I admit, wishing I could say something different. Wishing I could say that there was something more between us.

"Do I know her," Esme asked.

"No, mother, I'm afraid you don't. Hey mom, I actually have to get going. I promised Anthony and Bella I would be there soon."

" _Bella_ ," Esme asked in surprise, "the girl Emmett mentioned?"

I groaned at her words. _Of course Emmett has spoken with her._ I suppose that is what I get for baring my heart to my younger brother a few years ago after one too many glasses of brandy. I am not one to get drunk, it had been over decade since I had last been intoxicated, but after Bella left I felt extremely lost.

"Yes mom," I roll my eyes, "it is Bella. I'm glad Emmett told you all about it."

Before she could ask me more about the only woman I have ever been in love with, I quickly excuse myself tell her I love her and Carlisle and hung up the phone. Focusing my energy on getting ready, I try not to center all of my thoughts on Bella. As I jumped into the shower, it was hard not to.

As the steamy water quickly descended from the shower head, hitting my body and relaxing my tense muscles, I closed my eyes and thought of her. Of how amazing it would be for her to join me in my large modern styled shower. As I scrubbed shampoo into my unruly hair, I pictured it was her soft perfect fingers and not mine. My cock stirred at the thought, causing me to have to place a hand on the tiled wall to steady myself.

 _"Do you know how long I have wanted to do this?"_

My fantasy Bella askes from her position on the floor. I imagine her on her knees before me; my erect cock in her hand as she gazes up at my through her thick lashes. I smile at the thought, growing more erect as I picture her amazing beauty before me.

 _Bella coyly smiles at me as she grips my cock in her small hand. "Do you want this Edward," she asks, placing a soft kiss to the head of my penis. I can only nod, unable to speak as my body is filled to the brim with desire. Smiling at me, she meets my command, sucking me into her mouth inch by inch._

My eyes are tightly shut as I stroke my erection more quickly, using shower water as lubricant although I dream it is truly Bella's wet mouth around me. _Has anything ever turned me on like Bella Swan?_ I doubt any woman has ever had such a profound effect on me.

" _You feel so good," I moan, "your lips are so perfect." She moans around my cock, sucking me into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag around me. The sensation causes a shiver to run down my spine and I know I am close. Her eyes dance with happiness as she gazes up at me and before I know it, I am coming in hot spurts down her throat._

Finally I open my eyes, my body feeling perfectly relaxed, and all the prior tension in my muscles gone. _That was exactly what I needed._ I couldn't help but think of Bella when I masturbated. Even when I began thinking of some generic woman as I began to stroke my erection in the past, my thoughts always ended on Bella. Her lips around my cock, her riding me, me slamming her into the mattress. I couldn't help but have her star in each and every one of my fantasies.

Finishing up in the shower, I jumped out and gazed at my cell phone to check for messages. There was one from Bella. I couldn't help but practically blush at the idea of her text messaging me as I was jerking off to the thought of her on her knees. Smirking, I unlock my phone to read the text.

 _Anthony and I are both awake and ready_ _Ready when you are!_

I smile and quickly respond.

 **Just jumped out of the shower. I'll arrive soon.**

I wonder if that sounded as if I was flirting with her? Of course, I was flirting with her. I wanted her to imagine me naked, just as I had so recently imagined her.

 _Sounds good!_

I wonder if she is blushing at the thought? I sure hope so. Jogging to my closet, I grab a white button up and a pair of dark was jeans. Quickly dressing, sliding into a pair of shoes, and grabbing my keys, I am out the door and on my way to pick up Bella and our son.

I promised her and Anthony I would take them out for ice cream. There was a local shop near by their home that I was sure they would love. I honestly can't remember the last time I had ice cream. It wasn't something I craved or even thought of, but I knew when I was young I found great joy in the treat. I'm certain Anthony will love it, plus it wouldn't hurt to have the privilege of watching Bella eat her ice cream cone. _God I am a pervert._

I arrive at the apartment complex quickly due to my speeding down the highway. I find Bella and Anthony waiting on the apartment steps for me. Bella looks beyond beautiful in a causal denim dress that is modest but shows her long ivory legs. Anthony is wearing a superman shirt, jeans and batman shoes. He waves at me, his face bright with excitement, before pulling his mother toward my Volvo. I smile at his enthusiasm, and step out of the vehicle to greet the pair.

"Eddard," Anthony stutters as he runs to hug my leg.

"Hey buddy," I smile, lifting him into my arms and tickling his chubby stomach, "hey mom," I smile at Bella.

"Hey Edward," Bella blushes, giving me a shy smile, "Thanks for picking us up. Anthony has been so excited."

"Is that so little man," I ask, tickling him more.

Anthony throws his head back and giggles, waving his arms around as he tries to block my fingers from their attack.

"Me cited," he laughs, smiling at me, "me like cream!"

"He loves ice cream," Bella chuckles, "I can barely give it to him, he is already so energetic on his own."

"I can see that," I laugh, opening the car door and placing him in the brand new car seat I ordered.

"Bat man," he squeals, his eyes wide as he takes in the appearance of the new seat.

I had Jane order me the car seat from Toys 'R Us and judging by Anthony's face, it was worth the small investment. The head rest was Batman's face and the car was supposed to look like his body. It was rather _cute_ I suppose, and I knew Anthony would love it.

"Wow that's so cool Anthony," Bella complimented, "I can't believe you are so prepared," she whispered to me.

"Online shopping," I explain with a wink.

Bella smiles at me and places a kiss on her son's temple before walking to get into the passenger seat.

"Tank you Eddard," Anthony smiles, reaching his arms out to hug me.

I bend down and smile at the feeling of his little arms wrapping around my neck. I hug him back and tussle his unruly hair before shutting his door and getting into the driver's seat. Bella's smiling at me and I think she approves of me as Anthony's father. This makes me happy, I want to give Bella everything.

We reach the ice cream parlor in no time and Anthony is itching to get out of his car seat as soon as I pull into the parking lot. Anthony's eyes widen as he takes in the sight of kids walking on the side walk, ice cream cone in hand. Chuckling, I quickly open the door and free my son of his seat belts before pulling him into my arms.

"We eat now," he asks excitedly, clapping his little hands and bouncing in my arms.

"Yes, you are finally going to get your ice cream," I smile, watching Bella's beautiful figure as she walks around the car to join us.

"Yay," Anthony squeals, causing his mother to giggle.

Anthony is jittering from the second I carry him past the shop's front door. His eyes are darting all over the place as he takes in the multiple flavors and different ice cream sundaes. I love seeing him this excited, this happy.

"Down," he asks, wanting to be placed on the floor to explore on his own.

As soon as I set him on his feet, he wobbles toward the case of ice cream flavors and puts his small hands on the glass. Bella is smiling at him, her beautiful expression filled with love as she looks at her son.

"So what's your favorite flavor Anthony," I ask as I walk to stand behind him.

"Don know," he mumbles, concentrating hard on the menu in front of him as if he were able to read it.

"What say," Anthony askes, pointing a chubby finger toward the list of flavors.

Bella giggled quietly beside me. I wonder if this was a common occurrence. I shoot her a questioning look, but she merely smirks at me and playfully challenges me to tend to our son.

"Okay Anthony, let's see," I began in a clear voice, "why don't I read the options and you stop me when something sounds good?"

Anthony smiles and nods at me, causing Bella to chuckle a bit more loudly.

"They have Vanilla," I pause, Anthony staring up at me expectantly, "Chocolate, Strawberry, Raspberry," I cast Anthony a look to see if anything sounds good so far, but he merely nods, smiles, and waits for more options, "Cookies and Cream, Cake Batter, Peanut Butter, and Mint Chocolate Chip."

I look down at Anthony again to see that he is still nodding and staring at me. "Did any of those sound good to you Anthony?"

"Vanilla," Anthony screams with a laugh.

"Of course you want Vanilla," I can't help but chuckle, "why didn't you just stop me at Vanilla? You made me read the whole list Anthony."

As Anthony began to giggle loudly, I reached down to tickle him again, "Stop it," Anthony yelped between laughs.

"I forget it," Anthony explained simply.

I smile at him before looking toward Bella, "And what does mom want?"

Before Bella could answer, Anthony piped in and excitedly said, "Bird Cake!"

Reaching down to play with her son's hair, Bella sweetly corrected him, "It's Birthday Cake, remember Anthony? You eat birthday cake on your birthday, not bird cake."

Anthony giggled, covering his mouth to hide his amusement. "I sorry, birday cake."

"I suppose that's close enough," Bella grinned, placing a kiss to her son's temple.

Going up to the counter, I ordered the ice cream, feeling proud that I could provide such a small slice of happiness for my son.

"I can pay for it Edward," Bella tried to stop me, shifting through her purse to produce her wallet.

"It's fine Bella," I assure her, "You get to buy things for him all of the time. Let me do it this time."

The teenager behind the counter ran my card as Bella and Anthony found a small table for us. I waited for my order of a vanilla, a birthday cake, and a mint chocolate chip as I watched Anthony play on his mother's lap. To any outsider we probably looked like the perfect family, and hopefully soon we would be.

Grabbing my order, I headed to the table, watching Anthony's eyes widened as his ice cream came. Anthony was bouncing in his mother's lap as I placed the small scoop of ice cream before him, quickly grabbing his small spoon and digging in.

"Thank you Edward," Bella smiled at me, her beautiful mouth causing a tightening in my chest.

"You are very welcome," I played it cool, handing her a regular size of birthday cake ice cream.

"It good mommy," Anthony exclaimed, already experiencing his sugar high, "you good too," he asked his mother.

Bella picked up her spoon and scooped up a small bit of her vanilla ice cream filled with sprinkles. Putting it in her mouth, she dragged off the ice cream and smile at me. I couldn't help but stare as her pink tongue darted out between her soft lips to lick the remnants off of her spoon. The action causes my groin to harden against the zipper of my pants. I wonder if she noticed the look of discomfort on my face and the desire in my eyes. _Is she toying me on purpose? Or am I just imagining it because I wish it was so?_

"It's very good sweetie," Bella smiled at her son.

"How you Eddard," Anthony asked between bites.

I chuckled softly at his pronunciation, knowing it would be much easier for him when he could finally refer to me as "dad."

"It's great Anthony, thanks for asking."

"When was the last time you had ice cream," Bella asks with a smile.

 _God she is beautiful._ I can hardly pay attention to her question, too busy paying attention to how my body reacts to her. _Stop this. You are forty years old and have seen a woman before Cullen! Stop acting like a clueless teenager._

"I actually haven't had it in a while," I say, finally answering her question, "I didn't realize what I was missing out on."

I don't know if I am referring to the ice cream or the beautiful woman in front of me.

"What do you eat for desert than, you have to have something," Bella askes as if she couldn't imagine a life without sweets.

"I usually just stick to dinner and wine," I explain, "I suppose that is quite boring."

"Well, I guess you just lucked out today," Bella teases.

"Any day I spent in your company I consider as lucky," I blurt out before I could stop myself.

 _Smooth Cullen._

She blushes and shifts in her chair but says nothing. I truly hope she feels the same about me.

"This is best day," Anthony says, breaking the tension at the table.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," I smile, "I am excited to play with you after this."

"Yea," he squeals, waving his ice cream spoon in the air, "I show you toys!"

"He is going to want to show you each and every one of his toys," Bella giggles, bouncing her excited son on her knee.

"Well I am looking forward to it. I'm all yours," I smile at Anthony, before my eyes rise to meet Bella's brown ones.

 _I am all hers._

 **A/N: Edward masturbating in the shower? I just had to do it haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review** **. Also I hope everyone is having an awesome Friday!**


	10. Chapter 10: Discovering the Truth BPOV

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Bella POV:**

"These's mine," Anthony loudly explained as he pulled out his box of hot wheels cars from underneath his bed.

"Wow buddy, that is quite the collection," Edward humored him, watching with fatherly patience as Anthony pulled out each car one by one to show him.

"Mommy is going to go make some lunch, are you two going to be alright in here," I ask, watching my son with amusement as he continued to riffle through his cars, completely disinterested in what I was saying.

"We'll be fine, let me know if you need any help," Edward smiled at me.

I stared at his handsome face that had managed to only get better with age. His emerald eyes were staring at me in amusement, causing me to realize that I had been awkwardly gawking at him. _Smooth Bella, very smooth._

"I'll just get going then," I stuttered, before tearing my eyes away from his and hurrying out of the small bedroom.

 _What is Edward Cullen doing to me?_

I can't help but wonder if I have a similar effect on him. Does he feel aroused when he looks at me? I know at one point in the past that was true, but is it still so? Perhaps I am merely in need of a man. Maybe me and my thrusting bunny tron have been together for too long. I just wasn't the sort of girl to ever partake in one night stands. _Wasn't the sort to partake in one night stands that didn't involve Edward Cullen._

Random sexual encounters are definitely not an option for me anymore. Not when I have a two year old son to take care of. Truly I have always been too shy to date much in the past. The only other man I have ever had sex with was Mike Newton, my college boyfriend. Everything about Mike was different from Edward. Edward was a sexy, confident, powerful, and charismatic man. Mike was a sort of funny and obviously extraverted marshmallow. Sex with Mike was strictly missionary and in the dark. Sex with Edward…well sex with Edward was everything.

As I prepared lunch, my mind drifted to what it would be like to be with Edward again. A look alone would make me weak in the knees; I could not imagine how he could manage to make me feel if he got me on my back. But for the sake of Anthony, I know I can't rush into a relationship with Edward. Anthony has to come first. That is, if Edward would in fact be interested in a relationship with me after all this time.

I couldn't very well ask him that. _Hey Edward, I know I just came back into your life with our child, but I have really strong feelings for you and think we should be together?_ Perhaps, I can flirt with him a bit; test the waters so to speak?

Finishing up my grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, I return to Anthony's room to check on my boys. Edward is on his stomach on the floor, playing with hot wheels cars with his son. They are utilizing the Disney Cars racing rug I purchased from Target, dragging the cars around the colorful tracks while they make sound effects.

"Me fast," Anthony squealed, moving his car alongside Edward's as if they were racing.

"Yea buddy, you are really fast," Edward smiled.

I stood at the door completely transfixed. It was amazing to be able to cherish such a moment between father and son. Edward and Anthony were so in sync with each other already, I have never seen Anthony warm up to an adult so quickly. He even had a hard time warming up to Charlie at first. Of course, I always thought it was my father's "cop demeanor" and thick mustache. My father could definitely be intimidating, but he was really quite the softy.

But with Edward, Anthony did not need a single second to warm up to him, my son felt comfortable around his father instantly. _I wonder if deep down he knows?_

"Mommy," Anthony's loud yell pulls me from my thoughts, "me win!"

"Were you two racing," I ask, sitting down on the floor and pulling him onto my lap.

"Yea, we race! Me winned," Anthony gave me a toothy grin.

"You _won_ ," I corrected, tickling his tummy.

"Me won," he tried to say between laughs.

"He is very fast," Edward smiled, the intensity of his gaze sending a shiver down my spine.

"That he is," I smile at my son, "lunch is ready baby."

"What it is," Anthony asks.

"It's your favorite, grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Yay," Anthony approves, turning to Edward he explains, "mommy makes the bestest."

"Does she," Edward askes, smirking at me.

"Of course I do Edward," I say, making a big show of rolling my eyes, "I'll have you know, I am a wonderful cook."

"Well Miss Swan, I guess I'll just have to see," Edward smiles, his eyes never leaving mine.

 _Is he flirting with me?_

"Me tummy hungry," Anthony announces as he tries to stand up, only to fall right back down on my lap.

"Okay baby, mommy knows. Let's go eat," I tease, picking him up off the floor with ease.

Carrying Anthony into the kitchen, I place him in his superhero's seat before setting the kitchen table for lunch. Edward sits down next to his son, watching me as I put place mats down and carry over the food.

"This looks wonderful Bella," Edward compliments, his eyes boring into mine.

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_

I blush and look away, tending to Anthony, "Thank you Edward."

"You are so very welcome. Thanks for having me over."

"Mommy, me no like crusties," Anthony complains, pointing toward the offending crust on his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Remember Anthony, this is a hot sandwich, the crusts will give you something to hold onto so you don't burn your fingers," I explain, picking my sandwich up to demonstrate what I am talking about.

"Oh," Anthony says as if he know understands completely.

Picking his sandwich up, Anthony opens his mouth wide as if to take the biggest bite he could possibly manage.

"Anthony, remember to take small bites," I urge him.

My gaze travels to Edward, who is watching our interaction with a comfortable smile on his face. He looks so handsome, so happy, as if out of all the locations in the world this is where he wanted to be. Smiling at me, Edward picks his grilled cheese off his plate to take a bite. I can't help but stare as he licks the crumbs off his lips, his beautiful eyes dancing with amusement.

"This is wonderful Bella, is there anything you can't do?"

I blush and avert my eyes, concentrating on my food as I try to think of something witty to say. _Why does my mind always go blank in this man's presence?_ Looking around the kitchen for inspiration, my eyes fall on Anthony, who has stopped eating and is instead, paying attention to Edward, staring at him from his seat with a look of intense concentration on his young face.

"Anthony, baby is something wrong," I ask quietly, reaching my hand out to smooth his hair.

"You be daddy," Anthony askes, pointing to Edward.

Gasping at my son's words, my eyes quickly rise to look at Edward, who looks at a complete loss for words as well.

"Anthony baby," I begin nervously, unprepared to talk about the subject so quickly, "what do you mean sweetheart?"

"He my daddy," Anthony askes, looking quickly between Edward and I, gauging our reactions.

Looking to Edward, I find him sitting uncomfortably across the table as if his mind was reeling as it tried to figure out just what to say.

"Sweetheart," I ask, gaining my son's attention, "do you remember when you wished for a daddy on your birthday?

Anthony nodded vigorously, looking back and forth between and Edward and me expectantly.

"Well, after you said that mommy went to talk to Edward. Do you know why mommy did that Anthony," I ask, reaching to hold my son's hand.

My little boy's eyes became wide and he quickly turned to look at his father. My eyes met Edward's, silently beseeching him to finally speak up.

"I'm your dad Anthony," Edward said in a strong voice, "I am your dad and you're my son."

Anthony looked at Edward as if he were seeing him for the first time. His brown eyes wide, as he stared at his father's face, as if committing it to memory.

"Daddy," Anthony asked in wonder, causing my eyes to fill with happy tears.

Edward nodded, reaching out to hold my son's vacant hand.

"Mom, he my dad," Anthony asked, staring up at me with excitement dancing in his huge brown eyes.

I nodded and watched as my son's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was as if I had given him the most special gift of all. Truly, I had.

"Daddy," Anthony squealed, immediately trying to get out of his seat and into his father's arms.

Edward choked out a sob and quickly picked Anthony up, pulling his son tightly into his safe embrace. Tears fell down my face as I looked at the pair, holding each other for the first time as father and son. Tears rolled down Edward's perfect features as he held our son and placed kisses to his hair.

"How know'd you my dad," Anthony askes, reaching his little hand to touch his father's face.

Edward chuckled and wiped his tears, "Well first, we have the same hair," Edward explained.

Anthony reached up to touch his father's hair, as if to test if it were true. Anthony giggled as he ran his fingers through Edward's slightly graying copper hair.

"Same," Anthony giggled, as he touched his own hair.

"Also, we have the same hands," Edward smiled, placing his hand against his son's, "expect your hands have some growing to do."

Anthony threw his head back in a delighted giggle, "Same!"

"But there are also special tests that doctors perform. Those tests say that I'm your dad and you are my son."

Anthony looked at his father as if he had be given the most amazing gift. I have never seen my son look so incredibly happy.

"Where you," Anthony asked, trying to find out where his father had been.

I stiffened at the question. _I can't believe my fears kept these two apart._

"I was away on a trip for a long time," Edward explained without hesitation, "but I came back to you as soon as I could."

Anthony nodded, accepting the answer his father provided, "I happy," Anthony exclaimed as he threw his chubby arms around his father's neck.

"I'm so happy too," Edward said into our son's hair, another tear rolling down his cheek as he softly rocked our son in his lap.

 **A/N: Awww….Anthony finally knows the truth** **. This was a bit different than the original. I'm definitely going to be using bits and pieces from the original story, but I'm definitely going to be sprucing them up a bit and expanding on them from here on out. Next chapter will be Edward's reaction to all of this! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I appreciate everyone who takes time to review. I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	11. Chapter 11: Discovering the Truth EPOV

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **EPOV: Edward's version of the big reveal**

 **P.S. I tend to have some errors, is anyone interested in pre-reading for me?:)**

"These's mine," Anthony explained as he pulled out a box of hot wheel cars from underneath his bed frame.

His little hands were shaking in excitement as he attempted to open the toy box to show me his cars. He was such a jittery little thing, but perhaps it was merely my presence that made him so energetic. That and the amount of ice cream he had recently inhaled. Why I thought that would be a great idea early in the afternoon I will never know. It must be obvious to Bella that my experience with kids is rather limited. Even when I am around Emily, Rosalie is always there to keep me on track.

"Wow buddy, that is quite the collection, I compliment him as he pulls out each car and puts them close to my face to show me the make and model.

It's nice to see that Anthony and I have a love for cars in common. I loved toy cars when I was his age, which translated into a passion for cars as an adult. I remember the times Carlisle would take me out to the garage to work on cars with him.

" _Okay Edward this is a good thing for you to learn when you finally get your first car," Carlisle said in his authoritative voice, assuring that I was listening._

 _My eyes were glued to the car before me and my ears were hanging onto every word. I can't believe he trusts me with his most prized position. He jokes that he loves this car as much as he loves Mom and here he is, letting me change my first tire._

" _You listening Edward," Carlisle askes, spare tire in hand._

 _I nod vigorously and pay close attention._

" _Okay son, first thing we do is jack the vehicle up…"_

I smile at the memory of my father. He always managed to reign me in and make me a better man. As a teen I was a mess, picking fights and performing poorly in school. Because of Carlisle's patience and trust in me I managed to overcome my anger and focus my energies on becoming a success. My father was one of the most influential persons in my life; I could only hope to be the same type of influence for my son. _Perhaps I could take Anthony to a car show?_ Carlisle used to take me when I was young, perhaps Anthony would love to do the same.

"Mommy is going to make some lunch, are you two going to be alright," Bella askes, pulling me from the memories of the past.

"We'll be fine, let me know if you need any help."

"I'll get going then," Bella stutters, an attractive blush filling her elfin features.

I can't drag my eyes from her as she leaves the room. She is so beautiful, even dressed casually with her hair pulled back in a ponytail she is a goddess. She has a natural beauty many women of my acquaintance would kill for. Bella is perfection itself in my eyes.

"Stop look at mommy," Anthony reprimands me, a scowl on his young face.

"I'm sorry buddy," I almost blush like Bella does so frequently, "I didn't mean to stare."

"S'okay," Anthony says as he picks out a car for me, "She my mommy though."

I chuckle at his response. Of course he is territorial of her, she is the center of his little universe.

"I'll try and not do it too much," I assure him, although I feel like I have little control over myself when Bella is around.

"Which car is your favorite," I change the subject.

"Blue car," Anthony smiles, holding up what looks to be a small model of a Mustang GT Convertible.

I wasn't aware they made hot wheels like this. They are definitely different than the toy cars I played with as a kid. These were small models of actual cars; my toys were just generic plastic cars of random popular colors. I would have been thrilled to have something so cool at his young age.

"Why do you like that car," I ask, scanning over the other choices.

"It fast," Anthony squeals, driving the car along the race track rug to illustrate his point.

"Faster than the Batmobile," I ask, holding up the Arkham Knight car I recognize from the box.

"Yep," Anthony giggles, "which one you like?"

"Well," I say, eyes scanning the various options of the carpet, "I like the Porsche 911." I hold up the small green model of the Porsche 911 GT3 RS for Anthony to see.

"Wow," Anthony says in wonder as if he had not seen his toy before, "it cool."

"It's very fast," I smile, remembering test driving the car with Emmett when we were at the dealership looking for a gift for his wife.

"You rided it," Anthony askes, moving closer to me on the floor to get a better look at the toy car.

"Yes, I took it for a test drive with my brother," I explain, handing him the car to examine.

"You got brother," he asks, cocking his head to the side and staring at me.

"Yes, I have a younger brother named Emmett."

"I want brother," Anthony says, struggling with the word brother.

Of course he wants a brother, what little boy does not want another little boy to play with. Bella told me Anthony had a boy he played with, but as an only child I know it must get lonely. I was a shy child before Emmett came along. It seems Anthony can be quite shy as well or at least from what Bella has told me. _Maybe one day I could give him a brother._ I could truly only imagine having children with Bella and I wonder if the possibility of having more, especially with me, is something she has thought about. _You are getting way ahead of yourself Cullen._

"Maybe one day," I finally manage to calmly say.

Anthony smiles at my response and doesn't press me any longer.

"You race," Anthony askes, laying on his belly on the race track rug.

"Yes, I can race you Anthony. You might beat me though, you seem really fast," I humor him, laying down on my stomach beside him on the floor.

"I win, me fast," he smiles, placing his car at the starting line on the rug.

I chuckle and place my model Porsche next to his Mustang. Anthony calls out "Three, two, one," before hopping to his knees and blasting his car down the track. I chuckle and keep up with him, falling a few inches behind but not enough to make him think I am letting him win.

"Me won," Anthony squeals as his car passes the finish line.

"Good job buddy," I smile, pulling him into my arms for a quick hug.

He hugs me back, nestling his small head against my neck before squealing, "we go gin!"

We race once more and I watch Anthony the whole time. He is biting his lip and his brows are knitted in concentration.

"Me fast," Anthony squeals, racing his car along the track.

"Yea buddy, you are really fast," I approve.

I feel Bella enter the room. When she is near it is like every cell of my body takes notice. I can feel her eyes on me and I can barely pay attention to the matter at hand.

"Mommy," Anthony loudly yells, pulling me from my thoughts of Bella, "me win."

"Were you two racing," Bella askes in a sweet voice, sitting on the ground next to our son and pulling him into her lap.

"Yea! We raced! Me winned," Anthony gave her a toothy grin.

"You _won_ ," she corrected before tickling his chubby little tummy.

"Me won," Anthony tried to say between giggles.

"He is very fast," I tell Bella, staring into the depths of her lovely brown eyes.

She quickly breaks eye contact and blushes. _Nice to see I still got it._

Her attention turns to her son as she says, "That he is. Lunch is ready baby."

"What is it," Anthony askes, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck.

"It's your favorite! Grilled cheese and tomato soup," Bella smiles proudly.

"Yay," Anthony approves, turning to me he explains, "mommy makes the bestest."

"Does she," I ask, smirking at the beautiful girl across from me.

"Of course I do Edward," Bella smiles, making a giant show of rolling her gorgeous eyes at me, "I'll have you know, I am a wonderful cook."

"Well Miss Swan, I guess I'll just have to see," I flirt with her.

"Me tummy hungry," Anthony announces, before trying to stand up and falling back into Bella's lap.

"Okay baby, mommy knows. Let's go eat."

Bella picks our son up and carries him to the kitchen. I can't help but appreciate the attractive way in which her hips sway as she walks. I can't help but wonder if she is doing it on purpose, but that seems unlike her. I don't know if Bella fully understands how attractive she is to men. I'm glad she doesn't because I hope she will soon be mine.

I sit next to Anthony in his bright colored superhero's chair, eyes glued to Bella as she sets the table and places the food before us.

"This looks wonderful Bella," I compliment, enjoying the way her beautiful name rolls off my tongue.

She blushes again and tends to our Anthony, "Thank you Edward."

"You are very welcome. Thanks for having me over."

"Mommy, me no like the crusties," Anthony complains, pointing toward the offending crust on his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Remember Anthony, this is a hot sandwich, the crusts will give you something to hold onto so you don't burn your fingers," Bella explains, picking up her sandwich to demonstrate to Anthony.

"Oh," Anthony smiles, picking up his own sandwich and opening his mouth wide, trying to take the biggest bite his little mouth can manage.

"Anthony," Bella urges him, "remember to take small bites."

I watch the comfortable interaction between mother and son with a smile on my face. I can't believe how blessed I am, I can't believe this is my family. _What did I do right to deserve such a thing?_

Picking up my sandwich, I take a bite. Never had I thought such a simple thing could taste so remarkable. Of course Bella is a wonderful cook, is there anything she cannot do? I ask her and she smiles at me, her eyes looking around the room as if she were trying to find something witty to say. I should cook for her; she deserves a break and deserves to have someone wait on her. I would love to do something like that for her; I would love to do anything that would make her happy.

As I gaze away from Bella, my eyes fall upon my son who has the strangest expression on his young face. His eyes are calculating as he looks at me and suddenly he looks much older than his two years. He is concentrating hard and has forgotten about his favorite meal completely.

Bella looks concerned, she smooths his hair and quietly asks him, "Anthony, baby is something wrong?"

Anthony stares at me for a long moment. Suddenly he points at me, his brown eyes wide, and askes, "You be daddy?"

I stare at him in shock, at a complete loss for words. _Has Bella talked to him? Has she told him about me?_ Bella looks shocked as well, so perhaps she said nothing. How was Anthony able to guess so easily? He has not known me long, I have only been around him for a matter of hours and already he knows I am his father?

"Anthony baby," Bella askes nervously, "what do you mean sweetheart?"

"He my daddy," Anthony says with conviction. Or at least with as much conviction a young boy could muster.

"Sweetheart," Bella says, gaining our son's attention, "do you remember when you wished for a daddy on your birthday?"

Anthony nods vigorously, looking back and forth between his mother and I expectantly.

"Well, after you said that, mommy went to talk to Edward. Do you know why mommy did that Anthony," Bella askes, reaching to hold her son's hand.

My little boy's eyes became wide and he turned to face me. His eyes were bright and swimming with tears.

"I'm your dad Anthony," I say in a strong confident voice, "I am your dad and you're my son."

Anthony looked at my face as if he were seeing it for the first time. His eyes traveling over my face as if he were trying to take in every detail and commit it to memory.

"Daddy," Anthony asked in wonder, causing my eyes to prick with tears.

I honestly can't remember the last time I cried. But seeing my son's face look at mine with recognition, seeing me as his father for the first time caused my eyes to fill with tears. _I am his father. I am his provider. I am his teacher._ Loves fills my once cold heart at the thought.

"Mom, he my dad," Anthony asks Bella, brown eyes dancing with excitement.

When she nodded, teary eyed herself, Anthony's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Daddy," Anthony squealed, trying to get out of his chair to launch himself into my arms.

I choked out a sob and quickly reached out to pick up my son, pulling him tightly into my arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held him. This boy was everything to me, the most important thing in my life. I would spend every day protecting him, every day caring for him. _Anthony is my life now._ This little boy is the center of my universe.

"How know'd you my dad," Anthony askes, reaching up to touch my face as if to check that I was real.

I chuckled at his question and wiped my tears. "Well, first, we have the same hair."

Anthony reached up to touch my hair, testing if I were telling the truth. Anthony giggled as he ran his fingers through my slightly graying hair and then his own.

"Same," Anthony giggled, touching his own hair to test it.

"Also, we have the same hands," I smile, placing my palm against his, "except, your hands have some growing to do."

Anthony threw back his head in a delighted laugh, "Same!"

"But there are also special tests that doctors perform. Those tests say that I'm your dad and you are my son."

Anthony looked at me as if I had bestowed upon him the most amazing gift.

"Where you," Anthony asked.

I feel Bella stiffened beside me.

Without hesitation I explain, "I was away on a trip for a long time. But I came back to you as soon as I could."

Anthony nodded, satisfied for now with my explanation.

"I happy," Anthony exclaimed, throwing his small arms around my neck.

"I'm so happy too," I say into my son's soft hair.

I feel another tear of happiness roll down my cheek and fall into Anthony's copper hair against my cheek. I rock him on my lap and enjoy the feeling of my son finally in my arms. My heart fills so full and I feel so complete. I gaze up at Bella to find that she too is crying. She is so incredibly beautiful and I find that I love her more now than I ever have. She has given me the most precious gift; she has made me a father. _I love you Bella. More than you could ever imagine. More than you could ever think possible._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter from Edward's point of view. I thought since it was such an important moment I should provide you all with both sides to the story. Anthony is such a sweetheart isn't he? Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, I definitely love reading them!** **I am so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now Anthony can finally spend time with Edward knowing that he is his father. The story is about to get even more cute! Also be prepared for Edward to finally ask Bella on a date. I know if you read the original story you know what happens (a bit of smut)…but I promise that this version will be even better! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast with Nana

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

 _Standing over my body, he smirks at me. He knows I want more, knows that my body yearns for only him. Apparently I amuse him, or the control he has over me does. I lift my hips off the bed as a silent plea, unable to handle the tension that is building in my belly a second longer._

" _Do you need something Bella," Edward askes, moving between my legs._

" _You Edward, only you," I moan, reaching out for him._

" _Well since you were such a good girl today, I suppose I can reward you," Edward teases me as he buttons his fly._

 _I stare at his crotch, my eyes filled with greed as I await the sight of my favorite part of his anatomy._

" _Look at me," he demands. My eyes quickly shoot up to meet his; his stare burning into me as if he can see my soul._

 _Then he giggles and suddenly I am confused. The giggles sound so young, so unlike my Edward. I feel a sharp kick to my back and I scream._

"Mommy make funny sounds," Anthony giggles next to me.

My eyes shoot open and I scan the room. Light is shining in through the blinds and it must be just past dawn. _Shit it was a dream!_ What is it with me and erotic dreams? I never used to be one to have them until Edward came back into my life. I wonder if Edward has similar dreams about me?

I blush as I look at my two year old son, cuddled comfortably against my side. "What kinds of sounds was mommy making?"

"Funny sounds," he says, covering his mouth to stifle a giggle.

My whole body flushes in embarrassment. _God I need a cold shower._ Turning to my son, I quickly change the subject.

"You excited to see Nana today?"

"Nana," he squeals, hoping up and down on the mattress, "Yea, I cite!"

"Well nana is super excited to see you today too! Are you going to be a good boy and take a bath to get all washed up for nana?"

Anthony looks reluctant at first, but as I get into the position to tickle him his eyes widen and he quickly nods his head in agreement. Pulling the covers away from our bodies, I find them damp with sweat. _Well that is embarrassing._ Picking up Anthony, I head to his bathroom to run a quick bath. Luckily he is being agreeable this morning, I don't think I could deal with his shenanigans with all of my pent up tension.

"We're going to your favorite breakfast place," I smile at my son as I place him in the tub.

"Dadda be there," he questioned as he began to play with the bubbles.

"Not this time," I say, watching his face drop, "but he will be having dinner with us tonight. Remember when he promised you that yesterday?"

"Yea, but me like see him all da time," Anthony pouted.

"I know you do baby, but daddy has a job. He doesn't work at home like mommy does," I explain, pumping some _No More Tears_ into my palm before running it through his unruly hair.

"S'okay. We play night," Anthony muttered, picking up his rubber ducky and splashing it about.

"It's a very special day Anthony. You get to see nana this morning and daddy tonight. Aren't you excited baby?"

"Yea me supa cite," Anthony exclaimed with a grin.

"I know you are baby. Daddy is super excited to see you. I bet you are all he is thinking about today at work!"

"Really," Anthony stuttered, his face lighting up, "I pick to wear."

"You want to pick your outfit baby," I asked. _He is spending so much time with Alice._

Anthony nods and smiles at me before turning his attention back to his rubber duck. I finish up his bath and give him time to play. I run over scenarios of how this breakfast will go in my head. Rene has not been Edward's biggest fan in the past. I think that is truly because she thought that, because of his age, he took advantage of me or something like that. Of course, the sex we had was completely mutual, but leave it to my mother to create drama where there was none.

I know she is just looking out for me. But I truly don't want to have to defend my relationship with Edward to her. _What relationship,_ my subconscious nags at me. I ignore the little voice in my head that has held me back in the past; if I want a relationship with Edward I am more than capable of having one.

Of course, Rene was thrilled when she heard the news of me introducing Anthony to his father. Putting her feelings for Edward aside, mom always wanted what was best for Anthony. After a few long phone conversations, Rene has finally accepted Edward a bit more.

 _"So how are things going with Anthony's father," Rene askes._

 _I can hear her breathing heavily through the phone, out of breath from her advanced Zumba class. I can't help but roll my eyes at her, "Anthony's father?" Mom really? She definitely knows what his name is._

" _You mean Edward mom," I chuckle at her._

" _Yes of course. How can I forget about Edward," she says in her signature sweetly sarcastic tone._

" _It was good," I smiled, "We went to dinner and I told him. He was angry at first, but he came around."_

" _He was angry about Anthony," Rene asked in a clipped tone, completely misunderstanding the situation._

" _No, mom. He was angry that I hadn't mentioned Anthony until now. He actually seemed very happy about having a son. He told me he always wanted kids."_

" _Well at his age I'm surprised he doesn't have kids by now," Rene chuckles, loving to give me a hard time about my choice in men._

" _Mom stop it," I snap._

" _I'm sorry Bella, I'm just messing with you. You have always been so sensitive," Rene teases, "look honey, I have to get back to class my instructor is calling my name. But let's do breakfast, I want to see my grandson."_

" _Of course mom, love you."_

" _Awe sweetheart, I love you too. Give Anthony a kiss for me."_

Besides a sly comment or two about Edward's age, Rene has definitely calmed down. She is quite the mother hen, especially for someone who likes to act half their age. I love Rene, but sometimes she makes me feel so old. Of course, she has always said I was an old soul. Perhaps that's why I have such an amazing connection to an older man?

"Mommy, I raisin," Anthony giggles, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mommy's sorry baby, I was just distracted," I explain with a comforting smile, pulling the drain and lifting him from the tub.

"I pick clothes," Anthony askes as I place his little body in front of his closet.

Picking out a pair of dinosaur underwear from a pile on his chair, I quickly put them on and pick him up to see his clothing options. Anthony scans the closet with a serious look on his face, tapping his finger to his lip in contemplation as I so frequently did.

"Dat one," Anthony said, pointing to a Batman and Robin shirt.

"Good choice," I smile, placing a kiss to his wet hair.

After I managed to get Anthony dressed, I hand his a coloring book and some crayons and place him safely in front of the television. I turn on morning cartoons and urge him to be a good boy while I get ready.

"I be good," he assures me with a smile, coloring away in his dinosaur coloring book.

"Okay baby, mommy won't be long," I assure him, quickly making my way to the bathroom.

As I run the water in my small shower and let my bathroom fill up with steam, my mind drifts back to more pleasant thoughts. Thoughts of Edward A. Cullen. He is never far from my mind, but after my dream this morning, getting him out of my thoughts is completely impossible. Making sure my bathroom door is locked, I quickly strip out of my Target pajamas and slip into the hot shower.

I almost moan as the hot water beats down against my ivory skin. My muscles relax due to the water pressure and I let my head fall back against the tiles. What I wouldn't give to have the privilege of Edward in the shower next to me, his tall frame ducking beneath my shower head as he washes my body. The thought is arousing and I close my eyes to picture it clearly in my mind.

Pouring some scented body wash into my palms, I slowly rub it over my curves, imagining the hands were Edward's instead of mine. His coarse hands would feel so amazing against my soft curves. I tweak my nipples and moan. I can't remember the last time I masturbated. I never really had the time to dedicate to bringing myself to orgasm. Realizing now is my chance, I detach my shower head and change the setting to massage before bringing it between my legs.

My swollen clit quivers at the sensation as the water vibrates between my thighs. As the water stimulates my clit, I allow my free hand to drift down my body and play with my pussy. I imagine Edward as I thrust my fingers in and out of my core, picturing his fingers fucking me as his erection pokes my behind. What I wouldn't give to have him touch me again.

I know I am close and try not to cry out. It has been so long since I found sexual release that my body barely knows how to handle the situation. My orgasm washes over me with such force my knees almost give out and send me to the shower floor. I grasp at the wall for support as I ride out my orgasm, moaning Edward's name.

As I open my eyes I feel liberated and at ease. I smile as I reattach the shower head and finish up my routine. I forgot how amazing a shower head could be. It was much better than the rabbit I have that ran out of batteries months ago. Since Anthony was able to walk on his own I have always been paranoid about using it. When I did my time with my rabbit was rushed and my thoughts weren't focused on any man in particular. Well at least my self-love sessions would start out that way. I always found Edward appearing in my fantasies right before I reached orgasm.

Realizing I must have been in the shower for at least twenty minutes now, I hop out and quickly blow dry my hair and style it. I put on a bit of make up to look awake and brush my teeth before heading to the closet to find something suitable to wear for breakfast with my mother. Rene has always been very fashion forward. I always believed that was mainly due to her desire to look much younger than her actual age. If I didn't try to look my best around her she would always insist that I let her take me shopping. After many dreadful times of shopping with my mother for hours as a teenager, her criticism is something I try my best to avoid.

Deciding on a lovely indigo blouse Alice bought me for my birthday and my favorite pair of Levi jeans, I slip on a pair of flats before going to retrieve my son. Anthony is right where I left him, sitting on the floor in front of the television with crayons in hand.

Anthony's eyes met mine as soon as I walked into the family room and he gave me a big toothy grin, "mommy you pretty," he complimented.

"Thanks baby! You ready to go," I ask as I grab my purse and car keys.

"Yep," he said, jumping up from his position on the floor and holding out his arms to be picked up.

As soon as we got into my Jeep I turned on Radio Disney, laughing as I watched Anthony dance in his car seat from the rearview mirror. As I drove to our local breakfast joint I listened to Anthony sing along with "I Just Can't Wait to be King," from the _Lion King._ He was so animated in the morning, I can't remember the last time I had such energy.

Pulling into the small parking lot, I see Rene's blue Honda Civic. I'm impressed she managed to get here on time since Rene has never been a morning person. Turning to my son, I see him still "dancing" in his car seat to the music. I have to stifle a laugh and resist the temptation to take a photo of him.

As I let the song finish, I pull out my phone to text Edward.

 _Your son is very energetic this morning_

I smile as I get an immediate text back.

 **I'm glad. What is Anthony up to?**

I give into temptation and snap a quick photo while Anthony is too busy boogying in his seat to notice. Sending it as an attachment, I quickly type,

 _He is dancing to some songs on Radio Disney_ _._

I smile at the picture of Anthony. He is unfortunately just as uncoordinated as me. My phone lights up and I look down to see a text from Edward.

 **That's hilarious. Thank you for sending that to me. It definitely made my morning. Can't wait to see him tonight.**

 _He can't wait either, you are all he talks about! Got to go, meeting my mom for breakfast._

 **Have a great time. Give Anthony a hug for me.**

I smile and turn off the car as the song finally came to its end. Turning back to look at Anthony I see his hair is damp from perspiration due to his attempts at dancing. He looks cuter than ever.

"You ready to go inside baby and get some breakfast?"

"Yea mommy," he exclaims, fist pumping the air.

I giggle at his exuberance. Before I slip my phone back into my purse, I send Edward one more text.

 _Will do! See you tonight!_

Anthony is restless by the time I open the door to get him out of his car seat. He is always so excited to see his Nana. Now that she has moved close by it's been amazing. When she first married Phil they lived in Phoenix, but after I had Anthony Rene moved to be close to us.

Anthony calmed in my arms as soon as I picked him up, seeming a bit worn out from his dancing. As soon as we enter the diner, I spot my mother sipping on her tea and eye the waiter. I can't help but chuckle as I make my way toward her. As soon as she sees me she stands up to greet us.

"Bella baby, you look beautiful sweetheart," She gushes as she pulls me in for a hug.

"How's my grandson," Rene asks as she tickles Anthony's tummy.

"I good," he laughs, "me hungry!"

"I bet you are sweetheart," Rene says as she pulls Anthony into her lap as we sit down.

"So Bella, tell me about things," Rene says once the waiter has left with Anthony and my drink orders.

"Wow mom you really like to get right to it," I tease, toying with the table cloth.

I look to Anthony who is distracted with the coloring worksheet the restaurant provided. The waiter comes back with a cup of English breakfast tea for me and a cup of orange juice for Anthony. Rene allows me a few sips of caffeine before she asks again.

"It's been good mom. Edward took us to the zoo and then to ice cream the next day. Anthony has taken to him really quickly," I assure her as I sip on my tea.

"So he knows then," she asks quietly, her eyes on Anthony to make sure he is not paying attention.

"Yep, Anthony knows. He actually guessed before we could break the news to him," I chuckle at the memory.

"Well my grandson is very smart," Rene gushes before grabbing Anthony's attention, "what do you think of your daddy Anthony?"

"He fun," Anthony exclaims, his adorable face breaking out in a huge grin.

"That's great baby," Rene says as she rubs his back, "What do you two do together?"

"He play with me," Anthony explains, before trying to tell Rene exactly what him and Edward do together.

His words come out in a jumbled slur, but I think he mentions coloring and reading somewhere in his explanation. Rene is sweet about listening, although it is obvious she has little idea what the toddler is saying.

"Wow Anthony, that does sound like a lot of fun," Rene says, seeming impressed with Edward.

"Edward's great mom," I assure her with a smile, "he is amazing for Anthony."

"Well I'm glad sweetheart," Rene smiles, "Hopefully I can meet Edward sometime soon."

The thought of Edward meeting my mom is both scary and comical. I wonder what Edward would think of Rene? She can definitely be a bit much until you get to know her.

"Well I'll see what I can do," I smile, not wanting to make any definite plans.

Rene gives me a knowing smirk before we are interrupted by the waiter to get our orders. He has great timing, I know because of his perfect interruption Rene will definitely forget about making a date to meet Edward.

As the waiter takes our orders, I wonder if Edward's parents know about Anthony and I. I would love for Anthony to eventually meet all of his extended family. Edward mentioned having a niece, perhaps she could become a good friend to Anthony? I smile at the thought. Anthony's world is about to get a whole lot bigger.

 **A/N: What do you think** **? Erotic dreams, some shower masturbation, and some time with Rene? A lot for one chapter** **. And isn't Anthony a cutie? I definitely think so. I've been sick all day so I thought I would post something. Let me know what you guys think!**


	13. Chapter 13:Trip to Target

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"Mommy toy section," Anthony askes, his mood chipper after the realization that he was coming to Target with me.

I needed to get food for tonight. I wanted to impress Edward with a nice Italian home cooked meal. The pasta dish is an old recipe passed down from my grandmother, but I truly chose it because it seemed like the fanciest thing I was capable of making. It would definitely be a step up from the macaroni and cheese I frequently made Anthony. But Lord knows I never go to Target and come out with only what I planned on purchasing. Every time I go I always come out at least one hundred dollars over my original budget. But what can I say; it's the only place I really shop for clothes. Hence why Alice is so adamant about dragging me to the mall, but after countless trips to Target she is beginning to see the light.

"We can go to the toy section first baby," I assured him.

Anthony's face lit up at the prospect of getting a new toy for his collection. It has become a ritual that I buy Anthony something every time we come here. I'm not sure if that is a wise choice on my part, but I have a hard time denying my boy anything. He is such a well behaved toddler, so he does deserve to be rewarded now and then.

As soon as I parked in my usual spot outside of Super Target, Anthony was bouncing his seat, trying to see out his window as if he could see the toy section from here. I chuckle and quickly unfasten my seat belt to grab Anthony before he starts complaining.

"Mommy, we here," he announces as he wildly points at the building.

"Yep baby," I giggle, "are you excited?"

"Me cite! Me get new toy!"

I laugh and carry him into the store. He tries to evade my grasp as soon as we enter the automatic doors, but I quickly prevent him from escaping by lowering him into the cart.

"Mommy me walk," he complains, pouting at me.

"Baby you can't run around the store. Mommy will push you," I reason with him as I pull out my grocery list from my purse.

"Mom," he groans with a pout, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Don't mom me mister," I tease, "You're only getting a toy if you promise to be a good boy. Right now you are not being very good."

Anthony's eyes widen and he immediately loses his pout, "Me be good!"

"Okay," I chuckle at his puppy dog eyes, "but I'll be watching to make sure."

"Me good mom. Me good!"

As soon as I took off down the aisle, Anthony was once again restless, making it known that I was not moving fast enough for his liking.

"Anthony do you want me to run someone over with my cart," I tease, tickling his chubby little tummy.

"Faster," he squealed, pointing toward the Star Wars section.

I laugh and speed the cart up ever so slightly. As soon as we entered the section decked out in every Star Wars toy known to man, Anthony squealed and bounced up and down in his seat. Clapping his hands, he "oohhed," and "ahhhed" at every toy, pointing toward the ones he wished to see.

I had to laugh at the concentration he had as he examined and evaluated each toy. His little lips were puckered and a "v" was forming between his brows as he stared at different action figures. I've never seen him concentrate so hard in my life, it was quite adorable.

"Toy daddy like," Anthony asked, holding up two options.

"I think daddy will like whatever toy you like the best," I assured him as I watched him look at two different options.

He looked at a generic Strom Trooper action figure and a Darth Vader action figure. I was surprised by his choices. Anthony had always been a bit scared of Darth Vader with his menacing voice and all black attire.

"Darth Vader," I commented, "isn't he scary Anthony?"

Anthony looked up at me and giggled, "He Luke Daddy!"

Realization came over me as I finally understood his fascination with the villain.

"I play wif Luke, daddy play wif Vader," Anthony stuttered as he handed me the Darth Vader toy.

"That's an awesome idea Anthony," I assured him with a smile, placing the toy in the cart.

As we passed a row of board games I stopped and looked at the options, remembering how fond I was of them when I was a kid. Rene was never a fan of board games, always finding them boring, but Charlie would always be patient enough to play with me.

"Do you want to pick out a game to play with Daddy," I suggested, pointing to various Fisher Price games that were appropriate for his age range.

Anthony scanned the selections before his eyes widened as he saw a Dinosaur matching game. He had been obsessed with dinosaurs ever since I let him watch _The Land before Time_.

"Mommy, dinos," Anthony screamed, pointing toward the game.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and placed the dinosaur matching game in the cart. "Daddy and I can play that with you later."

"Yay," he exclaims, fist pumping the air.

I handed Anthony the game so he could look at it while I shop for groceries. I learned rather quickly how important it was to keep a child distracted as you go down aisles of food. If Anthony did not have something to look at he would ask me about everything we past. It was rather cute at times, but it would cause us to be at Target for hours.

As we make our way through the first aisle my phone rings and Anthony's face immediately lights up. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, I reach into my purse to grab my phone. I can't help but smile too when I see Edward's name on the caller idea.

"Daddy," Anthony asks, trying to grab the phone from my hand.

Smiling at Anthony, I quickly answer it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey I was just wondering if it was okay for me to bring some desert. I wanted to contribute in some way since you volunteered to cook dinner."

I hear the smile in his voice and blush. _God I love this man._ "That sounds great Edward. I just picked out a game I thought we could all play after dinner."

"I talk daddy," Anthony asks, pulling on the sleeve of my light jacket.

"That sounds wonderful Bella. I'm very excited to come over tonight. You both have been on my mind all day."

"Mommy," Anthony says, sounding miffed.

"Hey Edward, I have a very excited little boy who wants to talk to you."

I hear Edward chuckle into the phone, "I would love to talk to Anthony."

I smile at my restless son saying, "Okay here he is!" Handing the phone to a jittery Anthony I say, "be careful with Mommy's phone baby."

I listen to their conversation as I continue down the aisles, grabbing the rest of the items on my list. Anthony is quite loquacious when he speaks to his father, but I can't help but wonder how much of it Edward could really understand. I've gotten quite used to his cute garbled little speech, but Edward hasn't. I find it quite cute how Edward humors his son. I can only imagine what it would be like to drop by Edward's work. I would love to see Anthony ramble on to the CEO of a company about his favorite crayon colors.

"Kay baby, wrap it up," I say as I finally reach the check-out line.

"Gotta go daddy," Anthony exclaims, "bye bye!"

Anthony hands over the phone to me, completely satisfied with his long conversation.

"Sorry he was really excited about talking to you," I giggle into the receiver.

"No, it's okay I love talking to him. That was by far the most interesting conversation I have had all day," Edward laughs.

"Well you will get a lot more where that came from tonight," I tease, "how is work?"

"Dull," he groans, "I've been behind a mountain of paper work all day."

I smile as an idea pops into my head. Perhaps Anthony and I could surprise him at work? I could bring him coffee or something, there is a Starbucks in this Super Target.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I try to keep the smile out of my voice, "I got to hang up now, I'm checking out. But we will see you tonight!"

"I'm looking forward to it Bella."

Leaving Target with a cart full of groceries, a satisfied little boy, and a venti black coffee from Starbucks in my hand, I head to the car with a smile on my face. It's just past two o'clock and I'm sure our surprise will be quite a welcomed one. Also it would be quite nice to see Jane's smug face again, perhaps this time my face can be just as smug.

"Hey baby, do you want to go see Daddy at work," I ask as I strap Anthony into his car seat.

"Yay mommy," he exclaims fist pumping the air in the cutest way.

"Okay baby, but we have to be quiet so we can surprise him!"

Anthony giggles and places his finger in front of his lips in a "shushing" motion to let me know he understands.

"Okay baby, Edward is going to be really happy to see you!"

The drive into the city is short due to the small amount of traffic piled up this time of day. I park in the parking garage by the elevator and grab my venti black coffee and my son before strutting into the elevator with confidence. It feels nice to have someone to do something nice for.

Anthony is being quiet by placing his little palm over his mouth to avoid giggling. I smile at how cute my son is. _I am so lucky to have this little boy in my life._ I see Jane behind the reception desk as soon as I make it to Edward's floor. She looks just as unpleasant as she did the last time I saw her.

Marching up to her desk I smile mirthlessly as say, "I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

Without looking up from her computer screen she replies, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen is busy right now. Did you have an appointment?"

"That's alright, there is no need for that. I'll just go ahead in," I smile, dismissing her.

Finally Jane looks up at me and her eyes fill with recognition. Before she can do anything I head back to Edward's office, ignoring her like she loved to ignore me. Edward is behind his desk with a pen in hand and a mountain of paperwork in front of him. He looks frustrated and is quickly making marks on the sheets in front of him with his pen. _God is he handsome like this._

Before I can make our presence known, Anthony shouts, "Daddy," while wildly waving his hands at Edward.

Edward's head snaps up from his paper work and a huge grin lights up his face, "Anthony, Bella, what are you two doing here?"

I place Anthony on the ground and let him run to his father, his little legs not taking him fast enough for his liking. Edward immediately rises from his desk to meet our son halfway, getting on his knees to pull Anthony in for a hug.

"Mommy's idea," Anthony explains before kissing his father on the cheek.

"I brought you coffee," I say shyly, making my way toward my two favorite men.

"Thanks Bella," he says, standing back up and pulling me into a tight hug.

I'm surprised by the gesture and quickly melt in his strong embrace. He smell's amazing, like vanilla and cedar wood. I inhale his scent and smile, running my free arm along his back.

"It's a black coffee, I hope that's alright," I blush, handing him his Starbucks.

"That's wonderful Bella thank you," Edward smiles, "I can't believe you two are here! This is the best surprise I have ever gotten!"

"You work here," Anthony asks, his little legs carrying him around the office.

"Yep, this is where daddy works," Edward says proudly, taking Anthony into his arms to show him around.

Anthony is fascinated by the office and asks many questions about each and every thing. I look around as well, curious about what Edward sees every day. His desk is covered in piles of paperwork and pens. I see rings of coffee stains on the wood by his computer, the only spot that isn't covered with some sort of document. His computer has a generic background and nothing about his desk is really personal. That is, until I see the framed photo that is placed by the computer.

In a small bronze frame there is a picture of our son. It is the photo I have given of Anthony in his dinosaur shirt with a big toothy grin. My eyes prick with tears and my heart swells with love. _He has the picture of our son on his desk._ He must look at it all the time. _Is it possible to love this man any more than I do now?_

 **A/N: Awweeee…so sweet! Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. I had to have Bella love Super Target because I am completely obsessed with it! I seriously spend so much money there and honestly get most of my clothes there haha. Of course being my age Target is all I can really afford as far as clothes go haha. Is anyone reading from a place that doesn't have Target? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Bella's Surprise EPOV

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **EPOV:**

My entire body ached as I poured over the details of the company's latest merger. Meetings throughout the day have finally begun to wear on me and it's barely past one o'clock in the afternoon. Taking a sip of my coffee, I lean back in my chair and take off my glasses, rubbing my eyes in frustration. _God I need a vacation._

Opening my eyes I look at my favorite photograph of Anthony. His carefree toothy smile brightens my mood. In a few short hours I will get to see him and everything will be significantly better. That thought distracts me. I've never had anything to truly live for until now. I had been so focused on building my company I never had the time to notice something was missing from my life.

Finishing off my coffee, I buzz Jane, rolling my eyes as it takes her at least a minute to respond. _I really need to start interviewing for a new personal assistant._

"Yes Mr. Cullen," her artificially sweet tone askes through the speaker.

"Another coffee Jane. Black," I say in my usual clipped tone.

"Right away sir," she assures me.

If only Bella wasn't an editor. She would make a wonderful assistant, always prompt and methodical when it came to work. She was a lovely employee until I scared her off. It would be also nice to have something pleasant to look at throughout the day. Of course I would get little work done with Bella near. I would have to physically restrain myself from taking her over my desk every day.

I smirked at the image that thought created. God Bella would look so beautiful spread across my desk, smiling up at me as I find comfort in her body. I grow hard at the thought. Luckily Jane walks into my office with a cup of black coffee, causing my growing erection to promptly disappear.

"Thank you Jane," I say politely, taking a sip of the coffee that tastes like it has been brewed over an hour ago.

"Would you like me to grab lunch for you," she asks as she gazes at the ground.

"That would be fine Jane. I'll take Ham on Rye from my usual spot," I instruct, dismissing her from my office.

Sipping on my coffee I go over the paper work concerning the merger, trying to focus my thoughts back on work instead of Bella's body. It will be nice to see her tonight. It has been all I can focus on all day, rendering me practically useless. _Should I bring desert? I would be only polite._

Perhaps I am just looking for an excuse to call her? I could use a break I suppose. Fiddling with my phone, I scan for her number in my contacts. It will be nice to hear her beautiful voice. Before I can stop myself I hit dial, listening to the phone ring in anticipation.

She answers on the third ring and her voice instantly washes away all the stress that's been building up throughout the day. "Hey what's up," she asks sweetly. I can hear my son babbling in the background.

"Hey I was just wondering if it was okay for me to bring some desert," God I feel like a teenager when I talk to her, "I wanted to contribute in some way since you volunteered to cook dinner."

"That sounds great Edward. I just picked out a game I thought we could play after dinner," she tells me.

"I talk daddy," I hear in the background. I smile at my son's distant voice. It's amazing how just hearing their voices makes me feel so significantly better.

"That sounds wonderful Bella," I smile, "I'm very excited to come over tonight. You both have been on my mind all day."

Although I can't see her, I imagine that she is blushing at my words. I hear my son's voice in the background, asking to talk to me once more.

"Hey Edward," I hear Bella giggle, "I have a very excited little boy who wants to talk to you."

"I would love to talk to Anthony," I chuckle.

"Okay here he is," Bella says before more quietly saying, "be careful with mommy's phone baby."

I hear rustling before my son's excited voice practically yells into the phone, "Hi dada!"

I chuckle at his energy, how I miss being the energetic. "Hey son, how are things going?"

"Good daddy, I shop," Anthony stutters into the phone, giggling between words.

"I heard that. Are you being a good boy for mommy?"

"Yea, me be good," he assures me, "me toy momma getta me."

It takes me a second to decipher what he is talking about, but then it dawns on me that Bella probably bought him a toy. I'm definitely going to have to get used to this. When I'm speaking with him in person I usually see the context of what he is talking about, but now I have to just politely listen and try to figure things out.

"Wow your mom bought you a toy? You must have been a really good boy today then. What type of toy did you get?"

"Darf vada," he giggles as he says the name.

"Darth Vader? You aren't scared of him," I tease.

"Naha, he Luke dada," Anthony explains.

I smile at his reasoning. "That's very cool Anthony. I heard you got a game too?"

"Yea me game. Dino game," Anthony laughs.

"Wow you got a dinosaur game. That sounds like a lot of fun Anthony. I'm looking forward to playing that with you!"

"Me too daddy! Miss you," Anthony says causing my heart to constrict.

 _My little boy misses me._

"Daddy misses you too Anthony," I smile into the phone, "but I will see you tonight for dinner."

"Mommy say that. Me cited," Anthony squeals into the phone.

"I'm excited too."

"Kay baby, wrap it up," I hear Bella say in the background.

"Gotta go daddy! Bye Bye," Anthony giggles.

"Bye son," I smile, hearing him pass the phone back to Bella.

"Sorry he was really excited about talking to you," Bella giggles.

"No, it's okay I love talking to him. That was by far the most interesting conversation I have had all day," I say honestly.

"Well you will get a lot more where that came from tonight," she teases, "how was work?"

I smile at her question and sit up a bit straighter in my chair. Knowing that she cares about my day is very pleasing.

"Dull, I've been behind a mountain of paper work all day," I can't help but groan into the receiver.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I got to hang up now, I'm checking out. But we will see you tonight."

My heart drops as I hear she has to go. "I'm looking forward to it Bella."

Hanging up the phone, I feel less empty as I gaze back at my paperwork. I can't help but miss them when they aren't around. It has been less than 24 hours since I have last seen them and it feels like an eternity. _Isn't this what love feels like?_

Jane comes back with my lunch and places it on the one empty spot on my oak desk.

"Here you are sir, will you be needing anything else?"

"No Jane, that is all," I say as I open the brown sack from the deli across the street.

Opening up the sandwich I see Turkey and Swiss. How is it that Jane is not capable of getting a simple order right? It's no matter, she will soon be moved to another department and I'll have a new PA. Rolling my eyes I take a bit of the sandwich. Usually I would get upset over such a dumb mistake, but after hearing Bella's voice I am too at ease to go through the trouble.

A half hour later my lunch is in the trash and one pile of documents is signed and out of my way. Looking at the clock on the wall, I see it is barely past two o'clock. I can't believe I still have a less than four hours to wait until I can finally see Bella and my son.

Gazing over information about the new business I acquired I hear my office door open but don't bother to look up. It is probably Jane coming back in to annoy me. Glancing over the numbers I am lost in thought that is until I hear a very welcome voice shout out to me.

"Daddy," Anthony screams, waving his hand wildly at me.

My eyes shoot up and a youthful grin immediately graces my face. _My son is here! Bella came all this way to see me._ I am captivated at the thought. _Could I love this woman any more than I already do?_

"Anthony, Bella, what are you two doing here," I ask, getting out of my chair and making my way toward Anthony who is trying his hardest to run toward me.

Dropping to my knees, I pull Anthony into my arms placing a soft kiss to the boy's temple. I can't believe my son is here.

"Mommy's idea," he explains before kissing me on the cheek.

"I brought you coffee," Bella shyly says from across the room.

 _God she looks beautiful today._

Rising to my feet I say, "Thanks Bella," before crossing the room and pulling her into a tight hug.

She feels so good pressed against me, her soft curves molding perfectly with the lines of my body. I can't help but breathe in the scent of her hair, she smells like lavender and freesia, making it my new favorite scent.

"It's black coffee, I hope that's alright," she blushes as she explains, handing me a large cup of Starbucks coffee.

"That's wonderful Bella, thank you," I smile, taking a sip of the coffee that tastes far better than the cup Jane has recently brought me.

"I can't believe you two are here, this is the best surprise I have ever gotten," I say in complete honesty.

I watch as Anthony walks around the office, taking it all in. "You work here," he asks.

"Yep, this is where daddy works," I can't help but sound proud in front of my son.

Picking up Anthony I show him around the office. Pointing out my college degree that hung on one of my walls as well as showing him a few photos of my family I have lining my bookshelves. His eyes widen as he takes it all in. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Bella looking at my desk. Her eyes rise to meet mine and I notice her beautiful brown eyes are swimming with tears. _Have I upset her?_ Then I realize she is noticing the photo I have of Anthony on my desk.

"I didn't know you framed this," she whispers, a smile on her elfin features.

"Yes, it is my favorite picture of him," I smile, carrying Anthony over to show him.

"Dat me," he says happily as I lift the photo up for him to see.

"Yea buddy, I have a picture of you right here on my desk to look at while I work," I smile.

"That's amazing," Bella gushes, wiping a tear from her eye.

Before I can stop myself, I'm walking around my desk and placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. She blushes, but doesn't push me away. She looks so incredibly beautiful and she is, inside and out.

Anthony pulls me from my thoughts immediately, "Eww," he whines, gently pushing my face away from his mother's.

"I'm sorry little man," I say, my eyes never leaving Bella's as she smiles at me.

"S'okay. No kiss my mommy," he mutters with a cute little pout, "she my mommy."

I forget the little boy isn't used to sharing her. I chuckle at his words and apologize, "I'm sorry buddy, I forgot."

"S'okay," he mumbles, reaching out for Bella to hold him.

Bella takes him back in her arms and giggles, "baby I'm still your mommy even if Edward kisses me."

I'm taken back by her words and my heart skips a beat. _God she makes me feel young again._ Does Bella want me to kiss her? I would be more than happy to do so, if that be the case.

"But mommy," Anthony complains, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"No pouting little man," she chastises him before turning her attention to me, "What are those pictures on your bookshelf."

Smiling I lead her over to look at my small collection of family photos. This is a good ice breaker since I would love to take Bella and Anthony to meet my family soon.

"This is my father Carlisle and mother Esme," I say with a smile, pointing to the two people who shaped me into the man I am today. "And this is my younger brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, and his daughter Emily."

"How old she," Anthony asks, pointing to my goddaughter.

"She is three years old, a little bit older than you."

"She gots cooties," Anthony asks his mom.

"No baby," Bella chuckles, "she doesn't have cotties."

"Okay, me play wif emmie than," Anthony smiles.

"Maybe we can have dinner with them soon," I suggest, "they would love to meet you."

"That would be great Edward," Bella smiles, toying with her pretty silk blouse.

"Well I'll call them about it soon," I smile, wanting nothing more than to kiss her right here and now, although I know Anthony would not approve.

I hope my little boy learns to expect my feelings toward his mother. With the way my love for her is progressing, I won't be able to suppress it for much longer. No woman has ever inspired such strong feelings as Bella does, that is because she is the only woman I have ever been in love with. I wonder how much longer I will be able to last before I open up to her.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked getting a bit of Edward's point of view of last chapter! I've been super sick these past few days so writing has been really fun lately! At the end of this chapter I was sort of inspired by the little boy I babysit, he always gets super jealous when his dad kisses his mom and tries to separate them, it's really cute. Also, if you watch the Ellen show, she had a compilation of kids separating their kissing parents which was really funny.** **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I love reading them so keep them coming. I really like writing Edward's POV by the way, it's super fun! For all of you who read my original story and read Bella and Edward's date that is coming up soon, I will be putting it up in both POV's yay! So be prepared for some approaching lemons**


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner with Edward

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"When he be here," Anthony askes, popping his head over the kitchen counter to see what I'm working on.

I pulled his chair up so he could watch me prepare dinner after I found he was interested in little else. I check my steel stockpot to see if my water is boiling before glancing back at my son, who is eagerly awaiting my answer.

"Anthony baby, it's only five thirty, he isn't coming until six o'clock," I say sweetly, sad to see his face drop in a pout, "why don't you let me set you up in front of the television so you can watch some cartoons?"

Anthony reaches his arms out toward me across the kitchen island, "Me cited, watch you?"

"You want to watch mommy cook? It might be pretty boring Anthony."

Looking at his large puppy dog eyes that plead with me across the island, I can't say no.

"Fine Anthony, but it won't be as exciting as your cartoons," I tease, walking around the counter to pick him up.

Setting him on the counter where I can safely watch him, I explain to him what I'm doing with the noodles. His eyes are wide and his expression animated, perhaps he is truly interested. He's never really been interested in the process of cooking before, only the process of eating the food I've prepared.

"Daddy gonna like it," Anthony smiles, rubbing his tummy.

"I hope he will," I smile as I turn to attend to my pasta sauce.

Pouring heavy cream into the mixture, I watch my sauce transform into a blushing red. The cream mixing with the basil, vodka, prosciutto, and garlic fills the kitchen with a comforting aroma.

"Smell good mommy," Anthony approves, "me help?"

I glance around the kitchen looking for something for him to do. Everything seems a bit too dangerous for a two-year old. Finally my water comes to a boil and I am able to cook my penne noodles.

"You want to help mommy make a salad," I suggest, pulling some ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Me can do it," Anthony smiles, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Mommy knows you can baby," I smile, deciding to make an easy Caesar salad with Anthony.

Grabbing a big glass bowl, I place it beside my eager son and hand him an opened bag of lettuce.

"First we got to pour the lettuce in the bowl," I smile, watching him carefully pour the contents of the bag into our bowl.

"Next," I say, "grabbing another bowl, "we have to make the sauce."

"Me do it," Anthony askes with a big grin.

"You can help, but mommy already prepared some of it early," I explain as I grab anchovy fillets and garlic cloves I've already chopped up from the fridge.

"Mommy," he whines.

"Mommy thinks you're a bit too young for a knife Anthony," I tease as I place the ingredients beside him.

"Me not," he pouts.

"But mommy does think you can handle whisking some eggs all by yourself," I smile as his face lights up again.

"Me can do it," he nods his head eagerly.

I grab one large egg from the fridge and hand it to him, taking his hand in mine as I hold his hand by the side of the bowl and instruct him on what to do.

"Tap the egg gently against the rim of the bowl so it breaks," I say as I hold his little hand in mine, "you think you can do that Anthony?"

He nods eagerly and, letting him hold the egg in his hand, I tap it gently against the side of the bowl.

"Mommy! Look it," Anthony squeals as the egg breaks and the yolk slides into the bowl.

"I know baby, it's pretty cool isn't it. We have one more to go and then we have to wash our hands."

Taking another egg, we repeat the motion before I bring Anthony to the sink to get cleaned up. Using my favorite peppermint soap, I wish all the residue from the eggs off our hands. Anthony is smiling the whole time, happy that I trusted him with the task.

"Okay buddy, now you got to whisk the eggs, you think you can do it," I ask, showing him the whisk.

"Yea mommy," he grins.

Giving him the whisk and holding his hand, we go through the motion together until the egg yolks are thoroughly beaten.

"Dis cool mommy," Anthony exclaims as we finish.

"You like to cook baby," I ask as I pour in some lemon juice and mustard.

"Me love it mommy," he exclaims.

Dumping in the anchovy filets, garlic, and salt, I hand Anthony the whisk telling him to be gentle. Anthony takes the task very seriously as he combines the ingredients. I can't help but giggle at how cute my little chef looks. Dumping in the appropriate amount of olive oil and vegetable oil as Anthony stirs, I notice that me and my son make an amazing team. Perhaps growing up cooking for Rene has finally paid off.

"Me do cheese," Anthony asks, pointing to the Parmesan.

"You can do it baby, but not too much," I instruct, helping him pour the correct amount into the dressing.

"Yay, me do it mommy! Me do it!"

"Yea baby, you did! Great job. Mommy is so proud of you," I say as I pull him into my arms.

Placing him back into his superhero's chair, I finish off the salad and drain the noodles that are finally done. Anthony watches me with a smile on his face, more settled in his seat after he finally got to participate.

"Noodles please," he says adorably, holding out his hand.

Running a few noodles under cold water to bring down the temperature, I hand them to Anthony, who eagerly devours them.

"More please," he comments, holding out his small hand once more.

"Dinner is almost ready mister," I joke with a playful grin.

He giggles and keeps his hand out.

"Okay," I relent, "but only a few more. You better be saving room for dinner Anthony."

"Me will," he assures me before shoving a few noodles into his small mouth.

As I begin to set the table the doorbell rings. Looking at the clock it's only five forty-five, Edward must be early. Perhaps he is just as excited as I am.

"Daddy," Anthony screams from his chair, "Dadda here!"

I watch as Anthony bounces in his chair, trying to get down. Giggling I make my way toward him, pulling him from the chair and into my arms.

"Mommy, dada here!"

"I know buddy," I chuckle as I walk to the door.

Opening it I see a handsome man holding a bouquet of roses and a bag of, what I assume is, desert.

"Hey," I laugh as Anthony reaches for his father, "You have been all he talks about since we left your office."

"Is that true little man," Edward says as he enters the apartment.

"Dada hold me," Anthony says, eagerly reaching for his father.

"Let me put my stuff down and I will buddy," Edward smiles.

"We can put that down in the kitchen," I blush, "thanks for the flowers Edward, they are lovely."

"Well they are only fitting after the coffee you brought me this afternoon," he winks.

Pulling out a vase from underneath the sink, I have to quickly dust it off. I don't remember the last time I have used it. _When was the last time a man bought me flowers._ Then it dawns on me, Edward was the last man who bought me flowers. One of his many attempts at wooing me.

" _Another bouquet of flowers are hear for you Bella," Claire says in an artificially sweet tone._

 _Geez what did I do to her? I don't dwell on it though, not when I see the beautiful arrangement of roses on my desk. My stomach flips when I realize who they are from. Is it appropriate for Mr. Cullen to be sending his employees flowers? Granted, I don't work "for him" but he is the CEO of our company. So technically he is my boss's boss's boss._

 _I wonder if any of my coworkers have noted who has been sending me these lovely arrangements. Hopefully they just think it's from some random admirer. Opening the card that accompanies the flowers, I can't help but smile._

" _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl with a wonderful mind. Have dinner with my tonight?_

 _-Yours_

 _E.A. Cullen_

"I also brought tiramisu since you said you were making Italian," Edward says, pulling me back to the present.

"That's wonderful Edward, thank you," I smile.

Now that his hands are finally free, Edward picks up Anthony, spinning him around the room. The kitchen fills with Anthony's giggles and I smile brightly at the two of them as I finish setting the table.

"Dinner's ready," I announce as I bring the food to the table.

"You ready to eat buddy," Edward asks, tickling our son's tummy.

"Me ready," he squeals, "me hungry."

"I'm really hungry too," Edward says as he place's Anthony in his special chair, "this looks wonderful Bella."

"Thanks, I had a little help from our son," I say, poking Anthony's tummy.

"Me help dada, me make it!"

"You did," Edward askes in exaggerated astonishment, "well no wonder it looks so good."

Anthony giggles as if he has just heard the world's funniest joke.

"We are having Penne Russo a la Vodka," I say, impressed I remember the name, "Caesar salad and garlic bread."

"That sounds amazing Bella thank you," Edward says as he licks his lips.

 _God why does this man have to be so fuckable?_

Trying to keep my impure thoughts at bay, I sit next to my son and try to ignore the extremely attractive father of my child whom is sitting across from me. Keeping my legs shut tight, I portion out some food for Anthony and give him his spork to eat with.

"So how was the rest of your day," I ask Edward as I help Anthony eat his pasta.

"It was fine. My mood was much better after you two came to visit," Edward smiles as he spoons a large portion of pasta onto his plate.

As he takes his first bite he groans, a groan that causes all my lady bits to perk up in attention. _God his effect on me is embarrassing. Does he do this to me on purpose?_

"This is wonderful Bella, you are quite the amazing cook," he smiles before taking another bite.

"What bout me," Anthony says, looking at his father expectantly.

"How can I forget about you? You are a wonderful cook too," Edward smiles at our son.

"Dank you dada," Anthony says before chewing on another noodle.

"You're welcome son. How was your day buddy?"

I smile as Anthony tries to tell Edward about every single second of his day. He babbles on about seeing Nana, going to Target, and even describes visiting Edward's office. It is a hoot. Anthony loves to describe stuff but with his limited vocabulary, it is usually hard to decipher what he is saying. Edward is so patient with him though, which only makes him more attractive in my eyes.

We finish up dinner and I am happy to see between the three of us there is little left over. Edward had two platefuls, much to my satisfaction.

"So you mentioned desert," I ask as I pick up the dishes from the table.

"Yep, I brought tiramisu," Edward grins, standing up to retrieve the desert from the fridge.

"What that," Anthony says, eying the desert suspiciously.

"It's very good," Edward smiles as he places the desert in front of our son, "It has ladyfingers, espresso, and mascarpone cheese."

I have to giggle at Edward's description; Anthony doesn't know what a single one of those things are. Of course, Edward isn't too familiar with kids.

"Fingers," Anthony asks in disgust, "me not eat a finger!"

Edward chuckles and realizes his mistake, "No buddy, they are cookies. The cookies are called lady fingers."

"It got cheese," Anthony asks, looking at the desert even more skeptically.

"Well it's not the type of cheese you put on pizza," Edward jokes, "look, why don't you just try a bite and see if you like it."

"Me don't know," Anthony says, moving back in his chair and away from the desert.

I giggle as I make my way back to the table with three small plates.

"Well if Anthony isn't trying any, I'll take an extra big piece Edward," I say winking at him as I pass him a plate.

Anthony instantly perks up and stares at me, wanting to see me take a bite to make sure the desert is okay.

"Mmmmm," I moan in approval as the first bite enters my mouth, "Wow Anthony this is really good, you are really missing out buddy."

Anthony watches me intently before finally saying, "Me try it!"

Edward chuckles and cuts off a small piece of the desert with his fork before placing it carefully into Anthony's mouth.

"You like it buddy," Edward asks, watching our son chew on the desert.

"It weird," he says finally, "me eat it."

Edward cuts Anthony a small piece and gives it to him with a spork.

"This is great Edward, where did you get it?"

"I got it delivered from a nearby Italian restaurant," he smiles.

"We play dino game next," Anthony asks as he eats his tiramisu.

"Yep baby, we can all play the dinosaur game after this," I assure him.

"Yay," he says fist pumping the air.

I gaze up from my desert to find Edward staring at me with such intensity my heart skips a beat. The tension between us is palpable and it has me going crazy. Does he feel this? Is he aware of how he affects me? From the smirk on his face, I am certain he is.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading and for your guys best wishes! I know three updates in one day is crazy, but I have the flu and I'm lying in bed in my Target pjs and my laptop. Writing definitely makes the time go by and makes me feel a lot less miserable haha. Hope you guys are enjoying the changes to the story, and if you're new to the story welcome! Isn't Anthony so cute! Also the recipe Bella makes is a recipe I make all the time, even though I'm twenty-two and totally don't have anyone besides a roommate to cook for haha. But it is really good and it's from , where I pretty much get all my recipes from haha. You guys should definitely give it a try and if you do let me know if you think its good** **. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Date Night Part One

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **I read a really funny guest review today ( I wish I knew who you were so I could respond to you haha) but it was so funny I thought I would bring it up. I'm a huge Star Wars fan, which I guess surprises a lot of people (mainly because of the way I look I guess haha) and when I read this review I laughed so hard. It said that Anthony sometimes sounds like Jar-Jar from the Star Wars prequels, cause he says "me" and not "I." My little cousin is newly three and says me a lot so I never thought of it haha. But now I seriously can't get it out of my head haha. So in the future, Bella will be doing a good job of correcting her son! I definitely don't want this cute little boy sounding like one of the most hated characters in Star Wars history haha. Thanks for that review though (whoever you are) it definitely made me laugh. Also thanks to every single person who has been reviewing, your reviews brighten my day, especially now that I'm stuck in bed with the flu.**

 **Also, there are going to be some lemons next chapter…so just warning you in advance. Definitely some rated m action. So if you are under eighteen you might not want to read it, although it was not long ago I was under eighteen haha. (I read the Sleeping Beauty Series by Anne Rice in high school haha)**

 **Anyway….enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

"I'll walk you out," I say quietly as I shut Anthony's door.

After two stories, _Where the Wild Things Are_ and _The Giving Tree_ , Anthony was finally asleep. I almost fell asleep as well, as I laid with my son on the bed listening to Edward's soothing velvet voice. Luckily my libido was keeping me wide awake as stared at the handsome man who sat a mere foot away from me.

"Thanks Bella," Edward said smoothly as he followed me down the darkened hallway to my living room. "I have had a lovely night with you," he commented, his breathe close to my skin.

"I have as well," I smile, too nervous to look at him, "you make Anthony very happy."

"I'm glad. You both make me very happy as well."

My breath hitched at his comment. _I make him happy?_ I feel my body flush. Suddenly I realize that it is very important that he leaves now. I don't know how much longer I will be able to control my actions around him. Everything about him draws me in and it's quite unnerving.

"Thanks," I blush, "I better walk you out to your car."

Looking at his watch, he smirks, "yes, I suppose it is getting rather late."

Grabbing my keys, I open the door and allow him to walk ahead of me. I can't help but watch his muscled back move as he walks. _God I am a pervert._ I try my best to keep my mind distracted, I think of the book I am editing and the work I have ahead of me. But the moment I break concentration, my mind immediately drifts back to Edward Cullen.

"So Bella," Edward begins as we reach his Volvo, "I've wanted to ask you something."

Toying with my hair, a nervous habit, I meet his eyes and ask, "What is it?"

My voice is breathy and I feel suddenly embarrassed. Why do I feel like such a little hussy all of the sudden? I don't even recognize myself as I bite my lip and breathe heavily. _Pull yourself together Swan, don't embarrass yourself in front of this man._

He chuckles and runs a hand through his messy copper hair, "Well I wanted to ask if I could take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

My eyes widened and my entire face flushes as if I have Rosacea, "You mean like a date?"

"Yes Bella," he smirks, "like a date."

Is this a good idea? What if it doesn't work out between us, it will be quite awkward around Anthony. Should I really be dating Edward so soon? But I also can't help but think what if it does work out between us? Anthony would be thrilled I'm sure. We could be one big happy family. While a small part of me has doubts, an overwhelming part of me wants nothing more than to date this delicious man in front of me. He must be serious too; he would never jeopardize a relationship with Anthony just to toy with me.

As my mind finally quiets, a shy smile forms on my face, "I think I would like that," I say quietly as I play with my hair.

"Would you now," Edward teases, "that was exactly the enthusiastic response I was looking for."

I blush and before I can respond with something witty, Edward pulls me against his chest and kisses me fully on the mouth. I open my mouth and gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue between my lips. There is so much passion in his kiss, so much emotion, it takes my breath away.

When Edward pulls back, he is breathing heavily and smiling at me. I smile back and giggle like a girl who has just received her first kiss.

"You are so beautiful Bella," Edward states as he holds my face between his hands like a rare jewel, "I am in awe of you. I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow. What time shall I pick you up?"

"Is seven o'clock okay? I'm sure Alice will love to babysit Anthony, especially once I tell her the circumstances," I blush. _Alice will be thrilled._

"Seven o'clock is perfect. I'll see you tomorrow night Bella," he smiles, placing a chaste kiss against my swollen lips before sliding into his Volvo.

"See you tomorrow," I say breathlessly, waving to him as he drives off into the night.

"So where are you two going," Alice asks as she curls my waist-length hair.

"I'm not sure," I smile bashfully, "he didn't say. I think he wants it to be a surprise."

"I'm sure whatever he has planned will be wonderful Bella," she says as she does the finishing touches on my hair, "There! I'm done! Do you like it?"

Looking in the mirror, I barely recognize myself. I look so polished and put together; I feel so beautiful. Alice has truly outdone herself; I would never be able to accomplish this look on my own. Of course, this is what Alice lives for. My eye makeup is intricate and lovely, my eyelids covered in different hues of shimmery nudes and my eyelash line is painted with a dark burgundy eye liner. I even allowed her to give me natural looking false lashes, something I was always too afraid to try on my own. _Anything involving glue near my eyes is too tricky for me._ My face is contoured but still looks natural and my lips are lightly covered in a matte nude lipstick.

"This is amazing Alice," I say unable to look away from my reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Bella, you do look quite lovely if I do say so myself," Alice teases, "I picked the perfect dress for you to wear tonight."

I'm so relaxed and satisfied with my appearance, I don't fight her on selecting an outfit. Usually I shy away from everything she insists on putting me in, but today I want to look as attractive as possible.

Alice pulls out an attractive plum colored dress. It is a halter dress with an open back, tight in the bust but has a loose and flowy skirt. It is incredible. Not something I would have bought for myself, but I definitely approve of Alice's selection.

"It will look wonderful on you Bella," she gushes, "this color against your ivory skin and dark hair, you will be a complete knockout. Edward won't know what hit him."

I blush and take the dress, "Give me a moment to change," I insist.

Alice smiles and leaves me in the bathroom alone. Because the dress has a rather modest neckline, I opt to not wear a bra, leaving me only in a pair of lace black panties underneath my dress. I feel sexier this way. After I dress, Alice pops back in holding Anthony in her arms.

"Pretty mommy," Anthony smiles at me, reaching out to be held.

Taking him in my arms I place a quick kiss on his temple, "Thanks baby! Are you going to be a good boy for aunt Alice when I'm gone?"

"Yea mommy. I play wif Pete," Anthony exclaims, before asking, "me not see daddy wif you?"

Feeling awkward, I shake my head and explain, "me and daddy need some alone time together tonight. But he will come by to see you tomorrow."

Although Anthony doesn't brighten up completely, he nods his head in agreement.

"When daddy here," Anthony asks as he plays with my hair.

Picking up my cellphone, I see it's nearing seven and I have a text from Edward. With my breath caught in my throat, I unlock my phone to read the text.

 **I'm looking forward to tonight beautiful. I'll be there soon ;)**

I smile and quickly reply.

 _I'm looking forward to it to. I'm ready when you get here_

"Daddy will be here pretty soon baby," I tell Anthony as I bounce him in my arms.

"You be home night," Anthony asks, hoping I will be home into for our nighttime ritual of reading a book before bed.

"Yes sweetie, I'll be back tonight, but it's going to be home pretty late," I promise.

"Or Anthony and Pete can have a sleepover," Alice teases, winking at me over Anthony's head.

"No not tonight Anthony," I say, shooting by giggling best friend a look.

"Okay Bella," Alice laughs, "whatever you say, but if you two want some alone time just call me."

Before I can respond, the doorbell rings and my heart is back to beating heavily in my chest. _Have I ever been so nervous?_

"Daddy here, dada here," Anthony sings, clapping his hands in excitement.

"That's right buddy," I say as I carry Anthony to Alice's front door, "daddy's here."

Opening the door, I gasp, amazed by how delicious Edward looks in his blue pin-striped suit jacket, a white button up that is opened at the collar, and a pair of dark wash jeans that mold his sculpted legs perfectly. My mouth feels dry and my knees feel weak. His heated stare doesn't help matters, as his eyes slowly rake over me.

"You look beautiful," he smiles, his emerald eyes dark.

"Dada you here," Anthony giggles, reaching out to his father to be held.

Edward reaches for our happy little boy and cradles him in his arms, "Yea buddy, you excited to be hanging out with your friend Pete tonight?"

Anthony gives his father a toothy grin and nods vigorously, "Yea me supa cited! We watch _Cars._ "

"Wow that sounds amazing Anthony," Edward smiles, "You don't mind me stealing your mommy away for the evening?"

"Naw, but betta bring her back," Anthony says, poking one of his fingers to Anthony's chest.

"I'll bring your mommy back Anthony, cross my heart," Edward assures him, before turning his attention to be, "we better get going, I made reservations in the city."

"Okay," I blush as Alice quickly comes to take Anthony, "This is my best friend Alice Hale by the way, Alice this is Edward Cullen."

Alice gives me a wink, as if telling me I did a great job catching this man, "Nice to meet you Edward, I have heard a bunch about you."

"Good things I hope," Edward jokes, "I've heard plenty about you as well. It sounds like you and Bella are pretty close friends."

"Yep, she is the bestest friend a girl can ask for," Alice says with her usual spunk.

"Well I'm glad you two have each other then. Thanks for agreeing to babysit tonight."

"No problem, Bella deserves a nice night out," Alice smiles at me.

"That she does, we better get going Bella. It was very nice meeting you Alice."

"You too! Bye Bella," Alice winks at me. _Wow she really wants me to get laid. This is so embarrassing._

Edward puts his hand on my lower back as he ushers me toward his car. I can't help but feel weak by his touch, I wonder if he notices. By the wicked gleam in his dark eyes, I think he does.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I'm starting to feel a little better. I even pulled my sick butt out of bed for a job interview** **. Hopefully it went well and I get it haha. Bella and Edward are going on a date (Yay!) There will be some mature content in the next chapter, so just warning you. But if you read the old version, you know what's coming up ;) But if you haven't prepared to read some lemons** **. Thanks for your guys support, you guys are so awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17: Date Night Part Two

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Warning! Things are about to get a bit more serious, and there will be some lemons haha. If that bothers you, just stop reading after a thousand words or so in** **. But for everyone else…I hope you enjoy. I always feel embarrassed writing the first lemons in a story for some reason haha. I don't know why lol, but I blushed the entire time I was writing it. And I blushed again right now, telling you I blushed the whole time writing it haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

"Where are you taking me," I ask as he helps me into the passenger seat.

"Bella, I thought you wanted it to be a surprise," he chuckles as he straps me in.

"You know I can manage myself," I tease, "I'm not Anthony."

He chuckles at my comment and kisses my forehead, "I know, but I just like strapping you in."

With a sly wink he closes the door. I can't help but gawk at his toned figure as he gracefully strides around the front of the car to get in. _I can't believe we are finally doing this._ On the inside I am completely giddy, while on the outside my body is tense and restless.

"We're going to a restaurant in Seattle," Edward smiles as he puts the key into the ignition.

"Sounds lovely," I approve, "which one?"

"Café Juanita, have you been?"

I had glanced at the menu once with Rene, and the wine list alone was daunting. Rene and I ended up not going; instead we went to our favorite Mexican spot where Rene loved to down margaritas.

"I haven't but I hear it is wonderful," I smile.

"The chef there is very talented," Edward smiled as he signaled to get onto the highway.

"Well I'll have to let you pick the wine tonight, I'm afraid I don't know anything about it," I tease.

As Edward makes it off the busy street and onto the highway, he body relaxes and he sits comfortably back into his leather seat. I bite my lip as I look at him; everything about him is so delectable. I've never reacted this way to a man before; I've never felt so little in control of my own body. As if Edward could feel my tension, he takes one of his large hands off the wheel and places it on my bare thigh.

Squeezing it gently he says, "Don't worry baby, I'll choose something we both will love."

 _Swoon._ God it's crazy what the word "baby" does to me, especially when it comes out of his soft flawless mouth. I giggle nervously as he touches me. _Get in control of yourself Swan! This is so embarrassing!_

"Are you alright Bella," Edward asks, licking his lips.

"Of course," I stutter, tightly closing my thighs, "why do you ask?"

"It's nothing really, you just look rather flushed all of the sudden."

Although he is keeping a straight face, I know he is trying not to smile. His cheeks are tense as if they were suppressing a laugh. The man obviously knows the effect he has on me. But perhaps that is a good thing perhaps that means he will do me a favor and put me out of my misery. _Bella Swan this man is turning you into a hussy._

"I'm fine Edward, I promise."

I smile calmly at him, but I know he sees right through me. I try not to pay too much attention to the way he massages my thigh, I focus on the music that is softly playing through the car's speakers. I'm surprised to find that Edward is a Black Keys fan, especially since I have been a big fan of their music for a while. _What did you think Bella? Did you really think Edward Cullen would be listening to Jazz?_ Rene would always go on and on about Edward and I's age gape that I was beginning to imagine he liked the same things Charlie did. Besides fishing and camping, I'm certain Charlie and Edward have little in common. Charlie is a taciturn chief of police and Edward is, well Edward.

"We're here beautiful," Edward says as he squeezes my thigh.

His hands have barely been on me and I'm already drenched. _Hopefully this place has dark colored chairs._ It would be so embarrassing for Edward to see the evidence of my arousal when I stand up to use the ladies room.

The restaurant is very modern and welcoming. As we walk in I notice how beautiful the architecture of the small building is. The ceilings are high and the interior is covered in beautiful cedar, the floors all the way up to the ceiling. Large lamps hang from the wooden beams to illuminate the restaurant, giving it a romantic glow. There are private tables toward the back wall by a small bar and a large selection of wine displayed a wooden wine rack.

As we make our way to the small hostess stand, I can't help but notice the way the young hostess appraises Edward. Her eyes rack over him like he is something to eat, but when I look up at Edward, he doesn't seem to take note of it.

The blonde hussy speaks, ignoring me completely, "Do you have a dinner reservation tonight sir?"

I suppose I can't blame the woman, Edward is amazingly attractive and does seem to dazzle the whole female population.

"Yes I reserved a private table for Cullen," Edward says smoothly, reaching out to hold my hand.

"Mister Cullen, if you would follow me," the blonde says, grabbing to menus and swaying her hips as she walks slowly to the back of the restaurant.

The table she leads us to is beautiful set, long white table cloth with lilacs floating in water on the tables center, candles sitting near two wine glasses. I smile at how romantic the setting its, Edward must have really put a lot of thought into this.

"Here you are Mister Cullen," the blonde says as she moves aside for us to be seated.

Edward smiles and pulls out my chair. Blushing I sit down before he gently slides me toward the table. I've never been treated this way before. I've never been with someone who is such a gentleman. Mike, of course, was horrible. The best place he took me was a local pizzeria that had beer in a can.

The blonde continues to ignore me as she places my menu down quickly in front of me, before making a big show of bending down to place a menu in front of Edward. Much to my pleasure, he is ignoring her, his eyes trained on me.

"Let me know if you need anything sir," the hostess says suggestively before slowly walking off.

"This looks wonderful Edward," I say as my eyes scan over the menu.

 _Apertivi:_

 _Lelarge-Pugeot Brut Tradition, NV, with Finocchietto cured salmon roe, herb butter, hearth bread 28._

 _Limonata Sage Smash; Markers Mark bourbon, lemon, Cherry Herring, sage, with rabbit liver mousse bruschetta 17._

 _Bisson Glera Frizzante, with 30 mo Parmigiano-Reggiano 15_

Well, I'm hoping it is wonderful, truly I don't know what a single item on the appetizers is. But I know Edward must be familiar with all of this. He seems so at ease as he scans the wine list.

"Do you know what you would like for an appetizer Bella," he asks.

I know that I'm probably not going to be too keen on rabbit liver, but I have at least had salmon before.

"The first one on the list sounds fine," I say smoothly.

"Lelarge-Pugeot Brut," he says without hesitation, "yes that one is quite good. Would you like to look at the wine list?"

"No you can choose," I smile, not wanting to embarrass myself.

Luckily our server is male; he quickly introduces himself and explains the specials before taking our drink order.

"We will take a bottle of Bruno Giacosa "Rocche del Falletto Riserva please," Edward says as he hands the waiter the wine list.

The waiter's face lights up and he calmly says, "very good sir," before quickly heading to the bar.

"What type of wine is that," I ask, feeling very young all of the sudden.

"It's a Northern Italian Red."

"Why did the server look so happy," I giggle.

"It's rather expensive by the bottle, but since you know little about wine I thought I would choose something of quality," Edward chuckles.

The waiter quickly brings the bottle with two glasses and pours a bit for Edward to approve. Edward nods in approval and the waiter quickly fills both of our glasses. I pick up my glass and swirl the liquid around a bit, as I have seen people frequently do on movies, and smell the wine as if I have any clue what I am searching for in it's scent. Truly, most of the wine I have had in the past has come from a box.

Taking a small sip I find that it is quite good, very different from my usual choices. I am more accustomed to cheap white wines not bottles of reds that are hundreds of dollars.

"Do you like the selection Bella," Edward smiles from his seat to my left.

"Yes it is very good," I blush from the intensity in his gaze.

"I'm glad baby."

There's that word again. I'm not sure why his velvet voice saying "baby" has the ability to make me so wet. It will be hard to concentrate on food if he keeps this up.

"Are you ready to put in a food order sir," the waiter asks as he comes back to our private table.

"We will take the Lelarge-Pugeot Brut to start," Edward says smoothly, "and two orders of Fermin Iberico de Bellota presa."

I have absolutely no idea what Edward just said but it sounded pretty sexy coming from his mouth.

"Very good sir," the waiter nods as he takes our menus and leaves us alone once more.

I press my thighs tightly together as the tension in my body builds. Edward is mere inches away from me in his chair and his proximity makes every cell of my body feel as if it is on fire. It's as if I'm drawn to his very being. The feeling is so thrilling and foreign to me. I've never felt this way with any man besides Edward.

"Are you alright Bella, you have gotten so quiet all the sudden," Edward asks as one of his hands moves under the table to softly rub my thigh.

"I'm fine," I say, my voice shaky. I reach for my glass a wine to take a sip, hoping that it will make me brave. "I was just lost in thought I guess," I laugh nervously.

"You look almost feverish Bella. Maybe we should skip the meal and I should put you to bed and take care of you," Edward said, soundly concern.

His words nearly caused me to choke on my wine.

"You are very tense baby," he commented, before slowly sliding his hand beneath my dress.

 _Thank God for long table cloths._

My breath caught in my throat as he rubbed circles into my quivering upper thigh with his thumb. My eyes scan the restaurant, but no one is watching. Everyone too concerned with their own lives to notice a man practically fingering his date across the restaurant. I kept my thighs closed in tense as Edward massaged them, gently coaxing them apart. Letting up a shaky breath, I parted my legs.

My eyes met his intense gaze as his long fingers began to rub my wet core through my lace panties. A sly smile crossed his face when he felt how wet I was. I blushed profusely as the waiter came with our appetizers as Edward innocently continued his ministrations.

The moment the waiter departed to go back to the kitchen, Edward moved aside my underwear and slipped a lone long finger into my pussy. I grasped the table, trying my best to keep from loudly moaning in the crowded restaurant. I smile at him, my vision clouded with lust as I stare at his beautiful face.

Feeling brave, I place my hand on his thigh, slowly moving my palm up his leg before I reached his erection. His cock was pulsing against his pants zipper, begging to be released. _Could I do this? Could I touch him in a crowded restaurant?_ My inner vixen begged me to, beseeching me to be brave.

Trying not to dwell on my fears too long, I make eye contact with him and unzip his fly. His eyes widen in surprise, perhaps he didn't think me capable of such a feat. With a proud look on his handsome face, he slips another finger inside my core, fucking my pussy with his fingers as he plays with my clit with his thumb. I feel like I'm standing at a precipice about to jump off. I'm so close it's tormenting.

Pulling his erection free of the confines of his pants, I blanch at how large it is. I don't know how I didn't recoil in fear at the size of this thing when I was younger. Of course, when we made love that night I did have a few drinks in me. He is thick and pulsing in my palm and I want nothing more than to get on top of him in front of the entire restaurant and thrust my way to an incredible orgasm.

But I resist, barely, and stay put in my set, enjoying the way Edward's erection feels in my hand. I play with its head, spreading his pre-cum around his shaft for a lubricant before I began to pump him with more enthusiasm.

"You don't know how badly I want to be inside you," he whispers into my ear.

I clench around his fingers at the words. "I'm aching for you," I reply, honestly shocked that I'm being so bold.

Although we looked calm and collected to everyone else in the restaurant, I knew we were both nearing our release. I felt the tension in my stomach building, like a coil that would soon break under pressure. Edward's breathes were becoming more shallow and I knew he was close as well.

"I want you to cum on my fingers Bella," Edward pleaded quietly into my ear.

His words alone almost had me orgasming. As he worked my clit I felt like I was going to explode. Holding my breath in concentration, I quickly came apart at the seams, pulsing tightly around Edward's fingers, my cum dripping down his hand. As soon as I finished, Edward came apart as well, ejaculating with a quiet groan.

A deep blush filled my cheeks as I smiled at Edward, my face bright with my post-orgasmic glow. Pulling a napkin from the table, I gently wiped up Edward's cum. _I'm so sorry to the waiter who has to clean this up. We will definitely be tipping very well._ As soon as I'm finished, I help Edward slide his now soft cock back into his trousers and zip him up.

"You are magnificent," Edward smiles, bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Thank you," I blush, picking up my glass of red wine for a quick drink, "you are quite wonderful yourself."

"You don't know how much I cherish you Bella," Edward said with a sappy smile on his face.

 _I can't believe this man is mine._

"Should we eat our appetizer before they grow cold," Edward chuckles.

I giggle as he serves me. I feel so relaxed in his presence now, so at home. It feels like every second I fall more in love with this man, so much so that it is frightening.

 **A/N: So Café Juanita is actually a real Italian restaurant in Seattle. Does anyone live in Washington and have been to this restaurant? I googled it haha. It looks very expensive, but Edward can afford it. The wine he purchased alone was 900 dollars a bottle I believe. Pretty crazy stuff. What did you think about their little bit of lemons in the chapter? Funny story, I'm in college and I wait tables and this actually happened to me at one of my tables. So it is pretty realistic lol. Although, when Edward and Bella did it, it was pretty sexy and no one realized what they were doing, but when the couple at my table did it, it was just gross. Let's just say, we didn't exactly have table clothes at the restaurant I was working at haha. I'm laughing now, but it was actually pretty gross. And it was my first serving job, so I was like mortified. It was a little over two years ago so I was nineteen years old at the time, so I was too shy and embarrassed to actually say anything. But now that I think of it, I probably should of. Also, would you guys like me to write this in Edward's POV, if so please tell me in a review** **. I might just give it to you guys anyway, because I think it will be really fun to write, but let me know! Also, you guys should let me know what the nicest meal you ever had at a restaurant was! This was definitely a step up from Bella's dates with Mike Newton haha. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: For you reviewers out there!

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Because you guys are super awesome and reviewed saying you wanted an EPOV (also because I am still pretty sick with the flu) I decided to update again haha. Here is a short but sweet chapter in his perspective. Thanks everyone for reviewing!** **This one is for you!**

 **EPOV:**

I feel Bella tense in her chair next to me; I can feel each and every move the girl makes. I pretend to be imperceptible, but inside I am reeling. How is it that one woman can have such a profound hold on me? _Because you are in love with Bella._ I wonder how long I have been in love with her, I feel like I was somewhere in the middle before I knew I had begun.

"Are you ready to put in a food order sir," our waiter asks as he comes back to our table.

Ignoring my growing erection that has been caused by Bella's proximity, I calmly answer, "We will take the Lelarge-Pugeot Brut to start and two orders of Fermin Iberico de Bellota presa."

"Very good sir," the waiter nods, taking our menus before leaving me with Bella all to myself.

I see the tablecloth shift as she clenches her legs together beneath the table. I notice the heat radiating from her lush body as if her body were releasing pheromones to attract a mate. Whatever is in the air, I feel a distinct pull toward her, unlike anything I have ever felt before.

"Are you alright Bella, you have gotten so quiet all of the sudden," I ask in a concerned tone, placing my hand high on her thigh as a comforting gesture.

I've never done anything remotely sexual in public, but with Bella next to me I can't help myself.

"I'm fine," she responds, her voice shaky.

I try not to smile as she reaches for her glass of red wine, taking a large sip of the mahogany drink. She must feel completely out of sorts and it is satisfying to know I put her in this state.

"You look almost feverish Bella. Maybe we should skip the meal and I should put you to bed and take care of you," I suggest, sexual overtone heavy in my speech.

I almost smirk as she chokes on her wine. But I maintain my cool demeanor, acting as innocent as possible before she lets me underneath her skirt.

"You are very tense baby," I comment as I slowly ease my hand beneath her dress.

I hear her breath catch in her throat as her thigh quivers beneath my greedy hand. She looks around the restaurant, perhaps to see if anyone is watching our private display. _No baby, I have you all to myself._ I feel her muscles relax beneath my hand and slowly she opens her legs, granting me entrance. As soon as I touch her soaked panties, her eyes shoot up to meet mine.

I'm captivated by the passionate look in her large chocolate eyes, I have to do everything in my power to not bend her over the table her and make love to her in front of the entire restaurant. I can't help but give her a roguish smile as I run my fingers across her lace covered folds. She is dripping with desire and that alone makes me incredibly hard.

The waiter returns with our appetizers and I keep my fingers on my Bella. The moment the waiter is gone I move her panties out of the way and dip a finger into her tight core. She grasps the table and suppresses a moan. _Fuck baby, feel it for me._ She looks incredible, like every wet dream I ever had as a boy. I groan as she removes her hand from the table and places it on my thigh, slowly bringing her hand up until she is palming my painful erection.

I'm shocked as she makes eye contact with me and licks her luscious lips before unzipping my fly. I'm stunned by how brazen she is being. _This beautiful woman is mine._ God she is everything I could desire in a woman. That thought is so pleasing; I can't believe I have finally found her. Rewarding her for her attention to my cock, I slip another finger inside of her while my thumb rubs her clit.

She pulls my erection out of my trousers and stills for a moment. She looks… _shocked_ perhaps, or maybe frightened. I wonder why, it is not as if she hasn't been intimately acquainted with this part of my anatomy before. But whatever stalled her no longer holds her back. I suppress a moan as she spreads my pre-cum down my shaft and starts to pump me in her small hand. I can't remember the last time I have been so aroused.

"You don't know how badly I want to be inside you," I whisper in her ear, trying hard to control myself in this public place.

"I'm aching for you," she replies in a breathy voice.

 _God I've never wanted a woman so badly._

I felt my orgasm nearing as my erection grew painful in her hand. I could feel that she was close as well. I see her beautiful face scrunch in concentration before her world shatters and her pussy pulses tightly around my fingers. I feel her dripping down my hand as I reach my orgasm, cumming all over her hand and my trousers.

Her face is brightened by her orgasm, causing her to look flushed and utterly beautiful. Truly like every man's fantasizes. My Bella is so perfect. She blushes and I can scarcely believe it. I can't believe how bashful she is after the bold endeavor she just finished. It is adorable and endearing. I've never found a woman adorable before, it is something I have reserved specifically for my Bella. I realize I have never used the term "beautiful" for any other woman. As odd as that is. I have said "attractive," "sexy", or even "hot," but never "beautiful."

"You are magnificent," I say with a kind smile, bring her hand to my lips to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you," she blushes, "you are quite wonderful yourself."

"You don't know how much I cherish you Bella," I say honestly, surprising myself with the confession.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

The Lelarge-Pugeot Brut was surprisingly pleasing. I've never had something so decadent before, something like Finocchietto cured salmon was far from my budget. Especially with a two year old to feed, my usual meals consisted of neutral nursery foods like macaroni and cheese.

"Do you like it," Edward asked, his handsome face flushed.

"It's wonderful Edward," I smile, feeling sated and blissful.

"I would have to say this might be my new favorite restaurant," Edward winks at me with a roguish grin.

I blush and break eye contact with the devastatingly handsome man sitting only a few inches away from me. I can't remember the last time I felt so cared for, so cherished. Edward meets all my needs without me needing to tell them what they are. It seems in many ways that he knows me better then I even know myself.

"So is my beautiful Bella still reading books," Edward asks with a smile, leaning back comfortably in his chair, "I remember you were quite the book worm when you worked at my company."

"How do you know that," I ask with a coy smile.

How would he know? I worked so far beneath him he scarcely saw me. He was my boss's boss's boss. We barely crossed paths.

"I would walk by your desk on occasion," he smirks, "You were too engrossed in your novels to notice me. But I certainly noticed you."

I flush at his confession, "Were you on my office floor on business or were you merely watching me Mr. Cullen," I tease.

"I was feigning business, but I was truly there for pleasure," he chuckles.

"So you were watching me," I ask, slightly shocked.

"I wasn't following you around Bella," he laughs, "I just wanted to see more of you, learn more about the girl I was so captivated by."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Of course I did. That's why I kept asking you out, although you just kept refusing my offers."

"I can't believe I never saw you."

"You were too wrapped up in your Austen novels," he teases, "you would look so adorable when you read. Your facial expressions were so interesting to watch."

"What do you mean," I blush. _This is quite embarrassing._

"You would scrunch your brows together in the cutest way when you were concentrating very hard. You would bite your lips when you seemed nervous about something in the book. You would roll your pretty eyes when something you did not like happened. You would also have the most adorable smile on your face when you were close to finishing your novel. It was beautiful to watch."

I stared at him, shocked by his revelation. No man in the past had cared for me enough to take interest in my love for literature. I barely know what to say, I can't believe Edward was observing me for so long. He chuckles as I gape at him, seeming a bit uncomfortable all of the sudden with his confession.

"I wasn't aware I was so animate," I smile shyly.

"You are it was wonderful to watch. I have never seen someone enjoy a book so thoroughly."

"You enjoy reading as well? I thought I saw a few books on your desk when we visited your office the other day."

"I do, it is a very nice escape. That is, when I get the time to enjoy a good book."

"You're a very busy man," I smile as I take a sip of my wine.

"That I am. But owning my own company was always what I have strived for. But I want you to know that I will always make time for you and Anthony," Edward says seriously.

"I'm glad. Now that you are in Anthony's life he will never want you to leave," I laugh softly.

"Is that so," Edward asks with a smile, "does the same go for his mother? Do you not want me to leave Bella?"

The look in his eyes captivates me, leaving me breathless. Silently I shake my head, my eyes wide as I look at his serious and open expression. Reaching his hand out to gently grab my chin, Edward pulls me forward for a chaste kiss.

"That is good because I don't want to leave you," he says with a smile that reaches his beautiful eyes.

Perhaps he wants me as much as I want him? I feel myself leaning closer to him as we continue eating our appetizer. We sit in a comfortable silence, leaving me to meditate on how elated I feel. I have never felt such an overwhelming feeling of blissful intoxication. I feel as if I am walking on air. Edward looks radiant and satisfied as he seats next to me. _Do I have that effect on him? Am I capable of making him feel utterly intoxicated like frequently does to me?_

The waiter arrives with our meals, "Fermin Iberico de Bellota presa," he says with a customer service smile as he places the hot dishes in front of us.

I nod my head politely at the waiter and once he leaves I ask Edward, "What exactly is this?"

It looks wonderful, has an artistic presentation, and smells divine but with my simple palate I have no idea what I am looking at.

Chuckling a bit, Edward explains, "It is Taylor shellfish mussels, Cipollini crema, smoked leeks, and tarragon."

I nod my head in understanding, although I do not know what "leeks" are, or even what "tarragon" is.

As if reading my mind, Edward points to the chopped green vegetable on my plate, "Leek is a vegetable. They are related to garlic and onions. Tarragon is a plant, sometimes it's found in tea. I'm sure you have tried it before with the amount of tea you drink," he winks at me.

 _How does he know all of this? Did he go to culinary school as well?_ For a single man, he certainly knows a lot about cooking. Perhaps it is a hobby of his.

Blushing, I respond, "I only really drink English Breakfast Tea. I don't venture out beyond the realms of that."

"No wonder you are always so awake," Edward chuckles, "you have just as much energy as our son."

"No I don't," I laugh, "but I do wish that was true. He has so much energy in his tiny little body. Did you know that I used to bring him to the park and have him run around before his naptime," I laugh at the memory, "he wouldn't go to bed if his little body wasn't completely worn out."

 _"Not sleepy mommy," Anthony laughs as he jumps up and down on the couch._

 _The house is a mess and I'm completely exhausted. Plus, I'm at least one hundred pages behind on the book I'm editing thanks to my energetic little boy._

" _Hey Anthony, baby you want to go to the park with mommy and play," I ask, trying desperately to find a way for him to release his energy without ruining my furniture._

 _He perks up instantly and cocks his little head at me, "Da park? Yea mommy!"_

 _Jumping down from the couch, he waddles toward me. I chuckle at how cute he looks and go to grab his coat. It is freezing outside but there is a park in the neighborhood a few feet from our front door. I bundle Anthony up in his oversized jacket, wrap his neck in a scarf, and pull a white hat over his head to cover his ears. He looks like a cute little marshmallow._

" _Me excited, me run round," Anthony squeals as I carry him out of the apartment._

 _Twenty minutes later Anthony is asleep in his bed, completely exhausted. I can't help but smile at how adorable he looks as he sucks on his little thumb in his sleep. Bella Swan, you are definitely getting better at this mom thing._

"That sounds funny," Edward chuckles, "I wish I could have seen it."

Although his words are light and happy, I can't help but feel a tinge of guilt. If I told him sooner he would have been there to witness it.

"Well maybe next time you spend the whole day together you will see for yourself," I reassure him.

"I would love that Bella. I wanted to ask you, would you like to come to Sunday brunch at my brother's home this weekend?"

I would love to meet his younger brother. I can't help but wonder if they would approve of me. I feel silly asking, but it weighs on my mind.

"Of course, it will be fun for Anthony to meet more of his family."

"He will love Emmett," Edward grins, "Emmett is practically a child himself. A very overgrown child."

I giggle at his assessment. "What is your brother like?"

"Emmett is a big guy, he towers over everyone. But he is a big softy. I used to make fun of him all the time. He takes quickly to everyone he meets. You will get along with him. Rosalie on the other hand…she can be quite closed off at first. But she definitely approves with closer acquaintance. Their daughter, Emily, is a wonderful girl. I'm her godfather," Edward says proudly, "she will be a great friend to Anthony."

"That's great to hear. I'll just have to remind Anthony again that cooties aren't a thing," I giggle.

"I forgot that little boys worry about that," Edward chuckles.

As we finish our meal, we talk about Anthony. I tell Edward stories about Anthony's first Christmas, his first steps, and his first words. I'm happy to see that Edward doesn't seem resentful for the time he missed with his son. He seems merely happy to be in his son's life now. I do regret that he missed so much, all the events I speak of are so crucial. I would give anything to have Edward relieve them with me.

The waiter comes back with a desert menu and I'm suddenly thankful I saved a bit of room, the menu looks wonderful. "Can I interest you two in desert today?"

"Bella," Edward askes, handing me the menu.

Trying not to look too eager, I take the menu and say, "Of course. Can we just have a few minutes to look it over?"

"Certainly miss," the waiter says, bowing his head and returning to his spot by the bar.

 _Desserts:_

 _Parmigiano-Reggiano, Acetaia di Giorgio Balsamico, 36 yr. DOP, Ginepro_

 _Poco Carretto gelati and sorbetti_

 _Herkimer espresso affogato_

 _Zeppole; Zuzu marmalade, chocolate sauce, caramelized vanilla whey_

"Can we get the last one Edward?"

Edward smiles at me and pulls my face toward his to kiss me once more. "Of course sweetheart," he answers before signaling the waiter.

"We will take an order of the Zeppole," Edward smiles, handing the waiter the menu.

 _Why is it so sexy to see Edward order food?_

"Very good sir," the waiter smiles before retreating.

"The night is young Bella, would you like to see a movie after this?"

I can't remember the last time I've been to a movie theatre. Perhaps in high school? I haven't taken Anthony to see his first movie yet, he is much too bouncy and impatient to sit through a feature film. Perhaps that's a first he could share with his father? I smile at the thought, Edward would love that.

"I would love to Edward," I blush as he reaches out to gently hold my hand.

"I'm having such a wonderful time tonight Bella," he says, bringing my hand up to his lips for a kiss, "this is the best date I have ever been on."

His words are so sincere they take my breath away.

"Truly," I say, hope bubbling in my chest.

"Truly Bella," he smiles as our desert comes.

My mouth waters at the sight of our desert. I have not have zeppole since I was little. My grandmother used to make these fluffy fried balls of dough all the time. But since she died, Rene never continued the tradition. Which I suppose, is a good thing considering cooking is not one of Rene's talents. _Maybe I can make these for Anthony?_ He would love these little ricotta doughnuts.

"You're so cute when you eat," Edward chuckles as he watches me down a big bit of desert.

"I'm glad you find me amusing," I tease, taking another bite. "Which movie did you want to see?"

"Was there any one in particular you were interested in?"

I barely know what's out. "There is a new musical that looks interesting," I smile.

I watch Edward try his best to contain a grimace.

"You don't like musicals," I giggle.

"No, no they are fine," he says, although I know he is lying. _He is so cute when he tries to lie._ "We can see whatever you want Bella."

"Well I'll see the new musical please," I say coyly.

If he will sit through a two hour musical with me I'll just have to reward him with plenty of kisses.

 **A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I love reading your reviews so much so I really appreciate you guys writing them! I have most of this story mapped out and I think it should be around 60 chapters or so** **. A lot is going to happen. And there will be quite a bit Edward and Bella flash backs! And this weekend I'll be finally updating Rogue of My Own again (If you guys are reading that, if not you should totally check it out). Also, has anyone had zeppoles before? They Are SOOOO Good. I make them all of the time. I just use Giada De Laurentiis's recipe (If you guys watch food network** **) and they are super good. You guys should totally make them and tell me what you think! Please review! Reviews are better than candy!:)**


	20. Chapter 20: Jealously and Pizza

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"Momma you back," Anthony asks quietly as he wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"Yea baby, mommy is back to pick you up," I smile as I take him in my arms.

Sometimes I forget just how little he is. He is probably the smallest two year old I have ever seen. But knowing how tall Edward is, Anthony should have a growth spurt soon. Edward places his hand on the small of my back, he insisted on coming with me to see his son. _Such a good daddy already._

"Dada that you," Anthony asks, his eyes finally adjusting to see us in the dark room.

"Yea buddy, I came with mommy to pick you up," Edward smiles, placing a kiss on our son's temple.

"Dada sleepover," Anthony asks me.

"No baby not tonight, he has to be at work early tomorrow for a meeting," I explain.

"Okay," Anthony mumbles disappointed, resting his head on my shoulder as I carry him out of Pete's bed room.

"He's been a really good boy," Alice assures us quietly, not wanting to wake her sleepy son. "How was your date?"

"Wonderful Alice, thank you for watching him," I say as I smile up at Edward.

"It's my pleasure," she smirks, giving me a very knowing look.

How must I look to her? Do I look more relaxed? I definitely feel more relaxed after the fine dinner and amazing orgasm. It's amazing how Alice can just sense these things.

Before she can smirk at me any longer I roll my eyes and say, "Well we better get going, Anthony's exhausted and Edward has to work in the morning."

"Okay well by Anthony," Alice coos, tickling his stomach softly and placing a kiss on his forehead, "Bye guys! It was nice meeting you Edward, take care of my best friend."

 _God she is feisty._ I can't help but snicker at Alice's attempt at intimidating someone. She is four feet eleven inches and fits in the children's Gap, she could barely intimidate Anthony. But I love her so much I never tease her about it.

"I will Alice, I promise. Bella is in good hands," Edward says. Always the gentleman.

As I carry a sleeping Anthony to my car, I shoot Edward an apologetic look, "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to hang out with him tonight. I've never seen him so exhausted, him and Pete must have been having a ton of fun."

"Its fine Bella," Edward assured me, bending down to give Anthony a peck on the cheek, "maybe I can take you two out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course Edward, Anthony will love that."

Edward helps me place our sleeping boy in his car seat. "I wish I didn't have to leave you two tonight. You don't know how lonely it is to have a big house all by yourself."

I blush, "why did you buy it if you didn't need the space?"

"I'm not sure. I honestly never felt lonely in it until now. It's hard leaving my family to come home to an empty house," Edward muses.

 _His family? Does that mean Anthony and I? Both of us?_ My head is reeling. I don't know what to say. I can't exactly suggest we all move in together after my first date with him.

"I understand," I finally manage, "but you can come visit Anthony whenever you like. I work from home, so we are pretty much always there. As long as you call first and make sure."

His handsome face lights up in a large grin, "You are welcome to my home whenever you like as well. I have rooms and rooms full of space. You could practically live there if you wanted."

"I've never been to your house," I mutter.

"Well why don't you two come over on Saturday? I'm usually in my home office working over the weekend, so I will be incredibly bored."

Edward looks so young and carefree all of the sudden. It takes my breath away.

"You work on the weekends?"

"I'm the CEO Bella," Edward chuckles softly, "I am responsible for a great deal. Especially with the new merger. I'm working whenever I'm not here with you and Anthony."

"Well perhaps me and Anthony can come and liven your day up," I tease.

"I would love that Bella," Edward smiles before his eyes gaze down at my mouth.

My heart flutters as he moves closer to me. My God this man gets under my skin in the most delicious way. Every cell in my body stands in attention when he is near. I feel his hot breath against my lips before he closes the distance between us, bringing his lips to mine. I moan softly against his lips, allowing him to slide his hot tongue inside my mouth.

He pulls me against his muscled frame and I wither in his arms. I feel like I'm floating in his embrace, weightless as he finally releases me. I like my lips, tasting the salty taste that is Edward.

"That was amazing baby," he whispers into my ear, kissing me again on the cheek, "Goodnight baby, I'll see you both tomorrow."

I love when he calls me baby so much.

"Bye Edward," I blush, staring at his ass as he walks back to his Volvo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Daddy hair like my hair," Anthony squeals as he reaches to tug on his father's hair.

"Yea baby," I giggle, watching Edward struggle with the boy in his arms, "that's pretty cool. It's almost like you two are related."

Anthony, of course, doesn't get my joke, but Edward laughs. He looks extremely fine in his suit, with his color opened and tie removed to show a hint of his chest hair. He came straight from work and I'm very glad he did. He will definitely be my eye candy for the evening.

"We do have the same hair buddy," Edward laughs, bouncing our son in his arms before placing him in his car seat.

"Where eat? I hungry," Anthony says, rubbing his chubby little tummy for emphasis.

"We're getting pizza baby," I smile, "your favorite."

"Yes," Anthony exclaims, fist pumping the air.

Edward shuts Anthony's car door and walks me to the passenger side, "how was your day today beautiful?"

"It was great," I blush under his heated gaze, "I got some work down on one of the novels and played with Anthony. He's starting to run now, it's pretty cute."

"Is he now? Maybe we can take him to the park this weekend," Edward suggests, pulling me into a hug.

"He would love that Edward. He wants to play with his new ball, but as you know I'm not exactly athletic, he would love if you would play with him. It would mean so much to have his father teach him something like that."

Edward's eyes sparkle with happiness and pride. "I would love that Bella." He looks as if he wants to say more to me, but resists.

Opening my car door for me, Edward places a chaste kiss on my cheek before saying, "m'lady."

He is such a dork sometimes, and it is very cute, and even pretty sexy. Will there ever be a time where I don't want to jump him? Controlling my body, I slide into the passenger seat, giving Edward a shy smile as he closes the door.

"Me eat pizza," Anthony exclaims happily as we take off down the road.

I laugh and gaze at Edward who is staring at our son's reflection in the rearview mirror. His face is one of paternal pride and I fall in love with him all over again gazing at it. As if he can read my thoughts, he reaches for my hand, holding it in my lap. Edward smiles at me and squeezes my small hand in his before staring back at the road.

We arrive at Anthony's favorite local pizzeria in town in just under ten minutes. While the pizza is good, I truly think Anthony loves the restaurant because of the claw machine by the hostess stand. He has yet to when a prize, but I think that only makes him more determined.

As soon as we walk through the restaurant doors, Anthony is tugging on my hand to go look at the claw machine. It is filled with toys of characters I don't recognize and one sonic the hedgehog that Anthony has had his eyes on for months.

"Dada look it," Anthony giggles in excitement, pointing eagerly toward the blue stuffed hedgehog.

"You want that toy buddy," Edward asks, bending down to our son's level to look at it, "maybe after dinner you and me can try to win it!"

Anthony's face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Really dada?"

"Yea buddy. As long as you're a good boy I think we can win it," Edward smiles as he picks our son up.

 _God I love this man._

"Table for three," Edward tells the hostess, his eyes never leaving our son as he tickles his little belly.

I watch the waitress flush as she gapes at Edward. _Really, again?_ I suppose Edward just dazzles every woman he comes across. I don't know exactly how I feel about that. Especially because he isn't exactly "mine" yet. But I definitely hope he soon will be.

"Right this way sir," the young woman says, grabbing two menus and a kids coloring book before leading us to a booth.

"Anything else sir," she asks as soon as we are situated.

With Anthony bouncing on his lap, Edward says without paying attention to her, "just a booster seat thank you."

The girl blushes and quickly walks away. Probably upset she couldn't grab Edward's attention. She quickly returns with a booster seat and places it next to Edward, leaving without another word.

"Sit your lap," Anthony begs, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck.

"You don't want to sit in your big boy seat," Edward asks.

"I not see'd you," Anthony complains, "miss you dada."

My eyes prick with tears and a cheesy grin brightens my features. I feel so blessed to be able to witness moments like this. To see the two people I love more than anything like this feels incredible.

"Okay buddy, you can sit in daddy's lap for now," Edward says with a smile. I can feel how happy he is from across the table.

I want to express how much I love him, but I hold it in. I feel like it is much too soon. Before I can meditate on my feelings for a second longer, a chipper young waiter comes up to our table to introduce himself.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Pizza King, I'm Jacob and I'll be taking care of you this evening, can I get you guys started with something to drink?"

Once Jacob's gaze falls on me it stays there, causing me to blush uncomfortably. Shifting awkwardly in my seat, I order, "I'll just have an iced tea thank you."

"No problem beautiful," Jacob says with a smile, "and what can I get for you sir?"

 _How inappropriate._ I am flushing the color of the red upholstery of the booths.

"I'll take a water and a Heineken," Edward says, his mouth in a grim line, "what would you like Anthony?"

"Drink milk," Anthony giggles, causing Edward's expression to lighten.

"Our son will have a milk."

I can't help but notice how Edward stresses _our,_ trying to send Jacob a message. Well this is nice, I can't help but think. Knowing Edward is jealous is satisfying in a strange way. I guess it's nice to see him jealous for once. He is the one usually getting hit on, whether he notices or not.

"I'll be right back with that sir," Jacob says with a bright grin on his face.

"Are you okay Edward," I giggle from across the table.

"I'm fine, I just wish we didn't have such an irritating waiter."

I giggle at the stern look on his face. Jacob is back quickly with our drinks and takes our food order with equal enthusiasm. I watch as he awkwardly stares at me throughout the time he is at our table. He stills glances constantly and I can't believe he is being quite so bold. Edward is annoyed by the time Jacob finally leaves us.

"Dada color me," Anthony says, handing Edward a crayon.

With Anthony giggling in his arms, Edward can't stay mad for long.

With a grin pulling at the corners of his lips, Edward picks up a crayon and colors the grass of Anthony's picture.

"Lookit, doggy," Anthony says to me, pointing to the dog he is currently coloring purple.

"Wow a purple doggy, that is very cool Anthony," I approve.

"I get dog," he asks, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Baby we can't get a dog right now, we have a little apartment," I laugh.

"Little dog ten," Anthony insists.

"My brother has a dog," Edward says to him as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Doggy? Kind?"

Edward chuckles at Anthony's wide eyed expression before answering, "he has a German Shepherd."

"What dat," Anthony asks, cocking his head in confusion.

"It's a big brown dog who loves to play with little boys just like you," Edward teases, tickling our excited son.

"Really," Anthony asks, bouncing with excitement, "play wif me?"

"Of course he will play with you buddy. You are going to meet my family and his doggie in just a few days," Edward tells our happy little boy.

"Mommy! Play wif doggy," Anthony giggles.

"That is super cool Anthony," I smile at him. He is practically glowing from across the table.

"Here's your pizza," Jacob interrupts us, "anything else beautiful," he asks me.

"No we're fine," I smile politely at him.

"Just let me know," the boy winks before leaving.

"Do you think I should talk to the manager," Edward asks as soon as the boy walks away.

"Why," I ask innocently.

"He is flirting with you," Edward whispers across the table, "it's unprofessional."

"Edward he is just a waiter at this pizza place, give him a break," I tease.

"Fine, but if he keeps it up I'm speaking with someone."

I roll my eyes, but inside I am jumping up and down, excited to see my Jealousward sitting across from me. Anthony gives up coloring his purple dog as soon as the cheese pizza is presented in front of him. Edward lets him sit in his lap while they eat; helping our son by cutting his pizza into small bites so he doesn't choke.

"No hungry now," Anthony says after he finishes eating, "play game?"

Edward is on his second beer and third slice of pizza. He gazes lovingly down at our toddler and say, "buddy, let me and mommy finish eating and then I promise we will play the claw machine."

"But dada," Anthony complains giving Edward the puppy dog eyes he frequently gives me.

"No but's mister. You will just have to be a little patient; mommy and I are almost finished."

Anthony pouts, but says nothing else. Instead he curls up in his father's lap and waits for him to finish eating.

"Can I interest you guys in any deserts tonight," Jacob asks, holding up a menu featuring a brownie sundae and a mudslide pie.

Before Anthony can look at it, I quickly respond, "That's fine thank you. We will just take a check."

"Will that be all on one check," Jacob asks, smiling at me.

Before I can respond, Edward does, "Yes, the woman you keep smiling at and _our_ son will be all on one bill."

Edward shoots Jacob a menacing stare as he hands him his credit card. Jacob laughs nervously before apologizing and walking quickly to a POS.

"Wow Edward, I wouldn't want to upset you," I tease as I sip on the remainder of my iced tea.

"There is nothing you can do that would upset me Bella," Edward says calmly as he finishes off his beer.

"Thank you sir, have a wonderful evening," Jacob says, leaving the table without looking at me at all.

I watch as Edward leaves a tip, signs his name, and perks up to ask our son, "You ready to play the claw game buddy?"

 **A/N: So what do you guys think of Jealousward? Haha. I thought it was only fitting since Edward practically dazzles every woman he meets. Plus, I wanted to throw Jacob in the story somewhere. But this is the first and last time you will see his character, so I'm sorry if anyone likes Jacob haha. This will be the last time I update until this Monday, so have a safe and wonderful weekend! And please, please review! You guys reviews brighten my day** **!**


	21. Chapter 21: Emmett, Rosalie, and Emmie

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

Accessing my appearance in my floor length bedroom mirror, I feel completely lost. I never thought I would think this, but I truly wish Alice were here. She always knows what to wear for every situation and her input would be greatly appreciated in this matter.

I narrowed my options down to a blouse Alice bought me last year for my birthday and a slimming pair of jeans, or a modest blue cotton dress. It was a Sunday brunch, so perhaps a dress would be best? Gazing at the clock on my phone I saw Edward would be by any minute.

Pulling my curly hair up into a low ponytail, I decide to go for the dress. First impressions are always important, especially when I am meeting my son's extended family for the first time. I dressed Anthony in his best plaid button up shirt and my favorite OshKosh jeans. I know I am his mother, so I can be quite partial, but he looks extremely cute.

Slipping into a pair of Keds, I am finally ready to meet Edward's family. _Have I ever been so nervous?_ I don't know why I am so worried. I've never given much thought to what others thought of me before.

"Mommy," Anthony squeals, jumping up from his seat in front of the television, "pretty," he smiles at me, reaching for my dress.

I pick him up in my arms and kiss his temple. He smells wonderful, like cotton and No More Tears soap. "Thanks baby! You look so handsome! Just like your daddy. Are you excited to meet your uncle, aunt, and cousin today?"

"Cited," Anthony giggles, clapping his little hands together in front of his face.

"I'm glad sweetie. Daddy will be here any minute," I tell him as I reach for my handbag.

"Daddy," Anthony exclaims, shaking with excitement in my arms.

Just on time, the doorbell rings and Anthony can barely contain himself. I open it to find Edward, looking devilishly handsome as usual. He looks recently showered, his wild hair tamer than usual due to his dampness. He is also wearing a plaid button up and jeans, matching our son exactly.

"Dadda here," Anthony exclaims, reaching his chubby arms toward Edward to be held.

"Hey buddy," Edward chuckles as he takes our excited two-year old into his arms, "you look nice today."

"Danks," Anthony giggles, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck.

"You two match," I smirk, happy that I choose this specific outfit for Anthony.

"Look at that buddy. We're wearing the same outfit," Edward says to our son, throwing me a teasing glance.

Ever since I had that very intimate moment in the Italian restaurant with Edward, it's hard to not just throw myself at him, especially when I see how amazing he is with our son. He's picked up on being a good father so quickly it still completely astonishes me.

"Dadda match," Anthony giggles, pulling his head back from his father's neck to access Edward's outfit.

"Yea buddy," Edward chuckles, his eyes looking with mine he says, "you look very radiant today Bella."

Blushing at his compliment I say bashfully, "So do you Edward, you look very handsome."

"Isn't mommy pretty buddy," Edward askes as he rubs Anthony back to coax a response from him.

Anthony is too busy playing with his father's hair to answer. I giggle at Edward's efforts and ask, "You ready to go to your brother's?"

"Of course," Edward grins handsomely, "You're going to love him Bella. He is super friendly."

I smile at Edward's assurance hoping that he is right. Edward leads us down my apartment stairs to his Volvo. I feel like a pervert, but I can't help but take notice of his perfectly shaped ass as he walks ahead of me. I smile at the direction of my thoughts, but what girl can really help herself with a man like Edward in front of her?

Anthony was oozing with excitement as soon as Edward placed him in his car seat, wildly swinging his legs all about to work off some of his access energy. Edward looks equally as excited, although of course, his excitement is better contained. I'm sure he is ecstatic about introducing our son to his uncle for the first time.

"So what's Emily like," I ask casually as I slide into the passenger seat.

Edward's face instantly takes on a proud smile as he thinks of his Goddaughter. "Emily is wonderful. Nice, funny, intelligent. She will be a great friend for Anthony."

"I'm sure of it," I smile, staring back at my happy son in the rearview mirror.

"She is very friendly, just like my brother Emmett. Her and Anthony will be fast friends," Edward assures me.

I'm so happy to hear it. The only kid Anthony ever sees is Pete. That is probably due to Anthony's shyness around kids his age. I've taken him to the park on several occasions only to have him stay close to my side the entire time, insisting that I play with him. He got intimidated I suppose, especially by groups of children. He was best with one on one interactions, where he can be free to be himself. I suppose he is like me in that way. I have always been so introverted. When I was young I thought of it as a curse, but now I am more than comfortable with it.

Rene always thought my behavior was something I would grow out of, but I always enjoyed keeping to myself. Perhaps it was because I had such an outgoing and extroverted mother. I was fine taking a step back while she had the spotlight on her. Growing up with a zany mother like her made me practically middle aged by the time I was fifteen. My mother always joked that I was born thirty-five, she said that I had an "old soul." Perhaps that was why I was so comfortable in the presence of a man Edward's age.

The drive to Emmett's was just under a half an hour, which was good because that is usually when I get to my limit off listening to Radio Disney. If not for Anthony cutely singing along with the familiar tunes, I don't know how I would handle it. Emmett's home was breathtaking. It was made up entirely of brick in different shades of red, with a roof of navy tiles. It had large windows with navy trim and a tall red door that sat comfortably on the home's porch which was adorned in vines and flowers.

"Rosalie is a decorator," Edward explains as he gazes at my impressed expression.

"This is wonderful," I say breathlessly, completely in awe.

This home looks like something I would have dreamt of for myself. I always imagined a brick house with a beautiful garden and a large backyard for Anthony to play. Edward reaches for my hand to bring to his lips, giving me a quick kiss of reassurance before he tends to Anthony.

Stepping out of the Volvo, I notice the rhododendrons that surround a gravel walkway leading to the house. This Rosalie woman has wonderful tastes. Edward walks to the front of the Volvo with Anthony comfortably in his arms. Reaching out with his free hand, he takes mine, holding my hand as he leads me to the front door.

"Are you ready for this," Edward asks, squeezing my hand in his much larger one.

"Of course," I say, slightly nervous.

"Are you ready buddy," Edward asks Anthony, kissing his temple.

"Yea dada," Anthony giggles.

I bit my lip nervously as Edward rings the doorbell. I can't help but fidget as I await the appearance Edward's family. I run my free hand through my hair to smooth any fly aways and gaze down at my cotton dress to make sure it looks as I remembered it.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispers in my ear as if he can sense my distress.

I give him a shy smile right before the door swings open to reveal a burly man with a welcoming smile. He is a bit shorter than Edward, with the broad shoulders of a linebacker.

"You must be Bella," the man smiles at me, "and you little guy must be Anthony!"

I smile at the huge man with little dimples and look to my son to find him tightly wrapped around his father. I should have known Anthony would be shy. He is always intimidated by the loud and outgoing type. _He'll warm up to him. I know he will._

"And you must be Emmett," I giggle, a nervous habit.

"Yep! Edward has told me all about you!"

Emmett steps aside to invite us into his perfectly decorated house. _This Rosalie woman sure knows what she is doing._ The home is well furnished and welcoming. It looks like something I've seen from a catalog or a _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine.

"You want to say hi to my brother Emmett," Edward asks quietly, rubbing our son's back to comfort him.

Anthony's arms are wrapped tightly around his father's neck and his face is buried in Edward's hair. As Edward rubs his back, Anthony begins to disengage and looks up at the big man in front of him.

"Hi emmem," Anthony says quietly, trying his best to pronounce his new uncle's name.

Anthony's eyes lock with mine and he reaches for me, like he always does when he is feeling shy or unsure. I smile gently and bring my boy into my arms, rubbing his back and kissing his soft face.

"It's okay buddy," I say quietly to him, "It's just your uncle."

"Sorry," I apologize to Emmett, "he is just a little shy around strangers."

Well, all strangers besides Edward. He took to Edward instantly like he knew he was his father. It shocked me completely and even astounds me to this day.

"That's okay," Emmett smiles, completely unfazed, "It's nice to meet you buddy."

Anthony gives him a shy smile but says nothing.

"You guys are right on time for lunch," Emmett smiles as he ushers us down the hall, "I'll introduce you to my wife Rosalie and my daughter Emily."

"Edward's told me a lot about them," I smile as I gaze around the beautiful home.

"Good things I hope," Emmett winks at me.

As we enter a small dining room that is adorned with pastel modern paintings, I see a beautiful strawberry blonde holding a little girl with brown curly hair. The girl is adorable, wearing the cutest polka dot dress I remember seeing in a Gap Kids catalog.

"This is my beautiful wife Rosalie and my gorgeous little girl Emily," Emmett announces proudly.

"Edward, it's wonderful to see you," Rosalie says with a kind smile, stepping forward to kiss Edward's cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you too Rosalie. This is my son Anthony and my girlfriend Bella Swan."

 _Girlfriend?_ My heart skips a beat. _He introduced me as his girlfriend?_ My insides are reeling and I am trying my best to contain my excitement. I feel a huge grin spread across my face and I want nothing more than to drag Edward into my arms and boldly kiss him in front of the eyes of his family.

I contain myself though and smile politely at Rosalie, who is silently accessing me. "It's wonderful to meet you," she says finally.

"And how old are you little guy," she asks Anthony in what I can tell is her version of a "mom voice."

Anthony shyly holds out two fingers and buries his face in my neck.

"Wow two years old," Rosalie says in exaggerated astonishment, "my little girl is three years old. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

I smile as the little girl waves at us and meekly says, "Hi, I Emily."

"Hey Emily, I'm Bella," I smile at her.

Emily gives me a big grin before she blushes and looks away.

"Well you guys ready to eat? I'm starved," Emmett says as he takes a seat at the head of the table.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and smiles at her husband, "When are you ever not hungry?"

"It's a compliment to your cooking baby," Emmett teases as he shovels some food on his plate.

"Sit wif you," Anthony says as I try to place him in a chair between me and Edward.

Taking him on my lap, I slide into a chair beside Edward, rocking my shy little son.

"Thanks for being here beautiful," Edward whispers into my ear before placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I blush and gaze around the room to see if anyone has noticed. Emmett is involved with his plate of food and Rosalie is helping make a plate for her daughter; I relax as I see that neither of them noticed. Of course, Edward did introduce me as his girlfriend, _which I am still reeling from,_ so I'm not quite sure what I am worried about.

"So Bella, how did you and Edward meet," Rosalie asks as she helps her daughter eat.

"We, uh, we met at work," I stutter out, feeling completely embarrassed.

The last thing I want to do is talk about my short affair that led to an unplanned pregnancy.

"Bella was an extremely promising and talented assistant at my company, but she left to pursue her dreams of becoming an editor," Edward explains as he comforts me by rubbing small circles on my spin.

"That's awesome Bella," Emmett grins at me before shoveling more food into his mouth.

I'm thankful that Emmett and Rosalie don't ask many questions regarding Edward and I. I wonder if Edward had warned them off doing so. Or perhaps they already know our situation from Edward. I'm sure he has told them the gist of it. He is extremely close to his brother from what he has told me.

By the end of brunch, Anthony has warmed up to his new family members. After he got some warm food in his little belly he was back to the animated little boy I know and love. I'm so happy that they get to see this side of him. I was worried it would take several visits before Anthony felt comfortable to be himself around them.

"Emily, do you want to show Anthony your room? Maybe you can show him all of your toys," Rosalie suggests as she begins to stand and clean the table.

"Play wif me," Emily asks with a smile.

"Mommy come too," Anthony asks me, gazing up at me with wide brown eyes.

"I can come too baby if you want," I smile as I hug him tightly in my lap.

"Dada too," Anthony says with authority.

I giggle at him. He is turning into Edward already.

"I'll love to play with you two," Edward smiles, tousling our son's copper hair.

Emily's room is pink and decorated with all the girly furnishes from Pottery Barn Kids. She has a large case of picture books, a Barbie dream house, and a box full of toy horses. Anthony blanches immediately at the girly toys, obviously missing his toy cars and action figures.

"Girl stuff," he mummers under his breath in disappointment.

"Girl stuff is fun too baby," I tease as I take a seat on the floor with Anthony in my lap, "Mommy's a girl, you like playing with me."

"Look at the cool horses Anthony," Edward says in exaggerated excitement, picking one from the box and handing it to our son. "Aren't they really cool."

"Dat my pony," Emily laughs before picking a pony for herself.

Anthony looks at his father for reassurance, not sure what to do with a purple horse. Edward nods his head in encouragement and Anthony finally eases off my lap to play with the horses with Emily. I watch as they have a cute conversation, although I can barely make out what they are saying, they seem to understand their babbles.

"They are quite the pair," Edward smiles at me.

"They definitely are," I say, extremely pleased that my son now has another friend.

"Maybe when he gets more comfortable they can have playdates," Edward suggests, leaning closer to me, "That way I can take you on another date," Edward whispers against my cheek.

"I would love that," I say as my cheeks heat up under his stare.

"Well I'm looking forward to it Bella," Edward murmurs before closing the distance between us and bringing his lips to meet mine.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews for this story! I love when I get to read a new review from you guys! What did you guys think about Rosalie, Emmett, and their daughter Emily? And what do you guys think of Rosalie's reception of Bella? Do you think she likes her? I know that Anthony is saying quite a bit less in this story compared to my original posting, but you guys were right when a few of you commented and said he sounded more like a five year old. He really did haha. Now I am trying to make him sound more his age haha. Also wanted to thank Ajfflady for complimenting my new pen name! What can I say, I've read quite a few romance novels and highlanderprincess felt perfect** **. Also, if you guys love the story please recommend it to a friend or another Twilight lover! The more readers and the more reviewers the better! I know some of you guys recommended this story on Facebook and just wanted to say you guys are super duper awesome! If I could hug you all I would haha. I'm going to be updating Chicago soon if you guys are reading that** **. I hope to update before Valentine's Day as my Valentine's Day gift to all of you** **.**


	22. Chapter 22: Car kink and Confessions

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"Ewwie mommy," Anthony squeals in disgust, abandoning his toy and wiggling his little body between Edward and I to break up our embrace.

"What is it baby," I giggle, holding the frustrated little boy in my arms.

"No kiss," he stammers, reaching up to cover my mouth.

I laugh at his persistence before my happy eyes shoot up to Edwards.

"You don't like it when mommy and daddy kiss buddy," Edward chuckles, reaching forward to rub Anthony's back.

"N front me," Anthony exclaims, shaking his little head in disgust.

"Momma dada kiss da time," Emily shrugs her shoulders, indicating our display of affection was not a big deal.

But she grew up with a mother and father who were in love and constantly showed it. Anthony wasn't used to having a man around his mother. I pat his head and apologize, perhaps I was merely embarrassing him in front of his new friend.

"S'okay," Anthony shrugged his shoulders, having moved on from the topic already.

I giggle as I watch Anthony take up his horse again and go right back to playing with Emily.

"Looks like we are grossing him out," I tease Edward.

"Well, he just has to get used to it," Edward responds with a roguish grin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what did you think buddy," Edward asked as he strapped Anthony into his car seat.

After an hour of playing with his new friend, Anthony was exhausted and ready to go home for a nap.

"Yea," Anthony mumbles, his eyes dropping, "Emmie fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Edward chuckles as Anthony drifts to sleep.

"Well he is out like a light," I chuckle as Edward closes the car door on our sleeping son.

"I'm glad," Edward laughs as he escorts me to the passenger side, "I love that kid, but after playing with him and Emily all afternoon I can really use a break."

"He's used to taking a nap around noon," I explain as Edward opens the passenger side door for me.

"Well that's good for us," he grins mischievously as he holds the door for me.

I giggle at his suggestive grin and slide into my seat. I note that Edward takes an extra moment to stare at my bare legs before he closes the door. Thank God I wore a dress and thank God Anthony and his coloring book afforded me a little extra time in the shower to shave my legs.

"So I thought today went really nice," I say casually as Edward back's out of Emmett's long driveway.

"Yea it was very nice, I can tell my family likes you already," he grins, focusing on the road ahead.

"That's good to hear, I was worried about that earlier," I admit.

"I could tell," he laughs, placing a hand on my knee as a comforting gesture.

"Was I that obvious," I ask nervously.

"No, not to obvious," he shoots me a teasing grin before he begins to massage my thigh.

I moan softly as my muscle relaxes under his hand. Falling back against the leather car seat, I close my eyes at the pleasant feeling his touch provides. As I feel his fingers creep up my leg, my eyes shoot open and stare at him in shock. _Is he really about to do what I think he is about to do?_ I laugh nervously and bite my lip, but I make no move to stop his wondering hand.

Gazing in the rearview mirror, I see that Anthony is fast asleep, softly snoring in his car seat. _Am I really going to let Edward do this?_ But before my mind has time to think things through, my body reacts. Slowly I part my legs, welcoming Edward's hand to inch up a bit further.

Without saying a word, Edward slowly moves his hand up my dress as he pulls onto the highway. Staying in the slowest lane, he rubs my core over my lace panties. I'm so thankful I choose one of my prettiest pairs for Edward to feel. My lace Hanky Panky underwear are drench by the time Edward's fingers find my throbbing clit.

How is it every time I am near this man my body is aching for release? I find my reaction to him almost embarrassing, but Edward definitely does not. He seems incredibly turned on by what my body does when he is near.

I gasp softly as Edward pulls aside my underwear before slipping a single finger into my core. Slowly he moves it in and out, bringing me closer and closer to destruction. My eyes gaze up at him. One hand is tightly on the steering wheel and his eyes are trained on the highway. I drop my gaze down to the hand that is currently playing with my pussy and I can't deny how turned on the sight makes me.

Seeing him touching me in such an intimate way has me completely on edge. He looks so incredibly sexy with the sleeve of his plaid shirt rolled up as he goes to town on me. My eyes watch as he slips in an additional finger, filling me up as he rubs my clit with his thumb.

"You're going to have to be quiet," Edward whispers as he feels me grow close.

I cover my mouth and nod in agreement. The last thing I would want to do is wake up Anthony. _How embarrassing would that be? That would definitely traumatize us both, although I know he would have no clue what was going on._

Edward's experienced fingers begin to move faster and I feel myself nearing my brink. Grasping on to the leather seat, I shut my eyes and focus on my impending orgasm. I feel as if I am standing on a ledge preparing to jump into an abyss. As adrenaline pumps through my veins, I feel the tension in my stomach begin to tighten.

"I'm so close," I whisper, concentrating hard.

"Cum for me baby," Edward commands quietly, working his skilled fingers faster.

My pussy clenches around his digits and my hand quickly moves to cover my mouth to keep me from crying out. My eyes blink rapidly as I completely lose control, dripping down Edward's hand and onto his leather seat.

As I come back down to earth I open my eyes to find Edward smirking next to me. My oh my is he proud of himself. As he should be, that was an incredible orgasm and I all the sudden want to pay him back. As soon as I realize what we have just done, my entire body flushes.

"Thank you," I say bashfully, unable to look at the proud man next to me.

"You're welcome beautiful. Watching you cum is always a pleasure to watch," he smirks.

I'm shocked with how playful he can be and giggle in response.

"I guess I'll have to pay you back," I say, wanting to impress him as much as he has just impressed me.

"I guess you shall have to," he smirks at me before training his eyes back on the highway.

"So, you introduced me to your family as your girlfriend," I say, my voice hopeful.

"Is that alright," he asks, seeming unsure of himself for the first time in his life. "I know we have only been on one proper date, but I would like to consider you as my girlfriend."

I blush and try to contain my excitement, "I'm alright with it," I say shyly.

 _Why am I all the sudden shy? I just let this man finger me in the front seat of his Volvo!_

"Well I am glad. I suppose I should have asked you though," Edward says before his demeanor lightens and he formally asks, "Isabella Swan, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I pretend to debate the matter for a moment before my face lights up and I reply, "Of course I will be your girlfriend."

I can't help but giggle as his happy grin as he take my hand and holds it on the center console.

"When was the last time you had a proper girlfriend," I can't help but ask.

Edward thinks for a moment before he awkwardly chuckles and says, "I think my last long term relationship was in college. The last "girlfriend" I had was perhaps seven years ago. It only lasted six months."

I'm shocked. He really hasn't had a real girlfriend since college? I wonder why not. Perhaps he is a romantic like me. After reading so many 19th century romantic novels, it was hard to find a man that met all my expectations. When they are rivaling the fictitious Mr. Darcy, it is no wonder men like Mike and Paul never won my heart.

"What about you Bella," Edward asks casually. "When was your last proper boyfriend?"

I blush instantly. Is it sad that I have never had a true boyfriend? Sure, I went on several dates, mostly because Alice would force me. But every man I met seemed to end up lacking somehow. That was, until I met Edward, who turned out to be so perfect for me it scared me off.

"I've actually never had a real boyfriend," I say quietly.

I look up at Edward to find that he is truly shocked by the news.

"Truly, how is that possible? You're intelligent, easy to talk to, and you're so beautiful. I always thought that men must throw themselves at you."

I blush at his assessment. "I've never met anyone I really connected with I guess," I say lamely.

Edward looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "And you feel that you connect with me?"

"Yes, I definitely think I do," I answer honestly.

"I'm glad," Edward says with a big grin, "I suppose I stayed single for similar reasons. I would see my friends in happy, successful relationships and wanted that for myself. I just didn't want it with just anyone. I wanted the woman to be special to me."

"Am I special to you," I ask quietly, trying desperately to keep the hope out of my voice.

"Of course you are. You are incredibly special to me."

I feel elated by his words. I want to tell him that I love him, but fear holds me back. It is so soon and everything between us is so new. I don't want to ruin things by expressing my feelings too soon. Perhaps I am just afraid. But when the time is right, I hope I will just know.

As Edward pulls off the highway, Anthony stirs awake. I laugh softly at the way his eyes begin to droop again as he rubs the sleep from his eyes with his chubby little hands. He yawns and stretches in his car seat before staring out the window at his surroundings.

"Mommy," my sleepy boy says, reaching his arms toward me.

"Baby we are almost home," I assure him, "you have to stay in your car seat until then."

He is too tired to protest and leans back against his chair before falling back to sleep.

"He is so adorable when he is tired," I smile at Edward, who brings my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

"He is," he agrees. "He definitely loves his mommy, that's for sure."

"He loves his daddy too," I smile at Edward.

"Well that's good," he chuckles, "I'm very attached to him."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mommy," Anthony smiles up at me as I pull him out of his car seat and into my arms.

"Hey there buddy," I say excitedly, "we are finally back home."

"Where dada," Anthony asks as his eyes scan around.

"I'm right here buddy," Edward says as he locks the Volvo and comes to stand at my side.

"Dada," Anthony says sleepily, giving his father a toothy grin.

As we walk up the stairs toward my apartment, I can't help but keep my eyes trained on Edward. _I'm his girlfriend! Officially!_ I still feel like I'm on cloud nine. As if Edward can sense my happiness, he pulls me close to his side and places a kiss on my temple.

"You look so beautiful when you're this happy," Edward comments as I unlock my apartment door.

"You look quite handsome yourself," I comment. He truly does, he has this pleasant glow to his slightly tanned skin. He looks absolutely delicious.

As I swing my apartment door open, I adjust Anthony in my arms. "You tired buddy? You want to go to bed for a nap?"

"Nawha," he shakes his head, immediately perking up, "me play wif Dada."

Edward chuckles, Anthony can barely keep his eyes open. I take him to his room and lay him down on his bed.

"Momma," he complains, "not tirey!"

Before I can open my mouth to argue with him, his eyes are closed, his mouth is open, and he is completely asleep.

"Does he do that often," Edward chuckles.

I gaze at my adorable son and the drool that is currently coming out of his open mouth.

"Yea he does that quite a bit," I snicker, "He can be talking to you one second and then the next second he is completely asleep."

"That's really funny."

"Yea," I giggle, "one time though, I told him to wash his hands for dinner and he just never came back. So when I went to check on him I found him on my bed curled up into a little ball."

"That's adorable," Edward comments, before moving closer to me. "What should we do to kill time before he wakes up?"

I flush under his stare. _Thank God Anthony is feeling tired right now._ With a sly smile, I grab Edward's hand leading him out of the room.

 **A/N: So Edward and Bella are officially in a relationship** **. Yay! I want to give a big thanks for all of you who review and especially those of you who have recommended this fanfic to others! You don't know how much that means to me and I really appreciate it! Thanks for all the support! Also, thanks for all of your best wishes for my job interview the other day….I got the job! I'm super pumped!** **Thank you all so so much! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, let me know by reviewing! Don't be shy because I love hearing what all of you have to say!**


	23. Chapter 23: Reciprocation

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"I have a few ideas," I slyly say as I pull him from Anthony's room and down the hall to mine.

"Do you now," he smirks as he lets me lead him down my crowded hallway.

"I thought I could reciprocate," I smile as I lock my bedroom door behind us.

Edward's brows rise in surprise as he looks at me. "Bella you don't have to do that. I touch you because I want to, not because I expect something from you."

"I know that," I say shyly as I gently push him into a sitting position on my bed. "I feel the same way. You're my boyfriend, I want to touch you."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Edward softly chuckles.

Before I let things get any further, I sit down on the edge of my bed next to Edward. I know there are somethings we need to discuss now that we are in a relationship. I want us to be able to be honest with each other, trust each other, even if it means being told things I would rather not hear.

"Before I do anything, I just have to ask," I trail off, "should we both be tested? I know your sexual history is probably very different than mine."

He studies me thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "Of course, it's good of you to ask. I get tested after the end of each sexual relationship I have. I'm clean."

Well that is quite the relief. Since the last time I had sex was with him, which was years ago, I know I am fine.

"How about you beautiful," he asks, running his fingers through my wavy hair.

"I'm, um, I don't think I really have to worry about that," I stutter out bashfully.

"What do you mean," he asks softly, kissing me gently on the temple.

"Well," I begin, looking at my hands in my lap, "you're the last man I've had sex with."

I meet Edward's eyes to find that they are glimmering with… _relief?_ I wish I could feel just as relieved, I wish he could say the same. But I suppose men have needs, at least that is what Rene has always told me. Besides, I haven't felt horny, I suppose, in some time now.

"Well I'm happy to hear it," he says softly, reaching down to hold my hand in his.

"How many," I begin to ask, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks, "how many women have you been with since you were with me?"

 _Do I really want to know this?_ I feel masochistic as I ask the question. The last thing I would like to do would be picture Edward in the embrace of another woman. But, none of that matters now. His past is his past and now he is mine.

"Six," he murmurs, no longer looking at me.

 _God that's a relief!_ I don't know why I am so relieved. Perhaps it is because I was expecting the number to be so much higher. I have seen him photographed with so many different women, but perhaps that was merely for appearances.

"You seem relieved," Edward questions.

"I just thought it would be more," I honestly say.

"No," he chuckles, "just the six."

"Why so little," I can't help but ask.

He looks at me oddly for a moment before answering, "Well after you first left I stopped dating completely. I thought you would come back. But after six months went by I started to lose hope. I had a few short affairs, but they were truly meaningless. None of them were women I pictured a life with."

I smile at the honesty in his voice and meekly ask, "And you can picture a life with me?"

"Of course I can," he says, grasping my hand tightly, "even if we didn't have a child together already, I would want that with you."

His response has me glowing. I'm astonished by his words. What do I have that the other women did not? Perhaps just his love. I have his love when so many could not manage to touch his heart. _Or at least I think I do._ Sometimes when he looks at me I can see love in his bright emerald eyes. Does he find the same in mine? I don't doubt it. I'm sure my love for him is obvious.

"I think I want to reciprocate now," I shyly say as I place a soft kiss to his cheek and slide off the bed.

Edward's eyes widen as I kneel down in front of him. I flush under his stare. I love the way he looks at me and how he makes me feel. After being celibate for so long, I feel like my sex drive is back in full force. Edward has ignited something in me that conjures up so many feelings that have been dormant for so long.

"Are you sure about this," Edward asks, becoming such a gentleman all the sudden.

 _Really Edward? You just fingered me in your Volvo!_

"I'm positive," I smile, licking my lips as unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly.

His eyes are glued to me as I free his from his pants, taking his growing erection in my hand and staring lovingly up at him. His pupils are dilated and his breathing heavy. It's a wonderful sight. I still can't believe this man is mine.

Staring up at him through my thick lashes, I lower my lips around his head, sucking him into my mouth. He groans and his beautiful eyes stay locked on mine. I've never been one to enjoy giving head, in fact, I've never really done it. Of course, I've tried it out before with Mike. But Mike definitely is not like Edward and the times I spent doing it with him were always just a prelude to missionary sex.

I try my best to look experienced and in control as I work Edward in and out of my mouth. I hear his soft moans and a few "fucks," as I take him as far into my mouth as I can manage. He is definitely enjoying himself and so am I. This is definitely a surprise for me, but then, everything with Edward is so incredibly different. Perhaps it is because I feel so deeply for Edward and love pleasing him.

I feel Edward grow close and moan as his hands come up to tangle in my long hair. He determines the pace, leaving me to stare up at him as he begins to tip off the edge. He comes with a loud moan and I swallow every drop he gives me. _Because, what else am I really supposed to do with it?_ It's salty but not entirely unpleasant. I'm too proud of myself to care about the taste or consistency.

"How was that," I ask, my voice full of pride.

"Wow," Edward says breathlessly, running a hand through his untamed hair, "That was incredible Bella. Thank you."

He pulls me back onto my bed and takes me into his arms. We cuddle silently and I let myself relax completely in his strong embrace.

"I had an idea I wanted to run by you," Edward asks after a long while.

"What is it," I ask sleepily against his side.

"Well it is supposed to be very nice out next weekend and I thought it could be quite fun to all go camping together. Olympic is very nice this time of year."

 _Camping?_ I've never been camping. Camping wasn't exactly Rene's "thing" growing up. I remember the horrid time Charlie decided to take us camping when I was a young girl. Rene hated it. She constantly complained about bugs and her feet hurting and God forbid I even mention sleeping outside to her to this day. I remember how disappointed Charlie was by her reactions, but Charlie and I still had a good time despite it all.

"I haven't been camping since I was eleven," I laugh softly at the memories that are running through my head.

"I go every now and then with Emmett and I few close friends. Emmett and I love camping. My father used to frequently take us when we were boys."

It would be a wonderful experience for Anthony. Camping with his father, he will love it. I know I will too, I would love to have a weekend away with Edward.

"I think we can arrange that," I say bashfully as I kiss his cheek.

 **A/N: Here is a quick chapter for all of you reviewers! I woke up this morning to so many amazing reviews! Thank you guys so much! If you read my original posting, the Fam is going camping soon yay! I know in the original draft Edward and Bella have had sex by this point, but I thought it would be better for them to get to know each other more and tease each other a bit ;) I hope you all don't mind. Big thanks to jansails, fiftylovercg, Dinda Cullen, Mystik Angel 85, Ajfflady, JxB Addicted, VryUnique, Elizabeth bennette (P.s love the name ;) ) xoxoanimeaddictionxoxo, and july88 for reviewing yesterday! You guys are so awesome!**


	24. Edward Outtake :)

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Here's an Edward outtake for you all! It's just a bit of cuteness before we get to their big camping trip** **!**

 **EPOV:**

"How was that," Bella asks, her beautiful face lit up in a prideful grin.

 _She should be proud. That was one hell of a blow job._

"Wow," I say once I can regain my breath. Running my hand through my hair, I stare down at Bella, still beautiful and on her knees, staring up at me from underneath her thick eyelashes. "That was incredible Bella. Thank you."

Her whole face lights up and I feel ten feet tall. I would do anything to see her this happy all of the time. I pull her off her knees; she should kneel for no one. Bringing her to my side, I crush her lush body into my arms. I feel her start to drift away in my arms as I softly rub her spine.

"I had an idea I wanted to run by you," I ask as I hold her in my arms.

"What is it," she asks, followed by a very cute yawn.

I've never used "cute" to describe a woman, but so many things my Bella does are very adorable. I feel like such a sap already.

"Well it is supposed to be very nice out next weekend and I thought it could be quite fun to all go camping together. Olympic is very nice this time of year."

I've been dreaming about taking my son camping for a while now. I know Anthony is young, but I was only a year or two older when I went camping with my father for the first time. Emmett was just a baby then, so it was just me and my father. Although the memory is fuzzy, I remember how I felt during that trip. I was ecstatic to be granted some alone time with my Dad. Carlisle loved the outdoors and had an amazing sense of adventure. He took me fishing, carried me on his back as we hiked around the woods, and told me stories around a fire at night.

The things Carlisle did were so simple, yet to a young adopted child they meant so much. I want to give Anthony the same gift my father gave me. I want him to grow up with fond memories of our time together. I want to include Bella in those memories though. I would like to include her in every memory I will have of these years with my son.

"I haven't been camping since I was eleven," Bella laughs softly against my neck.

"I go every now and then with Emmett and a few close friends. Emmett and I love camping. My father used to frequently take us when we were boys."

Our "guy weekends" used to be much more frequent, and then Emmett had Emily, soon followed by many of my other friends starting families. When I watched them marry and have children, I never envied them, but I did always feel that something was missing.

"I think we can arrange that," Bella says shyly before placing a peck on my cheek.

"Really? You are willing to go camping for an entire weekend?" I can't help but have a bit of surprise in my voice. Someone as pale and bookish as Bella did not strike me as someone who would want to go camping.

I thought I would have to really talk her into the idea. I'm happy she is so gracious about it. Perhaps I can do a bit more reciprocating.

"You sound shocked Edward? Do you not think of me as the adventurous type," she teases me.

"Of course I do baby," I lie smoothly, distracting her with a swift kiss.

She moans softly against my mouth and deepens the kiss, tangling her small hands in my hair. I feel myself harden against her curves, my cock reacting to her soft moans. _God she feels amazing!_ I don't know how much longer I can stand this tension between us. I don't want to rush her into sex so quickly, but my entire body craves it. I feel like a hormonal teenage boy and not a full grown adult male.

As I strain uncomfortably against my zipper, Bella slides unto my lap and slips her soft tongue into my mouth. Grasping her hips, I rock her pussy against my rigid cock that yearns for some sort of friction.

"You feel so amazing," Bella moans into my mouth, grabbing one of my hands and taking it off her hip to slide it to grope her breast.

It's lush, perky, and fits perfectly into my hand. Her nipple hardens against my fingers and I can't stop myself from tweaking it. She moans against me, withering in my lap. Before I can think about how to end this before things get out of hand, there is a loud knock on the door.

"Mommy," Anthony cries, "Dada."

Bella immediately jumps off my lap and adjusts her dress before rushing to open the door. My erection is painful and I quickly grab a pillow to place over my lap as Bella opens the bedroom door to a distraught looking Anthony.

"Baby what is it," Bella asks as she kneels before our upset little boy.

"You gone," Anthony says with a shaky voice.

"We would never leave you Anthony," Bella assures him, picking her up into her arms, "I'm sorry we scared you, but mommy and daddy would never leave."

Anthony stares over Bella's shoulder, his eyes quickly scanning the room until they land on me.

"Dadda," he says quietly, reaching for me.

Bella smiles and carries him toward me to place him in my lap. I look into his big brown eyes that are so much like his mother's, and see that they are puffy and red. _Has he been crying?_ A tinge of guilt prickles up my spine. I never want to see my son in tears. I know it's common for children his eyes, hell, Emily cries constantly, but when it's your own child it's so incredibly different.

"Hey buddy, me and your mother were talking, and we have a big surprise for you," I say, the weight off my shoulders instantly lifting as my son's face breaks out into a huge grin.

"What it," Anthony yelps, bouncing up and down on my lap in excitement.

"Next weekend we are going camping buddy! Does that sound like fun?"

"What dat," Anthony asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Bella giggles and sits down beside us on the bed.

"It's where you go to a park and hike around, play games, eat food, and sleep under the stars," I say in my most animated voice.

I vaguely remember Carlisle telling me something similar when I was a boy.

"Wowwy," Anthony says with wide eyes.

"It will be fun making actual s'mores," Bella smiles, "instead of heating up marshmallows on graham crackers in the microwave."

"You do that?"

"Of course," she shrugs her delicate shoulders, "it still tastes just as good. Anthony loves them, except my little boy is a bit messy."

Anthony throws his head back in a fit of giggles as Bella tickles him. "I no messy," Anthony manages to get out between laughs.

"Well lucky for you, you can be as messy as you want on this trip," I assure him as soon as Bella's fingers give our son a break. "We will be eating outside so there is no need to worry about that."

"Eat in dirt," Anthony asks enthusiastically.

"He loves to play outside in the dirt," Bella grumbles with an amused smile, "You will not believe how many times I've picked him up from Rene's to find him completely covered in dirt. Apparently he likes to play ball with Phil."

"I good kick," Anthony says, swinging one of his short legs up into the air to demonstrate his skill.

I can't help but chuckle at him; he is so uncoordinated, just like his lovable mother. I'm sure seeing him play any type of sport would be an interesting sight. But perhaps I can help him out in that arena. I used to play soccer in high school, perhaps I still got it after all of this time.

"Well let's go to the park and play some time, you can show me how good you are."

Anthony quickly nods in agreement, "Dank you daddy!"

With Anthony in my arms and Bella at my side, I'm right where I want to be, surrounded by the two people who mean more to me than just about anything.

 **A/N: Anthony is quite the cutie** **. Hope you liked this little outtake! Let me know if you ever want to have a bit more Edward POV in the future! Also, if there are any past EPOV outtakes you would like to see; perhaps I can post a new story with all the outtakes from this one! Let me know if you're interested!**


	25. Chapter 24: Olympic National Park

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **The park they are visiting is Olympic National Park in Washington State! It's in Port Angeles and it's beautiful! I love to hike and love national parks** **. If you guys have been, let me know!**

 **BPOV:**

The drive toward Olympic is beautiful. My eyes gaze out the passenger window as the road narrows and we are brought toward a wealth of trees. The sun is rising over dense woods, beating down on my pale flesh through the car window. It feels good. As the vitamin D soaks my pores, I try to remember the last time I spent time outdoors. Besides my weekly trips to the park with Anthony, my last time spent in fresh air and sun light was in Charlie's backyard. He had a hammock I would lounge on for hours. With a classic novel in hand my days back then felt truly picturesque.

"We're getting close," Edward informs me as the car begins to follow the twists and turns of the road leading to our destination.

Rolling down my window, I smell the crisp summer air. I can smell the leaves and the dewy grass from my spot in the car. I sigh in my seat as I lean back and let my senses explore. I hear Anthony softly snoring from his car seat, exhausted after being woken so early to be on our way. We drive by a sign hanging from wood logs prompt up upon a mountain of smooth rocks. "Entering Olympic National Park," the sign read, causing me to perk up in my seat.

"You seem quite excited," Edward smirks. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, he reaches for my hand to bring it to his soft lips.

"I've never thought I would be so excited about camping," I admit.

Although the landscape is breathtakingly beautiful, I know it is the time I will get to spend with Edward and my son that has me truly excited.

"You will love it Bella," Edward confirms as we pull into the park's gates.

We pay our fee and drive by a playground and some tables set up for a nice picnic. I hear Anthony grumble a bit as he wakes from his sleep. Looking back in my seat at my little boy, I find him adorably rubbing the sleep from his eyes before sitting up to gaze at his new surroundings.

"We park," he asks as he gazes around.

"Yep buddy, we are at the park," Edward says happily as he drives deeper into the woods to find a parking spot closer to our destination.

"Wow," Anthony says in wonder as he sits up straighter in his seat to look out the window.

He seems just as mystified as I do. He's never seen anything like this before and watching him take it all in for the first time is a joy to watch. Edward pulls off the road onto a look out point and parks the car next to an SUV.

"I thought we could take a look around," Edward smiles as he turns off the ignition.

Edward takes our son from his car seat and carries him up the pebbled steps to the small lookout. I follow and slide my camera out of my bag to take a quick photo of them. Both in their hiking gear, they look incredibly cute. Snapping a few shots, I finally make my way to the edge of the lookout to gaze down at the scenery below.

It is breathtaking. There is a small creek of water that is surrounded by a wealth of pine trees. The land is made up of different shades of moss, viridian, hunter, and spring green. It is dusted with auburn dirt that has been spread around by the soft winds.

"Dada wow," Anthony exclaims as Edward holds him tightly in his arms near the railings.

I pull out my camera and take a few more shots of the ground below and Edward and my Anthony.

"Would you like me to take a photo of you all," a nice mother asks who is here with her older children, who I am assuming is the owner of the nice SUV.

"That would be wonderful," I smile as I hand her my camera and go to stand beside my two favorite men.

Edward grins happily and Anthony giggles in his daddy's arms as the woman takes a few pictures.

As I get my camera back I quickly glance at the shoots. They are incredible. We look like such a happy little family.

"Thank you so much," I smile kindly at the woman, "these are wonderful."

"No problem," she waves me off, "would you be so kind as to take a photo of me and my kids."

Her children are in their preteens and definitely don't look quite as excited to be here as Anthony is. That is one amazing thing about having a toddler; they are still young, cute, and excited about just about everything. I snap a few pictures and hand the camera back to the kind woman before we are on our way.

"I'll drive toward one of my favorite trials and we can park there," Edward explains as he backs out of our spot near the lookout and heads back down the windy narrow trail.

The trail is just off Lake Dawn Road and leads to Mt. Angeles. Hopefully Edward is going easy on us with his choice of trail, I am nothing if not completely uncoordinated.

"We're here," Edward smiles as he puts his Volvo in park.

"Dada yay," Anthony exclaims as he claps his hands together in excitement from his car seat.

Edward jumps out of the car to release Anthony from his seat. As Edward sets our son on the ground, he reaches into the car to produce a small Seattle Seahawks baseball cap. Anthony's eyes light up as he sees his new gift.

"Dadda dat me," Anthony asks with a huge grin.

Edward kneels down beside our son and places the hat on his little head. My eyes mist at the sight. Anthony reaches to feel his new cap with a huge smile on his small face before launching himself into his father's arms.

"Dank dada," he squeals as he practically knocks Edward onto the ground.

Catching himself before he topples over, Edward chuckles and says, "No problem little man. I thought you could use a hat for the trip."

As soon as Anthony finishes hugging his father, he runs toward me with an excited grin, "Momma look it!"

"I see buddy, that's so cool! I love it!"

"I'm glad," Edward says before he produces a more feminine Seattle Seahawks cap from his car, "I got you one as well. To keep the sun out of your pretty face."

I blush and thank him. This will definitely help. Being as fair as I am, my skin gets burnt after an hour or two of sun exposure. I have never had the ability to tan, I either burn or stay like Snow White.

It looks like Edward has bought quite a bit for our camping trip. Every item he takes out of his Volvo looks as if it is brand new. He has several Camelback's and a large back pack filled to the brim with supplies. He also has a bag filled with food and water bottles. Suddenly I feel silly for bringing a few protein bars and some trail mix. Luckily my boyfriend is a man who obviously knows what he is doing.

Edward hands me a Camelback and suddenly I am transported back to memories with Charlie. I remember how silly I thought it was when Charlie used to make me where this as a young girl. Charlie loved to be prepared though and although I felt silly drinking water from a straw out of a backpack, I grew to find it very useful. Especially when I was severely thirsty during the fifteen mile hicks I would go on with Charlie.

Sliding the Camelback onto my back I help take some of the load of Edward's supplies. _Please God don't let me fall and embarrass myself._ I really hope I don't get injured on this trip. How embarrassing would that be? On one of my trips with Charlie I broke my leg and he had to carry me to the car. I was too busy crying to be embarrassed, but then again I was only ten.

"Me get something," Anthony asks as he looks around for something left to carry.

"It's okay buddy, me and mommy have got it. You get to hold my hand and enjoy yourself," Edward explains as he reaches out to take Anthony's hand is his.

"Kay Dada," Anthony smiles as he grasps his daddy's hand. "Mommy," he asks, holding his hand out to me.

"I don't think the trail is that wide buddy," I explain. Besides, I really need to concentrate on not falling on my ass.

He looks disappointed be he is easily distracted when Edward locks up his car before leading us into the woods. The trail is not as hazardous as I thought it would be for someone like me. It's well maintained and not covered with multiple things for me to trip on. Thankfully, this gives me a chance to gaze up at the wonderful thick trees and take a few photos.

We come to a fork in the trail and I see one sign leads to an moderate level trail and the other leads to a trail for more advanced hikers. Taking the lead, I walk down the moderate trail that is covered in tall grass, huckleberries, and Violets. I realize that yoga pants was probably not the wisest choice in attire as I feel the grass itch my legs.

"Dada stop it," I hear Anthony complain from behind me.

I gaze back to see what is the matter, Edward looks flustered.

"What is it buddy?"

"No look behind," Anthony explains with a scrunched up face, "not nice."

I'm completely confused.

"What are you talking about buddy? I don't keep looking behind us," Edward asks, obviously confused.

"Mommy butt," Anthony says. I blush and can't help but start giggling.

I can't believe our two year old son just called his dad out like that. Edward's face actually blushes as his eyes shoot up to meet mine.

"I'm sorry buddy," Edward stutters out.

 _Edward Cullen blushing…this is a sight I never thought I would see._

"S'okay," Anthony shrugs his shoulders, already over the ordeal.

As we walk deeper into the forest, Edward catches up with my strides and asks, "You're not going to dress like this the whole time are you?"

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Yea," I respond with an innocent stare, "why does it not look nice?"

"Don't play with me," he mutters darkly too low for Anthony to hear.

"I'm not Edward," I say innocently, trying very hard not to giggle at his serious face. "We are going to have a long weekend of strenuous activities, I wanted to dress accordingly."

Edward groans at my response and I can't help but smirk at him. I didn't know I had such power over the man.

As the sun reached its highest point in the clear sky, we reached a vacant camp site. It was a small meadow of tall grass and violet flowers. There was plenty of space for a large bonfire and room for Anthony to play and explore.

"This is it," Edward announces, placing his gear on the ground, "this is where my dad used to take me."

"Really," Anthony asks his eyes wide with excitement.

Anthony slowly walks around, taking in the sights. I think the mention of Edward coming here with his father makes Anthony feel very special.

"Buddy do you want to go with mommy and pick out some fire wood while I set up our tent," Edward asks as he pulls a bag with the brand name Cabela's written in bold cursive letters.

"Yep! Mommy come're," Anthony says as he runs up to me, grabbing my hand with his tiny one.

 _Firewood, we can do this._ I honestly don't ever remember getting firewood during my trips with Charlie, but I would feel stupid asking about it. Anthony and I pick up various sticks from the sides of the trail until we have a good pile to return with.

"Are you excited to make some s'mores Anthony," I ask as Anthony skips beside me.

"Marshmallows," he exclaims as jumps up and down next to me.

"Yep sweetie! Mommy brought two whole packages of marshmallows with her."

"I eat dem," Anthony giggles, running toward his father as fast as his little legs can carry him as soon as we reach the meadow.

I gasp when I see the tent. _Holy crap! This is practically a house!_ It is very big and even has little windows with screens to keep out bugs. I can't believe Edward assembled this so quickly.

Edward chuckles when he sees my expression, "I usually share this with my brother and father," he explains.

"Mommy look it," Anthony exclaims as he runs inside the tent.

I walk over and kneel down to peer inside. Anthony is jumping around and running in circles. Besides our backpacks, it is completely empty, giving Anthony tons of space to run off all of his energy.

"Dada it cool," he screams happily before running back out and into my arms.

"Did you two find some good fire wood," Edward asks Anthony as he gazes down at the large pile of sticks we selected.

"Ah-ha! Look it," Anthony says before reaching in the pile to hand his father two of his "favorite" sticks.

"Wow, that's very good buddy," Edward humored him. "I thought we could have a big bonfire tonight!"

"Dat be fun," Anthony exclaims as he leaves his pile of sticks behind to jump into his father's arms.

 **A/N: What do you guys think of the first park of their camping trip? Anthony is cute, like always** **. I love hiking, although like Bella, I am also extremely clumsy. Also, fun fact, I also broke my leg hiking as a kid…this is why I now just read books inside haha. I still go hiking, I am just super careful now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also, thanks to everyone who is recommending this story to others!** **I don't know where this story would be without you**


	26. UPDATE :)

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for your support of this story! I really appreciate the favorites, follows, reviews, and recommendations. That being said…I'm working on two pretty new stories! Chicago, being one of them (which if you haven't, you should go to my page and check out) and a brand new story I just started writing and haven't come up with a name for yet!:)**

 **The new story has an S &M theme which is fun considering Valentine's Day is coming up and the new Fifty Shades movie will be coming out. Anyway, I am looking for pre-readers for this story to help me edit and give me some advice. I would love to get some opinions on the story before I post it and receive some extra help on the chapters. I would really appreciate it!**

 **If you are interested…please PM me! Even if you just want to help me out by pre-reading and giving me opinions, I totally will take any help I can get. I know some of you are big reviewers for this story, so no pressure, but it would be super cool if you guys would want to help** **. So PM, let's exchange emails, and have some fun** **.**

 **Also, of course, I will still be uploading this story because I love it!**

 **Thanks for all of your help and support**

 **-highlanderprincess ;)**


	27. Chapter 25: Olympic Part II

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

 **Olympic National Park Part II**

"Dada make red," Anthony exclaims as he watches his father start a small fire.

I laugh at his choice of words, "Yea baby, daddy's making a fire for us."

"Den s'mores," Anthony asks eyes wide with excitement.

"Yep baby! And then we are going to make s'mores," I confirm with a smile.

Edward is hunched over the small fire, adding more sticks to make the flames larger. He has abandoned his plaid shirt in the effort and now is wearing a tight white athletic shirt that fits like a second skin over his muscled chest and back.

"Were you a boy scout," I tease as I watch him.

"Why, are my skills impressing you Bella? What can I say, I'm a man who knows how to work with his hands," he flirts with me. "My dad taught me this trick as soon as he felt he could trust me with making a fire," Edward goes on to explain.

"Where you dad," Anthony asks.

"My parents live in Florida," Edward explains to our toddler.

"Ohh, wif Mickey," Anthony asks with a hope filled tone.

"Mickey," Edward cocks his head in confusion.

Ever since Alice's mother took her family on a group vacation to Disneyworld, it has become a staple in Anthony's conversations with me. When Pete first got back from the "happiest place on earth," it was all he would talk about to Anthony.

"He's talking about Mickey Mouse," I explain, "Disney World's in Orlando."

"Oh yea," Edward grins at us, "I completely forgot about that place. I think Esme took Emmett and I when we were kids."

"I've never been." _Charlie and Rene were never big on waiting in long lines in hot weather._

"Well perhaps I should take you then," Edward grins.

As I gaze up at him over the fire I see that he is completely serious.

"You want to go to Disney World," I ask incredulously. I just can't picture it. Edward a handsome no-nonsense businessman waiting in line to take a photo with Goofy.

"Dada take me," Anthony asks with wide eyes.

"Yea buddy of course I would love to take you both. How does you, mommy, and me at Disney World sound to you?"

"Yea dada," Anthony exclaims as he jumps into Edward arms, "Me see Mickey!"

"Yea buddy, you get to meet Mickey Mouse," Edward says into his hair as he holds him tightly in his arms.

After Anthony calms down his excitement a bit, he peers up at his father with a serious, yet happy, expression.

"Love you dada," Anthony smiles.

I gasp and tear up at his words. This is such a special moment; the first time Anthony told his dad he loves him. I know it's not just because of the Disney World offer, I know my son has loved his father for a long time. My eyes shoot to Edward who is rocking Anthony in his lap with tears misting in his eyes.

"I love you too bud," Edward says softly into Anthony's hair.

I can't help the few tears that fall at the sight. From his safe place in his father's lap, Anthony looks at me and frowns.

"Mommy? What wrong," Anthony asks in a worried voice.

Edward gazes up at me with the love for his son reflecting in his soulful eyes. He smiles gently, understanding my emotions completely, and holds out his arm, motioning for me to come join them. I crawl toward him, satisfied when I am warm in his embrace.

"I'm fine baby," I tell Anthony, smoothing his messy hair, "I'm just happy."

"Me happy too," Anthony giggles giving me a toothy grin.

I want to tell Edward I love him. I want to so badly, but instead I keep my mouth shut, letting him share this special moment with our son. I snuggle into his embrace and enjoy the mirthful feeling. I feel the bond that is becoming so much stronger between us. We are a unit, a true family, and it's more than anything I could have asked for.

"We make s'mores," Anthony asks as I hear his little tummy grumble.

"Actually baby, why don't we have some dinner first," I say, watching the excited look on his face drop. "Come on buddy, got to get that protein in there," I say in a baby voice as I poke his little tummy.

Giggling, Anthony squeals, "Mommy! Stop it! Me good stop!"

I continue to poke and tickle his tummy until it grumbles once more. Anthony relents, "Me eat din din!"

"Okay buddy, thanks for cooperating," I tease as I grab my small bag filled with food. What can I say? A mom always comes prepared. "I packed some sandwiches and chips," I say with as much excitement as I can muster.

Although it isn't as exciting as chocolate, Anthony seems satisfied as he peers into my bag to access the food situation.

"Wow Bella those sandwiches look amazing," Edward says overly enthusiastically, causing me to giggle at his efforts.

I take out my ham on rye sandwiches and chips, giving them to my two boys. Anthony eagerly takes his favorite sandwich and tries to immediately stuff it into his mouth before Edward thankfully stops him.

"You have to take the wrapping off first buddy," he chuckles as he removes the saran wrap for Anthony.

"I forgot," Anthony giggles as he takes back his sandwich and takes a large bite.

"Thanks for dinner beautiful," Edward says, making me blush.

"No problem! It's definitely a step up from our lunch of energy bars and trail mix," I giggle.

As we eat our sandwiches, Edward tells us stories of adventures he had with Carlisle. He speaks of multiple camping trips involving hiking, fishing, and kayaking. Carlisle sounds wonderful, like the perfect father. It sounds like he taught Edward a great deal and was an amazing example for Edward to have as he grew up. I know Edward will be a great father just like Carlisle. He is a great father already.

"Were'd you scare," Anthony asks as Edward explains a situation where him and his father ran into a bear.

Edward smiles and says, "Well there are quite a few bear encounters at Yosemite, so my dad was very prepared. He told me many times before our hike what to do if we got into a situation with a bear, but I never thought we would really see one. But yes, I was very scared, but with my dad at my side I knew everything would be okay."

"Dada save me bear," Anthony asks, crawling over toward his father.

"Of course I would save you from a bear," Edward chuckles, picking our boy up and placing him in his lap, "you're my right hand man!"

"Here dat mommy," Anthony giggles.

"Yea Anthony, it's a good thing we have daddy here to protect us," I tease.

As dusk began to fall Anthony was ready for s'mores. I forgot how dark it gets when you're not in the city surrounded by lights and buildings. The sky was so clear, giving me a perfect view of its changing colors as nightfall descends on us.

While there is still a bit of light left, I pull out one of my bags of marshmallows and place it at my side before riffling through my bag to find my graham crackers and Hershey's chocolate. I hear the sound of a plastic bag tearing beside me and quickly look to Anthony to find him with his cheeks puffed out and his eyes wide and innocent. I try not to laugh as I look down at the opened bag of marshmallows.

"Anthony do you have something to tell mommy," I ask, trying hard not to laugh.

Anthony's eyes are wide and as he opens his mouth to explain himself, a few marshmallows fall to the ground. He quickly chews them and swallows before he gazes up at me with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry mommy," he says as he hugs my side, "me do notin!"

"You did nothing," I break my serious demeanor and smile, "it looks like you have a mouth full of marshmallows buddy."

Edward chuckles, "he did it so quickly I barely noticed."

"That sounds like him," I laugh. Anthony can be pretty sneaky when he wants to.

"So you probably aren't very hungry for s'more huh buddy," I tease Anthony.

"I hungary momma," Anthony says, giving me a crooked grin.

 _God, he is already so much like his daddy with that signature grin._

Edward and I help Anthony place his marshmallow on a sick and heat it over the fire. Anthony seems delighted by the display and quickly eats his first s'more to make another. Usually, I wouldn't give my son so much sugar, but after a day of hiking, I can tell he is completely worn out and will be sleeping soon. As Anthony's eyes begin to droop, Edward lays out a few blankets and suggests we do some star gazing. It seems like such a romantic idea and I can't help but blush at the thought of lying next to him.

"Have you done any star gazing buddy," Edward asks as he brings Anthony to lie between us on his thick camo colored blanket.

"Naha, what dat," Anthony asks, titling his little head up to look at the stars.

"It's when you look up at all the different stars in the sky and see if you recognize any of them. It's really fun son, I used to do it with my dad all the time."

Anthony's interest peeked at Edward's words and he squinted his eyes as he tried to look at what his daddy was looking at.

"What dat one," Anthony asks, pointing toward a constellation of stars.

"Those are constellations buddy. Do you know what that is buddy?"

"Naha," Anthony shakes his head.

"It's a group of stars that forms a pattern, isn't that cool buddy?"

Anthony eagerly shakes his head and looks back up at the sky. _There is something so hot about Edward teaching our son things._ I feel embarrassed as I practically swoon as I hang on to his every word.

 _Pull yourself together Bella, your son is inches away!_

Biting my lip, I contain myself and continue to watch my intelligent and extremely handsome boyfriend.

"That constellation is Scorpius, because it looks like a scorpion. Do you know what a scorpion is buddy?"

"Naha," he shakes his head.

"It's a type of bug with a long, fish hook shaped tail. You see it in the sky," Edward explains as he points out the shape to Anthony.

"Wow," Anthony says in wonder, smiling up at the stars, "Dat cool Dada!"

Edward explains a few more noticeable constellations and before long, Anthony is softly snoring between us.

"I didn't know his attention span lasted quite so long," Edward chuckles.

"He just likes to listen to his daddy talk," I smile, placing a kiss on my sleeping boy's cheek.

I was impressed with how long Edward held Anthony's attention. Usually when adults talk to him, his attention lasts a matter of minutes. But of course he loves his daddy and could listen to his soothing voice for hours.

"I'll set up our sleeping bags," Edward smiles before quickly moving toward his back pack.

Edward sets up a mammoth sleeping bag that looks like it could fit at least four adults.

Edward chuckles softly when he sees the look on my face, "It's a queen sized sleeping bag for families. When I explained we were camping with a toddler, the salesperson recommended it. I thought if Anthony was closed to us he wouldn't be so scared."

"That's smart," I smile, "I was worried about him getting fussy in his own little sleepy bag. He usually likes to cuddle."

"So I figured," Edward smirks.

I carry our sleeping boy into the tent and place him in the middle of the large sleeping bag. He looks so incredibly peaceful. As soon as I lay him down, he brings his thumb to his mouth to suck on it like he did when he was a baby.

After we both take turns _going to the bathroom,_ for lack of a better term, we slide into the sleeping bag, surrounding our son. He smiles and his sleep and nestles up to our warm bodies.

"I'm having an incredible time," Edward smiles, reaching over Anthony's head to hold my hand.

"I am too Edward. This is amazing. Everything you have done for us so far has been amazing," I blush.

"I'm glad Bella. You two mean the world to me."

I savor his words before drifting to sleep.

 _You two mean the world to me._

 **A/N: What do you guys think of their first day camping? Anthony, like always, is extremely cute! Thanks for all of the reviews and please keep it up!** **I love reading your guys reviews so much** **. I definitely appreciate that you take the time out of your day to write them!**


	28. Chapter 26: Flashbacks

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

I was surprised of how fond I became of Olympic. The weekend had come and gone without a single hiccup and as we drive back into the city I already long to be back in the forest once more. We were in our own little world there. It was just the three of us with nothing from outside to plague us. Anthony needed it just as much as I did. He needed that quality time with his new father. Their relationship had blossomed over the trip, their bond becoming so much deeper.

Edward had been incredible with him, playing with him in the meadow, teaching him about the popular birds and plants of Washington State, and even teaching him out to swim in the shallow pond near our campsite. I loved witnessing it, so much so that I had my camera constantly in my grip snapping photos whenever I could. Olympic now held so many memories for us. That small meadow held so many firsts for a growing family.

"Are you sad about returning to Seattle," Edward asked as he reached out to hold my hand over the center console.

"I'm not sad to be able to sleep in my own bed once again," I tease as I interlace my fingers with his.

"I slept very well over the course of the trip," Edward smiled fondly at me, "but perhaps that was because I was sleeping so close to you."

"Perhaps," I blush.

Soon we were back into the busy city and back to the real world. Anthony was dead to the world after his adventurous weekend, looking as if he could sleep for days. It is dusk when we finally return to my apartment and although I offer to make dinner for Edward, he politely declines and states he has work to attend to. I understand he rarely finds time to drag himself away from his desks now that he has acquired another company.

"I did want to ask you," Edward says after we place are exhausted son in bed, "Can I take you out again this Friday?"

"You want to go on another date," I smile girlishly.

"Of course I do. I think we could definitely benefit from some time alone together," he explains with a crooked grin.

Alone time with Edward has been something I dreamt of all weekend. It had been torture, being so close to him yet being unable to touch him.

"I would love that. I'll see if Alice or my mom could babysit."

Rene would love to babysit Anthony. Not only because she loves her grandson, but also because she has worried about me not settling down and becoming, as she has so lovingly put, a 'spinster.' I know she only wants to see her daughter happy, but her meddling his become bothersome at times.

"Perfect," Edward grinned, "I'm looking forward to it beautiful."

As soon as Edward was gone, I immediately called Alice. This has been the longest I had gone without talking to her since we became friends. Sure we weren't able to see each other each and every day now that we were busy adults, but we would text back and forth constantly during the day. Alice has been my rock for so long and I barely know how I would be functioning without her.

"Bella I have been blowing your phone up," Alice giggles as soon as she picks up the phone, "It took me a moment to remember you were on your trip! How was it?"

"It was wonderful," I can't help but gush, "Edward was amazing and I actually enjoyed all the camping."

"I still can't picture it," Alice teases, "bookish Bella out in the wilderness. Did Anthony have a good time too?"

"Of course, he enjoys anything that involves his father."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?"

"Have you told Anthony that Edward is now your boyfriend?"

"Gosh Alice, I don't really know what to say to him. He is two, how much to two year olds know about that sort of thing?"

"He could have some concept of it. I mean he is around Jasper and I. He sees that we are together and we are also Pete's parents. I'm sure he would understand if you and Edward set him down and had a special talk with him."

She is right; Anthony does see healthy relationships and has some level of understanding of what they mean. He is just so little, practically still a baby in so many ways. It feels strange sitting him down for a serious discussion.

"Edward and I will talk to him eventually."

"Well as long as he knows before he is your ring bearer," Alice teases.

"Changing the subject," I giggle, "do you think you could watch Anthony this Friday?"

"Why you got another hot date?"

"Something like that," I blush.

"Well that's great! You really could use a nice lay."

I hear her giggling into the phone. First Rene and now Alice. I can't help but laugh at how crude she can be.

"Alice! Shut up!"

"Bella I am just looking out for you. That's what a best friend does. And of course I will watch Anthony for you."

An hour later my phone call ends and I hear Anthony's little feet padding down the hallway. He is wiping the sleep from his eyes before sticking him thumb in his mouth and wondering around the apartment to find me.

"There's my tired boy," I smile as I announce my presence on the couch.

His face lights up and he waddles toward me. "Mommy me hungary," Anthony grumbles cutely as he climbs into my lap.

"Of course you are sweetie, would you like mommy to make you a grilled cheese?"

He hugs my waist and nods and I pick him up into my arms and carry him into the kitchen. He is still tired as he chews up his grilled cheese and we end up watching one Disney movie before he is back to sleep. I throw myself back into my editing; catching up on all the work I missed due to the adventure filled weekend.

Days later the manuscript I have been marking up is finally finished and it is a true breath of fresh air. As much as I love and appreciate the opportunity to work from home, it is hard to have Anthony so near and not be able to play with him. On days I am extremely caught up with work, Rene comes by to spend time with Anthony. Anthony loves the days spent with his nana and I love the time it gives me to work. By Thursday Anthony is restless and nothing I can do will sate him.

"I see daddy," Anthony pouts as he plays solemnly with his cars on the floor.

"Baby he just came by yesterday for dinner," I reason with him, hoping to brighten my son's mood.

"Miss him," Anthony says sadly.

Glancing at my watch, I see it's just past eleven o'clock. We could visit Edward again at his office and hope he is not too busy. Edward expressed again and again how much he enjoyed our last visit. Seeing Anthony's sad little face made the decision for me; an hour, and one fussy bath time with Anthony, later we were on our way into the city.

Anthony was bouncing in my arms with excitement as soon as we entered Cullen Corps. As I walked down the familiar marble hallways to sign in, my eyes scanned the entryway and fell upon the one woman I would unfortunately never forget. Victoria stood in all of her glory near reception. Her red mane was pulled into a severe bun and her pin stripe suite perfectly fit her aerobicized frame. As my former office head stood mere feet away, I stood in complete shock.

"Mommy," Anthony asked as he felt my arms tense around him.

Just seeing Victoria took me back to the days she made the office a complete misery to me. I never had concrete evidence as to who shared the truth of my short affair with Edward, but I always felt that deep down it was her.

" _Miss Swan these reports are filled with errors," Victoria says in her usual condescending tone._

 _She has never liked me for reasons, which must be entirely her own. I have never done anything to intentionally offend the woman. At first she was distant and only inconvenienced herself by talking to me whenever it was completely necessary. She spent most her time trying to desperately impress James, who never paid her more attention than what was professional. I wish he would extend the same curtesy to me._

" _I'm sorry Ms. Anderson. I must have overlooked a few things."_

 _I blush and pull the document from her hands without making eye contact with her._

" _Bella, can we discuss something, you know just as girlfriends?"_

 _Her tone was artificially sweet and I straightened my posture in my seat. When have we ever been 'girlfriends?' She sits on the corner of my small desk and smiles sweetly down at me. There is something in her eyes that has me reeling. Why is she looking at me like this?_

" _Bella, I know you have been a bit distracted lately. With all that is going on I can barely blame you."_

' _All that is going on?' What does she mean? I stare up at her, trying desperately to decipher the cruel look in her eyes._

" _Don't give me that look Bella, we are friends! Of course I know what is going on!"_

 _My stomach drops._

" _What do you mean?"_

 _My voice is flat but my mind is reeling. Does she know what I did? That seems impossible._

" _I know of your little affair with the CEO," she says in a sugary and patronizing tone. "I just think you shouldn't let the affair go to your head or affect. I haven't talked to Mr. Peterson yet…but I doubt he will be pleased when he finds how poor your work here has become."_

 _My eyes tear up in embarrassment and I quickly look to my computer._

" _I don't know what you mean Ms. Anderson," I say as calmly as I can manage._

" _Bella, you don't have to try and cover anything up," she teases me, "I know many girls who enjoy sleeping their way to the top. I just never took you as one of them. You have always been so shy and quiet; I didn't know you had it in you. All I'm asking is that you don't let your affair affect your work here."_

" _I'll rework the document," I say quickly, "I apologize for my mistakes."_

" _It's fine Bella. I understand," she winks at me before retreating back to her large desk in front of Mr. Peterson's office._

 _I feel stares on me from all around the office, but I ignore it and focus on the document in front of me. Victoria has marked my errors with a large red pen and I quickly open Microsoft Word to edit the document._

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxox_

 _As I walk into the office the next morning every eye is on me. From the front desk to accounting, everyone is appraising me as I make my way to my small corner desk. Some of the stares are merely curious, while others are snooty and condescending. What could have changed since last night?_

 _As I past Victoria's desk, I find that she is hiding a smirk. She must have said something, she must have! But why would she be so vindictive? I know that I displease her, but to what extent does she plan to abuse me?_

 _The day ticks on and I hear the snickers and whispered exchanges between coworkers. I try to ignore them, I try to focus on my work, but it is so hard. I want to confront her, ask her why she would expose me in such a way. But instead I sit in my desk and let the frustration build. I could already imagine what Victoria would say to me. She would brush me off in the effective way only Victoria can._

 _After lunch I plan to confront her, regardless of what I know she will say to me. I can't just sit here and take it. I can't be the 'helpless Bella' she believes that I am. I try to stay strong as I march my way toward her desk after I have rehearsed the conversation countless times in my head during my lunch break. She sees me coming and straightens in her seat and smiles at me as I approach her._

" _Ms. Anderson, I would like a moment to talk to you about something."_

 _My voice is confident, but to her I know I must sound pathetic._

" _Of course Miss Swan, you know I always have time for a friend."_

 _Annoyed by her words and condescending attitude, I continue, "Victoria, did you mention something about me to the rest of the office? Everyone has been treating me strange."_

 _My tone is accusatory and she smirks at my efforts._

" _Bella, I could have mentioned your transgressions to a few of my friends. But they wouldn't treat you any different. You're only having an affair, it happens all the time."_

 _My cheeks flush with anger, "Why would you do that? That's completely unprofessional!"_

" _Bella, you aren't really in the position to speak of what is professional…"_

"Mommy!" Anthony tugging on my sleeve brings me back to the present.

"I'm sorry baby," I apologize as I walk toward the main reception desk, "mommy was just lost in her thoughts baby, it won't happen again."

As I sign in and quickly make my way toward the elevators, I am accosted by Victoria. She smiles sweetly at me and then to the boy I am holding in my arms. Anthony's arms stiffen around my neck as Victoria appraises him.

"Hello Victoria, it is nice to see you again," I lie sweetly for the sake of my son.

"Bella! Have you come back to reclaim your job," she teases, her voice the equivalent to nails on a chalk board. "And who is this little guy?"

Anthony cringes at the sound of the Victoria's artificially sweet voice and hides his face in the crook of my neck.

"This is my son Anthony," I explain quickly, "It was nice seeing you Victoria, but I really need to get going."

"And how old are you," she sweetly asks Anthony, ignoring me completely.

Anthony peaks up at the woman and holds out two fingers.

"Two! Who you are really old!" Victoria gives me a calculating look. "Who are you here to see?"

"My boyfriend." The elevator opens and I quickly brush her off, "It was nice seeing you again Victoria."

She gives me a tense smile and before she can say anything else, the elevator's doors close in her made up face.

"No like her," Anthony says with a pout.

"I know sweetie, mommy doesn't like her either."

The doors open to Edward's floor and Anthony is excited once more.

"Bella Swan to see Edward Cullen," I confidently tell Jane.

"He is in a meeting right now but I will tell him that you two are here."

I'm impressed, Jane is actually being agreeable. Edward must have had a talk with her.

"We will wait," I smile before carrying Anthony to a nearby couch.

I pull out my phone and open Learning Letters Puppy to play with Anthony. Anthony giggles loudly as his favorite cartoon puppy pops up on the screen and claps his hands after each letter he gets right. Within ten minutes, Edward's conference room doors open and he walks out followed by four impeccably dressed men.

Edward smiles when he sees us and ushers the men toward our location on the couch.

"Liam, Peter, Earnest and George, this is my girlfriend Bella and our son Anthony," Edward announces proudly before taking Anthony from my arms and showing our son off to his work colleagues.

I can't help but giggle at how happy Edward is to talk about his son. He tells his colleagues about our trip to Olympic Park and how proud he is at Anthony finally learning to swim under his instruction.

"Dadda teach this," Anthony announces before moving his arms and kicking his feet to demonstrate how he would paddle in the water.

"Wow that's pretty incredible," Liam says, smiling at my extremely proud boyfriend.

Anthony giggles and wraps his arms around Edward's neck. "Well I'm going to take my family out to lunch; my assistant will email you with my notes from today's meeting."

"Very good," Peter confirms, "it was very nice meeting the both of you."

As we leave for lunch, all the stress of the day evaporates. Victoria is far from my mind as she should be. I won't let her have any bearing on my life. I foolishly done that before and regret it to this day. She won't be interfering again.

 **A/N: So I really wanted to push the plot forward with this chapter. As much fun as I have had writing the previous chapters, I knew this story would need a bit more plot development. Some of you have commented about why Bella would have left Edward in the first place, and Victoria was a major factor. Bella's flash backs where a little window of what had happened in the past, but I assure you there was plenty more that took place before she up and left. Having an office bully is never fun, especially when you are young and at your first "big girl job."**

 **Also, get excited because the next chapter will be getting that mature rating! Haha, but in all seriousness I think it is about time. I originally had Edward and Bella having sex a lot earlier, but this time around I wanted their to be more of a foundation for Edward and Bella before they started sleeping together again. But I have been dying to write it and I know some of you have been dying to read it ;). I think they are finally ready for this next step. A lot is about to happen so get ready!**

 **I love reading your reviews! They make my day! I love hearing what you guys think about the chapter and what you think is coming up in future chapters. So if you have the time, leave a comment! Also, big thanks to those who are recommending this story to others! I don't know where this story would be without you guys**

 **P.S. Did anyone recognize Edward's collages names from Twilight? George was a vampire who created Alistair (who was portrayed by Joe Anderson in the movies, who is super attractive), Liam was part of the Irish coven, and Peter was part of the Mexican Coven (which Jasper was also a part of** **)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 27: Together At Last

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **This chapter is RATED M, please don't read if that offends your sensibilities** **…Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

"Where is he taking you," Alice asked as she put the finishing touches on my makeup.

I barely recognized the young brunette staring back at me in the mirror. Perhaps it was because I was so flushed with anticipation for tonight. Playing with the hem of my silver Bellina Anthropology dress, I realize that I have never been quite so nervous. Even when Edward and I had sex for the first time I had not been nervous. Of course, that time had been spontaneous and inspired by quite a few cocktails…but I was not nervous nonetheless.

"Actually, he is cooking me dinner at his home," I smile girlishly at the thought.

"Wow that's impressive," Alice smiles at me.

"I'm actually bringing him a gift for his efforts."

"You aren't enough of a gift," Alice giggles.

"I framed a photo I took of Anthony and him on our camping trip."

"That's really thoughtful Bella," Alice approves as she begins to curl my hair.

"He has one of Anthony's photos on his desk; I thought it would be nice to give him a new addition."

It was a handsome photo. Edward was holding our son in the shallow waters of one of the park's ponds. Anthony was practicing his strokes as Edward held onto him. It was such a special moment between father and son, Edward teaching his son something new.

Alice finished the odious task of curling my long hair right when Edward arrived at her home. My heart began to race as I realized the moment I have been so nervous about has finally come. I scarcely know how I will make it threw dinner with the impending night on my brain. My brain was flooded with memories of our passionate night together and nothing I could do could keep the images of a nude Edward out of my brain.

I slipped into my favorite black cardigan, grabbed my wrapped present for Edward, and headed to the door. Anthony came from Pete's room and ran to my side to have the opportunity of greeting his father.

"Dada here," Anthony squealed as his little feet ran as fast as they could to the front door.

I open the door to find Edward in a pair of black trousers and a blue button up shirt that molds to his muscular frame. He smiles as soon as he sees our excited son and scoops him up into his arms.

"Hey buddy; are you excited for the sleepover with your friend?"

After much convincing, Anthony agreed to sleepover with Pete. He usually was not a big fan of spending the night apart from me, but Alice had recently bought Pete a few new toys that Anthony was excited to play with. I explained to him that me and his father would be doing "boring grown up stuff," and while the activities will be "grown up," they will be far from boring.

"Yea, he new toy!"

"That sounds awesome buddy!"

"Miss dada," Anthony pouts, holding onto Edward's neck.

"I know buddy. But me and your mom are going to do some pretty boring things, you will definitely have more fun here with your friend. Besides, tomorrow we will all hang out together!"

"Yay me cited!"

After a few hugs and kisses, Anthony went off to play with his friend, freeing us up to finally leave.

"Have a great time you two," Alice hollered as I waved her goodbye.

Hand in hand, we walked to Edward's Volvo. "You look incredible tonight Bella," he whispers, kissing my neck.

"Thank you," I blush, leaning into his lips. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He kisses my neck once more before opening the passenger's door for me. I am breathless as I slide in and try to focus my thoughts on something else besides Edward's perfect lips. The ride to Edward's home was short and luckily Edward kept his hands mostly to himself. I wasn't sure how I would react if he decided to finger me in his car again, especially with the prospect of a night alone together on my brain.

Edward's home was large and beautiful and I could scarcely believe he lived in it all alone. With modern architecture and large windows that showcased the perfectly furnished rooms of the home, the sight completely took my breath away. There wasn't another home for miles and trees surrounded the property.

"This is incredible Edward," I say as I get out of the Volvo and move closer toward his impressive home.

"My mother is an architect," Edward smiles proudly, "she worked with her team to design this place for me."

"She sounds wonderful."

"Well hopefully soon you can meet her," Edward smiles as he takes my hand and walks me to the front door of his home, "My mother and father will be flying in soon."

"Do they know about me and Anthony?"

"Of course. Esme is very excited about being a grandmother again."

The home is beautifully decorated, but it is apparent that a single man lives here. Although the house is nicely furnished, the walls are practically bare, besides a few modern art pieces and a couple of family photos. Edward walks me to a beautiful dining room that is set up for our meal. The lighting is dimmed and there are candles and flowers on the center of the maple wood table.

"I don't do much entertaining here, so it is nice to finally have the chance to use this dining room," Edward smiles as he walks me to my seat.

"This is wonderful Edward," I say in awe as I look at the immense effort he has put into the evening.

"Thank you," he seems satisfied, "let me grab a bottle of wine and some glasses. I have dinner almost ready."

Edward comes back with a bottle of Opus One and two wine glasses. I glance at the bottle and find that I don't recognize it. Of course, I am truly only familiar with the selection of wines from Target. I've never been too much of a red wine drinker, instead I would drink ten dollar a bottle white wine with Alice.

"You will love this," Edward assures me as he pours me a glass. "It is from Napa Valley and has some subtle notes of black tea, which I know is your favorite. It's 71% Cabernet Sauvignon, which I'm sure you have had before."

I nod as if I know exactly what he is talking about. _Cabernet Sauvignon,_ that sounds like something Rene drinks. Taking a sip of the wine, I don't pick up on any notes of black tea, but it is rather fruity which I usually like. I nod in approval and Edward pours more into my glass.

"What's for dinner," I ask casually as he pours a glass for himself.

"Well I ordered the first course and desert from a local restaurant, but I did make the main dish myself. I ordered tomato bread soup with steamed mussels to start, I made Mahi-mahi with Artichoke Caponata, and for desert I had cheesecake delivered."

"I'm impressed," I smile at him after he finishes his speech.

"Well, I wanted to order something just in case my dish hadn't worked out," Edward practically blushes as he explains.

"I'm sure whatever you made is wonderful," I assure him.

The soup and mussels were amazing, as well as the meal Edward prepared. I tried not to get too full, although I was sure that I would be burning off the energy soon. Over dinner Edward asked about my childhood and what it was like growing up with a mother like Rene. I laughed as I told him of her antics, but I also explained that, despite it all, I had looked up to her. She was an English teacher and it was something I myself had always dreamt of doing. Of course I had taken another career path, but I admired my mother nonetheless. Edward spoke of being adopted and growing up with his wonderful parents. The more he spoke of them, the more I longed to meet him. I wanted to know the two people who shaped my Edward into the man he was today.

I was sated by the time the cheesecake came around. I knew that Edward was as well. As dinner came to an end, I felt the tension build between us. After the wonderful dinner and conversation, I felt closer to him than ever. I realized over the course of dinner that Edward was very different than the man I had once painted him to be. He wasn't some rich playboy that I had once thought him to be; he was a man that had a huge heart and an amazing soul. Perhaps I had once thought him different merely to protect myself. I was led astray by Victoria, by my jealous coworkers, and instead of facing up to my fears, I ran.

"Hey," Edward says softly, reaching across the table to grab my hand, "where did you go?"

"Sorry," I blush, "I was just thinking."

"About what? You look upset Bella," Edward asks, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I admit quietly, "I am so sorry I left."

Edward's eyes grow sad and he grips my hand more tightly. "I'm sorry you left too. We could have had so many good years together. But please don't think about that Bella, I try not to. The past might be painful, but it is done. We have an entire future ahead of us…together."

My eyes shoot up to meet his intense emerald ones. He is sincere; I can see it in his handsome expression. My eyes fill up with tears, and I gasp trying to find words that adequately express how I feel. How desperately I love him. Before I can conjure up the words, he grabs my face and pulls my mouth toward his. I moan against his soft lips and I know that if I cannot find the words to express my love, I can show him.

Opening my mouth, Edward slips his tongue inside, battling with mine for dominance and winning. He tastes so sweet and I want all of him. Our desert is forgotten as Edward keeps his lips on mine and leads me to his bedroom. His hands roam over my curves and I quiver in his embrace. Before I know it we are in his room and I am panting into his mouth.

"You don't know how often I have dreamt of this," Edward murmurs into my hair before squeezing my ass.

I moan softly as he raises the lights, illuminating his master bedroom. It is beautiful, in a very masculine sort of way. It is just what I imagined for a man like Edward. He has a large bed, a California King, and I can't help but shyly smile as my mind conjures up multiple images of the possibilities.

"You look beautiful in this dress Bella, but I would rather see you it off," Edward murmurs against my neck before trailing hot kisses along my collar bone.

"Then take it off of me," I tease him, brushing my body shamelessly against his.

Edward slowly unzips my dress and slides it's straps off my shoulders, allowing it to slip to the floor and pool around my feet. I stand in my unlined lace bra and matching panties and feel a blush rise to my cheeks. Gaining my courage, I meet his gaze finding it filled with warmth.

"You are so incredibly beautiful Bella," he says lovingly. Edward helps me out of my flats and carries me to his bed.

"You're still dressed," I say as he kneels between my legs on the mattress.

Rising to my knees, I begin to unbutton his shirt; staring into his eyes and watching them feel with desire. He looks as if he is restraining himself, his muscles in his jaw tense and his arms clench at his side.

"What's the matter baby," I tease as I pull the shirt off of his muscled torso.

"I want to pounce on you and slide myself inside your wet pussy," he says in a husky voice.

His pupils are dilated and I gaze down to find his erection throbbing in his trousers. I lick my lips and Edward moans as I palm his throbbing cock through his pants. He breathes become shallow as I touch him and finally I feel like ending his misery. I unbutton and unzip his trousers and pull his large throbbing cock from the confines of his pants. He groans as I take him in my hand. With my thumb, I spread the pre-cum down his shaft to use as lubricant before I pump him a few times in my hand.

He lets out an animalistic moan and pulls down a cup of my lace bra to wrap his lips around my nipple. I pump him faster in my hand as he suckles me. When his free hand begins to tweak my other nipple, I find myself nearing an orgasm. I've never orgasmed by nipple stimulation alone, but I found my pussy wildly pulsing nonetheless.

"Did you cum beautiful," Edward asks with a groan before wrapping his lips around my other rosy nipple.

"Yes," I moan, running my hand threw his wild hair.

He pulls back and stands up to slide off his trousers and take off his shoes. I watch as his cock stands at attention, wagging in the air in excitement for what is to come. Hooking his fingers on the sides of my lace panties, he pulls them down my legs and brings them to his nose to inhale. I watch in shock and find myself extremely aroused by the action.

"You smell incredible," Edward says darkly before tossing my panties on his chair for safe keeping.

Crawling between my legs, Edward kisses his way up my body, stopping for a minute to play with my full breasts before coming to place passionate kisses on my mouth. His fingers caress my wet folds and I feel moisture dripping from my core.

"You are so wet, so ready for me," he murmurs between passionate kisses, "you want this?"

"Of course I do Edward," I moan against his lips.

"I'm clean, do I need protection," he asks seriously.

"No, I'm on the pill."

He grins down at me and positions his cock at my dripping entrance, "Good. I want to feel you wet and wrapped around me."

I moan at his delicious words. "Please Edward," I beseech, "please fuck me."

Edward smiles before thrusting into me. I gasp at his size and clench my body as I try to accommodate him. Edward's body shakes above my and he grabs my legs to wrap around his hips.

"Are you okay Bella, you're so fucking tight."

 _God him cussing turns me on!_

"I'm fine," I reply in a shaky voice, my vaginal muscles beginning to relax, "you're just huge."

Edward grins proudly and if I wasn't lost by the amazing feeling of him inside me, I would be rolling my eyes.

"Are you ready for me to move?"

I nod and take a deep breath before he pulls out to only thrust into me with more force. I moan loudly and throw my head back in ecstasy. Edward begins an unforgiving pace and I feel yet another orgasm washing over me. My pussy clenches around his thick cock and I yell out as I reach a higher level of orgasm. He continues his thrusts, lowering himself to his elbows.

I enjoy the weight of him and grab onto his perfectly sculpted ass to urge him to go faster. I want him to cum, I've never wanted anything so desperately. I feel him growing closer in my arms. His lips drop to mine and he kisses me with more passion than I ever dreamt possible. He shakes in my arms and pulls away long enough to groan, "I'm going to cum Bella. Cum with me! Cum on my cock again!"

His words alone send me into another orgasm and I feel the muscles of Edward's ass clench as he ejaculates inside of me. Edward gives me a sated smile before he rolls off of me and pulls me into a heated embrace.

"That was the best sex I've had in my entire life," Edward says breathlessly.

"Me too," I smile up at him.

"Let me get you cleaned up," he says before walking to the bathroom to grab a towel.

I can't help but appreciate his taut ass as he walks away from me. He is perfect and I can't believe he is all mine. He comes back over with a fresh towel in hand and lovingly cleans up the mess between my legs. I can't help but blush while he does this; it's such an intimate gesture.

"I want you to make love to me again," I say, feeling quite greedy tonight.

"I will. Give this old man a break," he teases, laying down beside me and pulling me into his warm arms.

"You don't know how long I have been dreaming of that," I admit as my fingers run through his chest hair.

"I've been having similar dreams myself beautiful," Edward smiles down at me.

My eyes begin to droop in his comfortable arms. Edward places soft kisses to my head and softly rocks me to sleep. When I walking the tight rope between sleep and consciousness, I hear Edward whisper something into my ear, so softly as if he meant for me to not hear it.

"I'm so in love with you," the rich velvet voice whispers before sleep takes me.

 **A/N: So…..what did you guys think? I hope you all will need a very cold shower after that ;). Since I got so many wonderful reviews from you guys, I decided to put this chapter out a day early! I really hope you guys like it! It's a bit more detailed than my original telling of these events. But I was so happy to finally write this! I have been dying for these characters to have sex, but I knew it was too soon and I didn't want to "cheapen" their relationship. This is their second chance at a relationship together and I wanted them to have a strong foundation before jumping into each other's beds again. I really hope you like this because there is more lemons to come!**

 **Also….do you guys want to read this chapter in Edward's POV? If so, please review** **. I would love to post it!**

 **P.S. If you guys are following Chicago (Please do** **) I swear I will post another chapter just in time for Valentine's Day as my gift to you! xoxo**


	30. Chapter 28

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **This chapter is RATED M, please don't read if that offends your sensibilities** **…Enjoy!**

 **Because you guys asked for it…here is Edward's POV of the last chapter! I thought since last chapter was kind of a big deal for Edward and Bella, I would give you both sides of the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

 **EPOV:**

There was a pulse of energy in the air surrounding my dining room table. I've never felt so drawn to a woman before. Bella's presence has become addictive, her body calling to me like my own personal brand of heroin. As I focused on the feelings this beautiful woman conjured up, she stared off into space as if lost in her own thoughts. She looked displeased, an emotion that did not sit well with me.

"Hey, where did you go?" I reach out to hold her hand, wanting to comfort her, hoping that my touch would drive away whatever negative thoughts were plaguing her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she apologizes with an attractive blush.

The blush that fills her cheeks stirs something primal within me. Her innocent flush causes me to want to debase and worship her at the same time. My fantasies are contradicting, but I cannot help the thoughts that dance in my dark mind.

Shaking the thoughts of my naked angel from my head, I seek to comfort her once more. "About what? You look so upset Bella."

She is silent for a moment, as if carefully choosing which words she will say to me. "I am so sorry Edward," she finally whispers in a shaky voice, "I am so sorry I left."

My heart drops at her words and I grip her hand more tightly. How I wish she had not left as well. We could have started our life together much sooner. I could have been there for every moment of Anthony's life. But the past is said and done and nothing we do now can change it.

"I'm sorry you left too," I say honestly, "We could have had so many good years together. But please don't think about that Bella, I try not to. The past might be painful, but it is done. We have an entire future ahead of us…together."

My eyes are intense and filled with emotion, and as her brown doe eyes shoot up to meet mine, I find that hers are the same. Her chocolate eyes are filled with love, passion, and tears. They look over my face as if they could see right through me. It is as if she were looking at me for the first time. She looks as if she is trying to speak but cannot form the words. I want to confess my love to her, want to tell her how desperately I want her, but instead I show her physically what I cannot yet say aloud.

I grab her cheeks and bring her soft lush lips to meet mine. She tastes salty and delicious and I can't help but moan at the feel of her. As soon as she parts her sweet lips, I slip my tongue inside and fight for dominance. I pull her from her seat, my mouth still glued to hers as I walk her in the direction of my bedroom.

My hands roam over her perfect curves and I groan as she allows me to palm her sweet ass. Before I realize it we are in my master bedroom, where I have always wanted her. I've never had sex with a woman in my bed. I've fucked women in hotels suites, guest rooms, and even multiple couches, but never here. As Emmett used to say, _"I don't shit where I eat."_ I always found the statement crude, although I agreed with him.

When her kisses leave me breathless, I pull away and palm her ass, whispering into her sweet smelling hair, "You don't know how often I have dreamt of this."

I raise the light level in my bedroom, until it is dim and romantic. Bella is taking in the sight of my master bedroom as I am taking in the sight of her. She is beautiful, intelligent, and generous and she is mine.

"You look beautiful in this dress Bella," I say darkly as I approach her, breathing down the side of her neck, "but I would rather see you with it off." I place warm kisses down her neck and along her beautifully sculpted collar bone.

"Then take it off of me," she teases, rubbing her ass lewdly against my crouch.

I slowly unzip her dress, enjoying each and every inch of her newly exposed skin. Sliding it off her shoulders, I watch as it drops to the floor and pools around her small feet. She stands before me in all lace lingerie and I feel my cock twitch at the sight of her. She is magnificent. She is all I could ever want. She turns around and her eyes meet mine.

"You are so incredibly beautiful Bella," I say reverently before helping her out of her shoes and carrying her to my bed.

"You're still dressed," she smiles at me as I kneel between her open legs on the mattress.

Boldly, she rises to her knees and helps me unbutton my shirt. I enjoy the show she puts on for me and I have to put all my effort into restraining myself. I want nothing more than to tear off her little panties, pull my thick cock out of my trousers, and bury myself in her tight pussy.

"What's the matter baby," she teases me, looking at my twitching jaw.

I smirk at her. _Two can play at this game._ "I want to pounce on you and slide myself inside your wet pussy."

Her pupils dilate and her face flushes at my words. I'm straining against my pants as I look at her, beautiful and brazen. When her gaze drops to look at my cock, I nearly explode in my trousers. She smiles coyly, licks her luscious lips, and palms my erection through my pants. _F.U.C.K…_ She puts me out of my misery by unzipping my pants and releasing my throbbing erection. As she spread the pre-cum around the head of my cock, I nearly cum, she pumps me a few times in her hand and I let out an animalistic cry.

Pulling down the all lace cup of her bra, I free her breast and immediately take one of her rosy nipples into my mouth. She pumps me as I suckle her and I've never been this aroused in my entire life. With my free hand, I tweak her other pretty nipple. She is thrashing in my arms and soon she stills and moans loudly as her orgasm washes over her.

"Did you cum beautiful," I ask before I wrap my lips around her other nipple.

"Yes," she moans, pulling at my wild hair.

I can control myself no longer. Rising from the mattress, I pull off my trousers and slip out of my shoes and socks. I stare down at my beautiful angel, nude and blushing on my mattress. She is only in her little lace panties and looks like every fantasy I have ever had. I hook my fingers in her panties and yank them down her long creamy legs. As soon as they are off of her perfect body, I bring them to my nose to smell her musky scent. Her eyes widen in shock and I can't help but smirk back at her.

"You smell incredible," I compliment, before tossing her panties onto my chair for safe keeping.

Crawling between her legs, I kiss my way up her soft body, stopping for a moment to play with her lush and full breasts before placing an intense kiss on her lips. I caress her wet folds with my fingers, feeling the moisture dripping down my fingers.

"You are so wet, so ready for me," I moan between kisses, "you want this?"

 _Dear God I hope so!_

"Of course I do Edward," she moans, rubbing her body against mine.

"I'm clean, do I need protection," I ask seriously.

"No, I'm on the pill."

I grin at my beautiful perfect girl. Positioning my erection at the entrance of her dripping core I say, "Good. I want to feel you wet and wrapped around me."

"Please Edward," she beseeches, "please fuck me."

Her words drive me wild and I immediately thrust into her.

 _H.O.L.Y. F.U.C.K_

She is so tight it's incredible, gripping my cock so intensely it was borderline painful. The most delicious pressure I have ever felt. She gasps and her body stills as she tries to accommodate me. She wasn't lying about being celibate since our last time together. I've never taken a woman's virginity, but I imagine this is what it must feel like.

"Are you okay Bella, you're so fucking tight," I groan, trying desperately not to continue thrusting.

"I'm fine," her voice is shaky but her body begins to relax, "you're just huge," she giggles.

I can't help but grin at her words. "Are you ready for me to move?"

She nods and takes a deep breath as if in preparation. I slide out of her slick pussy before impaling myself with more force. She moans and throws her beautiful face back in ecstasy. I begin a fast and deep pace and I watch as this perfect creature begins to come apart underneath my body. I hold onto her legs, propelling myself forward before I feel her tight pussy clench around me as she reaches another orgasm.

I continue my thrusts, but lower my body onto hers, enjoying the feel of her wet skin against mine. She grabs my ass, urging me to pick up the pace. I groan at the feeling of her hands on my body and thrust more harshly into her depths. My lips find her and I kiss her with every ounce of passion I can muster.

"I'm going to cum Bella," I moan as I feel the tension in my stomach become unbearable, "Cum with me! Cum on my cock again!"

She grips my ass and detonates around me, soon after I experience the most powerful orgasm of my existence. _Bella you're everything! Bella I love you_ , I scream in my mind as I ejaculate.

As my cock softens in her depths, I pull out of her and roll to my side. Pulling her soft body against mine, I smile and admit, "That was the best sex I've had in my entire life."

"Me too," she gives me a sleepy smile.

"Let me get you cleaned up."

I come back with a fresh towel and wipe up the mess I made between her legs. She blushes cutely at my actions and I can't help but love her a little more.

"I want you to make love to me again," she says with a greedy smile.

"I will," I assure her, before teasing, "Give this man a break!"

Lying down beside her, I pull her back into my embrace.

"You don't know how long I have been dreaming of that," she shyly admits, running her fingers through my chest hair.

"I've been having similar dreams myself beautiful."

I smile down at my angel as she begins to relax in my warm embrace, her eyes drooping with sleep. What have I done to deserve her? I can't believe after so many years we are finally here, finally together, finally one. It amazes me and I promise myself in this moment that I will spend every day doing everything in my power to make her happy. Every day for the rest of my life.

When I am sure she is asleep, I admit my feelings, wanting to test the words aloud.

"I'm so in love with you."

She smiles in her sleep and I wonder if she can hear my words in her dreams. Soon I will tell her, soon she will know the depth of my feelings.

"Isabella Swan," I say into her hair, "I'm so in love with you."

 **A/N: I hope you liked hearing this from Edward's perspective. It's always fun to write different POV's** **. Thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate the time you take to write them and I love reading them! So please, please keep them coming!**

 **I also started my first day at my new job today! Yay! My schedule is about to get a lot more busy, but I swear I will keep updating!**


	31. New Story Update :)

**Hey everyone! Valentine's Day is quickly approaching and I wanted to give you guys the gift of a new story! Like usual, I'll be updating all the stories on my page…but I thought you guys would love this kinky new story! It's my gift to you are for being so awesome and supportive during my first two months on this site! I would love to hug you all, but because I can't I'm giving you this new story "A Perfect Submissive."**

 **Here is a short summary:**

 _ **When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**_

 **I would love for you guys to read it because I really think you will all enjoy it! It is definitely dark and kinky but will have a huge pay off in the end! I have two wonderful pre-readers for this story Paloma and Ewelyn, so feel free to let them know how much you appreciate their efforts on this story!**

 **Also, I am working on getting a blog up that will have all of my unedited versions of my stories** **. I'll give you more information when I get everything ready.**

 **And…if you are reading Chicago…expect a new chapter by Valentine's Day!**

 **Thank you all so so much! I hope you are having an awesome February so far!**

 **-** _ **Elizabeth a.k.a highlanderprincess**_


	32. Chapter 29: Shower Time with Edward

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **This chapter is RATED M, please don't read if that offends your sensibilities** **…Enjoy!**

 **I've had a few people who said Anthony didn't seem like a two year old…and perhaps he doesn't? I know his speech is pretty good, but I don't know how to really make it sound more incoherent without you guys having no idea what he is saying. The only experience I had with that age group was in one of my education classes. I worked with a class of two year olds with special needs for a semester. And they "talked"…a lot. I didn't always know what they were saying, but their mouths were constantly moving. So really the only experience I've had with two year olds is two year olds with special needs. They were sweet hearts though and amazing kids. I am young and don't have a kid of my own so feel free to give me advice. Although I don't know if it's too late at this point haha.**

 **Anyway….**

 **BPOV:**

I stir awake by the soft groans coming from Edward's lips. My eyes flutter as they adjust to the light in the room. It must be just past dawn and, from what it sounds like, Edward is having quite the dream. Carefully, I turn to face him, wanting to exhibit his handsome face without the fear of getting caught.

His brows are knitted and his jaw is tensed, but he has a sleepy smile on his face that makes my heart melt. He moans softly again and I stifle a laugh. _Hopefully I'm the star in this dirty dream of his._ I gaze down at his relaxed body, happy to find his morning wood throbbing between his legs. I've never found sex to be more than enjoyable, but with Edward it was addictive. I scarcely know how I humored Mike for as long as I did. There is only so much vanilla missionary sex a girl can take.

A wicked idea crossed my mind and I slowly slide down Edward's body until I was hovering over him. I glance up and find him still fast asleep, completely unaware of my plans for him this morning. That thought makes me smile and I bask in the momentary control I have over my man. Placing small, butterfly kisses, down his happy trail I see him begin to stir in his sleep. He looks happy, handsome, and unconscious. I slide the covers off of his hips and position my mouth over the glistening tip of his erection. He stirs once more, and before he can wake up I take him in my mouth. His body tenses and he moans, his eyes blinking rapidly as he is awaken from his sleep.

I gaze up at my man as I slide his erection in and out of my mouth. He is awake and gives me a sleepy smile, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at me. I would smile back if his cock wasn't in my mouth. Instead I coyly bat my lashes at him and speed up my ministrations.

"A man can get used to this," he teases. His breath is shallow, letting me know he is close.

I want to watch him come apart in my mouth, it is a beautiful sight. I never thought I would say that about an activity I once found so crude. But this was the man I am in love with, so things are so very different. With my free hand, I cup his balls and he moans in appreciation. As I gag around him I feel his cock stiffen in my mouth, becoming harder than ever before his spunk shoots down my throat.

"That was the best wakeup call I've ever received," Edward chuckles as he pulls me up to spoon with him.

"I'm glad you liked it," I flush, finding that I liked it very much myself.

"What brought that on?"

"I wanted to surprise you," I say coquettishly.

"Well you can surprise me any day you want beautiful," Edward says playfully before placing a light kiss on my nose.

As Edward holds me against his muscular chest I feel so aroused I'm uncomfortable. My core is pulsing, begging for some sort of relief. I close my thighs tightly, but the pressure only makes the throbbing worse. Hopefully Edward is prepared for the round two he promised me, because I want him again.

"Would you like to take a shower with me," I suggest innocently, "I feel so dirty."

Edward smiles at my words, perhaps because he can easily see right through my façade and decipher their meaning. Without saying a word, Edward smiles and hops out of bed before pulling me into his strong arms and carrying me in the direction of the bathroom. I giggle in surprise as he carries me and the throbbing only intensifies as I am in his arms.

The bathroom is beautiful, I can't help but be distracted by how modern and masculine it is. The room is made up entirely of brown tile and has multiple mirrors and an impressive shower that I thought I would only see in a magazine. It had one large shower head with multiple functions as well as a few jets that were strategically installed along the dark tiled shower walls.

"Holy shit," I murmur.

Edward carefully sets me on my feet and chuckles, "Showers are my favorite way to relax, I thought it was a sound investment."

"I'll say. This is incredible Edward."

"I'm glad you like it baby."

I watch as Edward bends forward to turn on the shower and adjust the water temperature. I can't help but stare at his taut ass the entire time. _I can't help but stare, when he is presenting himself so nicely._

Turning and holding out a hand to me, he grins and says, "You ready for that shower beautiful?"

I blush, shy all of the sudden, and nod my head. Taking his hand, I let him pull me under the steamy hot water and run his hands down the curves of my body. His kisses are gentle and as he runs his soft lips against my collar bone, I press my body against his, begging for relief.

"What do you want Bella," he says softly into my hair, "what can I do to please you?"

"Touch me Edward," I beseech him, "touch my pussy. I'm aching for you."

With a smile, he obliges, trailing his fingers down my body until he drops them between my legs. Rubbing my clit, I moan softly and bite his shoulder. As soon as his fingers thrust into my core I feel lost completely. I am so aroused I know I will reach an orgasm soon.

"I fucking love you Bella," Edward groans into my ear, "let me worship you."

My mind is reeling. _Edward loves me? He loves me!_ Before I can visibly react or say anything, I am coming on his fingers, pulsing violently around him. I want him, I want all of him, but first I want him inside me. I need to feel him.

"Make love to me Edward," I plea, feeling weightless in his arms as I come down from my orgasm.

He picks me up and places my back firmly against the tiled wall before his cock slides into its home. He feels huge and so incredibly perfect. With slow and intense thrusts, I am rocking toward another intense orgasm. My legs are wrapped around his waist and he is holding me tightly to his body as he fucks me against the shower wall.

"Cum for me Bella, cum on my cock," he begs as his thrusts quicken.

I know that he is close and so am I. I reach down between my legs to stimulate my clit and before I know it, I am violently coming on his erection. With a loud roar he fills me with his cum, continuing to thrust as his orgasm takes its course.

His cock softens and he gently pulls out of me. Setting me down on my feet and holding me until my legs are stable. I'm on cloud nine as I stand naked and sated before him.

"Did you mean what you said," I ask as soon as I can breathe normally.

"What?"

"That you love me," I answer shyly.

"Of course I do." His eyes are passionate and intense and his words are sincere.

"I love you too Edward, I love you so much."

A huge smile lights up his face and he pulls my lips to his, giving me a passionate kiss. I felt a tenderness in his kisses I had not yet felt before. I feel like I'm flying in his embrace and I never want to lose the amazing feeling I have now.

"When did you first know that you loved me," I ask as his lips part from mine.

"I guess I have always known," Edward says seriously, "Deep down I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you Bella. Then when I would spend days watching you interact with our son, I realized how deep for you my love ran. I never want us to part again."

"I wouldn't let you leave Edward, I would never want you to. I love you. You are an amazing father and an incredible boyfriend."

Edward smiles at my words with a smile that makes him look years younger.

"Speaking of our son, we better go pick him up soon. He is probably missing us."

I know that is most definitely soon. Anthony has always been a morning riser. The last time he had a sleep over with Pete, he was sitting by the front door with his backpack waiting for me as soon as I walked through the door. Alice sad he had been sitting there for an hour and every time she tried to coax him away he said he wanted to wait for mommy.

"You're definitely right, I guess you just have to be quick about washing me up," I wink at him.

Edward gives me a roguish grin and his arms are around me once more.

 **A/N: They finally admitted their feelings for each other (yay!) I definitely think it is about time. With that being said…I am now all caught up with the original story! Thanks to everyone who has been here since the beginning and stuck with me through the changes. I honestly think they were for the best because this story is much better than it was. So now I hope you guys are looking forward to new stuff! Anthony still needs to meet Esme and Carlisle and there is still a lot of backstory to be told! There is much to come!**

 **Also thanks to everyone who went on my page to read my new story A Perfect Submissive! I am so happy you guys loved it as much as you did! I am so happy to be writing it, it is super super fun. I know it is going to be a great story and I am so happy with the response it got for just being up for 24 hours. You guys are so amazing!**

 **Please review! Reviews are like crack to me and I love them. I love hearing what you guys have to say and what you think will happen next in the story. Now that it's all caught up with the original, everything happening next will be completely new! So it will definitely be fun to hear what you have to say! XoXo**


	33. Valentine's Day Outtake :)

**Here is a special outtake from Bella and Edward's tipsy one night stand for Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy xoxo! It's short but fun ;)**

"Are you awake," he asks, before kissing my shoulder and palming my ass.

I'm wide awake and I've noticed every move he has made. The alcohol is beginning to wear off, but I find that I regret nothing. I don't regret a single moment I have spent with Edward. He has been much more than I could have ever expected. I smile shyly at the thought of having sex once more. Three times in one night, for me that is novel.

"Of course," I say shyly, turning around in his arms to face him.

I feel his erection brush against my belly and he gives me a wicked grin.

"Can I fuck you again Bella," he says, his voice dripping with desire.

Before I can answer, his lips are on mine and his skilled tongue is seeking entrance. I moan against his mouth as his fingers play with my nipples. I'm wet and ready for him.

"God Bella," he moans between kisses, "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

"I feel the same way," I smile against his soft lips.

Edward maneuvers me underneath his muscled frame and his lips quickly descend down my body. His hot breath tickles my nipples before he draws one between his lips, suckling on me until I am nearing an orgasm. Before I cum, his mouth let's go of my breast and he smirks up at me.

"Edward," I groan in annoyance.

"All in good time," he teases, kissing my belly until his head is between my legs.

I gasp as soon as his mouth finds my pussy, thrashing on the bed as he rubs my clit with his thumb.

"Cum for me Bella," he moans before he slips his tongue between my folds.

I orgasm hard and before I know it he is positioned between my legs, his cock eager and ready.

"Are you ready baby," he asks as he lines his cock up with my entrance.

I'm breathless and with a relaxed grin I nod, eagerly awaiting him to fuck me once more.

He thrusts in, and without hesitation, begins a relentless pace. I quiver underneath his body and my hips rise off the bed to meet each and every thrust. His eyes are shut tightly in concentration as he rocks toward his orgasm. I'm close too. My body is numb and mindlessly functioning.

"I'm so close Edward," I moan.

I'm sure the guests on the entire floor can hear our cries. I'm too lost to care.

"Fuck Bella," he groans, dropping to his forearms and thrusting into my pussy with more force. "I'm so close too baby. Make me cum Bella."

I slam my lips against his; kissing him with all the passion my weak body can muster. He cums with a roar and I quickly follow.

"God Bella," he moans as he pulls out of me, "where have you been my entire life?"

I giggle and curl up against his side. I feel so spent and I know sleep with soon find me.

"I could ask you the same question," I say with a yawn.

"I've been waiting for you Bella," he says, kissing my temple. "I have been waiting for you for a long time."

 **A/N: Also…if you want to read something a bit more kinky…check out my new story A Perfect Submissive**


	34. Chapter 30: New Beginning

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

I open the door to find Anthony and his backpack, eagerly awaiting our return. His face breaks into a huge grin as soon as he sees us and he leaps from his spot on the carpet to run into my arms. His hair tickles my face and smells like No More Tears soap. I'm thankful that Alice managed to bathe him before we arrived.

"Mommy here! Mommy here," Anthony exclaims as he bounces in my lap.

"Did you have fun sweetie?"

Anthony quickly nods and babbles about his adventures with Pete. Alice rests against the kitchen's door frame and suppresses a smile as Anthony gives us a very animated recollection of events. Apparently Alice fed Anthony and Pete a large bag of Pixie Sticks, I shot her a look to find her wisely feigning innocence. No wonder Anthony is so wide awake. But then again, so am I. A morning of intoxicating sex will do that to a girl.

Anthony's eyes widen when he sees his father walk into the room. I giggle as Anthony hops off my lap and into his daddy's arms before quickly babbling the same story he had told me. Edward looks handsome and amused as he thoughtfully listens. When I look away from the pair, I see Alice giving me one of her knowing smiles. I roll my eyes and follow her into the kitchen, knowing full well she will want to hear about my entire night. Usually I would be a tad annoyed by her intrusions, but today I am so happy I can't wait to tell her each and every detail.

"You're glowing Bella," Alice smiles as she pours me a steaming cup of water and hands me a bag of English Breakfast tea.

I blush give her a wide grin, noting that my cheeks hurt. I must have been smiling like this all morning.

"I had a really great morning," I admit, unable to contain my giggles.

"Bella," she laughs, smiling at me from across the kitchen table, "I've never seen you look so happy, so relaxed."

"I feel really happy…Alice, I'm in love with him." I can't help but laugh; I'm so filled with emotion I barely know how to react. I've never felt this way before; I never knew I was capable of feeling like this. My love for Edward is so different than I have ever experienced.

"I'm glad you have finally realized it," Alice smiles, "you have spent a lot of time denying yourself of so much Bella."

Before I can say anything else, Edward comes into the kitchen with our energetic son in his arms.

"I thought we could get breakfast," Edward suggests with his signature crooked grin.

"I get waffles," Anthony exclaims as he throws his tiny arms around his father's neck.

"But you just had quite a lot of sugar mister," I joke as I rise from my chair to tickle my son's back.

"Mommy stops it," Anthony throws his head back as he goes into a fit of giggles.

"You guys go ahead, I'm making breakfast for Pete and Jasper here," Alice assures us as she walks us to the front door.

"See you later! Thanks for everything Alice," I wink at her.

I know for sure she will call me to hear each and every gory detail later.

"Do you mind if we run by my apartment first, I would like to change," I ask as we make our way to Edward's car.

Edward takes a look at my outfit from last night and smiles, joking that he would love to see me in it for the entire day. As I shoot him a look, he surrenders and assures me he will let me change. I love our light hearted banter. I love Edward period, wither he is serious or playful. This side of him reveals a man that is young and carefree. Not a CEO with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

As we travel down the familiar streets to my apartment, I can't help but notice how light and happy I feel. I have always felt as if I was stumbling through life and now, with Edward by my side, I finally feel as if I have found my place. I had spent so much time second guessing myself, so much time stressing about things that were out of my control. But now that Edward is with me I know I no longer need to worry. I can't believe I have spent so much time without him.

"Do you want to wait in the car while I go change," I suggest as soon as Edward is parked.

"Sure, I think I can manage keeping our son entertained for a few minutes," Edward chuckles as he glances at our bouncing boy in the rearview mirror.

Thank you Alice for feeding my son pixie sticks.

"I'll be back in a sec!"

I give Edward a quick kiss on his cheek, enjoying the way his stubble feels against my lips, before waving goodbye to Anthony. I hear Edward switch on radio Disney as I walk away from the car. Hopefully a little dancing in his car seat will work off Anthony's energy.

I walk past a police car and take the steps two at a time until I reach my floor. My neighbor Elizabeth is outside her apartment and speaking with the police. I slow down as I try to listen in on their quiet conversation.

As soon as I see my apartment door ajar my stomach tightens with dread. My pace quickens and my heart begins to race. I can't deal with this right now, I can't afford for anything to happen. One of the men talking with Elizabeth stops me and calmly tells me the situation. All I can think is thank God Anthony and I were not here last night. This complex has never experienced break-ins and this area has such a low crime rate, I always thought that it was safe for me and my son.

The cop allows me to go inside and I am shocked to find that whoever broke in managed to take a great deal. Our television is gone; movies, keepsakes, and Anthony's toys are all missing. Anthony will be heartbroken. He is too young to understand what happened and I don't have the heart to tell him his collection of Hot Wheels has been taken from him.

As I make my way to my room I find anything of value missing. Tears prick my eyes as I grab a few items from my closet and go into the bathroom to change. I feel violated and I gaze into the mirror to find myself paler than I have ever seen with eyes swimming with tears. I have to be strong; I can't allow Anthony to see me like this. I give myself a few minutes to cry silently in the bathroom before I put on a brave face and head out to the car.

Edward is standing outside holding Anthony in his arms and is trying his best to keep our little boy entertained. As soon as his eyes meet mine I could tell that he knew something was wrong. His handsome face is contorted with concern and he stops bouncing Anthony in his arms.

"Bella," he questions, "Baby what's wrong."

Hearing him call me baby makes me want to sob and throw myself into his arms. But I clench my teeth and fight back tears instead. I don't want to talk about this, not with Anthony here to listen. Edward seems to read my mind and opens the car door to place Anthony in his car seat. Edward is playful with our son, but I can tell by his tense stance that he is trying his best to remain calm for both of us.

As soon as Anthony can no longer hear us I feel comfortable. "Someone broke into my apartment, whoever it was managed to break into several apartments while people were sleeping."

"Jesus Christ," Edward says as he looks at my nice apartment building with disgust. "Thank God you and Anthony weren't here. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Did they take much?"

Tears fill my eyes and I quickly nod, unable to look at him. _They are just possessions Bella. You can always buy more._

"I'm so sorry baby," Edward murmurs before he pulls me into his arms.

I cry softly into his neck and allow him to comfort me.

"I think it would be best if you two stayed with me."

"I doubt anyone will come back," I say softly as soon as my crying subsides.

"I would feel more safe knowing that you two are under my roof," Edward says softly as he smooths my hair, "besides I love you, I love our son, I've been wanting you two to move in with me. I was just waiting for the right time. And it seems now the right time has presented itself."

I look into Edward's eyes and find nothing but love and sincerity. He wants us with him always. A giant smile breaks out on my face and happiness fills my heart. I can't find the words to answer him, so instead I smash my lips against his in hopes that I can show him physically just how much I love him.

 **A/N:** **I really hope you guys liked this. I have been having some serious writer's block when it comes to this story. I've become really invested in a Perfect Submissive, but I didn't want to leave this story behind because I know so many of you like it. I am excited to move things forward in this story and thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is the beginning of a lot of new things in Bella and Edward's relationship** **. I really hope I'm not letting any of you down with this story! And I really hope my writer's block disappears soon!**


	35. Chapter 31: First Night Together

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"I'm glad he feels safe already."

Today had been both long and exhausting, but Edward has soothed every ounce of anxiety I have had.

Leaving the only home Anthony has ever known was surreal. It is where all of his first memories are; Anthony's first time crawling across the carpet, his first words, and his first steps. Everywhere I would look would spark a memory I had of him. It feels strange starting anew.

I know it is the right decision for Anthony and me. A string of break-ins is terrifying and I can't help but wonder what the robbers wanted and what they were looking for. Perhaps it was merely a random occurrence, but it feels so malicious.

"Do you think Anthony likes his new room," Edward asks as he leads me into the kitchen.

It is just past nine and we finally finished putting Anthony to bed in his new room. The guest room is much larger than what Anthony is accustomed to, but Anthony seems to love it despite its adult feel and lack of Disney posters. We will hopefully be moving our stuff in soon, so Anthony will thankfully not be without all of his toys for long.

"He loves it Edward, thank you."

Edward smiles and pours two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc.

"To new beginnings," Edward states as we rise are glasses in the air.

"New beginnings," I smile before taking a sip.

The wine is sweet and pleasant. I find that it is my new favorite as I take another sip. As we work on the bottle Edward discusses all the modifications he wants to make to his home. It's rather cute seeing him so animated. He has always mentioned how he desired a family of his own and I finally have no doubt that his words are true.

He seems so excited to have us here, to have a family to come home to. I'm excited as well. Living with the man I love is like a dream.

As we finish the bottle Edward is inquiring after all of Anthony's favorite games, toys, and movies. Anthony was heartbroken to learn that his things had been "borrowed," but with the doting father he has been blessed with, they will soon be replaced.

As I watch Edward talk about his son I find myself falling in love with him all over again. My heart feels full and I want nothing more than to be in the man's arms.

"Shall we take this celebration to your room," I suggest with a sly smile.

" _Our_ room," he corrects before abandoning his wine glass and taking my hand.

I love the sound of those words falling from his lips. My body grows warm as he pulls me to his bedroom; the room in this home that I have become so incredibly fond of in such a short amount of time. I'm thankful that Anthony chose tonight to be tired enough to fall into a restful night's sleep. I wonder how many nights we will be blessed with like this in the future.

Pulling me into the room and raising the light just enough to make our forms visible Edward pulls me against his hard form and says, "Let me worship you Bella."

I grin against his lips and am thankful that the dark room hides my blushing features. He begins to place warm kisses along my throat and I moan softly at the contact.

"Yes," I utter in a soft moan as his lips continue their journey lower.

He is on his knees before me and gives me a roguish grin as he unbuttons my jeans and pull them to the floor. I reward him with a coquettish smile and urge him to continue. He brings my panties to the floor as well and places a soft kiss on my inner thigh. He begins to kiss his way toward my belly button, but I quickly put my hands on his shoulders to stop him.

His eyes shoot up in a questioning look.

"Kiss me," I demand quietly.

"I thought I was doing that baby," he teases.

This man knows exactly what he is doing.

"Kiss me," I demand with more force, softly pushing down his face until it is level with my core.

Edward chuckles softly before meeting my wishes. His tongue moves along my folds with expertise and my legs are practically jelly by the time he is finished. I cum on his fingers and when I try to move, I let out a girlish laugh. My legs are shaky and I need Edward's assistance to make it to our bed.

Edward's lips are on mine as soon as my back hits the mattress. His weight keeps me in place between his powerful thighs as he pays special attention to my breasts. I throw my head back as he works and before I can register what is happening, he opens my legs and eases himself inside of me in one quick thrust. We both moan at the sensation and soon the only noise in the room is the sound of our pants and wet skin slapping passionately together.

"I'm so close Edward," I mutter against his lips.

"You have to be quiet baby," he chuckles. I can tell by his voice he is trying hard to restrain himself.

I cover my mouth with my hand as soon as I feel my orgasm wash over me. Edward's begins to wildly buck against me and I know he is close. Grabbing his ass, I urge him on. He comes violently and stifles his moans into his feather pillow.

He withdraws and pulls me into a warm embrace. He kisses my hair and I feel my eyes grow heavy.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward says against my cheek. "So much more than I ever believed I could love anyone."

Butterflies dance in my stomach and I wrap myself more tightly around his body.

"I love you too. You're everything to me Edward."

"Sleep now beautiful," Edward says as he rocks me gently in his arms, "Tomorrow I want to make this house a home for you and our son."

I smile at his words and drift to sleep.

" _Daddy you see'd that daddy," Anthony exclaims as he rooms to the goal to retrieve his soccer ball._

 _"I did buddy. You are getting so good at that! I'm so proud of you."_

 _"I be team next year," Anthony asks as he kicks the ball around the small soccer field._

 _"Well you will be in kindergarten. You are getting old," Edward teases him._

 _"I big year old," Anthony giggles before running toward me._

" _You are big baby," I giggle as I pick my son up and place him in my lap. "And soon you will be a big brother!"_

 _Anthony beams and quickly says, "I be da bestest brother!"_

I wake up with a jolt and my hand quickly falls to my belly. It's flat just like I remember it. I've never had a vivid dream like that before. I see Edward fast asleep beside me and suddenly I feel silly, I'm freaking out about a dream. I lie back down but sleep does not come as easily.

Ten minutes pass and I hear a little knock on the door. I'm surprised that Anthony managed this long on his own without seeking me out. He must have been truly exhausted, for he is always seeking me out whenever he is in an unfamiliar place.

"Mommy," his little voice says.

I quickly hop out of bed and retrieve one of Edward's white t-shirts and a pair of boxers, before grabbing Edward the same.

"Edward wake up baby," I nudge him, hearing the door knob jiggling in the distance.

"What's wrong," he replies in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes as he stirs awake.

"Anthony wants to sleep in here, you have to get dressed."

Edward rewards me with a sleepy grin before sliding into his clothes. Quickly, I unlock and open the door to find our sleepy little son.

"Sleep wif you," Anthony says before walking past me and directly toward his father's bed.

"Hey buddy were you scared," Edward asks with a yawn as he helps Anthony into bed.

"I not scare," Anthony lies with an offended pout.

"He just likes to cuddle," I chuckle before joining my two boys in bed.

Anthony immediately curls into my side and places his head on my shoulder. Edward rubs Anthony's back in small circles to help him fall back to sleep.

"I wish it was always like this," Edward says with a tired smile.

I chuckle at the thought. "You want Anthony in here every night," I tease.

"No," he laughs, "I just like these moments we have together."

"I like them too," I smile.

"I love you baby," Edward says with a yawn before he drifts off to sleep.

With my son and boyfriend in my embrace, I fall to sleep with a blissful smile.

 **A/N:** **I know it's late but I have been** _ **dying**_ **to update this story! I hope you thought it was cute, I certainly thought it was cute when I was writing it, but then again I am a bit biased. Thanks for all of your support for this story and thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy day to read it. You don't know how much that means to me.**

 **I have been working a lot on another story "A Perfect Submissive," and while it is definitely different than this story, I still think you guys will enjoy it. So give it a read if you can find the time.**

 **Thanks so much! I hope to update a few more chapters of this story this week for you all!**


	36. Chapter 32: A Relaxing Night In

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Bella POV:**

After a few days Anthony was settled and I could finally breathe. It's strange, being in a new environment when all of your memories come from an old one, but now I can look forward to making new memories; memories that finally include Edward.

I've never seen Edward so youthful and content. It's as if all of his stress from work is alleviated as soon as he walks through the front door and sees his son. Edward arrives home every day at five forty-five, and every day Anthony sits in the middle of the foyer to eagerly await his father's return. I smile at the thought of Edward dropping his briefcase in the entryway to free his arms so he can hold his son.

We fell into a routine in our first week, we eat breakfast together as a little family, I edit and care for Anthony when Edward is at work, and we spend the night together eating dinner, playing games, and watching movies. Edward's patience is endless; he will play go-fish with our son for hours without the smallest complaint. Anthony is still scared at night, which I suppose is only natural, this being a new place and all. But regardless of that fact, Edward still finds time to make love to me. Mostly in the shower where the water masks the sounds of our moans. It's been blissful.

As the excitement has begun to wear off I finally realize how tired I am. Moving has really taken it out of me and I can't help but feel forty rather than in my twenties. I've found myself napping during the day, which is something I have never done in the past. Anthony always wakes me up though; with a toy in hand he always insists that mommy plays with him. Anthony has been more energetic than usual and if not for Alice, I don't know how I would manage.

She insisted on babysitting tonight. Pete has been dying for a playdate with Anthony almost as much as I have been dying for a night alone with Edward. On the drive to Alice's I take a quick detour to Voxx for a latte. I can't _stand_ coffee and only drink it when it is the only option, but if I have a night alone with Edward, I know I will need my energy.

"Cocoa mommy," Anthony asks as we wait in line.

"Baby if you drink hot chocolate you are going to be awake all night." I can't imagine doing that to Alice. Pete is energetic enough on his own.

"Mommy! I wake to see movie."

Anthony is fussy and I pick him up so he can rest his head on my chest. Being held always calms him and whenever I sense a tantrum I hold him in my arms until his mood shifts. I have to admit, I am incredibly lucky to have such a well-mannered child. Even as a baby he had a good temperament.

"You can have an apple juice Anthony."

"You pick up night," Anthony asks as he plays with my hair.

"Baby I thought you wanted to have a sleepover with Pete?" Now _I'm_ sounding whiney.

"Miss you mommy. Miss dada," Anthony pouts.

I'm too tired to argue. "I'll ask your dad tonight buddy."

"Sleep ova wif you," Anthony smiles.

Part of me is bummed about Edward and I not having the bed to ourselves tonight, but another _small_ part of me knows it won't always be like this. Anthony won't always want to be around me and I want to cherish these moments while I can with him.

"We will see buddy," I tease before ordering our drinks.

The house feels bigger with no one else in it. With a large latte in my system, my brain is more awake. I rarely have espresso, so its effects are only more potent. Edward will be home shortly and I clean, buff, and shave until I feel like a whole new woman. Having a nice long scented bubble bath is unheard of for me. In the past I have been lucky if I had time to shave my legs when I took my notorious five minute showers.

I even take time tonight to curl my hair and apply a liberal amount of makeup. I feel feminine, beautiful, and refreshed. I want to be a woman that Edward would be proud to have on his arm. I know that I am that woman in his eyes, but tonight in my new dress I finally have the confidence to feel I belong next to a man like Edward.

As soon as Edward walks through the front door and sees me I find myself blushing like a teenager. He always has the ability to make me feel like the most important person in the world. His eyes focus on me and it's as if everything else has disappeared.

"Good evening beautiful," he smiles as he sets down his briefcase and walks into my open arms.

He kisses me until I am weak at the knees and pulls away for us both to breathe. I chuckle into his neck, astounded by how easily he can make my heart race.

"Did you dress up for me gorgeous," Edward smiles into my hair. "You look incredible, but you truly always look amazing Bella."

"You're not too bad yourself," I tease as I mold my curves against his lightly muscled frame.

"Where would you like to go beautiful? We can go wherever you are in the mood for; it's your special night."

I yawn before shrugging my shoulders to indicate I don't have a preference.

"Baby you look so tired, has someone been keeping you awake," Edward teases, but I can tell he is concerned.

"I'm fine, I've just felt out of sorts today."

"I have an idea," Edward smiles as one of his strong hands begins to rub my lower back, "why don't we order in and I'll give you a nice long massage and a relaxing evening at home."

"I thought you wanted to go out," I can't help but yawn again.

"I can't go out if my baby is tired," Edward chuckles. "Why don't you run upstairs and slip out of this dress and put on a nice robe. I'll order some food and open up a bottle of wine."

I smile at his suggestion, feeling relieved we don't have to leave the house tonight. As an introvert, going out to a busy restaurant to sit in a table that is a few feet from someone else's is not really my idea of fun. It has to be an occasional thing, a _very_ occasional thing. Besides, with a man like Edward, what woman would ever really want to go out?

I come back down stairs after changing into my fluffiest robe to find candles, a bottle of my favorite white wine, and pillows by the fire. It's beautiful and tears prick my eyes at the thought of how thoughtful Edward can be. He looks incredibly handsome, his jacket is gone and the top buttons of his shirt are opened, revealing his chest hair. He is sitting by the fire and pouring two glasses of wine. He smiles at my approach and pats the pillow beside him.

"You look adorable in that," Edward smiles as he takes in the sight of my fluffy hot pink oversized robe.

"Thanks," I smile, taking my glass of wine.

"Here's to us," Edward toasts, "and here's to our future together."

"To our future," I say quietly before taking a drink.

"I ordered a large selection from the sushi restaurant close by, I hope you don't mind."

"That's perfect Edward, thank you," I approve.

"And I thought I might give my beautiful girlfriend a massage while we wait."

Edward helps me slip out of my robe and positions me so I lay comfortably across his lap. His hands are a welcomed relief as he rubs the sore muscles of my lower back. My eyelids flutter at the sensation and I relax against his thighs. I feel myself nodding off as every muscle of my back begins to relax. His hands have been working for at least a half an hour now and my body feels like it is floating on a cloud. Before sleep manages to take me, Edward's hand drops between my legs and I perk up instantly.

One finger slips inside me and then another, while his thumb plays with my clit. I moan softly, feeling blissful as Edward touches me after his long massage. I feel so taken care of, so loved. I want to reciprocate but my body feels weak as I approach an orgasm. Edward plays with my hair and kisses my back as his fingers pump in and out. My stomach tenses and I soon find my release, coming until my body feels like jelly.

"I love you Bella and I love you more than you know."

"I think I do know," I chuckle as I turn to around to sit on his lap, looking into his eyes I continue, "I know because I love you just as much."

Edward smiles, but before he can say more the doorbell rings. My stomach groans in anticipation.

"Looks like the delivery man had great timing," Edward teases before tickling my stomach.

He wasn't kidding when he said he ordered quite the selection. There's spider rolls, dynamite rolls, Philadelphia and California rolls…I have no idea how he imagined we would eat all of this. I dig right in, and to my surprise I manage to eat more than usual. As dinner comes to an end I finish off my third glass of wine and find myself falling asleep at the table.

"Baby do you want to go to bed," Edward asks as he begins to clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"No," I yawn, "I want you to make love to me before we pick up Anthony."

"Baby this isn't the only night we will have alone together…if you need to sleep you have to listen to your body."

I yawn again, "I want to show you how much I love you."

"I know you do my beautiful girl," Edward chuckles as he helps me up from the dining room table, "but you don't have to have sex with me to show me that. I know you love me silly girl."

I give him a tired smile and allow him to pick me up and carry me to his bed room. As soon as I hit the bed I feel even more tired. Edward tucks me in and places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I'll go get our son baby, you can go to sleep."

I'm too tired to argue. Edward holds me gently in his arms until sleep finally takes me.

 **A/N: I was going to post this chapter a bit earlier…but Walking Dead was on haha. I hope you liked this small bit of cuteness and get ready to meet Edward's parents soon. I'll try to update another time this week before my spring break. Also, I'll be updating A Perfect Sub by Wednesday (fingers crossed), so if you haven't please check it out.**

 **Also, any predictions on what is to come in this story? Thanks for reading! I appreciate you all so much, you don't even know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, it means a lot to me! Since it's Sunday…I hope you all have an awesome week**


	37. Chapter 33: Office Role Playing

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Bella POV:**

Edward is gone by the time I finally wake up and on the bedside table he has left me a nice glass of orange juice and a bagel. I'm surprised he had time to do this; he is not a morning person and is always in a rush to get to the office. Light is shining through the blinds and I realize that I have slept in much later than I thought. Anthony is curled up against my side, quietly playing with his favorite teddy bear from Rene.

Staring at the clock I'm shocked to see it is past eleven and even more shocked to find that Anthony has let me sleep in so late. He is usually bouncing on my stomach by seven thirty. I pull him into a tight embrace to thank him and place a quick kiss on his head.

"Thanks for letting mommy sleep in baby. You hungry?"

Anthony shakes his head, "Dada give pancake."

 _Edward made breakfast and everything without waking me_ , this is a first. Suddenly I have an idea. Inspired by Edward's kindness I quickly grab my phone from the bedside table and send Alice a quick text.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Jane," I say with a confident smirk, "I'm here to see Edward."

Without looking up from her paperwork that is laid out on her desk she quickly dismisses me, "Mr. Cullen is busy at the moment."

"I'll just go on make then," I say and gaze back at Jane long enough to see the incredulous look on her made up face.

The Edward I find is not the charismatic and carefree man I saw last night; he looks incredibly stressed as his pen eagerly marks up the documents before him. He doesn't notice me at first, but when he does his entire body relaxes and he leans back in his seat.

Edward picks up his phone to page his PA, "Jane can you cancel my next appointment, something has come up."

I grin and turn around to shut the door, waving at Jane as she glares back at me. Once the door is locked, I turn around and slide out of my trench coat. I wanted to look sexy for him so I picked my tightest pencil shirt with thigh high stockings and a white shirt that has material so thin, you can easily see my black lace bra underneath. Edward's gaze darkens as his eyes rake over me and I'm instantly thankful that I took Alice's clothing recommendation.

I want to be the epitome of one of Edward's fantasies. I want to take care of Edward as he so sweetly took care of me last night. He licks his lips as I appreciate him and I can't help but giggle softly as I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat.

"You seem really stressed Mr. Cullen," I do my best porn star imitation, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Edward smirks and I can tell all the tension from his body is diminishing.

Before he can respond I walk slowly toward him and say, "Can I suck on you Mr. Cullen, I know that always makes you feel better."

I watch in delight as his breath quickens and his pupils dilate. He nods his head and pushes his chair back a few feet from his desk. I unbutton my top as I cross the room and slide out of my button up, tossing it on the nearby couch that he had first made love to me on.

"I don't want to make a mess," I say coyly before dropping to my knees.

Edward's eyes are on me as I unbutton his trousers and free his monster erection. Taking it in my hand I revel in how warm it feels in my palm. As I hold it, it begins to twitch in my hand, his cock begging for some friction. I place a quick kiss to its tip before licking it up and down like a lollipop. Edward's moans spur me on and I quicken my pace as Edward's hand fists in my curled hair.

"You are such a naughty girl Miss. Swan," he groans, "You worship my cock don't you."

I nod my head truthfully as I continue to suck him as far and quickly as I can manage. Edward pulls my hair, indicating that he wants me to release his erection. It bobs in front of my face and I lick my lips at the sight.

"I want to cum inside you Miss Swan," Edward demands, still playing along. "Stand up and turn around, bend over my desk."

I smile and do as I am told. Edward rises to the occasion and drags my skirt up my thighs so he has easy excess to my naked ass. I wiggle my but to tease him and find myself pleasantly surprised as he spanks me. _Yes!_ I hear the tearing of a condom wrapper and before my body has time to react, he fills me with one harsh thrust. I moan loudly as if we were alone at home and not in his office.

Edward begins an unforgiving pace, thrusting so quickly that my heart is beating wildly and my thighs sting as they smack against the wooden table. Before I have a moment to complain, Edward grabs my hips and pulls me back to meet his every thrust. I feel myself dripping down my thighs and I reach one hand between my legs to play with my sensitive clit. My orgasm crashes over me like a tidal wave, but Edward doesn't slow down. Instead his thrusts become more desperate and intense. _This is what fucking feels like._ It feels animalistic and incredible; I never want it to stop.

My moans are loud and constant and the sound of our wet skin slapping together feels the room. My cheeks flush as I realize that Jane is probably hearing everything. _Good,_ my subconscious is thrilled.

"I'm going to fucking cum baby," Edward groans as his thrusts become more sporadic.

God, hearing him curse only makes me more wet.

"Are you going to cum again baby," he practically begs as his fingers dig into my hips.

"Yes Mr. Masen," I shout, still playing my role after my powerful orgasm. "Make me cum Mr. Masen."

He ejaculates with a roar and I cum again knowing I am the cause of such immense pleasure. He places a tender kiss on my bare shoulder before pulling out of me and falling back into his chair with a quiet moan.

"What brought that on beautiful," Edward asks as he helps me adjust my skirt and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well I thought you deserved it after treating me to such an amazing night last night."

"Well I had to take care of my baby," he grins, kissing my temple.

"And I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep in this morning and making breakfast for Anthony"

"You work so hard baby, you deserve it."

Edward's words make me smile and I quickly bring my lips down to kiss him once more.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"Thanks for giving me an appointment on such late notice," I wink at Jane as I walk pass her.

Her face is red beneath the layers of makeup she is wearing, almost as if she is _blushing._ Did I make Jane the ice queen blush? _Apparently so since she will no longer make eye contact with me._ Knowing this makes me stand a little straighter and walk with more confidence. Bella Swan, meek girl no longer.

 **A/N: This was an update for all of you kind reviewers out there! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you liked horny Bella ;). I wanted to give you guys an update before I work on my next chapter for Perfect Submissive. I'm so happy to see so many of you are reading that as well! I know it is definitely a change of pace from this story…;)**

 **If any of you have been with me since I started posting on this site a few months ago, you might recognize this chapter from my original story. I've been wanting to put it into this edited version for a while so I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Anyway…thanks for reading and I hope you had a wonderful Monday!**


	38. Chapter 34:

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **Because you guys are so amazing at reviewing…I wanted to give you an Edward POV! This takes place between Chapter 32 and Chapter 33. I wanted to give you guys a look on Edward spending some quality time with his son…hope you enjoy! Keep all the reviews coming!**

 **EPOV:**

"Dada," Anthony squeals as he quickly gets to his feet and runs toward me.

"He has been waiting to be picked up for the last hour," Alice says with a yawn.

Anthony had been sitting on the floor with his backpack in his lap, staring at the front door. Apparently when he was finished playing, he packed up and ignored all else. I definitely feel for Alice and I would pay her for her troubles if I wasn't worried she would take offense to it.

"Where's Bella," Alice asks as she leans her tired body against the doorframe.

"She was really tired," I explain as I pick Anthony up. "I thought I would let her rest."

"That's sweet of you," Alice approves with a smile.

"Thanks for watching him for the evening."

"No problem, Bella deserved a night off," Alice winks. "Enjoy your evening!"

I politely wave goodbye and grab Anthony's backpack. As soon as we make it through the front door, Anthony immediately tells me every detail of his evening. It is adorable, although I can only understand bits and pieces of what he is saying. He is animated as he talks and gestures with his hands as he tries to explain. I'm happy to see my son had such a great time, although I know he misses his mother when she is not there.

As soon as he is strapped into his car seat, Anthony perks up and asks, "Where mommy?"

"Mommy was tired, she is at home in bed," I explain, running my hand through his unruly hair that matches my own.

"Her tummy hurt," Anthony asks, eyes wide with concern.

"I don't think she is sick buddy, just tired," I assure him before shutting the car door.

As soon as I'm in the car Anthony persists. "Dada get chocolate milk."

I can't help but chuckle at his random statement, "It's pretty late for chocolate milk buddy."

"No for mommy," Anthony laughs as if I am absurd.

"Does mommy like chocolate milk?" I have definitely never seen Bella drink that. She is so keen on her hot tea.

"Help sick tummy," he explains, before sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck on.

I glance at the clock to see it is just past ten. "Are you tired buddy?" I'm not sure why I bother asking, Anthony is hyper and animated as ever.

"Na-haw daddy," he immediately shakes his head.

 _It is already past his bedtime…_ Perhaps we can stop by the store and purchase a few things for Bella. I know she would appreciate it and I know that taking Anthony to the store during the day all by herself can be daunting at times.

"Would you like to do a bit of shopping with daddy buddy?"

Anthony perks up in his seat and stops sucking on his thumb. "Yea daddy! I no tired."

I chuckle at his enthusiasm. _God I miss having that kind of energy._ "Okay but you have to promise to be good buddy."

"Me good daddy!"

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kroger is surprisingly busy for ten o'clock at night. I put Anthony in the cart, scared that he will dart around the whole store. Although Anthony doesn't want to leave my arms at first, when I promise him a candy of his choosing he finally lets go. Perhaps I should not have done that, this kid does not need any more candy.

I realize this is the first thing I have done with Anthony without Bella. It feels strange not having her around, but it is nice to have some time alone with my son. Perhaps when he is older we can do more things together, I would love to take him fishing like my father frequently did with me. But for now it will have to be trips to the park and visits to the super market.

As Anthony eagerly points to different foods he wants, I can't imagine how Bella can do this all the time. God forbid she takes him to a place with a toy section. He is lucky he has such a wonderful mother, and I am lucky I have such a beautiful and patient girlfriend. A beautiful and patient girlfriend who I hope will soon be more.

I wonder if I could take Anthony to help me shop for an engagement ring. Would he be able to keep a secret from his mother? He always says whatever is on his mind; I doubt he would keep quiet about going shopping with his father. But I would like to include him in it. Perhaps with some careful planning it could work.

"Daddy hot coco," Anthony exclaims, pointing to what I assume is his favorite brand.

"Does mommy let you have that buddy?"

He nods and points to it again. "Get for mommy," he cutely babbles, "for her tummy!"

Is Bella really not feeling well? I suppose Anthony would know, he is around her constantly. She seemed fine tonight though; although she was a pretty tired. I smile at Anthony and put the treat in the cart, even humoring him with a bag of marshmallows.

A half hour later I am loading five full bags of groceries into the car. I purchased everything I thought Bella would love, just in case Anthony was right and she was not feeling well. The endeavor has luckily worn Anthony out; his eyelids are dropping as I buckle him into his car seat.

The drive home in sort and Bella is still fast asleep. God she is so beautiful when she is asleep. Her features are relaxed and a small smile is on her face. I hope she is dreaming about me. Anthony insists on seeing her, so I place him on the bed next to her before I go to the bathroom to get ready.

Coming back in my boxers and a white t-shirt I find my son curled up against his mom, quietly playing with her hair. I smile and pull the covers back to climb in next to them.

"I thought you were sleepy buddy?"

"I tire. Check on mommy," he mumbles quietly.

"She is okay buddy, she is just resting," I assure him.

Before Anthony can answer, Bella opens her eyes and gives us both a sleepy smile. I smile back at her; she looks so incredibly happy and relaxed.

Half-asleep, Bella pulls Anthony into her arms and places a kiss on his forehead. Bella reaches for me and I hold her hand on the pillow that Anthony is resting on.

"I love you so much baby," I say to her.

"I love you too," she says with a pretty yawn.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\

I awake to find Anthony sleeping on my chest. I yawn and rub his back with one hand as the other reaches to stop the alarm. Anthony stirs awake and smiles at me as soon as his eyes reach mine.

"Dada you wake," he exclaims. I look to Bella to see her stirring at all the noise.

"Buddy do you want to go make some breakfast with daddy," I suggest as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

Anthony eagerly nods and begins to bounce on my chest. I jump out of bed with him in my arms, to stop his twenty pound body from bouncing on my chest. I make pancakes, managing to burn the first few due to listening to Anthony's stories, but eventually I do a pretty decent job.

Anthony sits in my lap as he eats his breakfast and instead of reading the newspaper this morning, I let Anthony entertain me. He explains the entire plot of _The Lion King_ to me in the way only a two year old can. I humor him and pretend I have never seen it and promise to watch it with him tonight.

I've never wanted to call in sick as badly as I wanted to today. Since becoming CEO I have never taken a sick day, but the idea of spending the whole day with Bella and our son is incredibly tempting. If not for the merger I would call Jane and tell her to cancel all of my appointments. I set Anthony up in front of the television for his morning cartoons while I quickly shower and get ready.

Bella is still asleep and I want nothing more than to slide into bed next to her. I place a kiss on her forehead and watch as a pretty smile graces her sleeping face. I run to the kitchen to quickly make her a cup of orange juice and a bagel for breakfast, I doubt she would enjoy our cold pancakes.

"Daddy you leave," Anthony asks from his spot on the floor.

"Daddy has to go to work buddy," I frown, "but I'll be back tonight and we can watch that movie and have dinner together."

"Okay," he pouts, "I go wif you?"

"No buddy," I chuckle at his puppy dog eyes, "you can't come to work with me. But you can stay home and look after mommy for me."

"I do that," he nods, eager to please.

"Okay, be a good boy today. Mommy is really tired."

Anthony smiles and follows me into my bedroom. I place Bella's breakfast on the bedside table and give her a small kiss goodbye. Anthony jumps into bed next to her and curls up in his mother's embrace.

"I be good daddy," he assures me.

"I know you will Anthony, you are a great kid."

A giant smile appears on his face and I bend down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"See you tonight. Daddy loves you buddy."

"I love you daddy." He gives me a giant smile and big wave goodbye.

 **A/N: Isn't Anthony cute? I love them both, they are so fun to write. I'm glad to see so many of you are enjoying this story** **. In the next few chapters we will finally see Esme and Carlisle. Thanks so much for all the reviews yesterday! I had to post this as a thank you.**

 **Also, tomorrow is Wednesday and I'll be updating A Perfect Submissive (yay!) I know that story is definitely not for everyone, but you should definitely check it out.**

 **Random, but I just got the Fanfiction app and saw a lot of missed PMs that I never received. I don't know why, but if you PM'ed me using the app I never got your message until I checked my inbox using that app. I have no idea why, but it never appeared in my mailbox on the cite. So I am so sorry for not replying, I definitely did not mean ignore you. The app is cool besides that haha.**


	39. Chapter 35:

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **EPOV:**

Anthony is playing with his hot wheels on the foyer floor by the time I arrive home. He spends every night in this manner, patiently waiting for me to come home from work. It makes me so incredibly happy, knowing that my son misses me when I am not around. I've never felt so relaxed coming home from the office…I suppose I have Bella to thank for that.

"Daddy home," Anthony squeals before jumping to his feet and running toward me.

Picking him up, I bounce my boy in my arms before following the savory smell coming from the kitchen. Bella is barefoot and in a pretty cotton dress as she makes our dinner. Her face is glowing as she notices my entrance and I can't help but be captivated by how lovely she looks this evening. She looks so calm, so relaxed, and so blissful.

"I hope you like nursery food," she says with an apologetic smile.

I notice the stove top macaroni and cheese she is making and smile.

"That's perfect Bella, thank you."

Anthony is sucking on his thumb and rubbing his little belly, eyeing the food with a hungry grin. I can't blame the boy, the food smells delicious and after Jane's failed attempts at ordering my correct lunch I am famished. With Anthony still in my arms, I give Bella a kiss on the cheek, enjoying the way her body always falls against mine.

"Dada stop it!" Anthony pulls his thumb out of his mouth so he can push my face away from his mothers.

Smirking, Bella moves forward to give me a kiss on the cheek, much to our son's dismay. Anthony tries to interfere and then grows fussy when he can't. We look toward are pouting son, trying hard not to laugh at his little attitude. Bella rewards him with a quick kiss on the head and he immediately perks up, reaching toward his mom to be held.

"Baby, I can't hold you right now. I'm cooking your dinner," Bella teases.

Anthony grows fussier and I can immediately feel a tantrum coming on. "Buddy want to watch some cartoons while mommy finishes up. I have something I really want to talk to you about."

Anthony contemplates for a bit, looks toward his mother who is now smartly ignoring him, and them nods his head at my suggestion. I carry him into the living room, out of Bella's earshot, and sit him down on the couch next to me. At first he sits a foot away from me and pouts, but when I turn on his favorite cartoon and slip out of my jacket he relaxes and crawls into my lap.

"I'm sorry daddy made you upset buddy," I apologize, rubbing his little back.

"S'okay," he finally says.

Seeing his mother in a relationship is new to him, I get it. As much as I wish it was not so, I accept that we have to walk before we can run. I want to propose to Bella, I want to make her mine in every way. But times like these I worry that Anthony might not be onboard with the idea. I know he loves me, and of course he loves Bella, but maybe me and his mother together is hard for him to understand. I don't know how to make things easier for him.

Perhaps if he is part of the process he will be more agreeable. I would love to take him with me to find Bella the perfect engagement ring. I want him to be there when I propose to Bella. Anthony is the center of our universe; I want him to play a part in everything.

"Buddy, are you good at keeping secrets?"

Anthony's eyes widen and he immediately nods his head, sitting up straighter in my lap.

"Ya dada me good," Anthony says eagerly.

"Well I want to get your mom a special surprise and I want to take you to pick it out. But you have to promise to keep the surprise a secret. Do you know what a secret is?"

Anthony gives me a toothy smile before answering, "mean I no tell."

"Yes buddy, you can't tell anyone. It just has to be between you and me."

"No tell mommy," he asks, seeming unsure.

"It's a surprise for mommy. So no buddy you can't tell her."

Anthony contemplates the information for a moment. "Fun surprise?"

"Yes buddy, it is a great surprise," I assure him.

"Okay dada," he agrees before placing his thumb back into his mouth.

"What are you two talking about," Bella asks with a smile.

"Surprises," Anthony shouts, before covering his mouth with his hands and giving me an apologetic look. I chuckle as I see my son giggling quietly at his mistake.

"Surprises," Bella questions with a laugh, "what surprise Anthony?"

"I no tell," he says to her, "secret."

Bella shoots me a questioning look, but I give nothing away. I shrug and smirk at my beautiful girl instead.

"Well dinner is ready you two."

"Yay," Anthony shouts before jumping down from my lap and running into the kitchen as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"So can I be let in on these secrets Edward," Bella says with a girlish giggle.

"You will know in time," I promise, giving my girl a quick kiss on the lips.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella is a wonderful cook, another reason I am so blessed to have her in my life. Having these home cooked meals with my family is so much better than having takeout food or business dinners.

"My parents are coming into town tomorrow. I received a call from my mom this morning."

I can see the worry on Bella's face, but she truly has nothing to fear, I know Esme will be thrilled when she meets Bella. Bella gives me a brave smile and Anthony is too concerned with his plate of mac and cheese to be listening.

"Are they staying here," Bella asks, shy all of the sudden.

"No, they are staying with Emmett. But they did want to have dinner tomorrow night."

Bella's nervousness is hidden behind a pretty smile. "That sounds great Edward. Did you hear that Anthony, you're going to meet your grandparents tomorrow!"

Anthony looks at his mother in confusion, "I got nana and papa."

A pretty giggle escapes Bella's lips, "Yea but you have two sets of grandparents baby. My mom and dad are your nana and papa, and daddy's parents are your nana and papa also."

Anthony seems confused and looks to me for further explanation.

"Anthony, every little boy has two sets of grandparents," I say simply.

Anthony nods as if that made perfect sense all of the sudden and brings another sporkfull of macaroni and cheese to his mouth.

"So are we having dinner with the whole family," Bella asks.

"No just us and my parents," I assure her, "they wanted a chance to meet you without the presence of my boisterous brother," I laugh.

I'm not sure if Bella is relieved by this news. Perhaps she sees it as more pressure for herself and Anthony. I sense her tension and reach across the table to hold her hand.

"Bella they will love you just as much as I do. They will love you and Anthony both."

Bella's shoulders relax slightly and she brings my hand to her lips for a quick kiss.

"But Edward, what am I supposed to wear?"

I gaze at her shy beautiful face for a moment before throwing my head back in a carefree laugh.

 **A/N:** **Here is one last EPOV before the focus shifts back onto Bella. I hope you enjoyed a bit of Edward/Anthony time** **. Are you guys excited for Edward and Anthony to go ring shopping? Also meeting Edward's parents and finally finding out if something is up with Bella? There is A Lot left to come! I'm so glad you guys are all taking this journey with me.**

 **This is the first story I have ever written, so I am so happy that all of you have stuck with me! I am still new to this site and all of you make me feel really welcome, so thank you! Thanks for your reviews, your messages, everything** **. I am always down to chat, so don't be shy and feel free to message me!**

 **I know this story is long…I actually already have up to chapter 60 planned out lol. So….a lot will happen.**

 **And like always, please review!**


	40. Chapter 36: Meet the Parents

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together. Rated M!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun** **.**

 **BPOV:**

What does one wear to meet their lover's parents? Lover is an incredible understatement. What does one call the man who has so quickly become the center of their universe? The man who is the perfect father for your child? I've tried on five different outfits with little success.

I've never wanted Alice's advice more. If she wasn't out of town I would call her over immediately. I have pulled out multiple outfits; all purchased by my lovely best friend, and have placed them all on Edward's bed. He assured me I would look lovely in anything I wore, but of course he would say that, he is in love with me.

I dressed Anthony in his nice baby blue polo and a pair of khakis. _He looks like a mini Edward._ I even took Anthony to Cookie Cutters this morning to get his unruly copper hair trimmed. He looks so handsome.

"Mommy," he whines from his perch on the bed, "play wif me."

"Baby mommy is almost finished getting ready I promise," I assure him, picking up a blue jean dress and holding it up to me in the mirror.

"Take forever," he grumbles as he plays with his Luke Skywalker action figure.

"Okay Anthony, what do you think mommy should wear?"

Anthony points to a mint dress with a flowy silhouette, one of my favorites that Alice had purchased for me from Anthropologie. The fit-and-flare style and flutter sleeves were very flattering and I remember loving it from the moment I tried it on at the store with Alice. Whenever we went shopping she always wanted to give me a crash course in all things fashion. She was shocked when I didn't know what "flutter sleeves" were. I don't know what is shocking about that.

"Good idea baby," I smile in approval, "just gives mommy a second to change."

I quickly head to the bathroom to strip out of my sweatpants and tank and into my dress. I apply a bit of makeup and put my long chestnut hair in a fishtail braid. Slipping into a pair of black tights and my prettiest pair of flats, I feel ready for the evening.

"Wow mommy," Anthony smiles, "pretty!"

"Thanks baby," I giggle, picking my boy up and placing him comfortably in my arms.

"Dada here," Anthony asks as we make our way to the living room.

"He's going to be here soon," I assure him, "then we are going out to dinner. Are you excited Anthony?"

"Ya mommy! Me hungry!"

I giggle, "You are always hungry buddy."

"Get pizza mommy," he asks with an excited face.

"Well we are going to an Italian restaurant so I bet there is pizza on the menu."

I turn on _The Jungle Book_ and spend some time singing along with Anthony. He knows all of the words, and although he has trouble pronouncing half of them, he always gives the tunes his best shot. It's adorable to watch. We are half way through the "Bare Necessities" when Edward comes home, looking extremely handsome in his gray suite.

"Where ever I wander, where ever I roam," Anthony sings loudly.

If I hadn't known every lyric to the song I would have no idea what was coming out of his adorable mouth. Anthony stops as soon as he sees his father walk into the room.

"Dada," he squeals, jumping off my lap and running toward his father.

Anthony almost falls in the process, but luckily daddy is there to scoop him up off the wood floors.

"Hey buddy, you having fun with mommy," he smiles.

"Ya dada. We sing songs," Anthony exclaims, reaching his small arms around his dad's neck to hug him.

"I heard you from all the way outside buddy," Edward chuckles before joining me on the couch.

"You feeling better mommy," Edward asks kindly, bending down to give me a quick kiss.

"Yes I'm fine daddy," I chuckle. His eyes gleam with desire and I want nothing more than an hour alone with Edward.

"You look very beautiful. I love this," Edward murmurs as he grabs hold of my braid.

"Thanks," I blush, "Do you need to change before dinner?"

"No baby we don't have time. Plus I have to look handsome next to you," he teases, nipping my ear with his teeth.

"Dada we food now," Anthony asks, rubbing his tummy.

"Yep buddy. Your nana and papa are already at the restaurant saving us a table."

My heart begins to beat faster at the thought. I smooth my dress and nervously fix my braid.

"You're perfect baby," Edward whispers into my ear as if he was reading my mind.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The car ride to the restaurant is not as slow as I wished it to be. With Edward's speeding, which he says he has slowed down since he has his son, we arrive in twenty minutes. The restaurant is small, intimate, and looks lovely. In any other circumstance I would be excited by the sight of it, but I am too nervous to register anything other than Edward's parents who are awaiting our arrival.

Truly, I wouldn't mind if they didn't fully approve of me, as long as they liked Anthony. Anthony is all I care about. I carry him inside, needing his warmth to comfort me. He smiles and plays with my hair, too young to be nervous about anything. Anthony seems to sense my distress, he is truly more and more like Alice every day. He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Love you mommy," he says quietly.

Warmth fills my heart and I hold him more tightly in my arms. "I love you too baby. Mommy loves you so much."

Edward gives me a look of reassurance before he opens the restaurant door. With his hand on the small of my back he guides me past the crowd and into the main dining room. I'm met with the sight of an impeccably dressed older couple. They look picture perfect. Both will maintained and with not a single hair out of place. They are very handsome.

The woman, Esme, smiles at us as soon as her eyes meet Edward's. She grabs hold of the blond man's hand, which I assume is Carlisle, and they both rise to greet us. Neither looks judgmental, instead they look excited to see us. Esme and Carlisle embrace their son before turning their attention to me and the small boy in my hands.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan and our son Anthony," Edward proudly states. "Anthony, these are your grandparents."

"Hello," Anthony says, giving a shy little wave before wrapping his hands around me.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

"It's wonderful to meet you Bella," Esme grins, "you don't have to be so formal though. Please call me Esme. This is my husband Carlisle."

"It's wonderful meeting you both. Edward has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope," Carlisle teases, reminding me very much of his son for a moment. "We are both very excited to meet you."

Edward pulls out a chair for me before requesting for a booster seat for Anthony.

"I stay mommy's lap," Anthony says, holding me tighter.

He has always been shy around strangers. That is why I thought it was so odd that he took to his father so quickly.

"It's fine Edward, I'm okay with him."

"Never mind," Edward tells our waiter. "We will take a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc for the table."

Edward eases into the chair next to me and sips on his water in front of him. His presence calms me and with him at my side and Anthony in my arms I feel content.

"So tell me about yourself Bella," Esme says kindly.

"Well I went to college for English Literature and graduated a few years ago. I'm an Editor and luckily I am able to work from home and spend all my time with Anthony."

Anthony is shy in my lap, quietly playing with my braided hair.

"That's wonderful Bella. I'm glad you found a job that allows you such freedom," she approves.

Our appetizers come and Esme tells me about her life and career. She seems like a wonderful woman and it's apparent that she had a hand in Edward's success. She is a true matriarch. I can't help but wonder if she would get along with my eccentric mother. Anthony becomes more vocal as he finally gets a bit of food in his stomach, telling his new grandparents about his favorite televisions shows and his most cherished toys.

I'm so proud of my little boy. He is finally coming out of his shell and it's wonderful to see. He sucks on his thumb and babbles about life and it has to be one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Edward is quiet and supportive, proudly watching our son. As soon as his mini pizza comes he is silent and completely focused on his food.

I can't believe the dinner is going so well. Esme is so incredibly kind and Carlisle is so much like Edward and has many of his mannerisms, which Anthony now has as well. I sit back in my chair and relax with Anthony in my arms. Sipping on the iced tea I ordered, I listen to Edward talk to his parents. It's obvious that they are very close regardless of how often they see each other. I hope it will be like that for Edward and I and our children. As night begins to fall outside the restaurant I feel myself begin to nod off in my comfortable seat.

"Mommy, wake up," Anthony giggles, tickling my side.

I quickly shake myself awake and tickle my son in return. "I'm sorry," I apologize to the table, "I've had a pretty long day."

"We better get going," Edward says, "Bella is probably exhausted. Anthony is quite energetic."

Esme and Carlisle chuckle at his explanation. "It's quite alright. Tonight was wonderful. Besides, we will be in town for the next week," Esme smiles. "Perhaps I can give Bella a bit of a break and her and I can have some girl time."

I grin at the suggestion, I would love that. "That would be wonderful Esme. Thank you so much."

"A spa day it is," she says with a warm smile.

As soon as the bill is paid, Edward is on his feet hugging both of his parents goodbye. To my surprise, Esme pulls me into her arms as well and gives Anthony and me a small hug. Carlisle chuckles at his wife's enthusiasm and gives me his hand to shake.

"I'm so glad our son has you," Esme whispers to me.

"I'm glad I have him as well."

 _I'm thankful for Edward every day._

 **A/N: So that went well** **. I definitely wanted Esme and Carlisle to be as nice and accepting as they are in the Twilight Series. I always loved their characters** **. Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I'll see you next week!**

 **P.S. I'll finally be updating A Rogue of My Own this week. I know it's seriously been forever! So thanks for sticking with me.**


	41. Chapter 37: Shopping with Anthony

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together.**

 **Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

 **EPOV:**

"Dada! Look it," Anthony squeals as soon as we make it through the second set of automatic doors that lead to the biggest toy store I have ever seen.

Seeing the look of contentment on my son's face makes the thirty minute drive worth it. Bella is with my mother, going to a spa for the first time in her life. She deserves a day of relaxation, even though my mother still makes her rather nervous.

But Bella has nothing to fear, Esme loves her already. I didn't expect anything else. Esme has never taken to anyone as quickly as she took to Bella. Even Rosalie took a while to grow on her. But then again Rosalie doesn't have the sweet temperament Bella has.

Holding Anthony's hand, I allow him to pull me down the aisles until he reaches a section of action figures that appeal to him. I chuckle at his excitement and pick him up to get a better look at his choices.

"Daddy yoda," Anthony exclaims, reaching for the _Star Wars_ action figure.

"Is that the one you want buddy?"

Anthony gives an enthusiastic nod and throws his arms around my neck.

"Thank dada," he giggles against my neck.

"Are you ready to go shopping for mommy now?"

"See more toys," Anthony asks with wide eager eyes.

 _God he reminds me so much of his mom sometimes._ His big Brown eyes are identical to Bella's.

"Just a few more minutes buddy. But then we have to go pick out a special gift for mommy."

"Secret gift," Anthony asks, his small voice filled with excitement.

"Ya buddy it's a secret between you and daddy for now. So you can't tell mommy. You and I are going to tell her together."

Anthony gives me an excited nod as he sucks on his thumb. I truly hope my little boy can keep a secret, but luckily he will not have to keep it for long. I want to make Bella mine as soon as I can.

Thirty minutes later we are finally leaving with a bag of toys. I couldn't help myself. Once Anthony and I found a section filled with toy cars I felt like a kid again.

A jewelry store was within walking distance and was privately owned. So many of the rings on display I could easily imagine on Bella's finger.

"What get we dada," Anthony asks as we walk past the security guard at the front door.

"We are going to get a special ring for mommy buddy."

Anthony isn't as interested as he was at the toy store, but a few sparkly pieces of jewelry seem to catch his eyes.

Pointing to the most gaudy piece he says, "Dada mommy get that!"

The ring his huge and multi-colored. I couldn't even imagine Bella's response to a ring like that.

"Buddy I don't think that's mommy's style," I say as I carry him toward a more subtle selection.

A diamond surrounded by pearls catches my eye. It's subtle and beautiful. It looks like a perfect fit for my Bella.

"What about that one buddy," I ask as I see a sales woman make her way toward us.

Anthony pulls his thumb out of his mouth and gives me a toothy grin. "Like it daddy."

"Do you think your mommy will like it?"

"Ya dada. It momma day?"

I chuckle as I finally make out his question, "No buddy it's not for mother's day."

"Bird day?"

Before I can answer him the saleswoman unlocks the case for us.

"Is there anything you would like to see sir," she says with a flirty tone.

Why do women do this? I have my kid with me for God's sake. Something about being unavailable seems to appeal to some women.

"I would like to look at that engagement ring please." I gesture to the ring I like and look at Anthony as the saleswoman makes a big show out of retrieving it.

"Do you like this ring for mommy buddy," I ask, holding it in front of his eyes to see.

"Pretty daddy," he agrees with a smile.

"Do you want to know why daddy is buying this ring buddy," I ask with a corny grin painted on my face.

I've never felt this way before. Until Bella came into my life those years ago I never thought feelings like this truly existed; before her and our son I never knew what love truly meant. I'm so happy i waited for her, so happy that i never settled for anything less.

"Why dada," Anthony questions, his little brown eyes focused on the ring.

"Because I love your mother. I love your mother so much. And when two adults fall in love, sometimes they want to show it by getting married. Do you know what that means Anthony?"

"You merry," he questions, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No buddy, you get married. Like your mommy's friend Alice. She is married."

Explaining the concept of marriage to a toddler is more difficult than i thought. And although Anthony nods his head as if he understands, I know this is not an easy concept for him to grasp.

"Are you okay with Mommy and I being together buddy?"

Anthony nods his head and gives me a toothy grin.

"That means sometimes i'll kiss mommy and give her hugs," I say, eyeing my son skeptically.

Anthony pouts for a moment, looks at the ring before looking at me, giving me a fussy look and putting his thumb back into his mouth. I reach down and tickle his tummy, causing him to perk up immediately.

"Is that okay buddy?"

Anthony gives me a little pout before answering, "Dat kay. But no all da time."

I grin at his attempt at staring me down. My son is a mommy's boy, but I suppose who can blame him. Bella is all he knows so of course he is territorial over her.

"I love you buddy," I chuckle softly against his copper hair.

"Love you dada," he smiles up at me, all of his grievances gone.

Anthony and I choose a diamond ring on a silver band surrounded by a beautiful ring of pearls. It's elegant and beautiful and i know it will look perfect on the ring finger of my future wife. I'm glad I took Anthony with me. I believe he will warm up to the idea much more quickly if he is part of it.

To reward him for his patience I bring him out for ice cream, humoring him once again by stating all the flavors before he finally chooses vanilla. Anthony is in heaven with his small bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles. He insists to sit on my lap, perhaps intimidated by the bigger kids hanging out at the ice cream shop.

"Mommy done yet," he asks between small bites of ice cream.

"She's almost done buddy," I assure him.

"Good. Miss mommy."

I'm surprised he has gone this long without saying anything. From what i hear from Alice, he talks about Bella constantly when she is not around.

"Remember when you see mommy you can't say anything about our little surprise for her," i reiterate.

"I be good dada," Anthony promises me.

"Okay buddy, i'll be watching to make sure," I tease.

If he can just keep a secret for a few days that is all I need. I've been planning the proposal in my head for weeks. I want Bella to know just how much I love her and just as much she means to me. She is the love of my life, the mother of my child, and hopefully, she will soon become my wife.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. It was sitting on a document on my phone and I thought i would upload it for you all. I know it isn't perfect...but I'm not on my computer right now. I hope you enjoy it regardless :). I just wanted to move this story along a bit because there is so much I want to write when i get back :). Thank you so much for your support and your reviews! They mean the world to me and I love reading them. Have an amazing weekend!**

 **Next chapter will be some Bella and Esme bonding time! Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 38: Spa day with Esme

**Summary:** **After hearing her son's birthday wish, Bella decides to contact her ex-boss whom she had a short affair with before quitting, to let him know that he has a son. Edward loved Bella since the first moment he saw her, despite her young age and position he sought her out on many occasions, to merely be rejected in turn. Now that she has returned he hopes they can make things work and finally be together.**

 **Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

 ** **BPOV:****

With warm colors and low lighting, the sound of water crashing against stones playing on loop, and the fragrance of body polish and lavender candles filling the air, this spa fits every stereotype I had in mind. It's beautiful and luxurious and I instantly feel a bit strange being here.

Sure I have received manicures and even pedicures, but never have I had the time or money to afford massages and facials. Esme is in her element, but she stands out next to the other women congregating in the waiting room. Esme has the spirit of a hardworking woman who has earned everything in life she has received.

The other women look as if their entire life is one long day of relaxation at the spa. With their painted on tans, perfect surgically enhanced bodies, and faces that look as if they have never registered an emotion I wonder what exactly they are "escaping" from.

Just being around Esme makes me feel warm and although I barely know her, I feel as if we have been close for ages. She makes me feel welcomed and doesn't have a judgmental bone in her body.

"Bella what would you like dear," she asks as she hands me a spa menu, "Perhaps a nice massage would do you good. Especially with that little boy you carry around." She winks at me, always happy to bring up her grandson.

"A massage would be nice," I say timidly as I glance at the price.

She reads my face instantly and says, "Bella it is my treat. Don't worry about it."

I blush and look back at the list of treatments. This spa does just about everything and half of the treatments I am unfamiliar with.

Esme insists that I get a facial and a massage, adding that it would be fun for us to get our nails done together.

Although I insist on paying and sticking with one treatment, Esme says that she wants to take care of the girl who has made her son and her grandson so happy.

Her words make me smile and I get a massage and facial without a further complaint. I have to admit, I can definitely see why people do this sort of thing. The massage feels wonderful, working out kinks in my back I didn't know I had. _Carrying around a two year everyday causes some serious knots._

The facial was... _interesting._ The aesthetician get rid of so many blackhead I didn't even know I had. Of course, I don't have one of those magnifying mirrors many women do. Apparently they were "too small to really be noticed," but that did not mean they weren't uncomfortable to remove.

After two hours of being worked on I am completely relaxed but utterly exhausted. Esme has ordered a pitcher of mimosas for us to share and side my side we receive our manicures.

"So how has my son taken to fatherhood?"

I smile at the thought of Edward with our son. He has taken to it so quickly, falling into place as if he had been there all along.

"He's amazing. Anthony loved him right away," I say with a proud grin.

"Edward loves him as well. He loves talking about his son. Emmett tells me that Edward calls him all of the time to brag about Anthony."

"Does he?" I giggle at the thought. I wonder if he brags about his son to everyone.

"Yes," Esme says as if she were extremely pleased. "He talks about how clever and how talented his son is. Edward is really proud of him."

"Well Anthony is a special boy."

"That is certainly true. As you can probably tell, I love him already."

Her easy acceptance of this situation makes me feel guilty. Guilty that I kept Anthony out of so many people's lives for so long. He could have had so many people that cared for him if it were not for me.

"Bella, what is it?" Esme's tone is soft and comforting. So much so I instantly feel worse.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur unable to look at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell Edward about him sooner. I kept him from you all and that was so incredibly selfish of me."

I don't know if this is the appropriate time or place, but I feel that I have to get it off of my chest.

She is silent next to me, thoughtful perhaps, before finally saying, "Bella you did what you thought was the right decision for you at the time. I don't know what happened between you and Edward, but I'm sure you weren't meaning to hurt anyone."

She is so accepting so soon. It takes my breath away and I sit completely stunned for a moment.

"Bella you are so very young and having a child with someone like my son must have been scary for you at first."

"Everything could have been so different."

"We all do thing when we are young we grow to regret," Esme says in a warm and supportive voice.

I'm surprised she harbors no ill will toward me. I feared that she would hate me. It seems odd to me that she isn't the least bit cold.

"Esme...you have been so accepting of me. Did you always feel this way? Were you never mad at me at all?"

Esme gives me a small smile before admitting, "At first I didn't know what to make of you Bella. You left my son and caused him to miss out on two years of his son's life….I said as much to him. But he flew to your defense right away. I hadn't realized he was in love with you."

"When was this?"

"It was a while ago, perhaps after his first week with Anthony."

 _He was in love with me then? He told his mother he loved me?_ My mind is reeling, and Esme, as if sensing the direction of my thoughts, blushes and looks away as if she has said too much.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mommy," Anthony squeals as soon as I walk through the front door of our new home.

I drop to my knees and pull him into my arms. "Hey buddy, how was your day with daddy!"

"Good mommy. Got da toys plus surprise!"

I giggle at his enthusiasm and try my best to understand what he is talking about. When he gets excited all of his words seem to jumble together. Before I can question him, Edward jogs towards us to kisses me on the cheek.

"We just went to the toy store," Edward explains, "How was your day with my mom?"

"It was awesome," I say honestly, "I'm exhausted. Being treated all day really takes it out of you."

"I bet baby," Edward grins at the news.

"I think I'm going to take a quick nap before dinner."

"Mommy," Anthony whines, "Me not see'd you."

"Baby you are seeing me now," I reason with my fussy toddler.

"Mommy miss you! Play wif me mommy."

"Hey buddy," Edward states, his voice filled with authority, "be nice to your mommy. If you want to see her you can always take a nap with her buddy."

"Me not sleepy daddy," Anthony pouts before placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Well then you can always play with daddy then."

With a yawn I hand Anthony back to his daddy and walk to our bedroom to change into a pair of yoga pants and a comfy sweatshirt. Sliding under my sheets, I feel my entire body relax. Before I finally drift to sleep I hear the bedroom door open and little feet running across the hardwood floor. Anthony slides into bed next to me and I pull him into my arms. The last thing I hear is Anthony quietly telling me about his special secret before finally succumbing to sleep.

 **A/N: What did you think of some future mother-in-law/daughter-in-law time? It went better than expected that is for sure. Also, I totally realize that hardworking women go to spas, just in that particular spa Esme stood out haha. I know that sounded kind of bad haha. I go to the spa whenever I can afford it, which is not to often with my college student budget. Who is super excited for a marriage proposal? I have multiple proposal ideas right now haha.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I wrote it on my phone while I couldn't sleep so it might not be the best thing in the entire world. I just really wanted to update so I can start writing some fun stuff! I know Anthony is a bit fussy, but he's reaching that time where he wants to test his parents limits haha. I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	43. Chapter 39: A Proposal Part I

**Get ready for a major step for Edward and Bella. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story! This one is for you!**

 **BPOV:**

 **A Proposal-Part I**

Days went by with Anthony acting stranger than his usual self. He would have moments where he would babble on before his little face contorted in what seemed to be concentration and he stopped his talking. I'm still not sure what is the matter. Edward says he has no idea, but something in his emerald eyes tell me otherwise.

"Anthony buddy, it's time to get up," I say as I rub his little back to coax him awake.

He grunts a bit, before eyeing me and smiling. He looks around the room, presumably for Edward, and then when he comes up short his eyes meet mine again.

"We have a big day today buddy. Want me to help you get ready?"

"Naha mommy dadda do it," Anthony says with certainty.

He's never minded me helping him before. "Buddy daddy is in the shower right now. Mommy can get you ready."

"No mommy, Daddy do it."

Before I can say anything else, Edward is out of the bathroom with wet hair, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sweats. He gives me a bright smile before picking our son up.

"I can do it baby," Edward says as he wipes up Anthony's face, "Why don't you go take a nice bath."

Shrugging my shoulders, I relent, leaving Edward and Antony to their own devices. Ten minutes later I am up to my neck with hot water and enjoying the scent of lavender from the soap bomb Edward had purchased for me a few days prior. It smells divine. The hot water relaxes my lower back and time passes without my notice.

An hour passes before I am dressed and ready to go. Edward promised to take us hiking near Port Angeles. The weather is perfect and there is not a cloud in the sky, something very rare for this state. Leaving our bedroom, I find Edward and Anthony on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. Edward has changed into jeans and a nice shirt and looks devilishly handsome as he sits with our son on his lap. Anthony is also in jeans and a sweatshirt that is zipped all of the way up. _Really Edward? On a nice day like today you are making our son wear a hoodie?_

Edward's face brightens as soon as he sees me. "You ready to go love?"

"Yep. Anthony are you sure you want to wear that?"

Anthony's little face scrunches up and he looks to his dad. "Ya mommy surprise," he babbles quickly.

"Let's go," Edward says before I can question our son any further.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The drive is short and spent listening to Radio Disney and Anthony's excited singing. He grooves in his car seat as I sit up front trying my best not to chuckle at the display. He is so filled with energy today. Edward holds my hand in his lap the whole drive, rubbing my palm and playing with my fingers as he makes his way through traffic.

As soon as we arrive, Anthony is bouncing in this seat waiting for his father to finally release him from his seatbelt. Stepping out of the car, I gaze out over the overlook to see the trees and running water that lay down below.

"Mommy," Anthony squeals, pulling me from my thoughts, "You cite?"

I giggle at his enthusiasm, "Yes baby, of course I am excited. I love to hike."

"See dada me tell you," Anthony says between little giggles.

"Was this your idea Anthony?"

"Me dada idea," Anthony explains cutely.

"Thanks for your help buddy," Edward chuckles, bending down to give our son a small fist pump.

The trail is beautiful and has little foot traffic. With mossy rocks under my feet and tall trees at each side I am perfectly content. As we walk, Anthony asks about each tree and each plant. "What dat," he points to a tree. Edward answers him patiently before Anthony points to the next tree and asks, "What dat?" Edward's patience is endless, a natural father that is for sure. Soon we arrive at a small opening in the trees. In the high grass lay a large blanket with a picnic atop it. I look to Edward, who gives me a satisfied smile.

"You did this," I ask, completely astonished.

The picnic is beautiful and I wonder how Edward had time for all of this.

"With a bit of help," Edward says with a wink.

Taking my hand, he leads me to the blanket with an eager Anthony at his side.

"I wanted to do something special for you today," Edward begins as he helps me sit down, "You are an amazing mother as well as an amazing girlfriend. You deserve something special."

I'm speechless. Edward sits down next to me and pulls Anthony onto his lap. Anthony is jittery and cannot stop smiling at me. I look between father and son in confusion before Edward finally continues talking.

"For this special day I got you a special gift," Edward says as he produces a small rectangular jewelry box from his pocket. "Open it Bella," he urges.

Anthony is bouncing in his dad's lap by the time I take the jewelry box. "Open it mommy!"

Inside is a beautiful necklace, gold with my initials. Except, on closer inspection I see that the initials are not mine. _"I.M.C."_ the necklace reads in a beautiful script. My fingers trace the cursive lettering and my eyes fill with tears. _Is it meant to be Isabella Marie Cullen?_

My eyes leave the necklace as I notice Anthony standing up. He looks so happy and is practically shaking with excitement.

"Edward," I ask quietly, tears filling my eyes as I look at my boyfriend and our son.

"Bella, you are everything I have ever dreamed of and so much more. You have given me yourself and you have given me a child and I don't know what I did to deserve such happiness. From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one woman for me. I know that it has not always been perfect, but it is now. Even when things looked bleak, there was always a glimmer of hope that we would one day be one." Edward takes a breath and smiles at me before looking toward our son. "Buddy now it's your part."

Anthony smiles at me, giggles, and bounces a few times before pulling the zipper of his hoodie down and pulling it open to reveal his shirt. It reads, "Mommy Please Marry My Daddy," with a large heart. I melt at the sight and the tears that were forming in my eyes drip down my cheeks. My smile is so big my cheeks hurt.

"Mommy! Marry dada please," Anthony says before jumping into my arms and hugging me.

Edward pulls a new jewelry box from his pocket. Opening it to reveal a large diamond surrounded by pearls. It is delicate and beautiful. His hand trembles as he holds the box up and asks his question.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day forever. Will you marry me?"

I nod over our son's head and whisper the words, "Yes Edward. Of course."

Edward's face breaks out into the biggest grin I have ever seen on him. He pulls me toward him until my lips rest on his. He will soon be my husband, we are soon to be married. I can scarcely believe it. When he finally breaks the kiss so we can breathe, Anthony asks from his spot in my lap, "Good surprise mommy?"

"It was the best surprise baby," I say as Edward slips the ring onto my finger.

 **A/N: Did you guys recognize the few lines from Eclipse? I just had to do it haha. I hope you guys enjoyed Part One of the Proposal. Part two will be from Edward's perspective yay! Thank you so much for reading this story and supporting it. You guys are wonderful and definitely the reason I update so consistently. I have a bout twenty more chapters planned for this story...and then it will be my first completed story on fanfiction! I've only been an active member on this site for about four months so it will be exciting for me to have something finished finally! Then I will definitely concentrate on A Perfect Submissive and Chicago. Thank you so much for reading!**


	44. Chapter 40: A Proposal Part II

**Edward's side of the story. Just because you all are so wonderful and amazing about reviewing. I love writing EPOV because I always used to love reading it when I first started reading fanfiction. This was too sweet to not include...**

 **EPOV:**

 **The Proposal- Part II**

With the advisement of my mother and Rosalie, plus the help of the internet that provided me with countless proposal ideas for men, I had finally come up with a plan. It was not easy, of course I did go through many bad ideas, all of which were instantly shot down by my mother and sister-in-law. If not for them I would be proposing to my future wife in the strangest of ways.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I wanted Anthony to be involved. I want him to be okay with the marriage; okay with having to share his mother with me. They had been on their own for so long and Anthony has become used to having all of her attention. I know he loves me, but at times I can tell he wants his mother all to himself. He is a two year old I suppose, and while I've not been around many toddlers outside of Emily, I'm sure the behavior is normal.

It was Esme who originally gave me the idea. We were sitting at the kitchen table, running through different ways Anthony could be involved with the proposal as he and Emily played. Mom thought of Anthony caring a special note for Bella, or perhaps make Bella a card that asked "Will you Marry Me?" I dismissed all of the ideas, knowing that Anthony's handwriting would definitely be hard for Bella to read.

"Why don't you make a sign with him? Or perhaps you could decorate a shirt for him to wear as a way of asking Bella."

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of my son unzipping a jacket to reveal a t-shirt that asked Bella the question I have been dying to hear an answer to. It was a great idea, although my decorating skills weren't exactly up to par.

"That sounds wonderful mom. Anthony would probably love the idea as well."

Mom gives me a warm smile, perhaps proud that I have finally managed to settle down. "Do you have any ideas Edward?"

I give her a shy look, embarrassed to admit how much thought I put into my gift. "Edward I'm your mother I won't laugh."

Suddenly I feel like a teenager again instead of a man approaching his forties. Except that even as a teenager I held no interest in one girl. Bella has truly been the only woman I have ever loved. I'm so happy that I waited for her and did not marry out of convenience or obligation.

Rustling through my jacket pocket for a moment, I pull out a rectangular box holding the gift I wanted to present to my Bella before the proposal. I thought of the idea as I held her in my arms one night as she slept. I imagined how it would feel when she had my last name. Isabella Marie Cullen. Just the thought made me overwhelmingly happy. I held her close that night and dreamt of a day when she would be officially mine.

I pass the gift to my mom and sit in silence as she opens it. A curious look turns into a warm smile, tears mist her eyes as she looks at me.

"Edward this is wonderful," mom smiles, passing the gift back to me.

"You approve then," I chuckle.

"Of course Edward. Her initials with your last name…it's wonderful son."

"I wanted to present this to her before I asked the question. I thought it would be a surprise. She will be able to see her future initials for the first time. I can't wait to see the necklace on her neck with my ring on her finger."

Esme gives me a proud smile and talks about her engagement to my father. She speaks of how they met at work when they were teenagers. They worked at a malt and burger shop and found out that they went to high school together. Their graduating class grown so large, causing them to never cross paths. Soon they started dating, graduated high school together before going to the same college. Within a few years dad proposed to her after a night of dancing and a walk around the city's most popular park. It was around Christmas, so the chilly weather caused their walk to be very short, but in the glow of the Christmas lights that hung around the trees, Carlisle dropped to one knee and asked mom to marry him. Although I have heard this story many times growing up, it meant something different now that I was soon to be engaged.

Mom's story was interrupted when Anthony came running into the room. His hair was damp from all the running and jumping around the house and his cheeks were flushed. He hops onto my lap and gives me a toothy grin.

"Play wif me dadda," Anthony asks as he wraps his little arms around my neck.

"Buddy, I'm busy planning the special surprise for your mom."

Anthony pouts for a moment, before putting his thumb in his mouth and placing his head on my chest. At two years old, my little boy certainly likes his attention. I know he just wants to be around me. As soon as I come home from work at night he practically follows me around the house until it is his bed time. He is lucky I love him so much.

"Want to see one of the surprises daddy got for mommy buddy," I ask as I place the jewelry box in front of him.

Anthony eagerly nods and sits up straighter in my lap. His eyes glow at the gift and his chubby finger traces over the cursive letters that say _"I.M.C"_

"Daddy it say," Anthony asks stares at the gold necklace.

"It says _'I.M.C'._ Do you know what that stands for buddy," I ask.

Anthony shakes his head and looks up at me for an answer.

"It stands for mommy's name. Isabella Marie. But the last letter stands for my last name, Cullen. I want to marry your mommy and that means she will be getting my last name buddy"

"What marry," Anthony asks.

Although I explained it shortly to him before, it is a hard subject for a two year old to grasp.

"It means we will all become one big family. Your mommy will be my special friend and she will wear my ring on her finger to show everyone that she is my special friend and I am her special friend. When I ask her to marry me, I am asking her to be my special friend forever," I explain to the best of my ability. Who knew trying to explain the concept of marriage to a two year old would be so tiring.

Anthony cocks his head to the side as he digests the information. He sucks his thumb and looks like he is in deep thought. I have to try my best not the laugh, it has to be one of the cutest things I have ever witnessed.

"What a special friend," Anthony mumbles excitedly.

"Well when two people love each other they become special friends. That means I want to love just your mom for the rest of my life. People can only have one special friend at a time…that's what makes them so special."

"Ohhh," Anthony says as if my explanation was perfectly reasonable.

But I'm thankful that he "understands," I don't know how I could elaborate on the idea any more. Perhaps I should have done some research on the topic. Nevertheless, I move forward.

"I would love you to be part of me asking your mom to be my special friend. Would you like that buddy? Would you like to help daddy?"

Anthony quickly nods his head, eager to please. "Ya dadda. Me help good!"

Anthony bounces excitedly on my lap as I reveal to him my plan.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That is the most precious thing I have ever heard," Alice says with a look of approval. "Of course I will help you!"

"Thank you Alice, I know this is a bit last minute."

"Don't worry Edward. Bella is going to love this. I'll just have to go to a craft store with Anthony and then we can make a little t-shirt."

Anthony seems excited by the idea of going to Hobby Lobby with his favorite aunt. Since Alice expressed an interest in fashion in the past, I knew she would love helping me with my little DIY project. I am completely hopeless when it comes to creating anything, much better with numbers than I have ever been at drawing. Plus, for a grown man my hand writing is atrocious.

"Thank you Alice! Do you mind if I run a few errands while you work on it? I have a few more things to get ready."

"Of course Edward!" Before I leave Alice says with a look of contentment, "I'm so glad you love my best friend Edward. I'm glad she has you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a quick trip to various groceries stores, I find the perfect menu for my picnic tomorrow. I retrieved all of Bella's favorites and I take special care of making sure each aspect is perfect. I decided to go on a hike and propose to her during a picnic. That first trip we had as a family bonded us and I want nothing more than to recreate the moments we had on our first weekend away. During that camping trip I thought my heart would burst I was so happy. I hope tomorrow I will feel just as blissful and content as I did then.

Emmett has agreed to wake early and set up the picnic as a surprise for Bella. I knew there would be no way I could pull it off and knew I needed my brother's help. I want Bella to feel like a princess tomorrow and I will do everything I can to make that happen.

After dropping off the groceries and supplies at my brother's home, I return to Alice's to retrieve my son. Anthony is hyped up by the time I arrive, dancing around to the songs from The Lion King as I enter. The shirt is drying and Alice was giving him a minute to work off some of his excess energy. As soon as he sees me he stops dancing and runs straight into my arms, requesting to be picked up.

Bringing him into my embrace, I kiss his temple before trying to tame his unruly hair with little success. "Buddy how did making the shirt go?"

"Good dada, I maked it!"

I chuckle and follow Alice into the kitchen to see the shirt for myself. It is perfect. I can tell that Anthony worked really hard on it with the assistance of Alice. He drew a big heart and painted in with his fingers. It is perfect and I can tell Bella will love it.

"Thank you so much Alice," I smile, "It is better than I hoped for."

"Well Anthony had a lot of fun," she giggled, "You can take it home the paint is dry. Good luck tomorrow Edward. Although, I know you won't need it. My friend is completely smitten with you."

Although I know Bella loves me, it is good to hear from an outside source. "Thank you Alice. I hope tomorrow goes well. I'm sure Bella will call you tomorrow and tell you everything."

"That she will," Alice giggles before looking at my son, "And remember Anthony, this is a secret so don't say anything."

"Me not say thing," Anthony babbles, putting his little finger in front of his lips to indicate that he is going to keep a secret.

"Me good boy. Keep da secret."

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm too nervous to sleep. I get up early and take a shower, running my proposal over and over again in my head to make sure I have it down. I have a whole speech prepared of everything I want to say to Bella. I want her to know exactly how much she means to me and how incredibly lucky I am to have her in my life. I never imagined that one day I would be so blessed.

As I step out of the shower and towel dry off, I hear the voices of Bella and our son. They are awake finally and I immediately ease drop, worried that Anthony will say too much.

 _"Anthony buddy, it's time to get up. We have a big day today buddy. Want me to help you get ready?"_

 _"Naha mommy dadda do it."_

 _'Buddy daddy is in the shower right now. Mommy can get you ready. "_

 _"No mommy, daddy do it."_

Before he can go on to say why I need to be the one to help him get ready and dressed, I quickly through on some clothes and exit the bathroom.

"I can do it baby," I say to my girl, "Why don't you go take a nice bath."

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles at me before taking my advice and retreating to the bathroom. I purchased her a few bath products for today so she could have the nice relaxing morning she deserves.

While she relaxes in the tub, I get Anthony ready for the day. He is simmering with excitement and I can barely tell how he holds it all in. Granted he splashed and played wildly in the bathtub, bounced on his bed as I tried to find some clothes for him, and ran about the room to show me how fast he could run. I watched in amusement, enjoying the little moments I get alone with my son.

As I slip the special shirt over his head and slide him into a hoodie I remind him, "Remember Anthony, you can't tell your mommy anything about the surprise. Daddy will let you know when it is time to tell her. Do you think you can do that Anthony?"

"Ya dada I do it!" Anthony babbles excitedly, "tell me me do it!"

He nestles his head against my chest and hugs me close. "I love you buddy," I say as I rub his little head, "this is a very special day for all of us."

"Love you dada," Anthony smiles, hugging me closer.

"Let's go watch cartoons while mommy finishes getting ready."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hold Bella's hand in mine as I drive to the park. Anthony is singing in the back seat, which is a pleasant diversion from my nervous thoughts. I know I have nothing to fear, but that does not mean I don't constantly check my pockets for the gift and the engagement ring and run over my proposal over and over again in my head.

I'm thankful that I have chosen such a beautiful day to propose. The weather couldn't be more accommodating, there is not a cloud in the sky. Anthony is bouncing in his seat, begging to be let free. As soon as he is out of the car he runs toward his mommy.

"Mommy! You cite?"

Bella gives him a pretty smile and says, "Yes baby, of course I am excited. I love to hike."

Anthony gives me a look and confidently states, "See dada me tell you." He giggles at me.

He had told me many times that Bella liked being outside and loved our trip together. I'm definitely happy that my little boy is right. He knows his mommy so well.

"Was this your idea Anthony," Bella asks, giving me a cute grin.

"Me dada idea," Anthony explains as he gestures between the two of us.

"Thanks for your help buddy," I say, giving him a small fist pump.

During the hike I carry Anthony in my arms, patiently describing each plant, tree, flower, and pile of dirt to him. He is so curious and points at each thing we past saying, "What dat?"

Bella is walking silently with a smile on her face as she takes in the scenery. She listens to my conversation with our son and gives me cute smiles as he asks some of his sillier questions. When we arrive at the open field, I am pleased to see that Emmett set up the picnic perfectly.

"You did this," Bella asks in astonishment.

"With a bit of help," I chuckle.

Taking her hand, I guide her and Anthony toward the large blanket I had purchased for the occasion. I help Bella sit and place a small kiss on her hand before releasing it.

Joining her on the blanket, I pull Anthony in my lap. My boy is practically shaking with excitement, trying so hard to contain everything.

"I wanted to do something special for you today. You are an amazing mother as well as an amazing girlfriend. You deserve something special."

Bella is beyond beautiful as she sits in the sun with a blissful smile and teary eyes. I feel like I have fallen deeper in love with her in this very moment. If that is even possible.

"For this special day I got you a special gift," I say as I produce the jewelry box from my pocket. "Open it Bella," I urge her, too excited to wait a moment longer.

"Open it mommy," Anthony squeals as he bounces in my lap.

Bella opens it and her eyes mist with tears. A beautiful smile appears on her perfect face and she traces the letters with her fingers.

"Edward," she asks quietly, staring at me with eyes filled with expectations.

"Bella, you are everything I have ever dreamed of and so much more. You have given me yourself and you have given me a child and I don't know what I did to deserve such happiness. From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one woman for me. I know that it has not always been perfect, but it is now. Even with things looked bleak, there was always a glimmer of hope that we would one day be one."

I finished my speech and give my son a little tickle, "Buddy, now it's your part," I say.

Anthony giggles and jumps up from my lap. With a huge grin he pulls down his hoodie's zipper to reveal my question.

Bella's face breaks into the biggest smile I have ever seen and tears begin to trickle down her face.

"Mommy! Marry dadda please," Anthony exclaims before jumping into his mother's arms.

Pulling the ring from my pocket, I look the beautiful love of my life in the eyes and ask, "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day forever. Will you marry me?"

She nods over Anthony's head and whispers, "Yes Edward. Of course."

I can't contain my happiness and instantly pull my love against me, smashing my lips against hers. We kiss until I can no longer breath. My heart feels full and I have never felt so complete.

"Good surprise mommy," our son asks.

"It was the best surprise baby," Bella giggles.

I slide the ring on her finger and the sight completely overwhelms me. This woman is to be my wife and I am to be her husband. We will be together and my life will be complete.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading, supporting this story, and reviewing! It means a lot to me :). I really hope you guys enjoyed this EPOV. Before I even attempted to write a few months ago, I read quite a few stories on this site and loved when the author would give different POV. So I definitely want to try to do that with my stories! Once, again thank you for reading, and I hope that this was a good start to your week.**


	45. Chapter 41: Another Surprise

**I haven't been feeling good, which is bad for me but is totally good for you because here is another update haha. I'm so glad you guys liked the last two chapters! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy they are engaged as well! There is so much more of their story left so I'm so happy you all are sticking with it.**

 **BPOV:**

"It was perfect Alice. I wished you could have seen it," I say with a large smile that has not left my face for the past twenty four hours.

I cannot believe I am engaged to be married. This is truly more than I have ever hoped for. In life I have asked for so little and have received so much more than I ever have imagined I deserved.

"I'm sure it was wonderful. I know Edward put a lot of thought into the proposal."

"Did he ask you about it?"

"Well I helped a bit," Alice grins, "I made that shirt with Anthony."

"I knew that handwriting looked famiar," I tease, "isn't that the cutest idea. I can't believe Edward did that. I never knew him capable of coming up with such a precious thing."

"I was surprised as well," Alice admits. "You should have seen him Bella. He was so shy about telling me."

I can't imagine Edward being shy about anything. A confident CEO of his company. I didn't know he did "shy." I'm amazed I can bring such feelings out of him.

The thought makes me smile. A nervous Edward confessing his cute ideas. I yawn and take another sip of my green tea Alice prepared.

"Are you feeling alright Bella? I haven't seen you this tired since..." She trails off and shakes the thought away.

"Since what Alice," I ask, completely confused as to where she is getting at with this.

"Well Bella you have just seemed so off lately. Anthony was telling me the other day about how often your napping and you say you haven't felt well."

I listen and nod. She's right when I consider what she is saying. I have been sleeping more often and I haven't felt well. But I'm sure it's just stress. So many life changes have happened so quickly...it's only natural for my body to react. _Isn't it?_ The move really took it out of me. After moving into Edward's home I was completely exhausted.

"Alice we just had a big move after my apartment was broken into. Anthony had been more fussy lately and I've been a bit stressed. I'm just tired"

I don't know who I'm trying to convince, her or myself. _I'm just tired...that's all._

"Bella are you sure you're not pregnant? You were just like this before you had Anthony. You thought it was because you had been so sick and on and off antibiotics...but you were pregnant."

The idea itself makes me feel ill. Of course I've wanted another child, in fact I've always wanted a large family. But it's much too soon . Is it even possible?

"Bella do you think you're pregnant," Alice asks in a way only an all-knowing Alice can.

I have been rather bad about taking my pills on time lately. While we were moving into Edward's home, there were a two days where I forgot to take it completely. How could I be so careless? Suddenly it's hard to breath and Alice easily reads the look on my face.

"Oh Bella," she muses, "do you want to go to the store and get a test?"

I nod and sit perfectly still, trying to calm down so I can avoid a panic attack.

"Bella you are white as a ghost," Alice says as she comes around the kitchen island to wrap her arms around me, "let me get Jasper to watch the boys and you and me can go to Target."

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walk mindless through the aisles of Target. Alice tries her best to distract me by taking me through the clothing and accessories aisles, but my thoughts remain on one thing.

When we do finally end up by the feminine hygiene aisle I feel weak and nervous. Ironically next to boxes of condoms, sit multiple at home pregnancy tests. I grab two different ones, wanting to be sure.

Alice buys me a few magazine, nail polish, and season one of _Outlander_ , stating that we will have a girls night tonight.

I give her a weak smile and say nothing. I feel like I'm experiencing major deja vu . I was with Alice when I found about my first pregnancy, which was also an accident, and here I am again. I always thought my next pregnancy would be planned.

Although I love Anthony and don't regret him a single bit, I would never lie and say his coming wasn't a surprise.

As soon as we arrive home with are bags of groceries, I immediately go to the bathroom with two boxes of tests in hand.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

I sit on the bathroom floor staring at the test. The little plus sign is mocking me and I cannot believe I'm pregnant. Yesterday I found out I would soon be a wife and today I found out I will soon be a mother to a second child.

"Bella are you alright, you have been in there for a while," Alice asks as lightly taps in the locked bathroom door.

"Mommy! Me need see," Anthony says, shaking the doorknob as he tries to get in.

I peel myself off of the ground and stare at myself in the mirror. I look the same, but knowing there is a little life inside of my belly changes everything.

"Mommy!"

I compose myself and open the door.

"Mommy miss you," Anthony says before launching himself into my lap.

Without a word, I hand Alice the test.

"Oh my God Bella!" She smiles at me and I finally begin to smile back. I'm going to be a mommy.

"What is mama," Anthony asks, looking between Alice and I.

"I'll tell you soon buddy."

"It a secret," Anthony asks eagerly.

"It's a secret for now buddy."

What will Edward think and how am I'm going to tell him? Anthony hugs me hard, as if he could sense my distress. I wonder what he would think about being a big brother...

 **A/N: Well everyone who reviewed was right! I'm sorry to the few of you who thought this would be a terrible idea, but it's what I wanted to write. Since Edward missed the whole process the first time around, I wanted to write him getting to be there every step of the way for a second baby. But I definitely think most of you were excited about this haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now many of your questions are finally answered. Also big thanks to you who recommended this story to others! I really appreciate that :) Until later...:)**


	46. Chapter 42: Bella's Reveal

**I'm so glad you guys are happy with Bella being pregnant! I really wanted to give Edward a chance to be there for every step of the way this time. Thank you for taking time to review, I really appreciate it. Also thanks for everyone who is supporting this story! It's the first story I have ever written so I am excited to complete it!**

 **BPOV:**

"Bella are you alright, you have been terribly quiet all night."

He is right, I've been too worried and skittish to be anything other than quiet. I'm not good with secrets, never have been, but I'm not sure how I can tell him this truth. I wonder if he will find me irresponsible. Which I suppose in this way, I am. With the hustle and bustle of moving, I missed two pills. Of course I've done it in the past, with a toddler it is easy to be forgetful about certain things, but I wasn't sexually active at the time.

"I'm fine Edward," I lie. Fortunately my head is buried against his chest, otherwise he would see right through me. That is, if he has not already.

"Bella," he says, his voice stern, "what is it?"

Wanting to pretend for a moment longer, I rise my head and place my lips against his. He moans at my kiss, opening his mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue inside and play with his. Anthony is asleep in his own bed for once, so of course I want to make use of the rare time Edward and I have. Sex has been rushed since I have moved in, other than the few times we have a babysitter for Anthony and we can take our time exploring each other's bodies in all areas of the house.

Pressing myself against his hard body, I feel his erection jutting against my stomach. I smile against his lips and reach my hand down his body until I reach my favorite part of Edward's anatomy. Freeing him from his boxers, I pump his erection in my hand until it is throbbing. I stare down at his engorged cock, growing more wet at the sight.

"Please fuck me baby," I beg, pulling his impressive body on top of mine.

"I'll fuck you Bella," Edward says with a roguish grin, "But after words you must tell me whatever it is your hiding."

Well at least this will be a fine distraction. Before I can answer Edward, he is inside me in one harsh thrust. I moan loudly before I cover my mouth, not wanting to wake our son who is right down the hall. Edward's mouth is on my neck before his lips drop to my breasts and he yanks one nipple into his mouth and sucks. My breasts are so incredibly sensitive and I find an orgasm quickly approaching. Edward gazes up at me with a wicked smile on his face, before switching to the other breast to give it his equal attention.

I'm coming apart before he is done, orgasming violently around his cock. He continues his thrusts for a moment before flipping me over so I am on top. I ride him until my thighs start to shake, playing with my clit as I feel him grow close beneath me. With my hands on his muscled chest, I stare at my engagement ring, watching it sparkle in the faint glow of the bedside lamp. I'll be his forever.

"I'm so fucking close baby," Edward groans. He stares up at me as if I were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

I bend down until my lips are on his. He groans into my mouth as he cums violently inside of me. I ride out my orgasm with him before collapsing on his broad chest.

"Now out with it," Edward says, very businesslike all of the sudden.

I peek up at him through my lashes, only to find my handsome man staring expectantly down at me.

"Wait a moment," I shyly say. Jumping out of bed and throwing on my robe, I run down stairs to grab the small gift I bought earlier today. After Edward's thoughtful proposal, I wanted to do something just as special for him.

I jog back into the bedroom to find Edward sitting up in bed waiting for my return. His eyes widen when he sees the box in my hands. I sit on the bed beside him and silently hand him the gift. "Open it babe," I urge him, too excited to wait.

Edward slowly tears the wrapping paper and opens the box. His eyes widen as soon as he sees what is in the box. Tears fill his eyes as he runs his fingers over the small baby booties I purchased from Macy's.

"Does this mean…," Edward whispers with a small smile on his face.

He looks so happy, happier than I have ever seen him. A tear rolls down his cheek as I nod, affirming that what he thinks is true. "I'm pregnant," I say as happy tears trail down my cheeks. Edward throughs his arms around me and I can feel his tears mixed with my own.

His lips find mine and I succumb to his demanding kiss. Before my brain can catch up with my body, Edward pulls me underneath him and yanks open my robe. His lips are on my neck before dropping to my breasts. He suckles each nipple while playing with my clit. My orgasm comes quickly and crashes over me with so much power I am seeing stars. Edward is inside me with one harsh thrust and makes love to me with passion and vigor.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward moans before he ejaculates inside of me.

I cum soon after, whispering words of love and adoration in his ears. Edward falls to my side and pulls me against him, placing a tender kiss to my forehead.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," he muses with a blithe smile on his face.

"It was a shock to me as well."

We lay in a comfortable silence. Edward is lost in thought and I am running my fingers through his chest hair, letting them drift over his muscled torso.

"Are you happy," I ask as I gaze up at his face.

"Of course I am Bella. I have to admit I did not imagine it would happen so soon, but I am happy nonetheless."

I grin up at him and I know that he is being sincere. He seems not the least bit worried about the idea.

"You are such a wonderful daddy."

Edward grins at me and traces my bottom lip with his finger, "I couldn't do it without you Bella. You make me a better man."

I blush at his words. "You were a great man when I met you Edward."

"That may be true, but I was nothing before you."

 **A/N: Aww Edward is excited. Now all they have to do is tell Anthony! Do you think he will be excited to be a big brother? Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter 43

**I'm still sneezing every five minutes...but i'm finally feeling a bit better haha. Which is good because I'm back to work tomorrow :). Thank God for sick days haha. Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate the support on this story! Thank you so much. I'm so glad you guys are all on board with the pregnancy.**

 **EPOV:**

Sunlight streams through the blinds stirring me awake. Even in my sleep I am drawn to her. I awake to find my body wrapped around hers like a vine. Our legs are tangled and my arms hold her small body. The small body that holds my future child. I can't believe she is pregnant. _Is it even possible for a man to be so lucky?_

My hand falls to her stomach, which is still flat and showing no signs of pregnancy. I can't wait until she is showing. I can't wait until I can feel the life that is growing inside of her. This time I will be with her every step of the way. I'll be able to go to doctor's appointments with her, together we will make a crib for our child and decorate a room for our baby, and this time I'll be able to be there when my baby is born.

My eyes fall upon my other baby, the little boy who sought out his mother in the middle of the night. Around three a.m. I heard his soft but persistent tapping on our bedroom door. I had to shake my Bella awake so we could quickly get dressed before I finally opened the door to our scared little boy.

Anthony is curled up against my side, gently sucking on his thumb in his sleep. _I can't believe my little boy will soon be a big brother._ He stirs against my side and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey buddy," I smile at him.

He produces a fussy groan before nestling himself against my side and closing his eyes again. I tickle his tummy and he opens his eyes again and peers up at me.

"Are you tired buddy," I question as I run my hand through his wild hair.

"Yea dada. Need da sleepy," he mumbles against my chest.

"Why don't you cuddle with mommy while I go make breakfast," I suggest.

Anthony gives me a sleepy nod and I place him on his mommy's tummy, where he usually ends up every time he joins us at night. With his head on her chest, he falls back asleep. Thirty minutes later I'm back with pancakes and orange juice, Bella's favorite breakfast. When I return I find her awake, playing with our fussy little boy. Her eyes widen as she sees me and a beautiful smile brightens her makeup free face.

"Buddy look, daddy made us breakfast," Bella giggles as she helps him sit up in bed.

Anthony sits up immediately as soon as he sees food. I giggle at his enthusiasm and slide the tray on Bella's lap.

"Edward I can't believe you did all this," Bella gushes as she grabs hold of a fork and begins to cut Anthony's pancakes for him.

"Anything for you babe," I comment as if it were no trouble.

As Bella and Anthony dig into the breakfast I prepared, I think of what else I can do for Bella. I want to pamper her and spoil her throughout her pregnancy. I feel that I have to be over the top since I missed this the first time around. I slide into bed next to her and rest my head on her shoulder as she eats. I kiss her face and play with her head without interruption since Anthony is too busy eating his pancakes to pay attention to me.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work," I complain. _I wish I could stay in bed with my fiancé and our son all day._

"Well I wish you didn't either," Bella cutely pouts.

"Maybe we can set Anthony up with some cartoons and you can shower with me," I whisper into her ear.

She giggles with a mouth full of pancakes and playfully swats my arm. "Edward! You're insatiable," she laughs, but I know she wants it too. She has been so incredibly horny lately and I can't lie and say I don't appreciate it. I bite her ear and hear her giggle.

"Buddy do you want to go watch cartoons after you're finish," Bella asks our son.

 _It's a yes._ God, I love this woman.

"Yea mommy wif you," Anthony says enthusiastically.

"Well mommy has to get ready," Bella says, her voice filled with hope.

"Kay kay wif dada," Anthony says, peering up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Well buddy, daddy has to help mommy get ready. Do you think you can be a big boy and spend a few minutes on your own watching cartoons?"

With the most skeptical look I have ever seen on the face of a toddler, Anthony agrees. _I'll definitely have to take him on another trip to the toy store for this._

"I big boy," he says, before putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes you definitely are," I chuckle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wash my girl's hair, massage her back while applying her favorite body wash that smells like honey and cream, and worship every inch of her body. Bella moans at my touch and allows me to explore her body with the short time we have in the morning. If only every morning could be like this. Eventually her hands are on me, trailing up and down my body as she washes me.

She is so beautiful like this, free of makeup and completely natural. Of course I love and appreciate when she dresses up for me, but this is the woman I fell in love with. This is the mother of my children and my future wife. I kiss her with as much passionate as I can, wanting to show her physically just how much I love her. She kisses back with just as much enthusiasm. I draw her into my arms and pick her up against the shower tiles.

I'm inside her tight warmth and wish that I could stay like this forever. My thrusts never seem fast enough and our time together never seems long enough. She meets me with every thrust, sucking on my neck as I fuck her. I watch her as she cums on my cock. Her beautiful faces is thrown back in ecstasy and her eyes are fluttering. I commit the sight to memory and orgasm with her.

"Good morning baby," I chuckle as I set her safely on her feet.

I can't help but feel smug as I see her little legs shaky as she tries to stand after our love making.

"Now I need a nap," Bella giggles as she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sure Anthony will keep you awake," I chuckle, knowing that our son is probably itching for his mom right now.

"You're probably right, I wish you didn't have to work," Bella says with a cute pout.

"I'll probably be able to get out a bit early," I assure her. "Just don't miss me too much," I say before kissing her on her nose.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Work is slow, especially when I think of what Bella and Anthony are doing without me. Their pictures sit on my desk and I can't help but spend the majority of my day staring at them. I can't believe the three of us will soon be four. I went from having an office that was impersonal besides the occasional photo of Emmett and I, from having photos of my family everywhere. I finally have a family. I still can't believe it.

I can't help but show all my coworkers photos of my little family. They are happy for me, stating that I have been alone for too long. They are right, I never knew what I was missing. I had spent so many years coming home to an empty house and now I come home to my little boy sitting on the foyer floor waiting for me. I pick up my photo of Anthony that sits by my computer. He will be a big brother soon. I wonder how Bella and I should tell him.

I leave the office around four thirty after rushing to finish my work. It's been too long since I've seen Bella and our boy. On the drive home I stop by a florist and the ice cream shop we went to after the zoo. I pick up a pint of Bella's favorite, Birthday Cake, along with Anthony's favorite Vanilla. I drive home isn't short enough and, like always, I walk through the front door to find Anthony on his stomach playing with his toy cars. Bella must have told him I was arriving home early.

"Dada," Anthony squeals, jumping to his feet and wrapping his arms around my leg.

Bella comes from the kitchen, looking beautiful like always. She is in a comfortable cotton dress and her hair falls naturally at her waist. A smile is on my face as soon as I see her.

"You got me flowers," she blushes. "Thank you honey."

"Of course," I smile, kissing her temple. "I also went and got your favorite," I say as I hand her the bag from the ice cream shop.

Her face brightens as soon as she sees the bag's label. "Aw honey you shouldn't have," she giggles.

I follow Bella into the kitchen to see that she has already finished dinner, her signature pasta and salad. I hope she didn't stress herself out with this too much. I know she is newly pregnant, but I don't want my baby to be stressed in the least. As we eat, Anthony explains the entire plot of _Finding Nemo_ with me. Hearing him excitedly explain the movie is almost as good as watching it with him and Bella.

After dinner and ice cream, we watch a movie as a family. I sit on the couch with Bella sitting on the floor between my legs with Anthony in her lap. I insisted on massages her shoulders during the movie.

"Edward, babe, you were at work all day. You don't have to do that," she said.

My job is hard, but it's nothing like watching a two year old boy all day. "Bella, no arguing. I want to do it."

Bella rolled her eyes but I know that she appreciates it. Carrying around Anthony throughout the day is not an easy feat. Bella relaxes against my touch and we watch _Toy Story_ until Anthony is fast asleep in his mother's arms. I put him in his bed, knowing that he will be awake and in my own within a few hours. Bella is much more relaxed now that our son is asleep.

"Have you put any thought into how we should tell him," Bella asks as we walk toward our bedroom.

"I have a few ideas," I trail off. "How about you beautiful?"

"I might have a few ideas in mind as well," she blushes as she pulls me into our bedroom. "Why don't we talk about it later? I want you all to myself before Anthony wakes back up."

I chuckle as she winks at me. I love my beautiful, caring, and horny girl.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked a chapter from Edward's point of view! I wrote this entire chapter while listening to Flight of the Conchords, just because they are hilarious. I'm so glad you guys are loving it so far...there is so much more to come! Like always, please review!**


	48. Chapter 44

**Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews and Hello to all the new readers who found this story! Even though i'm sure you haven't made it far enough in the story to read this...hello anyway haha. I'm going to need your guys help for an upcoming chapter, so please review for me! Anyway...Enjoy...!**

 **BPOV:**

Anthony has become increasingly needy since Edward proposed. I am not sure if it is due to his age and his need to start testing my limits, or if he is jealous of his daddy at times. I have given the boy all of my attention for so long, so I don't blame him, but at times it is tiring. He constantly inquires after being held and wants to sit on my lap whenever possible. It was something I used to find cute, but now it is exhausting. With the stress of planning a wedding and my pregnancy, having Anthony constantly demanding my attention just makes me want to nap.

"Hey buddy why don't we give mommy a break and sit in a booster seat," Edward questions from across the booth.

Anthony is the only toddler in the whole restaurant, _the only child really_. The upscale Italian restaurant Edward wanted to take me to isn't exactly the place one takes children. The server had to go to the back of house to find a booster seat because apparently children were a rare commodity.

Anthony nuzzles my chest and sucks on this thumb, my hands rub his back but I want to beg him to listen to his daddy. I yawn and take another sip of my iced tea.

"Buddy do you hear me?" Edward's voice is tired. I know work was trying today and I want nothing more than to take him to bed to improve his mood.

Anthony peers up from underneath his thick brown lashes, gazing at his no nonsense father. "Hear dada," Anthony mumbles. Finally he allows me to place him in his booster seat after a piercing gaze from Edward.

Edward takes a sip of his beer and gives me a small smile. Anthony's mood shifts during dinner and he falls into a normal conversation with his father. I breathe a sigh of relief. The evening flies by smoothly, but by the time we arrive home, Anthony is back to his new fussy self. Thank God for Edward, he is so patient with our son.

Now, gazing into our son's bedroom to find him in his daddy's lap as they read _In the Night Kitchen_ together, my heart fills so incredibly full. I can't believe in a little over eight months there will be a new edition to our family. I can't help but dream about Edward holding a newborn baby, _our newborn baby_ , in his warm and comforting arms.

 _"Did you ever hear of Mickey? How heard a racket in the night? And shouted, 'Quiet down there!'"_

I hear Anthony's little giggles at his father's voice. "Dada look it! Bread dada!" Anthony giggles and claps his hands at the story.

 _"And they put that batter up to bake, a delicious Mickey-cake!"_

Anthony giggles louder this time, "Dada, dada," he claps his hands, "funny boy dada!"

Edward's eyes find mine and he smiles at me, throwing me a wink before continuing his story.

 _"And up, And up, And over the top of the Milky Way…In the night kitchen!"_

I can't help but giggle as well. Edward is so animated, so different than the man I initially ran into all those years ago. I could never imagine the CEO I saw during the occasional board meeting ever capable of reading a Maurice Sendak story with this much enthusiasm.

 _"And that's why, thanks to Mickey, we have cake every morning."_ Edward finishes, reaching down to tickle our son.

"Good story dada," Anthony says with a little yawn.

"It looks like mommy came to give you a kiss goodnight," Edward whispers into our son's ear.

Anthony's excited eyes search the room until they fall upon me, "Mommy!"

I giggle at his toothy grin and quickly close the space between us and pick up my little boy. "Can I kiss you goodnight buddy?"

Anthony laughs and nods his head. I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine before I place him in his bed.

"Light on," he says, pointing to his superman nightlight.

"Okay buddy, mommy remembers," I try not to giggle.

I purchased the nightlight in hopes it would help him sleep alone…but so far there has been no success. But it does give Edward and I a few extra hours alone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jesus Bella," Edward moans, his head falling to my breast.

He quietly chuckles as he slips out of me. He's covered in sweat and so am I. He pulls me into his arms and places a kiss on my forehead. I run my hands up and down his torso, greedy as ever.

"What I would give to be young again," Edward chuckles, "You're insatiable Bella."

"I can't help it, you make me so horny," I giggle, placing a kiss on his jawline.

An hour later, after making love twice more, I am finally sated. Edward is worn out, but still awake.

"God woman, you'll be the death of me," he chuckles wickedly.

"Well it would be a good death, would it not," I tease, nipping his chin with my teeth.

"Have you put any thought into how you wanted to tell Anthony about the new edition to our family?"

I blush and admit, "I have done my fair share of googling."

"So have I," Edward chuckles.

"What were your ideas," I ask as I run through ideas of my own.

"I was thinking we could buy him a t-shirt that says "big brother" on it. Or perhaps throw a little birthday party for the baby and tell our whole family that way….What were your ideas baby?"

I smile at Edward's suggestions, Anthony would love a t-shirt that proudly displayed his status as a big brother. "I was thinking perhaps we could get a baby doll and explain that I have a baby in my tummy and he will soon have a real baby to help look after. Or maybe we could take him to the zoo and show him the baby animals and explain to him that we will be having a baby too."

"I love the zoo idea," Edward smiles, "I mean that is the first thing I ever did with my son."

"How do you think he will react?"

"I'm sure he will be excited at first…but when the baby is actually here, who knows. He is very territorial of his mommy," Edward says in a teasing voice.

I know he is right, Anthony is extremely territorial, but I'm sure once the baby arrives he will learn to love it. At least, that is my hope.

 **A/N: Please review and tell me how you think Bella and Edward should tell Anthony about the new baby! Do you like the zoo idea or do you have an awesome idea of your own? I would love to hear your ideas and input!**

 **Also...who read In the Night Kitchen as a kid or read that book to kids of their own. I used to love any book by that author when I was a kid, but now when I look back at that book I notice it's a bit weird haha.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 45

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I am so happy to read your guys opinions and ideas about how Edward and Bella should break the news to their son. I finally have an idea, so thank you all! I'm so excited to write it for you. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **BPOV:**

Esme was thrilled, absolutely beside herself when the realization that Edward is settling down had finally hit her. She was all smiles and happy tears, holding me as if I was her flesh and blood. She harbors no ill will toward me and has forgiven me for not coming to her son sooner. Carlisle was just as happy, although he didn't illustrate it quite like his wife. He shook my hand and kissed my cheek, wishing me and his son the best of luck.

Anthony has finally grown comfortable with his new grandparents. His shy behavior has deteriorated and he is just as vibrant and animated as he is with Edward and I. We spend a day at the park like one big happy family. Emmett and Rosalie join us, giving Anthony the time to play with his new cousin.

"Em Em, wait up," Anthony screamed as he chased his cousin around the playground.

They play on the slides and the swings until they are completely worn out. Anthony runs to me with red cheeks and hair that is spiking in all directions.

"You like playing with your cousin buddy," I ask as I pull him onto my lap.

"Yea Em Em funny," Anthony giggles.

"It's always nice to have a friend to play with," I comment. _I hope will enjoy playing with a future brother or sister just as much._

"Yea mama. Go now?"

I chuckle at the little boy who is now sucking on his thumb and restless in my lap. "You ready already? It's so nice out baby."

"Yea. Play wif mommy now," he says, dismissing everyone else.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. He looks ready for a nap as he begins to nod off on my shoulders. I pick him up and make my way toward Edward and his family. I'm happy to see that Emily is ready to go as well. Edward has spent the day talking with his brother, he is so relaxed and jovial with Emmett and I know he is reluctant to leave.

"How about dinner tomorrow," Emmett suggests as we make our way to our parked cars, "Rosie will cook."

Rosalie rolls her eyes but can't keep the smile off of her face for long. They are a couple in love and I'm glad that they are now friends and future in-laws. Esme and Carlisle take their turns embracing me and their son before they leave with Emmett and Rose. It's not long before we are back at Edward's home and Anthony is fast asleep by the time we arrive. I put him down for a nap and find Edward in the kitchen waiting for me with my favorite cup of tea.

"Want to watch a movie sweetheart," Edward asks as he hands me the cup of Twining's chamomile and honey tea.

He has been so attentive since I told him about the pregnancy. Always wanting to rub my back, massage my feet, make me tea, and even watch romantic comedies with me. He is glad to do it as well. Whenever I ask about his work he acts as if what he is doing is nothing compared to what I do every day. I cannot lie and say that I do not like his attentions. I am so used to caring for my son, it's nice to have someone caring for me.

Sitting in Edward's arms in front of the television is one of the most relaxing times of my day. It's nice to watch something other than cartoons and constant musical numbers. _You've Got Mail_ is playing and Edward's hands are roaming up and down my back, massaging all of my kinks.

"Maybe you should talk with Anthony about your relationship with Emmett," I muse as I watch Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks bicker on the screen. "Maybe talking about how awesome is having a brother, it will ease him into the idea before we tell him."

"That's a good idea," Edward comments thoughtfully, "I can tell him about how great it was having a little brother. Do you think he will know what I'm getting at?"

I give Edward a look before laughing and stating, "He's two Edward."

"Yea you're right," he chuckles into my hair, "I'll talk to him about it tonight."

I lay back into Edward's warm arms and let myself get drawn into the movie. It's blissful watching without interruptions and I can't believe how much I used to take something like this for granted. Edward plays with my hair, massages my hands, and places warm kisses on my neck. The credits play and a Anthony is up from his nap. He walks into the room in his Spider-Man pajamas and looks around the room until he finds me and his daddy.

"Hey buddy, it's nice to see you're awake," I say as I open my arms for him to run into.

Anthony climbs between Edward and I on the couch and gets comfortable. "Watch Nemo mommy?"

 _Nemo again?_ "Buddy, don't you want some dinner? You slept through lunch…"

His little tummy grumbles and he giggles at me. "Yea mommy. Hungry tummy."

"Want me to order a pizza for us," Edward suggests.

I wonder when Edward last ordered a pizza to be delivered to his home. He always insists on going out and I know pizza isn't exactly his favorite food. But then again, I know that he knows it is one of mine.

"Cheesey dada," Anthony grins, clapping his hands at the idea of getting his favorite pizza with his favorite topping. _Cheese, cheese, and more cheese._

"What do you want baby," Edward asks as he rubs the back of my head. I practically purr at his attentions before answering, "I'm good with cheese babe."

I turn _Finding Nemo_ on for our now wide awake son while Edward orders a pizza, breadsticks, and salad. Anthony is watching the screen intently as if he had never seen the movie before and I hold him comfortably in my arms, lounging on the couch. I am starving by the time the pizza comes, craving cheese and bread more than I ever thought possible. I can't help but dig in as soon as I sit down. Anthony is in my lap, just as enthusiastic, and Edward is sitting to my right, chuckling at the pair me and my son must make.

"Did you have fun with your cousin today buddy," Edward asks, casually beginning the conversation.

"Yea, Em Em fun," Anthony smiles before stuffing another bite of pizza in his little mouth.

"It's always nice to play with other kids," Edward smiles, "I was so happy when I got a brother when I was a kid. Me and him would go fishing, hiking, and camping with our dad. It was always fun."

"Who you broda," Anthony asks curiously before taking another bite.

"Well you have met him Anthony. He is your Uncle Emmett. Emmett is my brother," Edward explains to our toddler.

"Oh," Anthony says, exaggerating the "o" as if to prove he really understood.

"My brother and I used to do all sort of things together," Edward continues.

"Like what dada," Anthony asks, cutely cocking his head to the side.

"We used to play with toy cars and have tons of adventures," Edward begins animatedly. As Edward continues to describe his adventures with his brother he held Anthony's attention. Something which is rare for my little boy. Anthony eats his pizza and watches his father with a smile on his face, eventually moving to sit in his lap.

"Sound fun daddy," Anthony says with a toothy grin. "Me Pete do dat."

"Yea buddy, just like you and Pete," Edward encourages.

I smile at the two of them, perhaps there is hope. That's good considering I don't know how I would fair with a fussy two year old and a new born baby. I know that Anthony will love his brother or sister. He is such a wonderful, bright, loving boy. There is no way he would be vengeful and jealous, at least not for long. I know he will experience some growing pains, but we all will.

As Edward and I lie awake in bed that night, we finally managed to decide upon our surprise for Anthony, finally agreeing on how we should tell him. It's perfect, completely perfect, and I am so incredibly excited. The day cannot come soon enough.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I look forward to writing the big reveal with Anthony for all of you! Thanks for your support and please review!**


	50. Chapter 46: Big Brother Anthony

**Here's another big chapter in this story! I really hope you enjoy it, it was really cute to write! Anthony is finally getting back to his less fussy self now that he is settled down (thank god haha). Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

The sun breaks through the shades and I stir awake, finding myself nestled comfortably between my son and my future husband. _Future husband._ It is so strange that mere months ago I was awaking on a morning similar to this one with the fear of the unknown at what laid ahead. I was worried about Anthony's reactions to finally having a father, only to find that all my fears were silly.

Anthony is holding Edward's hand in his sleep. His small fingers wrapped around his father's thumb while the thumb of his other hand is in his mouth. Edward is smiling in his sleep, as if he can sense his son is near him. I lay awake, gazing at the two of them as if to take a mental picture to hold in my mind forever. The worry I feel today is not too different than the worry I felt on our last trip to the zoo. That day Anthony was meeting his father for the first time and today Anthony will find that we will soon be receiving another addition to our family.

I hope he takes it well. I never know with my little one. Sometimes he impresses me with his quiet maturity… _but most of the time he is a normal two year old boy._ But he is my two year old boy so there is little he can do to truly bother me. I'm blessed that he is as well tempered as he is. When Peter was two he was much more rambunctious and rowdy. Thankfully his mother is an energetic little pixie who can handle him. I suppose Anthony is much like me most of the time, quiet and thoughtful. He has of course been more trying since we moved, but he has dealt with so many life changes in such a short amount of time I cannot blame him.

As if feeling my stare, Edward stirs awake, giving me a sleeping smile before kissing my forehead. "How long have you been up beautiful," Edward says with a sleepy smile.

"Just a few minutes," I giggle at how cute he is currently being. "Are you ready for today?"

"I think so," Edward says with a reassuring smile, "how are you feeling love?"

"I have a good feeling about today," I muse.

"So do I baby…so do I."

As soon as Anthony knows of our plans for a day at the zoo he is absolutely ecstatic. He goes from a tired two year old to the jumpy little boy that I know and love. He babbles about his favorite animals and exhibits. It's adorable. His excitement mixed with the fact that he is half asleep, makes it almost impossible for me to distinguish what he is saying. But, with the added hand gestures I can easily follow along. _Motherly intuition perhaps?_ Edward finds understanding a bit more difficult, but he politely nods to humor our little boy.

Luckily the prospect of the zoo has made Anthony much more agreeable during his bath time. He lets me wash his hair and body with little compliant. I dress him in one of his favorite animal shirts that is covered in monkeys and a comfortable pair of jeans that he is starting to grow out of. As I dress him, I tickle his little tummy causing him to through his head back in a delighted laugh. I hand him over to Edward to watch morning cartoons as I take my turn at getting ready.

An hour later I am dressed in my best jeans and favorite emerald blouse, with my hair curled and pulled back from my lightly made up face. I'm glowing; my skin looks luminous and healthy. I'm not sure if it is my pregnancy or a healthy sex life with Edward that has caused this pleasant change.

Edward's face lights up as soon as he sees me, his eyes sweeping over my body in obvious approval. "You look gorgeous baby."

I flush as if he had never complimented me before, "Thanks Edward."

"You pretty mama," Anthony pipes in with a bright smile.

"Thanks buddy," I say, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yea dada zoo time," Anthony squeals as he excitedly claps his hands in front of his face.

"Yea buddy, we are going to see the monkeys first right," Edward asks as he picks up Anthony and we head to the door.

"Monkey key key!" Anthony giggles at his own comment. I laugh to as I watch my son find himself absolutely hysterical.

"Gosh you're silly buddy," Edward chuckles as he guides us to his car.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bright art of animals is seen from a distance as we approach the large and beautifully painted entrance that is covered with a mural of all the animals that are to be found inside. Anthony is overflowing with excitement as soon as he sees it. Luckily, I had managed to grab him into my arms to keep him from running into cars or other families. As Edward purchases our tickets, I carry Anthony into the zoo gift shop after seeing the cutest child's ball cap in the display window.

The hat has elephants on it and Anthony is ecstatic as soon as I place it in his little hands. "Mine mommy," he asks with a huge grin.

I nod happily and say, "As long as you promise to be a good boy today and not run away from mommy and daddy you can have the hat to wear."

Anthony nods eagerly, "I do dat!"

The sun is bright in the sky and with Anthony's pale skin, that is the same as my own, he burns easily. Without the hat, his little nose will be bright red by the end of the day. I pull a pair of shades off the rack for myself before making my way to the cashier with Anthony bouncing in my arms.

"Nice hat buddy," Edward comments as he hands me the tickets.

"Dank you daddy," Anthony giggles, "Got elephants!"

"That's so cool Anthony."

As soon as we make it past the front gates, Anthony insists on going straight to the monkey exhibit. It's on the opposite end of the park, but Edward and I oblige. I can't help but look at the other families as we make our way down the busy streets. So many children on leashes and so many parents who look stressed out beyond belief. Thankfully Anthony's legs are much too short to run away from Edward and me. Whenever he takes off, he never gets very far before we easily catch up with him. Esme informed me that Edward was just as short when he was a kid before he hit a growth spurt at sixteen and shot up to well over six foot.

When we finally reach the monkey exhibit, I am pleased to find that there is a baby monkey that had recently been born in the zoo. I read an article about it in the local newspaper last month about it, but at the time I didn't have much use for the information so I had easily forgotten all about it. The baby is adorable, with large eyes that take up the majority of its face and black spikey hair that points out in all directions, reminding me very much of my own little boy.

"Look da monkey!" Anthony pulls me to the front of the crowd to get a better look.

The baby monkey sits cutely atop its mother's back as they rest on a tree branch.

"Look Anthony, it's a baby monkey!" I raise Anthony into the air to get a better look.

"Dada! Look da baby," Anthony says with a grin, pointing his chubby finger towards the mom and her baby.

Edward looks at me and winks before addressing our son, "Wow buddy! That's a really cool monkey isn't it? Look at her sitting on her mommy's back as they swing from tree to tree."

"Wowwy! Me wish do that!"

Anthony stares at the monkey as it jumps from branch to branch, basking in the warm weather. He giggles at the baby and her wild hair.

"What her name," Anthony asks as he gazes at the baby monkey.

"It's Nala." Anthony smiles at the name and says he loves the baby monkey and wants to take it home.

"Babies are cute aren't they buddy," I ask, wanting to tell him I'm pregnant in that moment. _But Edward's plan is just too perfect to ruin._

"Yea mommy. Like da monkey," Anthony replies before stating that he would like to see the elephants.

We walk from exhibit from exhibit, and at each exhibit Anthony tells us some animal facts he has heard from his Saturday morning cartoons. I can't make out everything he is saying, but he is cute to watch nonetheless, _my little animal expert._ When we come across the giraffe exhibit, we find that they have a baby as well, this one a boy. Anthony is just as excited about this animal, asking Edward how the giraffe can eat if it is too short to reach the leaves.

"It's mommy gets food for him. Just like your mommy makes you food at home," Edward says as he tickles Anthony's tummy.

"Cool dada," Anthony approves.

We snap a few pictures with Anthony and the baby giraffe. Wanting to have a memory of this special day with our son. Anthony smiles up at me from under the brim of his new baseball cap as I snap his photo. As I take his photo I see there is a small spot where a zoo keeper is set up selling carrots to feed the giraffes. As soon as I point it out to Anthony he jumps at the opportunity and runs as fast as his little legs can carry him to the carrot stand.

Edward purchases two carrots and holds Anthony in his arms as they await their turn. I'm standing with my camera in hand, eager to capture Anthony feeding the baby giraffe. Anthony squeals as they make it to the front of the line and the small giraffe is close enough for him to pet. Edward helps him feed the animal the carrot and the action has Anthony in a fit of excited giggles.

"Dadda da baby! Dada look it," Anthony yells between his laughs.

Edward is chuckling as well, holding our wild son steady in his arms. "You have one more carrot buddy."

"Mommy help me mommy," Anthony giggles as he begs me to join them.

Putting my camera away, I quickly join my son and help him feed the next carrot to the baby. He is all smiles and laughs and I want to burst with happiness at the sight of him. I want to see him this happy every day; seeing him this way feels so wonderful.

"Tummy hungry mommy," Anthony says as soon as we feed the giraffe the final carrot.

"Okay buddy, say goodbye to the baby," I smile.

"Byey baby raf," Anthony sings as he waves goodbye to his new favorite animal.

"That was really cool," Edward admits as we walk toward the food court.

With a feast of chicken nuggets and fries in front of us, Anthony happily tells us about the highlights of his day so far. He is bouncing on my lap as he talks and his flares his hands about as he describes the animals. Edward's eyes are filled with love as he watches our son and just seeing that look makes me emotional. _My hormones must already be kicking in._ Edward sees the happy tears swimming in my eyes and smiles and throws me a wink.

"Wasn't it cool to see all the baby animals today buddy," Edward prompts him.

"Yea dada cool," Anthony agrees with an eager nod.

I can't wait to show him the little gift we have for him at home. It was Edward's idea and it has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. I cannot wait to see Anthony's face when he receives it. I'm so incredibly curious to see his reaction. While he might be delighted by the idea of having a baby to play with, he also won't truly understand the ramifications until the baby is born. I want him to know that a new baby won't mean me and his daddy love him any less.

We walk through the exhibits one more time after lunch, giving Anthony another chance to see all of the animals. By the end of the day Anthony is beat and I carry him in my arms as we wave goodbye to the last animal and leave. He's quiet and smiling, seeming beyond content with his day.

"Did you have fun buddy," I ask before kissing his flushed little cheek.

"Yea mommy dank you," he smiles up at me, "Love you mommy."

"Aw buddy I love you too," I say before kissing his other cheek. "What do you say to your daddy?"

Turning to Edward he smiles and says, "Dank daddy. Love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy," Edward says, his voice filled with love. "Me and mommy have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Nother surprise," Anthony says with a giant smile.

Edward and I exchange a smile before packing into the car and heading home.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What it," Anthony says as he holds the gift wrapped box in his hands.

He shakes it but frowns when he doesn't hear anything. "Open it buddy," I urge him, assisting him with safely tearing the wrapping paper.

He opens the gift and pulls out a shirt that says "I Am A Big Brother" with a big dinosaur and a baby dinosaur on it.

Anthony giggles and points to the dinosaurs, "Dada look it! Dionys!"

Edward bursts out laughing and helps Anthony slide the new shirt over his head. "What say it," Anthony asks as he glances down at the words.

"It says 'I Am A Big Brother.' Do you know what that means Anthony," I ask as I stare down at my, now, wide-eyed toddler.

"I get brotha," Anthony says with a big smile on his face. "Dada I get brotha!" Anthony is clapping his hands and giggling as he bounces on the carpeted floor.

"Well…it _might_ be a brother or it might be a sister," I say cautiously.

Anthony makes a face and shakes his head, "No brother. Mommy boy please," Anthony babbles quickly.

"You don't want a sister," I try to say with a straight face, but his little frown makes me want to giggle.

"No mommy," Anthony giggles, "brotha or da monkey mommy."

Now I am laughing at him and Edward can't help but join me. Anthony looks between us as if he can't figure out what is funny.

"No girl then," Edward chuckles.

"Dada girl cootie. Brotha or monkey pet," Anthony says with a cute little grin.

"But your mommy is a girl Anthony. Don't you love your mommy," Edward teases him.

"Love mommy," Anthony nods, "mommy fun."

"Well imagine having a sister just as cool and fun as mommy," Edward says as he reaches down to tickle our son.

Anthony giggles for a moment and then says, "no dada."

"Are you happy with the baby then," I ask Anthony as soon as he stops his giggling.

"Brotha get soon?"

I giggle at his question and try to imagine what would happen if we are to be welcoming a little girl instead. "Well it has to grow in mommy's tummy first," I tell him.

"He play wif me," Anthony asks.

Not wanting to correct him on the "he" thing again, I smile and confirm, "Of course Anthony. The baby will love to play with you. Your job as the big brother is to teach the baby everything you know. The baby will look up to you and you will be its favorite person. Do you think you can handle that buddy?"

Anthony nods with a huge smile on his face, "Yea mommy! Love da baby!"

"Where he now," Anthony asks and looks around the room.

"It's in mommy's tummy buddy," Edward says as he pulls me close to his side and kisses my forehead.

Anthony looks confused, "In there," Anthony says, pointing at my now flat belly.

"Yep. It will be in there until it's ready to come out and meet you buddy."

Tears fill my eyes as I watch what Anthony does next. He smiles at me and then crawls toward me until his face in right by my stomach. Then he kisses my tummy and loudly says, "Hi! Me you brotha!"

I giggle at my son and tears run down my cheeks. I'm so touched by his little gesture. It's amazing to see him talking to my belly. I quickly pull him into my arms and pour all the love I can into one hug. Edward wraps his arms around us and we hold each other as possibilities of the future drift through our minds.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that? Anthony was pretty cute in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! One review in particular inspired me a bit with the ending of this chapter. Thanks biblepam for telling me your cute little story about your co-worker! That was really cute and it definitely inspired me at the end. Also, thanks to every single one of you reviewing, it helps me out a great deal and definitely inspires me for future chapters. Thanks for sticking with me on this story! It is my first ever story on fanfiction and i'm still really new to this site (Joined December 1st 2016) so your support means a lot!**

 **Also, just a side note because I thought this was the scariest thing ever...when I was writing this a spider crawled across my laptop screen! I almost died lol, just wanted to throw that out there haha. The things I go through to post a new chapter for you all...:)**


	51. Chapter 47:Unpleasant Memories

**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing so frequently! I really appreciate it and your reviews help me a lot. There will be a bit of drama added to this story...but don't worry it is not much. The small amount of drama ahead is just to explain the causes for Bella quitting, etc. So none of you have anything to worry about I promise...with that being said...enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

 _"Come to my office Bella."_

 _I don't need to look up from my work to know that James is looming over me. Much too close for comfort or decency. He makes a habit of leering and standing near enough to make me uncomfortable, but also far enough to feign innocence when he has to. I pull my reading glasses from my face and manage a small smile. He smiles back and his eyes remain on me for longer than need be. Never has his attentions been quite so bad. Apparently in the past weeks something has made him grow bolder with me. It makes my skin crawl._

 _Victoria's eyes follow our movements and I realize that she is becoming just as unnerving as our boss. Victoria and I have never truly cliqued. Perhaps it is due to the fact that the man she desperately seeks attention from never can seem to leave me alone. She watches without apology as I follow James into his office. Looking longingly as if she wished she were in my position._

 _"Is there something I can do for you sir," I say as pleasantly as I can, taking a seat in front of his desk._

 _Instead of taking his seat behind the desk, he sits on its edge, directly in front of me. I move as far back into my chair as I can manage, but there is no escaping his uncomfortable presence that leers over me. Does this make him feel powerful?_

 _"I feel a distance between us," James begins, tapping his finger on his lip as if he was in deep thought. "I have been a good boss to you and I took special care in helping you prepare for your job here. I know that you're young and quite new to this, but how you are acting is no way to thank your superior."_

 _Confusion crosses my features and I sit in shock. How am I to respond to that? I work harder than anyone and I feel I have exceeded any expectations he had previously set for me. "I'm sorry sir," I say weakly, "I didn't know my behavior was so poor."_

 _"Don't stress about it," James leers at me, "I just wanting to bring it to your attention."_

 _"Thank you," I force a smile. "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"_

 _"No Bella," he winks at me, "I won't take up any more of your time. I just wanted to bring your poor attitude to your attention."_

 _My poor attitude? I would argue if the thought of a lengthy conversation with him was not so vile. He stares at me like a lion looking at his next meal and suddenly I feel claustrophobic and want to leave. I'm feeling skittish but I manage to stay in my seat but I am unable to meet James's eyes again._

 _"May I leave sir," I ask with as much volume as I can muster._

 _"Of course Bella, you have a lot of work to do today." He smiles but there is something in his eyes that makes my stomach drop._

 _"Thank you sir." I rise from my seat and walk out as quickly as I can while still remaining casual. I feel James's eyes on me as I leave but I do what I always do and pretend it's nothing._

 _I'm so flustered with James's advances that I barely notice Mr. Cullen waiting at my desk until I practically run directly into him._

 _"You are making quite the habit out of doing that," he chuckles._

 _"Sorry, I was distracted," I blush. Suddenly all of the discomfort I felt moments ago is gone completely, replaced by the nervous butterflies that overwhelm my stomach every time Mr. Cullen is near._

 _"I just wanted to drop you off some coffee before I get back to work," Mr. Cullen smiles as he hands me my favorite latte from the first floor's shop._

 _"Thank you," I say with a girlish giggle that I can't suppress, "I really needed this."_

 _"No problem Bella. I have to get to a meeting, but I just wanted to check up on you."_

 _"Thank you Mr. Cullen," I blush._

 _"You can always call me Edward, Bella."_

 _"Thank you Edward."_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well the movies over," Edward chuckles at me as I stir awake.

The credits for _My Best Friend's Wedding_ are on and I'm shocked to see that Edward watched the entire movie even though I fell asleep half way through. "I'm sorry babe, did you like the movie at least?"

"Um…it was interesting. I would have probably liked my choice of _Gladiator_ a bit better though."

He looks so boyish as he says that and I can't help but giggle. "I'm sorry babe, next time we can watch what you want to watch. I do, after all, fall asleep through most of the movies."

"Well it's the least I can do," Edward shrugs, "you are giving me another baby after all. Can I ask what you were dreaming about, you looked so… _annoyed_."

"It's nothing," I lie, "I was just dreaming about working for you." _So I wasn't exactly lying._ I don't want to trouble Edward with this.

"Was I that bad of a boss," Edward chuckles, tickling me until I am begging for mercy.

"I'm going to pee on you if you don't quite it," I squeal as I kick my legs and laugh until it hurts.

"Fine, but only because you asked me in such a lady like way," he teases, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

A while later as we lay in bed, Edward asks me once more, declaring that my face is easy to read and it's obvious that something is troubling me.

"Do you know James Peterson," I began, tucking my head against Edward's neck so I don't have to look at him.

"Of course I know Peterson," Edward says as he plays with my hair. His voice has an edge to it and I wonder if Edward knows something that I don't.

"I just had a dream about him. A memory really."

"He made you uncomfortable didn't he?" It is a statement rather than a question.

I feel him stiffen beneath me and I sit up to look at his face. "Edward what is it," I ask, suddenly wondering if Edward knew what had gone on.

"I used to visit you constantly, not just because I had a bit of a crush on you, but also because I saw the way James would look at you. I saw it after I went to talk to you at your desk for the first time. After that, I would casually drop in to see how you were doing."

"I remember," I say with a weak smile, "you would bring me coffee and always cheer me up."

"I'm glad I could do that," Edward smiles, kissing my nose. His face grew more serious before he continued, "I saw him come onto you right before you quite."

"You did? Is it not strange to work with him after seeing that?"

"Bella I fired him a few days after you left. Turns out he was doing a bit more than just sexually harassing female employees."

This shocks me and before I can ask him about it, there is a sudden tap on our door. "Mommy! Dada! It dark!"

I chuckle and jump out of bed to open the door for my scared little boy. He is wide-eyed and is sucking his thumb and runs past me to jump into bed. My mind is still reeling from my short conversation with Edward. I never knew about James being fired; but I never asked, I wanted to forget about my unpleasant time with him completely. His attentions would have not been so bad if it were not for his jealous second in command. The woman who made my time there torture, Victoria. How she could have been so attracted to a man like James…I'll never know. But her attraction for him made her professional relationship with me unbearable.

I slide into bed next to my son and try to forget about the memories my dream had conjured up. I wonder why I am dreaming about such things now though. Perhaps it is the pregnancy? I remember Alice complaining about the strange dreams she would have when she was pregnant with Peter. I suppose I had some rather interesting dreams when I was pregnant with Anthony…but they were usually of the sexual nature. When I left Edward he was never far from my mind…or at least never far from my dreams. _Perhaps subconsciously I knew I loved him all along._

"Bella," Edward says softly. "Don't overthink things sweetheart."

I give him a sheepish smile and pull our sleeping son into my arms. "I'm glad you fired him," I whisper.

"So am I beautiful. Now get some rest, your sleeping for two now," Edward teases me before he kisses me goodnight.

 **A/N: So Victoria was pretty jealous of Bella...I thought the idea of Edward watching over her was really cute :). Like I said before, any drama in this story will have a lot to do with what separated Edward and Bella in the first place. I want to try to answer any questions you guys could possibly have. But I love writing this story because it is fun, cute, and practically drama free...so there really won't be too much drama in this one. I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten in the past few days! Thanks to everyone who loves sharing their thoughts. P.S. Isn't James disgusting like usual haha. See you next update!**


	52. Chapter 48: Telling Renee

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing over the past few days! You don't know how much I appreciate that. I really take what you guys say into consideration so feel free to let me know what you are thinking :). I'm so happy to hear that you guys are loving the story so far! This is the first story I have ever written so I'm excited that I know I will definitely complete it. Some of you were wondering about if we will ever find out the sex of the baby, etc. I'm planning on finishing this story just after the baby is born...so there is a lot left haha. Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

I have yet to announce my engagement to my mother, let alone the news of a new baby. I want to announce my engagement with Edward at my side, hoping that she will finally warm up to the man I'm choosing to spend the rest of my life with.

Seeing how much Anthony loves his daddy was one thing that will make Renee's reception of Edward a bit better. He is all Anthony talks about.

As I get ready, putting on my favorite jean dress and mustard colored cardigan and slipping my wavy hair back into a low ponytail, I find Edward watching me with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Is there something I can help you with," I tease, turning from the mirror to face him.

"Can't a man just watch his fiancé get ready," Edward asks, closing the distance between us and placing a small kiss on my lips.

He feels tense next to me and I can't help but wonder if the thought of meeting Renee and announcing our engagement scares him. "Are you nervous babe? You seem tense."

Edward doesn't have to answer for me to know that I am right. "It's fine. Just have some things on my mind."

I give him a curious stare and he quickly says, "Work related."

I nod, although I can tell that he is being deceptive. I don't want to tease him any further. Edward is impeccably dressed and it is obvious that he put extra care into his appearance this morning as well. This makes me happy, I know that he cares enough to want to impress Renee.

"Thank you for getting our son ready," I say with a smile, hoping that my praise will calm his nerves.

"It was nothing, you do it practically every day."

Edward did a great job with Anthony. I find our toddler in front of the television with a loose fitting button up and a pair of khaki pants. He looks incredibly cute and I want nothing more than to snuggle on the couch with him and spend the day watching cartoons.

"You ready to see Nana little man?"

Anthony gives me an eager nod and jumps off the couch so he can run into my open arms. Anthony is excited like usual, always happy to see his nana.

We meet Renee at a popular brunch spot and Edward charms her right away. Edward is a few years younger than my mother and Renee looks as if if I did not have him, she would want him for herself. Not that I blame her, Edward tends to charm everyone he meets. Women especially, not that he does anything to encourage it.

"Well Bella has been telling me countless things about you," Renee gushes as she sips on her mimosa.

"Good things I hope," Edward says, bouncing our son in lap.

"Of course! She is obviously smitten."

Finally, I interject. "Mom, stop talking about me as if I am not here," I say with a laugh.

She rolls her eyes and brushes me off. I can't help but laugh at my mom. She is definitely my best friend but at times like these I realize that Renee and I don't have much in common.

Anthony is too focused on the new toy Renee purchased for him that he pays no attention to our conversation. Edward seems distracted by Anthony as well, looking as if he were resisting the urge to play with our little boy. But he gives Renee his attention, patiently listening to her talk until she takes a break for us to give her the good news.

When our food arrives Renee is finally quiet, giving me the opportunity to finally tell her the good news. I've kept my left hand carefully hidden under the table all lunch and luckily she was much too distracted by the sight of Edward when we first arrived to notice my engagement ring. Casually I place my hand on the table and get ready to make my little speech, but she stops me before I can open my mouth.

"Holy shit!"

"Mommy. Nana say bad word," Anthony announces between giggles.

"Sorry," Renee blushes, "Bella that is beautiful honey! You two are engaged?"

"Yes, I asked your daughter to marry me. I'm in love with her," Edward confirms proudly.

"You are aren't you," Renee asks, her eyes filled with tears.

"And I love him mom," I say as tears fill my own eyes. I've never seen Renee get quite so emotional. But she has always been a romantic and loves the idea of two people finding each other. So much so, she looks for her soulmate in every man she meets.

"I'm happy for you Bella. So incredibly happy sweetheart. I'm happy for the both of you," Renee says with a teary grin.

"Oh mom," I gush before throwing myself in her arms and hugging her as tightly as I can manage.

I don't mention the pregnancy, not yet. I don't want Renee to be led to believe that Edward is marrying me because I got pregnant. The timing of the pregnancy is not ideal, I couldn't imagine walking down the aisle looking as if I am ready to give birth. But I regret nothing and everything that has happened has made me so incredibly happy. I'm getting married, I'm having a second child, and I can't believe I have become so incredibly blessed.

 **A/N: So now Edward just needs to meet his future father-in-law haha. I hope you guys enjoy this small chapter! I know this story is a really long one, so I'm so happy I have so many people sticking with me. I just love writing this story with these characters...so it is going to be long haha. I'll be updating one of my other stories, "A Perfect Submissive" this week. Sorry I wasn't able to update last week, I've been away from my computer with all of my work on it. That story will be another long one haha. What can I say, I have only had a fanfiction account for a little over four months and I'm already obsessed haha. Your support keeps me going! :)**


	53. Chapter 49: X's, O's, and Lemons

**I was going to post this a few hours ago...but then Walking Dead was on haha. Although it's late, I wanted to upload this now. I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

 **BPOV:**

On my bed is a beautiful beige dress Edward purchased for me; it's delicate and feminine and I can scarcely believe that my fiancé managed this all on his own. Anthony is with Alice, as Edward has requested a date night with me free of interruptions. I've been dreaming about it all day. It is rare that we get the night to ourselves. With Anthony at his sleep over, there will be no interruptions and because of that I have pulled out my special lingerie just for the occasion.

With Anthony gone and Edward still at work, I spend a luxurious amount of time getting ready. I draw a bath and fill it with lavender oil and exfoliating salts and let myself sit in the water with a good book until I prune. I spend time styling my hair with the background of my favorite music and suddenly I feel very much my own age. Things in my life have always happened so fast; even as a child I was playing the adult when I was around my eccentric mother. I went from caring for her, to caring for my future by studying for countless hours, to caring for my son. I have no regrets, but I rarely had time where I felt like my age. Now as I sing along to one of my favorite tracks as I curl my hair and pin it into an intricate style, I feel like a young woman in her twenties.

Edward comes home with flowers in his hands in a smile on his face. Seeing him makes my heart race and I wonder if there will ever be a moment I don't melt at the sight of him. "Hey sweetheart," Edward kisses me before pulling back and taking in my appearance. "You look so incredibly beautiful tonight." His lips are on mine again.

Suddenly I don't want to go out, I just want to stay home and explore his body as if it were our first time together again. But he put so much effort into planning a date, and I put so much effort into getting ready so I calm my body that begs to be taken to bed, and hope that I will remain descent until we arrive back home. Edward chuckles as if he could read my mind and leaves me with one more kiss before he goes to get changed. He comes back into the foyer in a pair of black trousers and a midnight blue dress shirt. He looks positively sinful and I find it is hard to keep my hands off of him.

But I manage to resist just enough for us to be able to leave the house while we still look decent and not thoroughly fucked. Edward has made reservations at a popular steakhouse in town and I'm eager to see what the place has to offer. Pregnancy has made me hungry, and I find that I'm more hungry this time around then I was with Anthony. I'm not even showing yet and I already have a few cravings. _Granted, I do crave sweets every day of my life._

The restaurant is very modern and unlike any of the other restaurants in town. It's filled to the brim with staff and guests, so much so, there is an overflow of people waiting for a table that ends on the streets. "I had to pull a few strings," Edward explains with a smile as he grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd. _I'm impressed._ As we pass the crowd and make our way to a private table, I notice the curious stares from those around us. One person in particular stands out, but I am pulled through the crowd to quickly to determine why they look familiar out of my peripherals.

But the thought is lost as soon as we sit down. Edward orders a Luigi Bosca Malbec and an herbal tea for me. I had to giggle when he almost ordered a bottle before he remembered that I was pregnant. He even blushed as he ordered the tea and I couldn't help but grin at how cute he looked flustered.

"Sorry," Edward says with a shy smile, "I almost forgot. But I have been doing a bit of reading on my down time at work. I read that herbal tea is great for pregnant women."

He smiles as if he wants my approval and I can't help but giggle at him. "What are you reading?"

"I had Jane order me a few books. _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ , _The Belly Book_ , and a few others," Edward trails off, as our drinks arrive.

My mind conjures up images of Edward pouring over baby books in his office. I can imagine him behind his desk with his reading glasses perched upon his nose as he takes notes on what I will be going through over the next nine months. The thought makes me smile and I wish I could have been a fly on the wall of his office.

Edward orders a Bone-in Filet Mignon for himself and a Steakhouse Salad for me with a side of Beef Fat Truffle Fries, just because I could not resist. I sip on my tea and let Edward tell me everything he has learned about pregnancy so far. It's cute to watch him talk about it and I listen as if I were not expecting my second child. Edward holds my hand on the table as he talks, massaging my palm with his thumb. I feel so cherished and beautiful and I don't know how I managed to live a day without Edward.

I feel someone walking toward our table, and thinking that it must be our food, I look up and find something else instead. Instead of our waiter, there is a tall strawberry blonde that looks very familiar. I can't put my finger on where I have seen her before. But then she talks and I instantly know who the woman is.

"Evard! It's felt like ages since I last saw you. How are you," she gushes with a heavy accent, leaning a bit closer to Edward than I would like.

I feel Edward tense as soon as his ex, _girlfriend for lack of a better term_ , started speaking. He gives me a nervous look before he finally addresses her, "Tanya. I'm good thank you for asking. This is my fiancé Isabella Swan."

I notice that he doesn't bother introducing me to her. Tanya seems to notice as well and a bitter look twists her flawless features. "Fiancé?" Tanya's eyes sweep over me with an incredulous look, as if she were positively stunned that a man would choose me over someone like her. I don't know if it is the fact that I'm pregnant, but being next to her makes me feel suddenly self-conscious.

"Evard we just broke up," Tanya pouts, her eyes directed at Edward now that she is bored of looking at me.

"We didn't just break up Tanya," Edward says in a cold voice. He looks as if he would rather be any place but here. I sink into my chair and try to withdraw my hand from his, but he does not let me.

Tanya rolls her eyes dismissively. "Evard let me know when you would like to have fun again. We used to have fun all of the time, I know you must miss it."

As if she had gotten the reaction she wanted, Tanya left before Edward could respond. But before she walked away, her eyes swept over me once more and with a smirk at me, she left. Suddenly I wasn't hungry and wanted to go home. I feel drained after the vindictive encounter and keep my eyes trained on the hand that is in my lap. I'm thankful that at least I had put so much care into my appearance tonight. I couldn't imagine what this woman would have thought of me if she saw me in my usual apparel.

"I'm so sorry baby," Edward says, holding my hand tighter for support. "Don't let that woman ruin our night together."

Looking into his eyes, I find that they are filled with agitation and remorse. I give him a weak smile because it is all that I can manage. Dinner comes and we fall back into a conversation, although I am much more quiet than usual. If Edward noticed, he was too polite to say anything.

"Do you want desert baby," Edward asks as we finish up our plates.

"I probably shouldn't," I shyly say. _After seeing his beautiful and fit ex-lover, I don't feel like sweets._

"I didn't ask if you should or shouldn't. I asked if you wanted it Bella. Tonight is a treat for you."

He smiles at me as if he could sense all of my insecurities and I want nothing more than to jump into his arms and let him hold me. "What do you want beautiful. I'll share it with you."

As soon as the Bananas Foster is between us, I am thankful that Edward talked me into ordering a desert. The mood has lightened between us, but I still feel shaken from the encounter. I just can't believe Edward had ever been with a woman like that. But I suppose he is handsome, successful, and at the time very single and she is a tall, attractive, model. Why wouldn't he want someone like her? But it has me wondering why he would want someone like me.

I'm silent as we finish our meal as well as the drive back home. I had such plans for tonight, and now I feel tired emotionally and physically and want nothing more than to curl up under my favorite blanket and dive into a book. Edward isn't having that though, as soon as we make it through the door his lips are own mine. Kissing me as if he were kissing me for the first time. Although I felt as if I were off in my own world a moment ago, Edward quickly brings me back to Earth.

"Do you know how beautiful you are," Edward says between kisses, "Do you have any understanding of how much I love you?"

He cradles my face between his hands and kisses me with all of the passion he can. His lips are soft and demanding and I moan at his touch. "You are everything to me Bella," he says as he pulls away to breath. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. The most incredible woman I have ever met."

My heart swells at his words and suddenly I am no longer tired. I allow him to lead me to the bedroom, wanting to feel more than his lips on my body. His hands are everywhere, touching me just as I had imagined him doing all day. But his real hands feel so much better than my sexual daydreams suggests. He lowers me onto our bed and stands above me, his eyes looking at me with hunger and appreciation.

"Let me worship you Bella. I want to see your beautiful naked body quivering as you come apart."

I moan at his words and allow me to slip me out of my dress. As soon as he sees my lingerie selection, his mouth drops open and his pupils dilate. "Fuck Bella."

My eyes trail down his body and I am happy to see his cock eagerly twitching in his pants. Edward drops to his knees and opens my thighs. I'm seeping through my panties and Edward's eyes darken as soon as he notices. Licking his lips, he pulls my panties down my legs and places his lips over my core. I moan loudly, knowing no one is home to hear me. Edward's greedy tongue licks my folds and one of his long fingers enters my core. I feel myself approaching an orgasm as Edward kisses and nips at my sensitive clit. I cum so hard, I see stars and before I can register what is happening, Edward is naked and between my thighs.

"You are so fucking beautiful baby," he says as he positions his cock at my entrance, "You're all that I ever could want."

With that, he is inside of me in one powerful thrust. _I'm all he could ever want._ That thought makes me smile as he rocks into me. His lips are on my face, my neck, and my nipples kissing me as if he could never get enough. Edward cums with a roar and I quickly follow, reaching my second orgasm for the night. But my Edward is not satisfied with just two. His mouth is on my entrance once more, bringing me to a third orgasm before he flips me over and pulls my ass into the air before thrusting into me without mercy until I reach my forth.

"What brought that on," I chuckle as I begin to float down from cloud nine.

Edward gives me a smile and pulls me into his arms so we are spooning comfortably on the mattress. "I saw your face after," he pauses as if he doesn't want to bring up her name, "after Tanya approached. I just wanted you to know that you're everything to me. You're the only woman I could ever want Bella. Now that you said yes, there is no getting rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to get rid of you."

"That woman meant nothing to me."

"I know," I finally say, because deep down I do know that it is true.

"You are the only woman who I have ever wanted a future with. You're it for me."

I smile at his words. As I lay naked in his arms, I realize that Edward knows me better than I sometimes know myself. He can sense my insecurities and fears from a mile away and address them as if I had brought them up. It is as if we are on the same wave length. I appreciate that Edward doesn't just tell me what he believes I want to hear, he tells me the truth. He gives himself to me completely and asks for nothing in return. But because of that, I want to give him everything.

 **A/N: So Tanya came to stir something up...but luckily Edward is an awesome fiancé. One of the worst things about casual dating is when it comes back to bit you in the butt like this. While I don't believe in punishing someone for their past, I do think it can definitely make a girl feel insecure when she is faced with it head on. Tanya had to pop back in sometime, but this is pretty much the last you will see of her. Like I said, this story is not big on drama haha. But it can't all be smooth sailing. I'm really happy to see some new reviewers! Thank you so much. P.S. I hope you enjoyed my gift of lemons at the end. Now that it's officially Monday where I live...have an awesome week.**


	54. Chapter 50: Reminiscing

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I know I always say that, but I truly appreciate it. It definitely means a lot to me. I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter, it was really fun writing it. Thanks for taking this ride with me and being so patient with me for my first try at a story on this site. I really appreciate it. Now that this story is moving toward an end…I'm posting another story that is just as cute.**

 **It's Pride and Prejudice inspired and I definitely relate to the main character a lot. Please check it out. It's Bookworm and The Businessman. I would love for you to give it a read.**

 **So anyway…please enjoy this chapter!**

 **BPOV:**

The sun is warm and the grass tickles my skin, begging to be cut. Anthony is lying next to me with his collection of cars that he insisted on playing with this afternoon. Currently fascinated with my tummy, he runs his favorite car up and down my stomach and across my belly button.

"Dis one red," Anthony explains without looking at me before he runs the car across my belly.

"What are you doing mister," I ask with a grin. Anthony looks up at me and giggles, ceasing his play.

"Show brotha," Anthony explains, pointing to all of his cars.

"You are trying to show the baby your cars buddy?" Tears prick my eyes at the thought. _How cute is he?_

"Yea mommy," Anthony says with a toothy grin, "Brotha like dit!"

I wonder how Anthony will be when I am finally showing. I can't wait until I can feel my baby in my belly or until I can receive my first ultrasound and get the first photograph of my little blimp. I want to take Anthony with me so he can see his brother or sister for the first time.

"Baby like song," Anthony asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Of course babies love songs Anthony. You used to love when I sung to you as a baby."

"What me like," Anthony asks as he abandons his car and crawls into my arms.

"What were you like as a baby," I ask, placing a kiss on his soft head of hair.

"Yea mommy," Anthony confirms before putting his thumb in his mouth.

"You were a great little boy! You hardly ever cried and you loved it when I held you. I would sing you songs and play with you all day long."

I can remember his little face as if he were a newborn just days ago. I remember his large curious eyes that were filled with love as they stared up at me. I never wanted to put him down. He was a happy baby that filled my life with such joy. Well-tempered and quiet compared to Alice's Pete, he was the most perfect little boy I had ever seen.

"What song mommy," Anthony asks me, curious as always.

I grin at the memory of my time singing to him as a baby. Whenever he would cry I would sing him my favorite song from _Oliver and Company._ As soon as he would hear the melody his tears would cease and a toothless grin would brighten his baby face.

"Good Company. It was your favorite when you were a baby," I confirm.

"Sing it mommy," he asks cutely. _How can I deny this boy anything?_

 _"You and Me together we'll be_

 _Forever you'll see_

 _We two can be good company_

 _You and me"_

Anthony gives me the biggest grin that urges me to continue singing to him. He nestles his head against my chest and wraps his arm around me. Hugging him to me I continue.

 _"Yes, together we two_

 _Together, that's you_

 _Forever with me_

 _We'll always be good company"_

The memories of the last time I sung this song to Anthony as a little baby fill my mind and bring tears to my eyes. It was such a tender moment and every time I sung to him I felt such a deep connection. I remember feeling so filled with unconditional love I would burst. In that moment I knew that no matter what Anthony would do in life, no matter what decisions he would make, or what he would become I would love him with a fierceness that would never cease. In those moments I would promise him I would give him the best life I could possibly manage.

 _"You and me_

 _Together we'll be_

 _Forever, you'll see_

 _We'll always be good company_

 _You and me_

 _Just wait and see"_

I'm teary eyed and filled with love as I finish. I look down at my little boy to find him curled up in my arms with his thumb in his little mouth. I'm surprised to find tears in his large brown eyes as well.

"Buddy did that song make you sad," I ask, bringing him up to kiss his cheek.

"Pretty song mommy," he smiles.

"Awe buddy," I say as I watch his eyes swimming with tears. He has a big smile, so I know his tears aren't from sadness or pain. I pull him into my arms and pour all my love into one comforting hug. "I love you so much Anthony."

"Love you mommy," he says as a tear runs down his smiling face.

"How about mommy takes you for a special treat before daddy gets home?"

I wipe Anthony's tears and carry him into the house. Thirty minutes later, Anthony sits on my lap with his favorite cup of vanilla ice cream in front of him. He asks about his "brother" and tells me all the things he intends to do once the baby is here. He wants to teach the baby everything and I can't wait for the baby to come so I can watch Anthony become a little teacher.

Back at home we lay together on the living room couch, snuggled up watching _The Lion King_ for the second time this week. Anthony's head is resting on my belly and he babbles to my nonexistent bump throughout the movie, before finally deciding to sing to it.

 _"You me geta be. Ver you see! Good pony."_

Tears fill my eyes for the third time today as I watch my little boy singing to the baby. Edward walks in the living room, having just come home from work, and smiles at the sight before him. Anthony continues singing his version of the song as Edward and I watch. My heart is so full in this moment. I capture it in my memory, wishing I could live in the moment forever. With Anthony in my arms and Edward at my side, I feel so incredibly loved.

 _"Good pony you me see baby."_

"I sing right momma?"

I smile down at him. His face is bright, hopeful, and content.

"It was perfect. You're perfect buddy."

 **A/N: This chapter actually had me tearing up a bit when I was writing it. I used to sing this song to my younger brother when he was a baby and I was a toddler. I was obsessed with Oliver and Company when I was a kid haha. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you check out my new story Bookworm and The Businessman. Please review!**


	55. Outtake :)

**So I wasn't going to post anything today because it's Wednesday and I update my new story A Perfect Submissive (Which you should totally check out), but I got a review that inspired me to write a short chapter for you guys because I thought the idea was just too cute.**

 **So thank you twiclare for reviewing and giving me this cute idea!**

 **And thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! It not only means a lot to me but it also inspires me for future chapters. As you know, this is the first story I have ever written and I am writing a chapter and then posting a chapter, writing a chapter and then posting a chapter. So your reviews really influence me on this one.**

 **So here is a bit of cuteness between Anthony, Bella, and Edward. Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

Although my stomach is still flat my symptoms are in full swing. My energy fluctuates and my cravings are constant. I try to maintain a reasonable caloric intake…but it is hard already. Especially with a man who loves to spoil me every second he is near. Edward is merely excited for his second child I suppose. This is his chance to experience a pregnancy with me. Our situation is interesting to say the least. It feels strange planning a wedding as I deal with the early symptoms of my first trimester.

I predict that I am around six weeks judging by the symptoms I've been experiencing…as well as some research on WebMD. I have too much time on my hands while Anthony is taking his daily nap and find myself searching for all things pregnancy related on the internet. It's amazing what one can find and it is also truly frightening. _I can't allow Google to turn me into a hypochondriac!_

I have my first appointment set up with an obstetrician and am hoping to bring Anthony along. I think it would be wonderful for him to see the first image of his baby brother or sister on the ultrasound. I know it will look like nothing more than a tadpole, but it will be _our_ little tadpole.

Anthony has become more and more fascinated when it comes to the baby in my tummy. He constantly wants to touch my belly to see if he can feel the baby. He saw Edward do it once…and the rest was history. One night of seeing his daddy touch and talk to my stomach peeked his interest and had him wanting to touch it every day. I can't wait until there is finally a bump for him to see.

"Mommy me see brotha," Anthony asks as he grows bored of his toys.

"Buddy the baby isn't here yet. He has to grow in mommy's tummy," I explain to my silly boy again.

Anthony giggles as if the truth I had spoken was insanely hilarious. He crawls toward me as his little body shakes with laughter. _Toddlers can be so peculiar._ When he finally reaches me and stands at my side, he manages to do the strangest thing yet. Squeezing my cheeks he tries his hardest to open my mouth. I can't help but laugh at how bizarre he is being.

Shooing his hands away I laugh and say, "Anthony, buddy what are you doing to mommy?"

"See da baby," he says, reaching forward to open my mouth as if I hadn't just stopped him.

"Buddy, the baby isn't ready to be seen just yet," I explain with a giggle as Anthony's fingers tickle my cheeks.

"Just see mommy," Anthony whines, giving me a cute pout.

Finally I humor him and open my mouth. He cutely squints his eyes and stares into my mouth as if he were trying to see down my throat all the way to my stomach. His mouth pops open and his eyes widen, and I can't help but snicker.

"Mommy! See it," Anthony squeals, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You see the baby," I ask in the most serious voice I can manage.

"Yea mommy," he says just as seriously, "litta man in da lips!"

He babbles about the baby and I try my best to understand what he is saying. He looks in my mouth again before dropping back down to the floor and babbling to my stomach. I rub his little head and try to reign in my laughter. I hear the front door open and smile as I see Edward walk in with a pizza in his hands.

"Dada! Dada!" Anthony squeals running to greet his daddy.

"Hey buddy," Edward chuckles, pulling our son off the floor and into his arms. "How was your day?"

"I see'd da brotha," Anthony giggles.

Edward shots me a confused look and asks, "You saw the baby in mommy's tummy? How did you do that buddy?"

"Look da mouth dada," Anthony giggles.

"How… _interesting_ buddy," Edward says with a grin.

Anthony beams at his father's approval. "Me got Pizzies?"

"Yep I got a large cheese pizza for you, me, and mommy to share."

"Yay daddy! Brotha too," Anthony asks with a wild giggle.

"Yea your brother is going to have some too," Edward humors him.

Edward sets Anthony in his Marvel chair and sets the table for us. "How's my beautiful girl and our son doing," Edward asks as he kisses my cheek.

"Not you too," I chuckle in disbelief, "It could very well be a girl you know."

"I know that, but boys are so much easier," Edward comments with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are they," I respond, cocking my brow at him.

"Well, if we have a girl she will probably grow up to look like you and that will be terrible for me. I'll be driven mad trying to keep boys away from her."

I can't help but laugh at his reasoning. "Well we will have to wait and find out," I pause for a moment and ask seriously, "But would you really prefer a boy?"

With a warm smile he says, "Boy, girl, as long as it's with you Bella. Besides, we can have as many kids as you want, that way we can get a nice mix!"

I throw my head back and laugh at this. I can only imagine a house full of kids that just look just like my Edward.

 **A/N:** **I hope you guys liked this outtake! Once again, thank you twiclare for the idea! All of you reviewers keep me going! I don't know if I would have ever gotten this far in this story without you guys. Your support keeps this story going!**

 **Next chapter will be an Edward POV so we can see some more father/son time. They have such a cute relationship I love writing about it.**


	56. Chapter 51: Wedding Planning

**So my goal is to post a chapter each day until my first story is complete. I'm not sure how it will go, but I have been trying it out and it isn't too bad. It definitely helps me beat writer's block when I force myself to write. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. This is my first try at writing anything outside of papers for school, so I really appreciate all of your support on this. I love being creative…so this is a giant step up from my argumentative writing courses haha.**

 **BPOV:**

My exhaustion, with the daunting taste of planning a wedding, has me questioning my own sanity at times. I want the wedding to be quaint, filled with only our closest friends and relatives. I thought my new home would be preferable as a location and thought of the endless possibilities I had with the back yard, the only thing that has plagued me has been the date. _Should I plan it sooner rather than later_? I'm in my first trimester but I'll be showing by the time I can finish planning. I don't want to walk down the aisle with my swollen belly.

Although I have tried to no longer care what others think, _especially considering how it has affected me in the past,_ I don't want others to believe Edward married me because we are expecting a child. Perhaps I am being silly, it is the twenty-first century and people have sex before marriage. But as I look at the _Brides_ magazine in front of me I am in awe of the dresses and the women wearing them. One dress in particular stands out. It's ivory silk with a gorgeous lace button up back. I could never wear something so delicate and form fitting with a protruding pregnant belly.

Feeling defeated and emotional I close the magazine and run my hands through my hair. I put planning my wedding to the side, I have so much in my life to be happy about why let such a daunting task stress me out. I could be focusing my energy on things for the baby. I want to be totally prepared when he or she finally arrives. I feel more confident the second time around. I was a complete scatterbrain with Anthony, but this time I will have everything ready before I give birth.

Sliding my bridal magazine down the kitchen table and out of my sight for the time being, I switch my focus to my parenting magazine. The smiling baby on the cover brings a tear to my eye; I can't believe soon I'll have another baby to care for. I giggle at how emotional I am being. I was never this emotional with little Anthony, but now my moods change so swiftly I can barely keep up. To be frank, everything has been much worse with this pregnancy. Morning sickness has been unbearable and my cravings can't be tamed. Perhaps it's a phase, I couldn't imagine being like this for the next eight months.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you coming to bed," Edward asks with a yawn.

Any stress I had about the wedding or the pregnancy moments ago fade completely as soon as my eyes fall on Edward's bare chest. In only his pajama pants he holds out his hand, urging me to abandon my reading and join him. _With a man like this how can a girl resist?_

"You up reading again baby," he asks as he pulls me toward our bed.

"Just my magazines I bought with Alice," I comment dismissively, wanting to do something very different than talking at the moment.

"You always seem so stressed when you read those things baby."

"Well I suppose you can help me out," I say coquettishly as I lay back on his California king.

"I think I can think of quite a few ways to relieve stress," he winks before joining me on the mattress.

His eager hands pull my top off so quickly it almost tears at the seams. Pulling down one of my bra's cups, his lips are on my sensitive nipple as his free hand trails down my body until it finds its home between my legs. All my sensations are heightened and I can barely breathe as he touches me. As soon as he is finished suckling one nipple, he eagerly moves to the next, moaning as the harden bud is sucked between his lips.

My hands are tangled in his hair, begging him to never stop. His fingers play with my wet folds before he finally decides to fuck me with two of his digits. I'm thrashing beneath him as he pays my pussy just the attention it has needed.

"Your breasts are bigger already," he moans as he begins to lick my nipples.

"You're a tit man," I tease him.

"I'm a 'you' man," he chuckles, "I love your body."

I want to say something smart, but my second orgasm shuts me up. Edward slips out of his pajama pants and lies between my legs. I feel his cock throbbing against my wet thighs and I reach down to guide him home. His rhythm is relentless as he loses himself completely. My hands are on his perfectly sculpted ass, urging him to take me as hard and fast as he can.

He comes violently and I quickly follow in suit. His sweat mixes with mine as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead on my own.

"That was incredible," he mumbles against my lips before slipping his cock out of me and lying at my side.

"Well I'm really relaxed now," I giggle as I begin to relax my breathing.

Edward's hands roam up and down my body as he has me close in his arms. "Does the wedding stress you out? We don't have to rush into it you know."

"Well you only get married once, at least I plan to," I blush, "and I just want it to be perfect. I can't imagine walking down the aisle when I'm nine month pregnant."

Edward chuckles at the thought and kisses my forehead. "Babe we can always have it after the baby is born, we can wait."

Truly I don't know what I want to do. Edward seems to be in deep thought as well, silently playing with my hair.

"What if we don't wait? What if we go down to the courthouse with Anthony and make things official. We can always have our dream wedding after the baby is born."

I smile at his suggestion. _A courthouse wedding!_ I never imagined myself doing that. It's so spontaneous and untraditional. I've always imagined being wed in a chapel surrounded by friends and family…

"Why don't you just sleep on the idea," Edward smiles, "we can always discuss it later. It was just a random suggestion."

I stare at my engagement ring, wanting so desperately to have a wedding band to join it. "I'll think about it Edward." He smiles at me one last time before drifting to sleep.

 **A/N: What do you guys think about a shot gun wedding? Haha, Bella definitely has a lot to think about. Thank you so so much for reviewing! That being said, I want to give a quick shout out to…**

 **VryUnique, Kathryn L. Malone, Ajfflady, blb1000, daisy grace, LaPumuckl, twiclare, Lotus11, melissamary55, Twi-Fan99, Pattsy1994, songii, cullengirl08, ForeverTeamEdward13, sholtsclaw698, tiffyboocullenjoans, pinklady34, banshee69, Gaby-wotnow, Crazy89, m0t0b33, Maria VB, Syd-Shane22, grandmachix, quinsy, sydneybabe15, and Holy Cross Baby!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing this story as consistently as you do! I definitely take notice and always look forward to seeing what you have to say after my posts!**

 **So, now next chapter will be Edward and Anthony like I promised!**


	57. Chapter 52: Bella's Decision

**So the next few chapters are going to be pretty big ones! I hope you guys will love them as much as I love writing them!**

 **By the way…I just got a Facebook for my fanfiction. It's** **Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess)** **and it has a photo of a Scottish Castle as the profile pic. I have three friends so you guys should head over to Facebook and friend me because from now on I'll put chapter previews and stuff on my facebook. Plus we can chat and that will be really fun. So help raise my facebook friend count from three haha!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **BPOV:**

The sun finally breaks over the hills of Edwards's back yard. The cool breeze of the morning tickles my skin as I try to remember the last time I awoke before my son.

After Edward's words last night, I could not sleep. Growing restless in bed I ventured outside to sit on the porch I hadn't occupied since moving in. As I sat in the dark of the early morning, I contemplated the idea of a courthouse marriage.

The idea already has relieved a great deal of stress. I can marry the man of my dreams with those who really matter. Our son can stand with us as we finally wed.

There are two things that have become very important to me. I want to be Edward's, officially, and I want Anthony's last name to be changed to Cullen. How much we can manage to accomplish in one day...I am unsure. But I want both my children to have the same last name.

I sit and enjoy the peaceful sound of singing birds and rustling winds. Leaning back into my seat I close my eyes and enjoy the morning of what could be one of the biggest days of my life. Mornings like this are so rare and will become even more so when I give birth to my second child.

I hear the sliding glass door open and look to see Edward standing in his pajamas with a hot cup of tea.

"I didn't know where you were," Edward smiles as he joins me on the porch.

"I was just thinking," I state wistfully.

"What were you thinking about beautiful?"

Edward sits beside me on the wooden swing and gently rocks us back and forth. He wraps his arms around me and relaxes against my frame.

"I want to do it," I say, looking up into his excited emerald eyes. "I want to marry you today."

"Truly," Edward asks, holding me tighter.

"I love you and I want to be yours."

Edward's lips are on my and his hands move to cradle my head. He pours all of his love and desire into his kiss and I never want it to end.

But we have to breathe, I pull away to see Edward looking younger than I have ever seen him. His smile is so carefree as if nothing in the entire world could trouble him.

"I thought I could run to a few shops with Alice this morning and find a dress."

"You would look beautiful in any dress you wore."

I blush and sink further into his embrace. "I want something special."

"Well take my credit card with you. Purchase whatever you would like."

"Can you manage with Anthony this morning? He has one little dress shirt."

Anthony wore it one time and was extremely fussy in the little button up. But fussiness aside...he did look extremely cute. Besides he was a bit younger, perhaps today will distract him.

"I'll be fine with Anthony. Go spend the morning getting ready."

Edward has the largest grin on his face and I can't help but chuckle and ask, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just trying to imagine what my beautiful bride is going to look like."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my gosh Bella," Alice squeals as soon as I arrive at her house. "We have so much to do today. I got you an appointment to have your hair done, I can do your make up, and I know just which boutiques we must visit."

Alice is in wedding planner mode as she pulls me out the door. Jasper gives me a wave as he holds Pete in his arms. His face looks as if he is trying desperately not to laugh at his excited wife.

"Alice can't you do my hair," I ask as we take off down the road. Alice truly wastes no time.

"Bella, Angela is wonderful you will love her. Besides, you will thank me when the day is said and done."

Alice was right, Angela was wonderful. I've never felt more beautiful. I don't know if it because of my perfectly styled hair and understated makeup, or the fact that I will soon be marrying the man I love to the moon and back. My hair is styled in big curls that fall at my waist. The curls that are pulled away from my face are styled with baby's breath. I feel like a princess and tears swim in my eyes as I realize my union is mere hours away.

When Alice is happy with my appearance she pulls me through multiple boutiques around town. I allow Alice to do her work and remain in the dressing room to try on each dress she finds for me. After trying on dress after dress I find my perfect match. It is one Alice has surprisingly overlooked and my eye catches it on the way out the door. It's champagne and has ornate swirls and a soft metallic sheen. With a high neckline and three quarter lengths sleeves it's casual while graceful and delicate. As soon as I slide into it I know it is the one.

Alice purchases a blue silk belt to wrap around my waist, "Something blue," she smiles. "Now spin around, I want to see all angles."

I humor her and she gives me a look of sheer approval. "You look stunning Bella. It's absolutely perfect for you."

Her words are soft and honest and her eyes are filled with tears. She loves it just as much as I do.

"I'm so excited I can scarcely breathe," I giggle as I look at myself in the dressing room mirror.

"You're getting married Bella," Alice giggles happily, wiping a tear from her eye.

I stare at my reflection for a long while, trying to soak up the last time I will look at myself as a single woman. I've gone from single mom to a woman who will soon be married. Soon be part of a true family with the man I love, who just happens to be the father of my child and the baby in my belly. I can't believe how lucky I have become in such a short amount of time. What did I do in life to deserve so many blessings?

"Are you ready to go Bella," Alice asks.

 _Am I ready for this?_

Feeling weightless and happier than I could ever imagine, I nod and take her hand, letting her lead me out of the store.

 **A/N:** **I posted a photo of Bella's wedding dress on my new facebook account Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess) so just another initiative to go check it out and friend me haha. So next chapter we will see Edward and Anthony preparing for the wedding and then finally….their courthouse wedding yay! They will eventually have a ceremony with friends and family. But they just couldn't wait! So check out my Facebook and please review! I'll be posting some previews for the next few chapters on facebook!**


	58. Chapter 53: Getting Ready for a Wedding

**To all my new facebook friends…this is the chapter you got a sneak peek on!** **I'll definitely start doing that for every chapter for each and every one of my stories from now on. Previews are fun!**

 **Here's a bit of Edward and Anthony cuteness….thanks for reading!**

 **EPOV:**

The smile that had appeared on my face this morning has not left. I cannot believe Bella will soon be mine. What did I ever do to deserve this family I have? A beautiful, intelligent, and soulful woman has agreed to be mine…I cannot believe I found her. I have wasted so many years merely stumbling through life. My career was my main focus and everything else was an afterthought. Perhaps it was because I was waiting for something extraordinary…I was waiting for Bella.

 _God I can't wait to see her dressed in white._ I don't know how I will react to such a beautiful vision. I feel nervous even thinking of it. The last time I felt so nervous was my first meeting with Anthony. I don't know I am managed to come across so calm when inside I was reeling. I make a cup of coffee, needing a bit of normalcy at the beginning of the day. By tonight, I will be a husband.

After I finish my cup and calm my nerves, I leave the kitchen to find Anthony fast asleep in his bed. He looks relaxed, as he is curled up in a small ball with his thumb in his mouth. Carefully I sit on the bed and place my hand on his back, gently stirring my son awake. His eyelids begin to flutter until he finally gazes up at me. His face breaks into a sleepy grin and he crawls into my lap.

"Hey buddy, you ready to wake up," I chuckle as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yea wake dada," he mumbles as he sucks on his thumb.

"Good buddy because today is a special day," I announce proudly.

"Why dat dada," he asks, looking up at me with huge curious eyes.

"Well buddy, today your mommy and I are getting married. Isn't that exciting buddy," I say in an animated voice.

"What dat," Anthony asks with his little brows scrunched in confusion.

"Well when two people love each other very much and want to show the world they get married," I explain as simply as I can manage, "Remember buddy, we talked about it. I bought your mommy a ring."

"Oh," Anthony says in as if my explanation was flawless and he understands perfectly. "Yay dada! What me do?"

I gaze at him, his eyes curious and hopeful, "Well we need you to stand with us during the ceremony and you can give me and mommy our rings with your Uncle Emmett."

Anthony laughs and hugs me tighter, "Easy dada! Me do it!"

"You're going to be such a big help for mommy and me today. Are you going to be a good boy for daddy and help me get you ready?"

"Yea dada, me good boy!"

As he splashes water all over me as he plays with his ducky I immediately want to worship my future wife, knowing that she deals with our crazy little boy every day. I try my best to wash Anthony's hair, but he says he needs his private time to play.

"Buddy you don't want to look good for mommy?"

"Mommy," Anthony questions, contemplating for a moment as his eyes stay trained on the bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo in my hands, "Kay little dada."

I chuckle and humor him by only squirting a little bit of the product into my hands. Apparently the idea of his mom being pleased with his appearance is enough to inspire my little boy to stay still. An hour later he is finally clean and dressed and I am beyond thankful.

"Dada no comfy daddy!"

Anthony messes with his button up and pouts at me. He looks good in his outfit but he is so used to his cotton shirts. "Okay buddy, let's change into something comfortable until we leave."

Anthony is pulling at his collar and I quickly unbutton his shirt and jog to his bedroom to retrieve his favorite spider-man tee. I set Anthony up in front of the television with his favorite stuffed bear.

"Can you be good for daddy while he gets ready?"

Now comfortable, Anthony gives me a toothy grin before looking at his cartoons. I jog to the bathroom and take my time in the shower. This is the most important day of my life and I want to look perfect for Bella.

When I am finally happy with my appearance, after twenty minutes of styling my hair, shaving my stubble, and adding Bella's favorite cologne, I walk toward the living room to retrieve Anthony. My to my dismay he is jumping on the couch and his once perfect hair is now in complete disarray.

"Anthony stop jumping," I groan and run to pick him up from my couch.

"Sorry dada. Me cite!"

Anthony is bubbling with energy and I can't believe I left him alone in his little dress pants. "Buddy you're going to have to change. Come with daddy."

I carry him back into his room and change him into a comfortable pair of jeans and put his button up back on. He doesn't look too shabby… _thank God._ I take a comb to his hair and brush it like I have seen Bella do many times before. Anthony doesn't like it but he remains still and allows me to fix him up.

"You excited for mommy and daddy's wedding buddy," I ask as I carry him to the car.

Although Anthony doesn't really understand the concept, he does look very excited as he bounces in my arms.

"You mine dada," Anthony asks as I place him in his car seat.

"Yea buddy, I'm yours forever."

 **A/N: So….Edward and Anthony are super adorable. I'm super pumped about writing their wedding! There are so many surprises that are soon to come! I'm so excited. BTW, I've only had a facebook page for my fanfiction account for a matter of hours and I already am obsessed. I love being able to talk to you guys it's really awesome. It's also really cool to see who is reading this story! Thanks so much for all of your support and please review!**

 **Also…I just uploaded a photo to my facebook of what I imagined Anthony looking like in this story! It's super cute if I do say so myself haha.**


	59. Chapter 54: A Courthouse Wedding

**The day is finally here…Edward and Bella's Wedding! The weather where I live has been pretty sucky today, so what better thing is there to do then listen to LPs and type the day away? I was just way too excited to write this haha. For those who haven't, go friend me on facebook!** **I'll always post previews of chapters for all my stories plus some extra bits! Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess) go check it out ;)!**

 **A Courthouse Wedding**

 **Bella POV:**

The summer air is crisp and the sky is clear of clouds. I take in every detail of the day, not wanting a single aspect of it to escape my memory. I memorize every tree that line the sidewalk to the courthouse, every person who nearly bumps into me on the street, every shop that I pass as I grow closer to my destination.

I never thought this day would come. Before I met Edward I had no plans to marry. Of course I thought the day would come eventually where I would settle down, but being a wife was never something I aspired to be. I never grew up dreaming of my wedding and planning it like so many other little girls did. I had been focused on school and soaking up every piece of information I could. But I suppose it was because I hadn't met the right person. I'm glad I didn't waste my time on people who didn't matter, Edward is the only man I could see giving all of myself to.

Alice and I stop to gather bouquets of daisies from a street vendor and my always prepared friend wraps them with blue ribbons. "Are you nervous," Alice smiles as she takes my hand in hers.

"No," I finally decide, "I'm just really happy Alice."

"I know you are sweetie. I'm so happy for you two. I promised Edward that I would take Anthony off your hands for the night."

"Thank you Alice, but you didn't have to do that." Though I am glad she did. A night alone with Edward would be heaven.

"I figured you could use a bit of a honey moon," Alice winks.

Finally we reach the only court in town that we were able to obtain a marriage license on such short notice. As I walk up the steps my heart his thumping loud in my chest. I take one step at a time, not trusting my shaky legs. Alice opens the door and locks her arm with mine as she pulls me inside the courthouse.

Edward, Emmett, and Anthony are waiting for us and as Alice walks me toward them I feel as if she is giving me away. Tears fill my eyes as soon as I see the look on Edward's face. His eyes are filled with awe and his face is one of raw emotion. Tears are swimming in his eyes as well and he looks as if he is trying hard to keep his emotions at bay. With a shaky smile that is filled with love and contentment, I grab our son and holds him tightly in his arms.

"Isn't mommy pretty baby," Edward asks softly in Anthony's ear.

Anthony's face brightens as soon as he sees me and eagerly asks to be put down so he can run toward me. I met him half way and scoop him up into my embrace. I kiss his soft cheek and run my hand through his styled hair.

"Pretty mommy," he smiles, nestling my neck.

"Are you ready love," Edward asks, holding his hand out for me to take.

"I've been ready for a long time," I respond as I place my hand in his.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bella, from the second I saw you I knew you were the only woman I could imagine spending my life with. A flame was ignited within me that first day with you and since then, it has burned on, consuming me in every way. I want to spend the rest of my life showing just how much I love you.

I solemnly vow that I will spend all my days being the husband you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. No matter what life may throw at us, I vow I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you, and will continue to support you, come what may."

Anthony is holding our hands, staring up at us as we recite our vows. Edward's words leave me speechless; I never knew he could write something so beautiful that perfectly illustrated how he felt. _When did he have time to write this?_ I'm so bashful all of the sudden, I am definitely not as prepared as Edward. As the officiant stares at me I try to finalize what I want to tell Edward, I want him to know that my feelings run just as deep.

"Edward, from the moment I spilt coffee on you all those years ago, I knew in my heart that you were the man for me. Things have not always been easy, but we have overcome so much and all I want to do now is look toward the future. I vow that I will love you every second for the rest of my life. Never will my love for you falter, no matter what life may throw at us. I will love you, care for you, and support you for as long as I will live."

A tear slips down Edward's handsome face, but he doesn't let go of Anthony or my hands to wipe it away. Seeing Edward this way causes a few tears of my own to fall. I gaze down at Anthony who is looking up at us in complete confusion. As he doesn't know what is going on with his parents, he imitates us and his own eyes fill with tears. As his tears begin to fall, I pick Anthony up and hold him in my arms.

Edward kisses his forehead and whispers, "It's okay buddy, Mommy and Daddy are just happy."

Anthony gives him a watery smile and hides his head in the crook of my neck. When it is time to exchange rings, Emmett hands them one by one to Anthony so he can help slip them on our fingers.

With Anthony's help, I slip a wedding band on Edward's ring finger and repeat, "With this ring I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Anthony giggles, happy to be included in this special moment between his father and me. His is giddy when it comes time to help Edward slide the wedding band on my finger. "With this ring I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Tears are streaming down my smiling face as soon as the ceremony is finished and I launch myself into Edward's warm embrace. His lips meet mine and our kiss is filled with a love and passion that could never die. With Anthony in our arms, in addition to the child growing in my belly, and the ring Edward has placed on my finger, I feel as if we are finally complete.

 **A/N:** **I feel like this sounds like an end…but it is most definitely not haha. Doctors' appointments are soon to come! And a surprise…yay! Thanks for all of your reviews and to everyone who friended me on facebook (I no longer have three friends…yay! Lol). I hope you guys enjoyed their small little wedding! The best thing about a courthouse wedding is the amount of money you can spend eating out and stopping by a lavish hotel for the night. Can't wait to write Edward and Bella's mini honeymoon next chapter! Please review**


	60. Chapter 55: Honeymoon Part I

**Here is part one of their honeymoon** **. I just had to make this two parts haha. I posted a few photos of the hotel on my facebook, so you should hop over there and check them out!** **. Next part of the honey moon will take place in Edward's POV. I had to post this for you guys since tomorrow is Monday…I hope this lifts your spirits** **.**

 **The Honeymoon Part I**

 **BPOV:**

I am not the same woman I was this morning, I feel so incredibly different that it is beyond comprehension. Never did I think I could be so happy, so safe and settled. Edward has given me more than I could have ever asked for, and has done so without a want for anything in return. His love for me is intoxicating and I feel high whenever he is near.

I focus on staying present, not wanting this day to pass me by. It's scary when a day that means so much finally arrives, you spend so much time anticipating it that when it comes it passes far too quickly. The days that matter are never long enough and the uneventful days drag on. But now that I am Edward's wife, I'm sure I will never encounter an uneventful day every again. Truly, I have cherished every day since Anthony was born. Each second he is older, wiser, learning new things all the time. I capture every moment with him in my mind and tuck it away for the days when he is much older and doesn't need me like he once had.

Alice has taken Anthony away, leaving Edward and I to a night alone together locked in a hotel bedroom. I'm thankful that she thinks ahead, especially since I am much too scatterbrained to ever do so. Edward has planned the entire night, managing to make many reservations last minute. Still in my wedding dress and Edward in his suit, we make our way to one of Seattle's most popular Italian restaurants. I'm starving, for I was so nervous for today's events I had completely forgot to eat.

The restaurant is modern and beautiful, reminding me very much of the one we visited on our first official date. Edward pulls up to the valet and exits the car to come to the passenger side and open the door for me.

"My lady," he smiles, extending his hand for me to take.

With his hand on the small of my back, Edward leads me into the restaurant and toward the hostess stand. The restaurant is beautiful, with incredible wooden ceilings which large modern chandeliers are hung from. Wine bottles are displayed along the restaurant walls with spotlights illuminating the brands and titles.

The hostess ushers us to a private room, even more beautiful than the rest of the restaurant. Candles illuminate the room, as well as a chandelier that hangs over our cedar table. It is gorgeous, like something from a dream. My eyes fill with tears for what feels like the tenth time today, I can't believe Edward planned something so incredibly lovely.

We are left alone and I throw my arms around Edward's neck, curling my fingers in his unruly copper hair as my lips find his. His lips are soft but his kisses are anything but. Tonight cannot come soon enough, _I want to worship him._

"This is incredible Edward," I mummer as soon as he pulls back to breathe.

"I planned it this morning," he smiles before ushering me to the table.

By candle lit, we look over the menu. Edward's hand holds mine, his thumb rubbing circles on my palm, releasing much of the tension my body has been holding since the morning. The appetizers alone look incredible, _Saunte Di Vongole & Cozze_, _Parmigiana Di Melanzane_ , _Gamberoni Provinciale_ …my stomach groans in approval.

The waiter comes in with a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc to sample and efficiently introduces himself. Edward glances at the wine menu and quickly orders, "We will take a Giacomo Conterno Monfortino and my wife would like a mint herbal tea."

 _Wife,_ it is the first time I have heard him say it and it sounds absolutely incredible rolling off of his tongue. My heart feels so full and I can't tear my eyes away from my new husband.

"Would you like an appetizer sweetheart," Edward asks with a loving smile.

There isn't a price on the menu and I bite my lip as begin to imagine what the costs could possibly be.

As if reading my mind, Edward grins and states, "Bella, it's our wedding night. Don't become shy on me now." He throws me a wink causing me to blush and return to the menu.

Knowing that I will mispronounce the disk, Edward orders for me, "My wife will like Gamberoni Provinciale."

I love that word, _Wife._ Suddenly all the things I read about love growing up become true. I always thought it silly when I would read about the pitter patter of hearts and raging hormones in my teen romances in high school, but I never imagined it would be so accurate. Sitting next to my husband now, all of those things are true. The waiter leaves and we are alone once more.

"I love when you call me your wife," I blush, reaching across the table to play with his hands.

"I love saying it," he admits, bringing my hand up to his mouth for a kiss. "I cannot believe you're my wife…it feels surreal."

"I feel the same way…my husband," I giggle.

Edward stares at me for a moment, his eyes filling with lust, "God I want you Bella. I don't think a moment will ever go by where I don't want you."

I want nothing more than to crawl across the table and into his lap, but I refrain as the waiter returns to our private room with his tray of drinks. Edward's eyes remain on mine as if I am the only thing in the room. My breathing becomes shallow and I scarcely know how I remain in my seat.

I focus my energies back onto the menu as I clamp my legs together in hopes of releasing some tension. I feel Edward smirk as his eyes remain on me, he knows my body much too well. Edward places his order, Lombata Di Vitello Al Rosmarino, and I place mine, Pesce Del Girono, and we are left alone with our drinks.

"Did you picture us ending up like this when you brought me on our first date," I question, wanting to know how my husband envisioned his future.

"I had always hoped for this Bella. It didn't take long for me to know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smile, incredibly pleased by his answer. "When I saw how wonderful you were with our son, I realized I couldn't imagine a day without you in our lives. You mean so much to both of us Edward and you are going to mean just as much to our next child as well."

The love in Edward's eyes is overpowering, "You're an amazing mother and an amazing wife. Today you have made me the happiest of men, thank you Bella for marrying me and giving me such an incredible family."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't wait to finally get you out of this dress."

His lips kiss every inch of my skin as soon as it is exposed, his tongue following after the zipper of my dress as he slowly draws it done my spine. His breath is hot against my flushed skin and I yearn for him in a way that is so much more potent than ever before. I'm breathless and overwhelmed as my dress falls at my feet. I feel as if it is my first time with him as he handles me with such reverence and care. Gently, his fingers slip between my legs and softly he touches where I need his attention most.

His strokes are so tender as if he can scarcely believe he is touching me, as if I am something so important to him he must handle me with such delicacy. He drops to his knees behind me and kisses the tops of my thighs. His mouth is soft and passionate as it works its way toward my center. He doesn't miss an inch of flesh, paying close attention to every part of me.

One long finger slips inside of me, slowly fingering me until I am nearing the end by his simple touch alone. He separates my thighs and begins to lick my folds as if he was a man dying of thirst and I was the only thing that could replenish him. My moans fill the hotel suite and I grasp his unruly hair to keep from collapsing.

"Please Edward," I beseech quietly, "Please make love to me."

He kisses my core once more, lapping up my juices before he rises to his feet.

"I love you so much Bella," he whispers into my hair.

I am gently eased onto the mattress and lift my eyes to watch Edward undress. I'm mesmerized as he unbuttons his shirt, my eyes following the newly exposed flesh. His shirt soon joins my wedding dress on the ground and I allow myself to relish in how perfect my husband is. His torso is lean and muscular; hair is sprinkled across his pecks and trails down to his crotch. He smiles at me unapologetically gawking and unbuttons his trousers, letting them drop at his feet. His erection springs free, proudly wagging in my direction. His cock is perfect, its girth making it look like quite the monster.

After taking off his socks and shoes he crawls over my body, kissing his way up my torso until he reaches my breasts. My nipples are puckered as soon as they were exposed to the chill of the hotel suite. Sensitive already, as soon as Edward places his lips around one I feel as if I will explode once more. Edward suckles my nipple as his left hand falls between my legs to massage my clit. I can feel an orgasm approaching, but I want him to be inside me when I finally cum.

"Edward," I beg, "please make love to me."

His lips release my nipple and he gives me a wolfish grin. "As you wish," he mummers as he lines up his erection with my center.

His mouth is on mine as soon as he thrusts his cock into my depths. His thrusts are slow and deliberate, leaving my whole body to shake with anticipation for a happy ending. He kisses me until my lips are deliciously numb. I meet him with every thrust, my body becoming so relaxed I feel as if I were floating.

"I love you," I moan as I feel my vaginal walls tense.

His thrusts become erratic as his mind is no longer in control and his body takes over. I can feel him in the back of my throat and my body arches against his as it begs for release. His lips kiss every inch of my face, overwhelming me with the waves of emotion I can feel pouring from his body. He tenses against me and ejaculates with a roar. I cum with him, pulsing around him wildly as a scream escapes through my lips.

Edward kisses my forehead, both eyelids, the tip of my nose, and finally my mouth before he pulls his softening cock from my center. He falls to my side and pulls me into his arms. _I've never felt so cherished in my entire life._

"Will it always be like this," I wonder after moments in his arms.

"I believe so, what we have is so special Bella."

I beam at his response, kissing his chest in hopes to arouse him once more.

"Would you like to take this celebration to the bath my dirty girl," Edward whispers into my ear.

I giggle against his chest and eagerly nod my head. Without warning, Edward lifts me off the bed and carries me toward the bathroom. I throw my head back and laugh and so does he. Sitting me in his lap, he starts the bath, letting the large tube fill with hot water and lavender oil.

"Will you be making love to me again," I say with a carefree smile.

"I'll be making love to you for the rest of our lives," Edward grins before lowering his lips to meet mine.

 **A/N: I have to admit, I totally listened to the Breaking Dawn soundtrack as I was writing that haha. Also, I will be updating both A Perfect Submissive and Chicago this week! I'm finally back to writing Chicago yay! So if you haven't read those go check them out! I have so many story ideas and I wish I just had enough time to type them all out. There are so many stories I am dying to write, but maybe one day Tattooed Dilf Edward will come to be…Thanks for reading a please review!**


	61. Chapter 56: Honeymoon Part II

**So I wrote a chapter for Chicago today, now it just has to be edited** **. It's nice to finally have beta's and prereaders…I'm going to have to apologize for all of the grammatical and spelling errors in this story. When I'm done I'll definitely go back and try to fix it to the best of my ability. I was just way too excited about posting when I started on fanfiction almost five months ago haha.**

 **It's funny because I used to wonder how people made stupid errors…and here I am now…the queen of stupid errors haha. But I am trying to get better so thanks for sticking with me!**

 **The Honeymoon Part II**

 **EPOV:**

The Seattle skyline is incredible, but it doesn't hold a candle to my wife. As I hold her tightly in my arms, her wet body sliding against mine, I try to understand what I did to deserve this woman. My lips trail the slick skin of her shoulder, kissing my way up her neck until I finally bite her earlobe, earning a soft moan from her lips.

 _Will I ever be sated with her near?_

My hand slips beneath the water's surface, disappearing between her soft thighs. She grasps my thigh as her other hand grasps the side of the bath, arching her back against me as I slip two fingers into her core. She moans, louder this time, her beautiful face illuminated by the soft glow of the candles surrounding our tub. I'm mesmerized as I watch her, she looks so fucking beautiful when she cums.

My free hand slides up her torso until I am toying with her breasts. They are becoming fuller already and much more sensitive. She withers against me one hand plays with her clit as the other tweaks her nipples. I'm rock solid against her back, my cock bobbing above the water's surface as it looks for a source of friction.

Bella leans her head back on my shoulder and opens her eyes to gaze up at me. Her brown eyes are filled with desire, her pupils dilated and her eyes unable to focus. As her lips meet my neck, trying to kiss every spot they can reach, I slide another finger into Bella's core, thrusting forcefully with my hand. I smile as I feel her core pulse around my fingers. She is so incredibly tight and so ready.

Her body sags against me and I use the moment to my advantage, turning her around and positioning her over my eager cock. With a coquettish gaze and a blissful smile, Bella lowers herself on me, taking me all at once. My head falls against the tub and my eyes remain on her. She looks like every fantasy I have ever had…and she is all mine.

I rest my hands on her hips and let her thrust at her own pace. Her breasts bounce before my lips, tempting me for another taste. As soon as I wrap my lips around her hardened nipple, her entire body shivers against mine. I can feel her orgasm is close and seeing her this way makes my cock twitch inside of her warm core. She comes apart on my cock and I'm overwhelmed by the sight, ejaculating violently inside of her.

She falls against me, causing the water to splash around us and hits the bathroom tiles. Bella giggles and rests her wet head on my neck. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her forehead as I soften inside of her pussy.

"I have a special surprise for you," I say before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lifting her out of the tube, I hold her in my arms as I carry her from the bathroom and place her on our bed. Grabbing a plush robe in the closet for Bella, still naked I help her into her robe, wanting my baby to be comfortable before I slide into my own robe.

"Aw," she playfully whines, "I love seeing you Edward, why cover up?"

"Well, I'm expecting a delivery Bella," I chuckle before placing a kiss on her nose.

Right on time, a knock comes on the door of our suite and Bella's eyes widen in surprise. Room service enters with a selection of non-caffeinated teas, chocolate truffles, and chocolate strawberries…everything my baby is craving. Bella's eyes light up as soon as she sees the selection I chose and shoots me a blissful grin.

Room service leaves, leaving me alone with her once more. "Are you happy sweetheart?"

Bella's nods, her beautiful eyes filling with tears. "Edward this is so wonderful. Thank you so much for doing this, it means so much to me."

The table in our room sits in front of a large window that illustrates all the beauty the city has to offer. I pour my baby a cup of tea and hold her hand as she begins to nibble on the chocolate truffles I purchased.

"Can I take us somewhere for a honeymoon? We can go wherever you and Anthony want to go. I just want to give you a vacation baby."

Bella smiles at me and toys with my feet under the table, "Can you get away from work?"

"I can bring the work with me," I admit with a small smile. I can't remember the last time I went a day without working. Even this morning I practiced my daily ritual of responding to emails and calls.

"I would like that," Bella finally says, "It would be nice to go on vacation before I get too big," she giggles.

"You will look beautiful no matter what," I assure her, bringing her hand up for a kiss.

"You say that now," Bella giggles at me as she grabs a chocolate strawberry.

I make love to her on the suite's couch, against the large windows overlooking the city, and once more in bed before she finally is sated. Now as she lies asleep in my arms, I study her, never wanting to forget this moment. I memorize the blissful smile on her sleeping face, my heart feeling full knowing that I put that smile there. If I could spend the rest of my life worshiping this woman, I would die a happy man. I reach down and place my palm on her stomach, where our child grows. I cannot wait until she is showing; I cannot wait to feel the baby kick against my palm.

I slide down her body, being careful not to wake her, and place a small kiss on her belly. "It's your daddy little one," I say against her flat stomach, "I love you very much and I will do my very best to take care of you." I kiss her belly once more, before sliding back up the bed to pull her tightly into my embrace.

I love her. I love her so much that at times it hurts. My heart feels so full when she is near, but I know I can make enough room for a few more children.

"I'll give you the world Bella," I promise her as she lies asleep beside me. As if she hears me, she smiles in her sleep. "I promise you this," I whisper into her hair before I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

 **A/N:** **A bit of lemons from Edward's POV is always fun! They needed a little slice of heaven. A few of you asked about Victoria and the rest of Edward's staff…they will definitely be coming back into this story very soon. I'm not one for drama, but I also don't like loose ends haha.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through my first story** **. Please review, I always look forward to reading reviews after every chapter I post** **. Have a great week and be on the lookout for updates of Chicago, A Perfect Submissive, and Bookworm and the Businessman!**


	62. Chapter 57:

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I am so glad you guys loved the honeymoon. I posted photos of the hotel on my facebook…it looks pretty magical if I do say so myself. Definitely something I could never afford haha. I think the nicest hotel I have stayed in at my age is the Holiday Inn Express. But definitely check it out and let me know what you think.**

 **Now we are back with our little Anthony! Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

Although leaving our small nook is difficult, especially after the amazing night I spent with my husband… _our first night as husband and wife_ , I am happy to return to our son. Edward woke me this morning to an impressive breakfast and a back massage. He treats me as if I'm so fragile, as if I were nine months pregnant and ready to burst. Perhaps he just wants to be a good daddy to his second child already…it's cute to watch, and I can't help but enjoy his attentions.

"You ready to go love," Edward asks after he is finished with bathing me and massaging my back. Both something he insisted on doing with little resistance from my end.

"Yea," I sigh, feeling more relaxed than ever, "I'm sure Anthony is missing us."

Alice had messaged me moments before to inquire after our return. There hadn't seemed to be any urgency, but she did say that Anthony was growing a bit restless. It was past ten, and Anthony was not used to being picked up quite so late.

We arrived at Alice's to find Anthony more than just missing us. My heart broke as I saw him sitting on the bottom step of Alice's staircase with his backpack to his side and his head in his lap. His little body was shaking and Alice was at his side doing her best to console him.

Alice's eyes meet mine and she rubs Anthony's shoulder, "See buddy, mommy and daddy came back just like I promised."

Anthony raises his head and his big brown eyes are filled with tears. He looks between Edward and me in shock. _Why would he think we were not going to return?_

"Anthony baby," I say compassionately. Sitting beside him on the step, I pull him into my arms and kiss his forehead. "I love you so much Anthony, everything is okay. Mommy and daddy are back baby."

He hiccups and his tears cease as I rock him in my lap. Edward drops to his knees in front of us and runs his hand through Anthony's hair.

"Look buddy," I say energetically, trying to cheer him up, "There's daddy baby."

Anthony raises his eyes and holds me tighter, still hiccupping, "Dada," he whimpers, holding his arm out so Edward can hug him as well.

Edward holds him close and rubs his back. "How long has he been like this," I whisper to Alice.

"Not long," she assures me, "he just grew worried about a half hour ago. For a while he was crying into his backpack as he held it in his lap."

I hold my son more tightly, hating seeing him so upset. "Mommy is so sorry baby," I promise him.

"Anthony what do you say about going back home," Edward asks, holding Anthony's little hand in his.

"Yea dada," he hiccups, "me home."

"Thank you Alice," I say as I pick Anthony up and move toward the front door.

"No problem, I hope he feels better," Alice smiles. She looks exhausted but she is still as cheerful as she usually is.

"Thank you Alice," Edward smiles, and gives her a hug for both of us.

I smile at him, impressed by how wonderful he is to my friend. As we make it to the car, Anthony has a hard time letting go of me, causing it to take several minutes to get him into his car seat. He isn't whiney; rather he is incredibly persistent, not wanting to leave my embrace. I didn't want to let go of him, I would have rode home with him on my lap if I could. When his bottom lip begins to quiver as I try to shut the car door, I decide to get into the back seat and sit next to him.

"Want to listen to radio Disney buddy," Edward asks from the front seat.

"Yea daddy," Anthony says quietly before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

A song from _The Jungle Book_ comes on and Anthony smiles around his thumb. "It's your song baby," I coo, running my hand through his hair.

Anthony smiles at me and I know that he is fine. But seeing him so upset always is hard for me, no mother wants to see her child cry. I know that being away from me is hard for him; he is just so used to my presence. As we drive back home I think of ideas for a family honeymoon. Anthony hasn't been outside of Washington before, so I bet anyplace would be new and exciting for him. But I want to take him someplace extra special.

As soon as we arrive home I pull Anthony from his car seat and back into my arms. He is calm now, but still needing to be close to me. Edward pops out of the car and opens the door for us, kissing Anthony on the forehead in the process.

"How about we watch one of your favorite movies buddy," Edward asks as we walk to the house.

"Yea dada," Anthony quickly agrees, "watch da nemo!"

 _Anthony loves his Disney movies._ Suddenly an idea sparks and a huge smile breaks out on my face. Edward gives me a questioning gaze, but I shrug my shoulders indicating that I will tell him later. I can imagine it now, my little boy seeing all of his heroes at Disneyland. _He would be on cloud nine._

I place Anthony on the couch and jog to his room to grab his Simba stuffed animal. He loves holding it when he watches his movies, sometimes even explaining the movie's plot to his little stuffed friend. I smile at how comfortable my boy looks, in his little red overalls with his Simba at his side and his thumb in his mouth.

I pop in his movie and turn to him to say, "Are you going to be alright with Simba while daddy and I go to the kitchen to make you a snack?"

"Yea mommy," he nods, rewarding me with a toothy grin.

I pull Edward into the kitchen, excited to tell him my idea. "What do you think about Disneyland? We can stay a few days and Anthony can meet all of his favorite characters."

Edward smiles and kisses me. "That would be awesome baby. I was thinking about that myself."

I giggle and nuzzle his neck, "You want to go to Disneyland for our honeymoon?"

"I would go anywhere with you Bella," Edward chuckles and kisses me. "And waiting in lines is just a small price to pay for seeing you and our son happy."

"It is going to be nice to be able to go with Anthony before the new baby arrives."

Edward's eyes light up by the mention of our second child.

Placing his hand on my belly he says, "We will have to go back when we have our little girl."

My face lights up, "You want a little girl?"

"I would love a little girl who looks just like her mommy," Edward says with a shy smile, "but I just want a healthy baby."

"I do too," I smile, "but I have always wanted a daughter as well."

"Well it's settled," Edward chuckles, "We should have a daughter and one more little boy for Anthony to play with!"

"Two more kids," I laugh at Edward's enthusiasm.

"Why not? I want tons of little ones with you!"

 **A/N: A honeymoon at Disneyland Yay! I honestly am obsessed with Disneyworld/Disneyland and all things Disney. So I would love this trip even if I didn't have a kid haha. I think it is perfectly acceptable for a 22 year old girl to fangirl over meeting Minnie Mouse. Just writing about it is going to make me want to go!**

 **VryUnique commented about Disney and totally turned me onto the idea. So thanks VryUnique** **. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	63. Chapter 58: A Surprise for Anthony

**This is my first story and it has over 1,000 reviews now! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I wasn't going to update this story again today…but that is just so awesome I had to do it! Thank you all so much for your support and your reviews, they mean the world to me! They are better than any chocolate I can eat haha.**

 **I am so excited to write the next few chapters! Disneyland yay!**

 **Hope you enjoy this little mini chapter and once again thank you all!**

 **BPOV:**

"Mommy castle," Anthony squeals, running toward the plastic castle cemented in the middle of the store.

As I look around, I can't believe I have not taken Anthony here sooner. Trips to Target where always tiring enough, which lead me to believe the mall with a toddler, would be a fearful event. But with Edward at my side, I knew that I would be able to manage my funny little boy. The Disney store is more incredible than I remember it. When I was a child, it was a tiny nook in the mall, but now it has expanded to the size of at least two stores.

Anthony is in heaven as he darts around each aisle. There is so much for him to take in, causing his little body to go into overdrive. If he is this excited here, I can scarcely imagine what he will be like at Disneyland. Edward purchased the tickets last night, and I have to admit that even as an adult I am incredibly excited. The Disney tunes the store is playing has me floating in a sea of nostalgia. "Tale as Old as Time"softly sounds through the speakers, and I remember when I was a child watching _Beauty and the Beast_ on Rene's lap.

"Mommy it da nemo," Anthony screams before running toward the lineup of stuffed animals that surround a giant monitor playing Disney clips.

"Dada look it," Anthony giggles, jumping to reach the Nemo doll that sits three feet above his head.

Edward chuckles and retrieves the doll for our son. "Buddy it's your favorite," Edward smiles.

"Big fishy dada," Anthony giggles.

I can't help but giggle too; the doll is almost as big as he is. Anthony is giddy, his big eyes taking in the mountain of toys. I pull out my phone and have to snap a few photos because seeing him in the Disney store for the first time is just too cute. With one arm around his new toy and one thumb in his mouth, I just want to pick him up and hold him…but I resist.

"Dada, get dat dada?" Anthony points toward a toy Flounder on a high shelf.

"Another fish buddy," Edward teases before handing him the toy.

"Get both dada," Anthony asks with his signature wide puppy dog eyes.

Edward hesitates for a moment, before relenting with a nod. I chuckle as Anthony's whole demeanor changes and he begins to jump up and down with both giant fish toys in hand.

"He must have gotten that look from you," Edward chuckles as he throws his arm comfortably around my waist.

"I don't know what you mean," I feign offense.

"Please Bella," Edward scoffs before whispering in my ear, " _I know you're tired baby but you can you fuck me again?"_

I snort at his impression of me. "That's not true," I exclaim, giving his arm a playful swat.

"Right," he snorts, "That's something I have never heard you say."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "What can I say, I love you babe."

"You make it seem like you just want me for my body," Edward teases before making his way back to our son.

I watch them as they walk from aisle to aisle. Edward is such a wonderful father, and it is rare that I have the opportunity to observe him. He is so patient, so careful, and so incredibly loving with Anthony. I touch my flat belly, knowing that he will be just as wonderful to our next child as well. It's wonderful to have these moments with Anthony while he is our only child. Things will be so different with a new baby; I want him to know I love him very much and still will even when there is another little one.

As Edward picks Anthony up and carries him through the _Star Wars_ section, I take a moment to look at the children's clothing section. I pick up a _Car's_ t-shirt I know he will love, a Disneyland t-shirt, and an adorable Yoda shirt that says "Size Matters Not," which I know will look cute on Anthony since he is still so short. Before I make my way back to my boys, I grab a Mickey Mouse backpack with an idea in mind.

"You boys ready," I ask. Edward's face is thankful, as Anthony is bouncing and singing in his arms. _There is only so much of the Ducktales soundtrack one man can take._

"Ready to get your toys Anthony," Edward asks as he carries our son toward the check-out counter.

"Dada me no set," Anthony giggles, his eyes still searching the walls of the store.

"Buddy you have looked at everything," Edward chuckles as he sits Anthony on the counter and places the toys in front of the cashier. "Besides, your mommy and I have a special surprise."

Anthony's eyes widen at this, "What da surprise dada?"

"Buddy you will see when we get home, you just have to be a good boy the rest of the trip."

"Me good dada," Anthony giggles, "Memba dada?"

"Yea buddy, I remember. You have been a very good boy lately."

Anthony smiles before placing his thumb back into his mouth as he waits for his bag of toys. After a few more stores, we are ready to leave. Anthony was too distracted by his Nemo and Flounder to be fussy during the trip. As soon as we are back in Edward's car, Anthony requests the Disney channel. _Apparently my little two year-old never tires of the same songs._

"Dada play wif me," Anthony requests as soon as we arrive home.

Edward looks to me and laugh. He looks exhausted and I don't blame him, he has been such a wonderful daddy all day. "I can make lunch while you two play," I wink.

"Yay," Anthony shouts, fist pumping the air. "Mommy what me surprise?"

"Buddy not yet," I giggle, "You are just going to have to wait."

"Mommy," Anthony wines, "me no wait mommy."

 _At least he knows that patience is not his strong suit._ "Buddy can't you wait until after lunch?"

Anthony rubs his belly and giggles at me, "Lunch now mommy?"

"Let me make it first," I smile, reaching down to tickle his little belly.

Edward humors our son by playing with him on the living room floor as I am in the kitchen making tomato soup and grilled cheese, Anthony's favorite meal. As I cook, I watch Edward playing with Anthony's stuffed animals. I laugh as Edward does his best Flounder impression as he plays with our little boy. Edward's eyes meet mine and my heart leaps. _God I can't wait until I can see him holding our baby for the first time._

"Lunch is ready," I announce as I go to retrieve Anthony from his spot on the floor.

"Yay mommy! Cheesy wich?"

"Yea baby," I nuzzle his cheek, "Mommy made your favorite grilled cheese sandwich."

Anthony digs in as soon as his food is placed in front of him. Edward helps, but Anthony is persistent that he is a "big boy." Halfway through his meal I realize why he is eating like his life depended on it.

"All done momma," Anthony says, his eyes wide with excitement.

I look at Edward and giggle, having only taken a few bites of my sandwich. "You want to hear the surprise now buddy?"

Anthony nods so quickly that his entire chair shakes. I rise from the table and run to retrieve my bag of goodies from the Disney Store. Anthony's eyes widened as he sees the bag and a huge toothy grin breaks out on his face.

"Me get toy?"

"No," I chuckle, "You are getting something better!"

Taking out the Disneyland shirt and Mickey Mouse backpack I explain, "Daddy and I got you this backpack so you can pack up your clothes. We are going on a special trip baby."

"Special dip," Anthony asks with a giggle, "What dat?"

"Look at what your shirt says," I smile, holding up the Disneyland shirt.

"Dada wat say it?"

Edward chuckles and helps him sound it out. "Disney land," Anthony asks, his little voice shaking with excitement.

"It's a place with Mickey Mouse, Nemo, Simba, and all your favorite Disney characters baby!"

Anthony squeals and begins bouncing in his seat. "Me meet Simba! Dada me meet Simba!"

Edward laughs and bends down to kiss our excited son's head. "Love you," Anthony screams, giddy with excitement.

"Dank dada! Dank mommy!"

"You're welcome baby," I say with a smile.

 **A/N: Once again…thank you so much for all the reviews! For my first try at fanfiction I think that is awesome! And they are off to Disneyland! I was doing a bit of research on Google to see if Disneyland is the same as it was when I was a kid, and they have so much cool stuff now! They have fast pass wrist bands or something like that! I wish they had that when I went haha.**


	64. Chapter 59: Downtown Disney

**Disneyland Yay! I am way too broke to go out tonight so I thought I would sit at home in my Beauty and the Beast Target pajamas and work on a new chapter for you! I was pretty excited to write this one so I definitely could not resist. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Enjoy and please review!**

 **Bella POV:**

As soon as my feet are on the ground I can finally breathe. _What an incredible relief!_ I love Anthony, God I love him, but he can be trying at times to say the least. As soon as we got onto the plane, I instantly regretted telling Anthony about Disneyland so soon. I have heard that many parents surprise their children with a trip to Disneyland when they finally reach California. _Why, oh why, did I not follow the countless commenters on parenting websites advice?_

But after the day we have had so far, I hope that Anthony becomes exhausted soon. By the time we arrive it is just past two, leaving us enough time to check into our hotel and be in time for our early dinner reservations at Ariel's Grotto.

Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa is spectacular, a beautiful place for adults to relax after spending the day sweating in line at the amusement park. The short plane ride has made me cynical, I know that as soon as I arrive at the park tomorrow I'll be bursting with excitement.

Edward has purchased a two bedroom suite for our four day stay. I have to laugh at the idea, there is no way Anthony will be able to sleep in his own bed in a foreign place. He can barely sleep in his own bed at home. The suite is gorgeous and much larger than my old apartment. One bedroom has two Full beds and the other has one King. I smile at Edward and chuckle at his idea.

"Baby," I laugh, "Anthony is not going to be able to sleep in this big bedroom by himself."

Edward gives me a sheepish grin and nods, "I didn't really think about that when I made the reservations. But it's always good to have more space."

"Dada look it," Anthony screams as he stares out the window overlooking Downtown Disney.

"That's where we are going tonight buddy," Edward chuckles as he picks our son up and kisses him on the cheek.

Anthony's eyes are wide and his mouth drops open before giving us a cute little grin. "Dada me meet Mickey?"

"Maybe," Edward says, "but you will definitely be meeting him tomorrow."

"Yay dada! Me cite! Me cite!"

Anthony is a ball full of energy and his happiness brings a tear to my eye. I love seeing him like this, so blissful and without a care in the world. It warms my heart knowing that Edward and I were able to put that lovely smile on his face. As Edward plays with our son, I wonder around the hotel suite in awe. There is every amenity, a television that is much larger than the set I once owned, a sitting area with leather coaches, and a shower that looks incredibly relaxing with its massaging head.

"Edward," I calling, peaking my head out from the bathroom, "I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner!"

"Whatever you want beautiful," Edward calls back.

I grab a fuzzy robe from a nearby closet and quickly run back to the bathroom. I'm as excited about the shower as Anthony is about our arrival. But as soon as the hot water hits me, I don't feel silly at all… _it is amazing_. The muscles of my back are incredibly tight from hours of holding a toddler and the beating water is heavenly.

Half an hour later, I feel amazing and all the stiffness from the plane ride is gone. The bathroom is steamy and I bask in its warmth for a moment longer before walking out into the main room in my robe to find Edward on the floor playing with our son.

"Mommy ready," Anthony asks, as he runs toward me and holds out his hands for me to pick him up.

Holding him in my arms, I nuzzle his cheek and say, "Yep baby, mommy just needs to get dressed. Were you and daddy playing?"

Anthony nods and giggles, "Play da airplane," Anthony says as he holds his hands out like airplane wings to show me.

Edward gets up from his spot on the hotel floor and crosses the room to kiss my lips. His lips are soft, especially against my lips that are still wet from my shower. I kiss him once, twice, thrice, before Anthony protests and puts his little hand over my mouth.

"No more mommy," Anthony says in a stern voice, very much like his father.

I pull back an inch so I can see my son's pout. With a laugh, I question, "Buddy was that too many kisses?" I can't help but tease him.

"Share mommy," Anthony pouts, but I can see that he is hiding a little smile.

"Share with you," I tease, before I tickle him with butterfly kisses on his little neck.

Anthony squeals and kicks his feet as I continue to tickle him with my kisses. "Mommy! Mommy," Anthony squeals and throws his head back in laughter.

"I thought you wanted me to share my kisses with you baby," I counter.

"Nough mommy," Anthony giggles, finally letting me pass him back to his father.

"I'll just change and we can go," I assure Edward, leaving him with our hyper little boy.

I let my hair air dry, loving the way it curls naturally around my breasts, and fix my makeup before slipping into my favorite jean dress. Alice had insisted on me buying it, like most of my wardrobe, and I am glad she did. It fits beautifully and will breathe in the hot California weather. By the time I am finished, Edward has fixed both Anthony and himself up and we are finally ready for our night on the town.

Anthony is wearing his new Disneyland shirt and is holding his Nemo doll, that is almost as tall as he is. Edward is handsome in a crisp blue button up and a pair of dark jeans. I wish I could sneak a bit of time away tonight to feel him rocking inside of me. _Perhaps in the shower under its massaging head…_

Edward gives me a knowing look as I flush under his gaze. Maybe Anthony will go to a restful sleep earlier tonight, well one can only hope. With his hand on the small of my back, Edward leads us out of our hotel suite, down the immense hallways, and into the taxi cab that is awaiting us outside.

Downtown Disney is large, beautifully lit, and completely nostalgic for me. I am so overwhelmed. There are kids all over, running happily between shops as their parents follow dutifully behind. The amount of children are a bit scary for my little boy, as he is not used to seeing this many people. One thumb is in his mouth as his other arm is holding his Nemo tightly against his little body.

Edward senses his unease and rubs Anthony's back as he suggests, "Buddy they have a really big Disney store as well as a cool Lego store we can check out."

Anthony relaxes in my arms and looks at his father. "Dada we go," he asks with an eager smile.

"Yea buddy, daddy loves Legos."

"You like da lego," Anthony asks me.

"Of course baby, Mommy loves Legos," I wink at him.

He giggles and I'm relieved that all is well with my little boy.

As The Little Mermaid is my favorite Disney movie, I am thrilled by Edward's choice of restaurant for our first night. The paint and furnishings are adorable, resembling the sea from the movie with sea foam green walls with coral decors. I believe I love it even more than Anthony as I practically fangirl as soon as we walk into the restaurant. We are seated in a coral colored booth that is surrounded by seashells, fishes, and paintings of mermaids. Anthony's grin is infectious as he takes in the sights the restaurant has to offer.

"Daddy, what say," Anthony asks as he looks over his kids menu as if he could read it.

"It says Ursula's Octo-Dog and Whozits and Whatzits Nuggets buddy," Edward explains.

I giggle at the options… _whozits and whatzits_ …how cute. I glance at the adult menu, wishing that I could be under the age of twelve. As much as I would love grilled lobster tail, I know that is out of the question and decide on a pan-roasted chicken breast instead. The cocktails look delicious, but I refrain and look toward the non-alcoholic beverages and decided on an Ariel Punch instead.

"Look buddy, they have a Lightning McQueen Punch, would you like to order that?"

Anthony's face lights up at the option. "Yes mommy! Me get it?"

I giggle at him and assure him that he can. The service is great and our dinner is wonderful, but the highlight of the meal was when Ariel approached our table and Edward snapped a picture of Ariel, Anthony, and I. _I feel as if I was much more excited than the average woman in her mid-twenties when she is met with a Disney princess_ , but I am having too much fun to care.

After dinner we stop by various stores and I find that I am enjoying shopping for the first time outside of Target. The Disney store surpasses any of my previous expectations. It's bigger than I could have ever imagined and completely decked out in everything Disney. Disney placemats, Disney pizza cutters, Disney movie recipe books…I have to admit that I am geeking out. Luckily Edward is here to handle Anthony's excitement while I deal with my own. After an hour of shopping, I have my hands full with a Minnie Mouse apron, Disney cookie cutters, and the recipe book I could not put down. Edward grins as soon as he sees me and I laugh as I find that his hands are full as well.

Edward holds up a shirt that he found that reads "Creating a Little Disney Magic," with gloves, shoes, and mickey ears on the belly and says, "I thought this would be perfect for when you start showing." He's blushing, as if he were embarrassed by his suggestion.

"It's perfect Edward," I grin, before rewarding him with a kiss.

"Lookit mommy," Anthony squeals as he shows me a new Mickey Mouse hoodie he found as well as a giant Mickey Mouse toy. "Daddy say I get it!"

"Daddy is really nice isn't he," I say as I through Edward a wink.

"Yea," Anthony smiles, "Love you dada."

"I love you too buddy," Edward says with a huge grin.

Anthony falls asleep during the taxi ride back to our hotel. I can't believe this is our first official vacation together as a family. No wonder Edward wants to make the most of it and is pulling out all of the stops. I am so thankful for my new husband, he is the best father I could have ever asked for my children.

I place Anthony safely in bed as soon as we reach the suite. I am careful not to disturb him, finding that I have the perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with Edward.

"Would you like to take a shower with me," I suggest with a coquettish smile.

"I don't know baby, I'm really tired," Edward says with a straight face.

My heart drops. _Is he kidding?_

Edward begins to laugh at the expression on my face, "I suppose if I can fuck my new wife I can make an exception."

My cheeks flush and as I quietly as I can, I grab Edward's hand and pull him into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind us.

"I've wanted to get you alone all day," I smile as I begin to unbutton his shirt.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to join you in here earlier," Edward chuckles as he unzips my dress and pulls it off of my body.

Our lips meet and his hands are all over my body, unclasping my bra and toying with my sensitive nipples. I moan softly as his fingers trail down my stomach before they drop into my underwear, playing with my swollen clit.

"You're so wet my naughty girl," Edward moans.

My hand drops to his crotch, delighted to feel his engorged cock desperately wanting to be let free. Carefully, I unzip his jeans and take his throbbing erection into my hand. It feels so incredible, soft, hot, and solid as a rock. Edward turns on the shower and we finish undressing, barely able to keep our hands off of each other in the process. He pulls me under the shower jet and throws me up against the wall. I moan at his urgency, feeling beautiful and desired under his lustful gaze. Edward lines his cock up with my entrance and is inside me in one hard thrust.

"Fuck," he moans against my breast before beginning an unforgiving pace.

Within minutes I am coming apart and the tension that has been building in my body throughout the day is finally released. Edward is not satisfied, and brings me to orgasm once more before he ejaculates inside of me. He suckles my breasts before his cock is finally flaccid and he pulls out.

"That was incredible," I giggle against his neck.

"You're incredible baby," he chuckles, completely out of breath.

"Thank you Edward," I say after a while, "You don't know how much this trip means to Anthony and I."

"I love you so much Bella," he smiles, his voice dripping with passion and sincerity. "You and our children are my life now."

My eyes water and my heart is completely full in this moment. "God Edward, what did I do to deserve you?"

 **A/N: What do you think of their first night at Disney? Next chapter Disneyland! I am a huge Disney geek, but I have only been to Disneyworld in Florida. I've never been to California (sadly) but maybe one day! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so much thus far! Your reviews definitely keep me going! I don't know if I would be posting so much without them! I'll be posting some Disney photos to my facebook and a picture of that pregnancy shirt because it's real and it's super cute.**


	65. Chapter 60: First Day at Disney

**I mentioned this last chapter...but I guess I'll mention it again. I've Never Been To Disneyland In California! Lol. Just wanted to put this disclaimer on here for you guys haha. I'm a broke college student who sells books...I can't afford to actually go to Disneyland. So if there are any inaccuracies...just use your imagination. Sorry if this sounded defensive, because you guys are all so awesome. I love you all, but sometimes guest reviews kill me. But that won't stop me from posting again. I'm happy to see so many of you are enjoying this story! That makes me smile :)**

 **BPOV:**

It is truly amazing, seeing things through the eyes of a child. Everything is new, crisp, and shiny and not a thing in the world can plague them. Perhaps not all children are quite so lucky, but I am blessed to know that my little boy is. Seeing him this way, so happy and so carefree, brings such joy to my heart. I place my hand safely over the bump that does not yet exist and smile, hoping that the life of my next baby will be just as wonderful.

As soon as the park's sign is in eyesight, Anthony perks up in our taxi cab's seat and throws his head back in a fit of laughter. Edward chuckles too, holding our little boy tighter in an embrace.

"Daddy daddy," Anthony squeals, peeking up at his father as he rocks back in his lap, "it da Mickey!"

"This is where Mickey Mouse lives buddy," Edward chuckles as soon as Anthony jolts up in his seat and puts his face to the window.

"Baby sit down," I urge him, unable to contain my own laughter, "We are almost there."

Anthony puts his butt back onto his father's lap, but keeps his little face pressed against the window. The taxi drops us off at the front gates and Anthony is eager to run off, but luckily Edward is there just in time to scoop him up in his arms.

"Buddy," Edward says, his voice suddenly serious, "You cannot run off. If you start running, daddy will go get a stroller to push you in. Promise me right now you will stay with mommy and daddy."

Anthony's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head, "Me good dada."

"Maybe you should carry him," I suggest as I unzip my purse and pull out our passes.

Edward agrees and carries Anthony as we pass through Disneyland's gates. Anthony's eyes are bright as he takes in the incredible sight of Disney's Main Street. Colorful shops are lining the brick path that leads to Cinderella's castle. The streets are packed with families and I almost bump into a few parents as I take a look at the many shops that line the street.

"Dada," Anthony screams, arms and legs wiggling as he begs to be put down. "Mickey! Mickey! Daddy fast!"

I look ahead to find Mickey and Minnie standing near the Walt Disney Castle. I giggle at Anthony as he tries desperately to break free of his father's embrace. Luckily my husband is strong enough to hold him, keeping Anthony from falling to the brick pavement.

"We will get there Anthony, just be patient."

I have to laugh at Edward's suggestion. There is no such thing as "patience" for a two year old who is seeing Mickey Mouse for the first time. We pick up our pace and finally reach the statue to stand behind a line of families who are awaiting the photo op.

"You have to wait your turn Anthony," Edward explains, as our son begins to pout. "Mickey Mouse loves to see good little boys."

Anthony listens and luckily the line is moving quickly for us. As soon as we get to the front of the line, I pull out the autograph book I purchased for Anthony and place it in his little hand with a small Disney pen.

"Go up to Mickey and ask for his autograph baby," I say as Edward places him on the ground and I usher him forward.

He takes a few steps and then looks back at me, holding out his little hand in my direction. "Mommy come," he asks with his brown eyes wide with nervousness.

"Yea baby, why don't you get in the picture. This will be great for my desk," Edward winks at me.

With a smile, I take Anthony's hand and lead him to Mickey and Minnie. I forget just how shy he can be, even around his cartoon heroes he needs me close by.

"Why don't you ask for Mickey's autograph baby," I coo, helping Anthony move closer to Mickey.

"Me you graph Mickey," Anthony asks cutely, holding out his pen and pad for his hero to sign.

With a spot on Mickey Mouse voice, the costumed actor happily agrees and Anthony giggles at the mouse. As Mickey signs the little booklet, Anthony wraps his arms around the mouse's leg and squeals, "Love you Mickey!"

I giggle at my son and watch as he does the same with Minnie Mouse. Edward snaps a few more pictures of us as we smile at the camera before we leave Anthony's heroes and make our way toward Cinderella's Castle.

"Dat fun daddy," Anthony giggles, now back in Edward's protective arms. "Me see Mickey!"

"I know buddy, wasn't that awesome! There are going to be tons of people here for you to meet," Edward promises our giddy little boy as we make our way toward the castle.

Although Anthony has never been one for princess movies, when he sees the castle he is just as enchanted as I am. It's magnificent and so true to the cartoon movie I watched countless times growing up. I gaze up, completely captivated, as silly as I feel I truly believe this is the most magical place on Earth. _Perhaps it is nostalgia mixed with pregnancy hormones talking_ …but I feel completely blissful as I stand before something that I had envisioned so many times as a child.

"Dada," I hear Anthony say, "Mommy live there? She a princess!"

Anthony's cute remark pulls me from my daydreams and I look to my son with a giant smile.

"Your mommy is the most beautiful princess I have ever seen," Edward tells him.

 _And…my heart melts._ Today has me feeling so incredibly sappy.

"Yea," Anthony determines, "she pretty dada."

Before I can contain myself, I kiss Edward's soft mouth and moan against his wet lips. After a moment, I realize my surroundings, pull away and blush. Anthony stares expectantly at me, so I kiss his cheeks and tickle his little tummy.

"I love you boys so much," I giggle against Anthony's hair.

"Love you mommy," Anthony giggles, "you silly!"

"I am silly aren't I," I laugh with him.

Edward hands his camera to another father in the crowd and we take a few pictures in front of the castle. With Anthony in my arms, Edward at my side, and another child safely growing in my belly, I feel so complete in this moment. Edward does too, I can feel his happiness as if it were seeping through his pores. I take the camera from the man's hands as soon as he is finished, and look through the photos. I smile at the pictures of our happy family, feeling as if I am looking at a group of strangers as if something so perfect could not possibly be my own.

Anthony is eager to explore, tugging on my hand in an attempt to pull me away from the castle. Anthony pulls us to Fantasyland as fast as his little legs can take him. His eyes light up at each attraction, always eager to explore whichever one displays his favorite character. Edward's eyes are glued on the map, explaining each ride to our little boy who is much too excited to listen. Once he hears the name Peter Pan's flight, he is insistent that we jump in line right away. Due to our wrist bands, our wait is thankfully short, leaving Anthony no time to get fussy with me.

I slide into the mini ship with it's red and white sail, and pull Anthony onto my lap, allowing Edward to sit at my side. The ride is adorable, although Anthony is still afraid of the dark, but luckily the bright lights and magical sights keeps him happy and distracted. I look at his face, his brown eyes are filled with wonder and his soft little mouth is perked up in a grin. I smile at him and look to Edward to find that his eyes are on me.

"I love you," he mouths to me, before bringing his lips to mine.

I tell him I love him back, more than anything, and rest my head on his shoulder until our ride comes to an end. Anthony is all smiles until we reach the unloading dock, "Too short mommy."

It was rather short, I couldn't imagine the days before fast passes when people spent hours waiting in line. After we leave Peter Pan's Flight, Anthony insists that we see Pinocchio, another one of his favorite movies. The line is short and the ride is quite scary for my little boy. He doesn't enjoy the load carnival music and covers his ears the entire time. Anthony was always terrified of Pleasure Island in the movie and it turns out that he is just as frightened by it in the ride. I rub his back, wanting to give him comfort, as he shivers in my lap.

"Don't like it dada," Anthony finally says after the short ride reaches its end.

"Yea buddy, that wasn't the best," Edward chuckles as he picks our frightened son up and carries him in his arms.

"Want to see Flounder and Ariel buddy," Edward asks as he looks down at the map's attractions list.

Anthony's face brightens and he is back to his happy little self again. "Yes daddy," he giggles before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

I have to admit that I'm excited for Ariel's Undersea Adventure. I've always been in love with _The Little Mermaid_ and even as an adult I know every word to each and every song. _A talent that would come in handy if I ever found myself in a Disney Trivia night at a bar._ The ride is just as adorable and amazing as I imagined it. I'm giddy as we slide into the pink shell's that carry us throughout the ride. Anthony is bubbling with excitement from his spot next to me, squealing as soon as we enter the ride and the song "Part of Your World" is sung.

"Mommy," Anthony screams, "Ariel and da fishy!"

"You have that fishy back at the hotel don't you baby," I giggle at him.

Anthony cowers against my side as we pass the huge Ursula singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls," but is happy once again when Ariel grows her legs. Edward rubs my back throughout the ride and as soon as we pass the "Kiss the Girl" scene between Ariel and Eric, he bends down and kisses me as if we were two teenagers in the tunnel of love. Luckily, Anthony is too entertained to pay us any mind.

"Mommy dat favorite," Anthony giggles as I carry him out of the ride and back into the park.

The day is still young and we weave our way through the lines, going on ride after ride until we are starved. Hungry Bear Restaurant in Critter Country luckily has something to offer Anthony. _I always forget about his eating habits until I take him somewhere._ As we eat, Anthony explains each ride to us as if we were not all on it together. It's adorable and I appreciate his excited babblings. Edward is just as happy to listen to his son, hearing him with a patient ear like always.

The day is wonderful, but the early months of pregnancy are wearing on me. Halfway through the day I am drowsy and want nothing more than a nap. I'm sure the hot sun doesn't help my sentiments and though I try to stay composed for Anthony, I want nothing more than a cold cup of ice cream and a bench to sit on. Edward seems to notice my shift in mood and offers me a seat out of the boiling sun.

"Dada want to go ride," Anthony says as he points toward an attraction.

"Buddy, mommy needs a break," Edward says, his voice stern.

"But daddy," Anthony pouts.

"Don't start this Anthony, sit down next to your mommy and be a good boy while I grab her something more to drink," Edward instructs him with a no nonsense demeanor.

Anthony reluctantly does as he is told, but when he sees the uncomfortable look on my face he climbs onto to my lap and hugs my waist.

"Can you get me some ice cream Edward, I already have bottles of water in my bag."

Edward smiles and nods his head before jogging off to the nearest ice cream stand.

"You sick mommy," Anthony asks while he runs his chubby little fingers through my pony tail.

"Mommy is just tired," I assure him, kissing his forehead.

"Kiss it make it betta," Anthony asks cutely.

I giggle at his suggestion, feeling better already. "Sure baby."

"Hurt where mommy," Anthony asks as he inspects my body for possible injuries.

I laugh and point me my cheek. With a huge grin, Anthony sits up straight and give me a loud kiss on the cheek. "All betta," he giggles.

Edward comes back with my favorite, birthday cake ice cream, and a fresh bottle of sparkling water.

"Thanks baby," I smile as I dig into my treat.

"Me have little," Anthony asks as he intently watches me spoon the desert to my mouth.

"Just a little," I agree, "but not too much baby, you don't want to get a tummy ache."

"No tummy ache mommy," he laughs before opening his mouth wide for me to give him a bite.

"Yummy," Anthony squeals before taking another bite.

"Can daddy have a taste too," Edward asks.

Before I can scoop up a portion of ice cream for him, his lips are on mine. "Mmm," he softly moans, "delicious."

I'm flushed and squirming next to him. _I'm in a children's park and I'm dying to fuck my husband, quivering like a little hussy next to him._ I blush and look away from his dark eyes. _Perhaps Anthony will fall asleep early tonight…_

 **A/N: Sorry i'm cutting this short. My laptop is acting up and I wanted to upload this before it deleted my work again. I can't wait until i'm back to my desktop computer! I'll post a part II tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading and please review!**


	66. Chapter 61: Disney Part II

**Here's another bit of Disneyland fluff for you guys! I've been working on updating Chicago and A Perfect Submissive and this story is always a fun little break. One more chapter to wrap up their vacation and then its doctor's appointments for Bella! I'm so happy to be working on completing my first story on fanfiction! Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me! I appreciate all of your support and reviews, it definitely means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **BPOV:**

I'm nodding off as the day continues. The park is magical, but my energy isn't what it once was. I'm much more exhausted now than I ever was with little Anthony. I feel older than my mid-twenties as I take breaks throughout the day. Anthony is filled with excitement and energy and I know he hates being stalled. Anthony loves me, but he is much too little to think outside of his own little bubble. I know I was the same as a child, always driving Rene absolutely crazy with my energy.

"Why don't you two go ahead," I suggest as I take a seat in the shade.

Anthony wants to ride the Indiana Jones Adventure, but I know I am much too nauseous and exhausted to go on a ride like that.

"Mommy come wif," Anthony pouts, pulling on my arm.

Edward drops to the seat beside me, concern etched on his handsome face. "Babe we can sit and wait for you," he insists, putting his arm comfortably around my shoulder.

I have to laugh as I see Anthony pout. "Edward it's fine, I just want to rest," I insist. Truly, my stomach is turning and I want to spend time in the bathroom without Edward worrying for me outside.

Edward stares at me for a moment, calculating what to do, before he finally gives me a sad smile and kisses me softly on the lips. I smile back, assuring him that it is okay to go with our son.

"We'll be quick mommy," Edward smiles before picking up our eager son and walking toward the attraction.

I smile as I look at my son's excited face and try my best to smile back. He waves at me before sticking his thumb in his mouth. I put my head in my hands and try to focus on something other than how nauseous I feel. I really don't want to vomit in Disneyland… _how embarrassing would that be?_ I walk toward the bathrooms and keep one hand over my mouth as a protective measure. When I'm safely in the stall, I suddenly feel better. I thank God that my nausea has passed and make my way to the gift shop to purchase Dramamine. On my way I come across Edward and our now very upset son.

"What's the matter baby," I coo as I take my crying boy into my arms.

"He was too small to ride," Edward explained, running a hand through his unruly hair. "You had to be 46 inches."

"Oh, it's okay baby," I say to Anthony, "Mommy's here sweetheart." I kiss his cheek and wipe away his tears. He begins to hiccup and settles into my embrace.

"Mommy me no ride," he says through tears.

"I know baby, mommy knows," I coo in his ear. I kiss his cheek and tickle his belly until his tears subside.

I feel his baby hiccups against my cheek and soon he is back to his normal little self.

"One more ride Anthony and then we are going to have dinner and go back to the hotel," Edward says as he pulls his map back out.

"Dada Winnie pooh," Anthony says with a small smile.

"Awe there is my little boy," I laugh, nuzzling Anthony's neck.

"You want to go on the Winnie Pooh ride buddy," Edward asks with a smile just as big as our son's.

"Yea daddy," Anthony squeals, "me love da pooh bear!"

I giggle and hug my son closer. Edward leads us to Critter Country and I have to say it is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Little wooden houses, logs everywhere, statues of Winnie the Pooh and honey pots all make up the cutest part of this park. It's perfect for Anthony and he is in complete awe as we walk through this area of the park.

"Look mommy da pooh," he giggles, pointing toward the Winnie the Pooh actor who standing by piles of honey pots.

"Want a picture baby," I ask, placing him on his feet and giving him his autograph book.

Anthony runs to Pooh as fast as his little legs can take him and throws his arms around the actor's leg as soon as he is within reach.

"Sign dis pooh," Anthony asks before turning to me, "Mommy here."

I giggle and hand the camera to Edward before walking toward Anthony and scooping him up in my arms. We smile as Edward snaps a few photos and I'm so grateful that I am feeling well enough to enjoy this time with my son.

Anthony is shaking with excitement as we walk toward the ride. His eyes widen as soon as he sees the honey pots we will be riding in. We travel into a little cabin filled with music, neon lights, and many cute scenes. Anthony is giggling and jumping in my lap as we pass Tiger and Piglet.

"Mommy look it," Anthony says as he points toward one character, "mommy look it," he says as he points to another.

I giggle and say, "Yea buddy mommy sees. Isn't it cool?"

"Yea cool mommy! Look da honey," he giggles as we pass large honey pot. "I eat it wif pooh!"

Edward is laughing at our side, happy to see his son happy. As the ride finally ends, Anthony insists we ride one more time. Because I am feeling up to it, and the ride is short, we do just that before heading to park's exit. I feel much better now that the sun has started to go down and its rays are no longer beating down on me.

We are headed toward the Rainforest Café in Downtown Disney. Although Edward hates the place, he thought Anthony would like it and was willing to make the sacrifice. The restaurant is very cute, the perfect spot for a child, but I laugh as soon as I see it. It is obvious it is not Edward's type, but neither are any children themed restaurants. I kiss Edward as soon as we pass the entrance, and promise I will reward him for this tonight.

"You don't need to do that baby, let me take care of you," Edward whispers in my ear before walking up to the hostess stand.

We receive a nice corner booth and I help Anthony look over his menu after deciding on a BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger for myself. Something I would never order…but what can I say, pregnancy is already changing my appetite.

"Mommy me noodles n cheese," Anthony giggles, pointing to the picture of his favorite dish.

"Okay baby, you want a side of vegetables?"

Anthony makes a face, shudders, and quickly shakes his head. "Okay baby, not tonight. But you are getting apple sauce then."

As soon as we ordered Anthony tells us all about his new favorite character Winnie the Pooh. He is animated as he speaks and Edward and I can't help but laugh as we listen to him. Edward drinks his beer, I sip on my green tea, and Anthony makes bubbles in his milk. By the end of dinner, Anthony is fast asleep in my lap and my mind begins to race with possibilities of what this could mean for Edward and me.

I put Anthony to bed and pull Edward into the spare room, finally grateful he bought a two bedroom suite. "I'm so horny baby," I say, feeling like a hussy as I try to undress him.

Edward chuckles and then pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor before doing the same with mine. He quietly shuts the door and locks it before pushing me back onto the mattress. He unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down to free his erection. I pull down my pants as quickly as I can, desperate to feel Edward's cock inside of me. Once his pants, socks, and shoes are gone he pounces on me and brings his lips down to mine.

Yanking down one cup of my bra, his lips are on my nipple, licking it before sucking it into his mouth. I moan at his touch, reaching down to grasp his erection. His lips are all over my body, before he finally rids me of my bra and panties and lines up his erection with my core.

"You'll have to be quiet baby," he says before thrusting inside of me.

He feels incredible and I know I will never be able to get enough of him. No matter how many years go by I will yearn for him just as I do now. I cry out and he quickly stifles the sound by placing his hand over my mouth. His thrusts become relentless and I know I won't last much longer. He looks so incredibly beautiful when he fucks me. His jaw his clenched, his eyes are dark and determined, and all of his muscles are tight. Just seeing him like this at times is enough to make me cum.

His mouth drops to my sensitive nipples and before I know it, I am coming harder than ever before. He quickly follows, violently ejaculating inside of me. I smile…my face warm and my body relaxed post-orgasm.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Bella," Edward chuckles, falling next to my side completely spent. "Are you feeling better sweetheart," Edward asks as he plays with my hair.

"Yea, I was just tired earlier," I sigh.

"Well why don't you have a nice massage before we go to the park tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful Edward," I say with a yawn. "We better go back to Anthony before he wakes up."

Edward agrees, and we quickly change into our pajamas before joining our little boy in bed. I'm happy to see that Anthony slept through that and as soon as I'm in bed, he curls up against his side in his sleep. Edward spoons me and begins to massage my lower back; I sigh and lean back against him.

"Go to sleep my love," Edward whispers in my ear.

I close my eyes, knowing that tomorrow will be here soon enough. Hopefully with rest, a nice massage, and a bit of Dramamine I'll be able to get through the day without multiple breaks.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, you know I love writing lots of fluff! I'll be posting so new photos for the is story on my facebook, Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess), so go send me a friend request** **.**


	67. Chapter 62: Last Day in California

**Hey guys! Now that I am back on my regular computer (and not my terrible laptop) I hope that this chapter is more accurate when it comes to Disney. I think I might go back and edit the last two chapters, just so they are a bit more accurate. But I'm happy to see that you guys enjoyed them nonetheless. Hope you enjoy! This is there last chapter before they go back to reality** **.**

 **BPOV:**

The nausea is what is most difficult to overcome. As soon as I awoke this morning I felt as if my stomach was trying to expel its contents. Anthony was sleeping on my belly, and the pressure of his body alone was enough to make me feel as if I was going to throw up in the hotel bed. Luckily Edward as awake and alert as soon as he heard me stir, he is the perfect husband, taking me to the bathroom and holding my hair as I vomit in the toilet.

"Are you going to be okay today," Edward asks, his face contorted in concern.

I lean back against the bathroom wall and sigh, feeling so much better now that I've been sick. "I hope so. I don't want to miss out on anything."

"I know baby, but it's our honeymoon and I don't want you to be miserable."

Edward kisses my forehead and pulls me against his body. I pull away from his embrace as he tries to bring his lips down to meet mine.

"Baby I just threw up," I laugh, ducking away from him.

"I know but we are married now," he chuckles before trying again.

I lightly push him away and stand, "Let me at least brush my teeth first," I giggle.

Edward plays with my hair and massages my neck as I brush my teeth and use mouth wash. I love his attentions, always feeling so incredibly special in his embrace. Edward runs a bath for me and promises to get our son ready this morning. It's early and Edward has scheduled a massage for me at the hotel spa.

The spa is wonderful and I'm happy to see that Edward has planned a mother-to-be massage for me. The massage is catered to each different stage of pregnancy and all my muscles are become so relaxed during the one hour that they feel like Jell-O. I'm also treated with a facial and pedicure. It feels incredible, there is nothing like having your feet massaged when you are pregnant.

After my day at the spa I practically float back to our hotel room. The early stages of my pregnancy are kicking my ass this time around; so much so, I already want to take a nap. But when I walk into the room to find my son who is practically bouncing off the walls, I know that a nap is truly a fantasy.

"Mommy you back," Anthony screams before jumping down from his spot on the bed and running toward me with open arms. "You pretty mommy," Anthony says as he gazes up at me.

"Thank you baby, how was your morning with daddy?"

"Fun, ready go mommy."

I quickly get ready, knowing how impatient my little boy is. We're heading to California Adventure and apparently Anthony has been looking at the map for the park all morning, planning his whole day out.

As soon as we arrive I have to grasp Anthony's hand to keep him from running off. I love my little boy but I know I don't have the energy to keep up with him today. The park is incredible, I totally understand Anthony's excitement as he yanks on my hand, pulling me down Buena Vista Street.

"Where to first Anthony," Edward asks as he pulls out the park map from his back pocket.

"Buggy daddy," Anthony squeals, jumping up and down as he walks.

Edward takes my hand and leads us to a bugs land. The park is huge and intimidating for me, especially with the hot California weather. I put on a brave face, but we are a mile into the park and I am tired already. Luckily these rides involve my new favorite activity…sitting down. If only they didn't twist and shake and make me sick. Thank goodness, Anthony is much too short to ride the scary coasters.

Anthony wants his first ride to be "It's Tough to be a Bug!" which is a 3D adventure I'm not sure I have the stomach for.

"Can you take him baby? I just want to grab a drink."

Edward's face is filled with concern and he kisses my forehead and holds me close. "Anthony do you want to ride something else? Mommy isn't up for that buddy."

Anthony's eyes widen and he holds his hands out to me, asking for me to pick him up. Holding my face between his little hands he ask, "Mommy sick tummy?"

I'm surprised he can empathize with my systems during all of his excitement. "Yea baby, mommy just feels sick today. Do you want to ride with daddy?"

"Ride wif mommy," he says, resting his head on my chest and putting his thumb in his mouth.

After a few minutes, I am able to convince Anthony to ride with his daddy, freeing me up to get an iced tea from a nearby drink stand. My eyes roam around the park as I sip on my drink. There are so many happy families, and even a few expecting mothers. I rest my hand on my stomach and look at the women who are further along and showing. I can't wait until I have evidence of the life growing inside of me. When we make it back to Washington I have an appointment set up with an obstetrician. I can't wait to see my baby for the first time, the little life that has made these last sixteen weeks so hectic.

I can already imagine Edward holding our baby for the first time. Just seeing him holding Anthony is enough to make my imagination run wild. As Edward makes his way back toward me with a contented Anthony in his arms, I suddenly feel so emotional. They just look so incredibly happy and I can't help but feel like a sap when I have to wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"Aw mommy what's wrong," Edward asks as soon as he is at my side.

"Nothing, I'm just being emotional," I giggle, "how was the ride baby?"

"It fun mommy," he smiles, "miss you though," he stutters out.

"Baby I'm sorry, but mommy is filling better now."

Luckily, not every attraction is a ride. I'm thankful to see there are stage shows and sing-alongs at the park. We sit through Disney Junior and a "Frozen" Sing-Along celebration. Anthony is thrilled and I love the music as well, feeling like a little kid in the crowd as I sing with my son. Edward is quite the trooper as he sits through the performances. He loves to see Anthony and me happy, regardless of how much he dislikes feel-good Disney tunes.

Anthony is thrilled when we encounter the Hollywood Backlot Stage and even more excited when he sees his heroes Mike and Sulley, during Monsters Inc., Mike & Sulley to the Rescue. We ride on every kiddie ride until Anthony is just as exhausted as I am. I'm starving and since Edward has been so patient throughout the day, I suggest he choose a restaurant. Of course he chooses Italian, leading us toward Pacific Wharf to Wine Country Trattoria. As we pass Ghirardelli, I have to stop and appreciate the sight of malts, chocolate, and root beer floats.

Edward sees my face and chuckles, "We can get some ice cream for you after we eat baby."

The restaurant is wonderful, very different then the character restaurants we have been eating at. Anthony falls asleep on my lap during dinner and I wish I could do the same. As Anthony sleeps with his little head against my chest, Edward and I converse as if we are on a date alone. I wake Anthony just in time for him to eat his buttered noodles before they get too cold. He is so adorable when he is like this, his little tired face smiling up at me.

As promised, we stop by Ghirardelli Soda Fountain and not only do I get a S'mores Sundae, but I also get plenty of chocolate to take back to Washington. Anthony eats a little vanilla sundae, as he begins to nod off again in my lap. It's adorable, watching him try to bring up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream to his mouth while he is half asleep.

"Are you tired little man," Edward chuckles, as he takes Anthony from me and holds him close, allowing me to shovel down the rest of my sundae.

"Dada no tirey," Anthony says as his head begins to tilt back and his eyes begin to close again.

"You're not tired buddy! You want to ride more rides?"

"Yea daddy," Anthony murmurs before falling asleep on Edward's chest.

"I can't believe we have one more day here before we have to return to reality," I muse as we make our way back to our hotel.

"It's been wonderful, but I'm tired of taking conference calls in the morning with my son on my lap," Edward chuckles.

"Awe you did that this morning," I laugh at the thought, knowing how Anthony can be.

"Yea," Edward chuckles, "I think my staff was amused."

"Well you will get back to work soon," I tease.

"It's hard to imagine. I love being in a little bubble with you and our son."

"Well every night when you get home we can recreate this little bubble again," I promise, "soon it will be more than just us in that bubble."

Edward's eyes fill with emotion and his lips crash down on mine, surprising me with the intensity of his kiss. He's excited for this child; I can feel it and I suddenly can't wait until we are back in Washington so he can see his baby for the first time.

 **A/N:** **I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of their Disney trip. Now we are back to work, doctor's visits, and crazy little toddlers. I hope you enjoyed these last few chapters, they are definitely fun to write and a nice break from my other stories! Please review and thanks for your support! I'm so looking forward to finishing this story to finally have one completed fanfic!**


	68. Chapter 63: Bella's Appointment

**I'm so glad you guys have loved the last few chapters! Thank you so much for your reviews and messages! I appreciate you all so much!**

 **BPOV:**

The plane touches down and I'm still in disbelief that our spontaneous vacation is over. Anthony did not want to leave the magical world that is Disneyland. I can't blame him; I did not want to leave either. We spent the last day in California Adventure, riding all of Anthony's favorite rides. We left with promises of coming back, but the next time we are at Disney it will be very different for our son. He will no longer be an only child and will have to learn to share his parents.

Now that we have arrived in Washington, all I can think about is my doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm always nervous when it comes to doctors, and the hours I have spent on WebMD have not helped. Like many paranoid pregnant women, I have read all the online horror stories. I don't know why I torture myself, but it is so incredibly fascinating. I read about birth defects until Edward pulls my Kindle out of my hands and hides it from me.

I was the same way with little Anthony, although Alice had been the one to put the thoughts in my head. This time, Edward is here to dissuade me. We thought it would be best to bring Anthony along for the first appointment. I'm curious to see his reaction to the first image of his new brother or sister.

Finally, I have noticed the tiniest of bumps and I can't stop placing my hands on it. It might be my imagination, _but I think I finally have a bump_. I can't help but show it off to Edward, who is happy to humor me.

"Daddy can't wait to meet you," Edward says against my stomach before giving it a kiss.

I giggle and run my hands through his hair. "I can't wait for our first sonogram." I can't wait to see my baby.

Edward smiles at me and pulls me onto his lap. His lips cover mine and I mold comfortably against his body. After he is finished, he holds me in his arms before he sets me at his side and leaves to get dressed for work.

"Do you have to go into the office tonight," I groan from my spot on the bed.

"Baby I have a meeting," he chuckles as I pout at him. "You look like Anthony when you are like that. Or, I suppose, Anthony looks a lot like his mommy."

I swat at him and he laughs at me even more. My eyes roam over him, as he stands before me in his suit. Another thing pregnancy has made me… _is incredibly horny._ It doesn't help that my husband looks the way he does. If it was not for a very active two year-old, I would be making love to him on every inch of our home's surface.

"Don't look at me like that," Edward reprimands me, "I have to go to work."

I blush and look away, "I guess you can make it up to me tonight," I suggest.

"Baby, don't I always," he grins.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a night of love making, I drift through the day, relaxed and excited. Today is so incredibly special to us, so much so, last night I barely slept a wink.

"You ready to meet the new baby?"

Anthony gives me a confused look before his little eyes scan the room. "Where da brotha mommy," he asks, getting up from the couch to walk around the room.

"It's still in my tummy, but there are special pictures where we can see the baby," I explain, trying not to giggle as I watch Anthony get on his knees to peer under the couch in search of his brother.

"No get it mommy," Anthony says as he loses interest and goes back to playing with his new stuffed animal.

"Well, we will get a picture of the baby to take home with us. That way you can see the new baby, while it is still in my tummy."

Anthony's eyebrows rise at the explanation and he abandons his toy to crawl across the floor toward me. He places his head on my tummy and puts his thumb in his mouth.

"Hello," Anthony coos as he pats my tummy with his free hand.

"It me," he cutely continues, "you brotha!"

I chuckle at him and suddenly feel emotional. He is just too adorable and a good brother already. "Buddy you talking to the baby?"

"Yea, say hi mommy," he explains.

Edward walks into the house to find Anthony and I cuddled on the floor, him quietly talking to my stomach. Edward runs to our bedroom to change from his suit to a more casual outfit before we are on the way to the obstetrician.

"Dis where brotha at," Anthony asks as we walk hand in hand into the doctor's office.

"This is where we are going to see him," I smile, going to the front desk to sign in.

This doctor's office is much more different than what I am accustomed to. It is warm and inviting, with colors that are calming. Edward rubs my back as we wait for Dr. Green, a doctor who was highly recommended by Alice. _Apparently Alice conveniently has friends in every profession._

Dr. Green is wonderful. I'm completely at ease during my physical and blood tests. When it is time for the ultrasound, I'm shaking with excitement in my examination chair. Anthony is bored on Edward's lap, playing with the small stuffed animal he has brought along.

"Can you see mom and dad," the technician asks as she adjusts the monitor in our direction.

Edward is eagerly awaiting the first image of our child, his hand wrapped tightly around mine. "Watch buddy, we are going to see the baby."

Anthony's eyes shoot up at the screen as Dr. Green and the technician begin the ultrasound.

"I'm seeing two heart beats mom," Dr. Green smiles at me.

I pale and my eyes search the screen as if I am not seeing it correctly. But I am, there are two little babies in my womb. _Two little tadpoles!_ My eyes fill with tears and I quickly cover my face as I begin to laugh, my entire system shaking in shock. _I can't believe it…we are having twins._ My eyes shoot to Edward, who is just as pale as I am. His eyes leave the screen for a moment to meet mine, and they are filled with tears.

"Twins baby," he chuckles, a tear escapes his eye and runs down his cheek. "We are having twins."

"What is it daddy," Anthony asks as he peers up at his father to find him crying.

"We are going to have two babies buddy," Edward chuckles in disbelief.

"I get two brotha," he asks with a smile, leaning onto my chair to peer more closely at the screen.

"Anthony do you see the two little babies," the tech asks as she zooms in and out on the little tadpoles, taking measurements.

"Da dots mommy," Anthony asks as he points toward the screen.

"Yea, those two dots you see are going to be two new babies," she explains to him. "Eleven millimeters and thirteen millimeters, and their heartbeats are good, both in the one forties."

As we listen to the heartbeats, more tears fall from my eyes and I can't stop giggling. _I'm hearing my two babies for the first time._ There is no feeling that matches this, no way to describe what is going on in my head. I'm so in love with these children already. As I lay and watch them on the monitor, I know I will love them unconditionally, every day forever. The feeling in the room is so overwhelming, with Edward and Anthony by my side, the love in the room is palpable.

"Are you happy mommy," Edward asks, his cheeks wet with tears.

"I'm so happy," I giggle, "Edward we are having twins!"

Edward brings his lips down to meet mine. I can feel his reverence, passion, and love. I can taste the saltiness of his tears and with his lips he expresses how thankful he is. What he doesn't realize, is how thankful I am of him.

 **A/N: Twins! What do you guys think? I've been wanting to do this for so long and it seems like a lot of you were on to me haha. But I think twins are so cute! I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I've been having some writers block when it comes to finishing this story, but I am fighting through it until I can have this story complete for you!**


	69. Chapter 64: Unfortunate Run-ins

**I'm so glad you guys were happy with the last chapter! I'm excited to see some new readers to this story! I am working very hard to complete it for you guys! Although, I have to admit that I will be sad when this story ends! I'll have to do another Daddyward eventually haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

 **BPOV:**

Finally, my exhaustion has subsided and I can move throughout the day without nausea and constant napping. Anthony is thankful, happy to have his playful mother back. Further along in my second trimester, I have a lot of my strength back and can brave doing activities with Anthony alone.

Edward still insists I bring his sister-in-law Rosalie, or Alice along with my on my trips. But I always manage to wave him off, explaining that I can handle Anthony on my own. Always reluctant, Edward leaves it be and heads to work with a shaking of his head. Truthfully, I am still a bit too tired to hold up an end of a conversation with Alice, or Rosalie for that matter. Alice is a ball of energy, where I, of course, am not.

"Mommy toy store," Anthony asks as I buckle him into his car seat.

"We'll see baby, we have lots of errands to run."

Anthony sighs, but doesn't argue. He has become so much better as of late, and I hope he remains this mellow with the introduction of two new babies to our family. The drive to the nearby mall is thankfully uneventful and as we walk through the mall entrance's automatic doors I say a silent prayer that Anthony will not give me any grief today. I hold Anthony's hand tightly in my own, while the other caresses my newly formed bump that has emerged within the last few weeks. Anthony is fascinated with it, always wanting to touch it when he is not occupied with anything else.

Now that I have a bump to finally cherish, _luckily I'm not to the point in which I feel like a whale_ , I am able to shop for maternity clothes. It's _interesting,_ shopping for jeans that have stretchy waists and flowy shirts that flatter a growing belly. Anthony is not as interested to say the least, and insists that I play with him in the maternity store.

"Mommy up, mommy up!"

Anthony holds out his hands and pouts at me. Luckily, a sales lady comes right on cue to take my items to the dressing room to free my arms for my son. He's finally calm when he is in my embrace and rests his head against my shoulder.

"Mommy has to try on some clothes, are you going to be a good boy for me buddy? If so, I think we might have trip to your favorite toy store."

Although I have never been in a dressing room with my son, I have seen countless women try to have a good experience with their toddlers when I worked in retail as a teen. I remember being horrified when I heard the yells and cries coming from a dressing as mothers tried on clothes with their children. I always felt so bad, but now that I'm finally in their position I can finally feel their pain.

"Mommy bored," Anthony pouts as he sucks on his thumb from his spot on the dressing room floor.

"I'm almost done baby, then we can go to the toy store I promise."

I'm happy that so much as fit so perfectly. This is the first time I have been excited about shopping in a long time. I've found multiple blouses, cotton dresses, and stretchy jeans and trousers. Halfway through I gave Anthony my phone to placate him, _which thankfully worked._ Anthony still has it in his hands as we check out and finally gives it back to me when we are out of the store.

"That wasn't so bad, was it baby," I ask as I place my phone back in my bag.

"Happy we gone," Anthony giggles as his eyes search the mall for his favorite toy store.

"I know buddy."

As my eyes search for the toy store, they fall on something much less desirable. I'm shocked to find Edward's strawberry blonde ex a few feet away purchasing lemonade from pretzel stand. I stand in shock for a moment, not knowing whether I should quickly walk off or stay put in hopes of not drawing attention. But before I can make up my mind, she makes eye contact with me. Her blue eyes widen in shock, before she smirks, pays for her drink, and makes her way toward me.

"You look very familiar," the blonde states with a thick Russian accent. "You Evdard girlfriend?"

The way she smirks as she asks causes me to grind my teeth in aggravation. _What is this woman's problem?_

"His wife actually," I politely correct her. There is an edge to my voice which I hope she notices.

"I didn't know Evdard did wives," she giggles, before turning her attention to the two year old in my arms. "And who this?"

Anthony gives her a disguised look, as if he had just eaten something sour, and turns his head away from her.

"This is my son Anthony," I smile, trying not to sound as annoyed as I feel. "Doesn't he look just like his daddy?"

She frowns for a moment, before the smirk she is known for appears back on her attractive face. "I do know his daddy quite well. He does look like him."

 _I do know his daddy quite well…_ God I want to strangle her. If not for Anthony in my arms right now, I don't know what I would do. But, I know what I would like to do. Pounce on her like a lion on a National Geographic documentary.

"Well, I'm happy to announce that Edward and I are expecting two more," I calmly say, placing my hand on my bump.

"I was wondering about that," she has the nerve to giggle.

"Well, Edward and I are very excited."

"It still a shock," she comments, taking a casual sip of her drink, "He loved women, I thought he never settle."

"Well he did," I state, my tone clipped. "Well, my son and I have to get going."

"Of course," blondie smiles, her eyes raking over my body in disapproval, "I hope to see you and Edward around."

I nod my head, to upset to say more, and dismiss her. _God, the nerve of that woman!_ Has she no shame? I cannot believe Edward was involved with her; she seems like such a viper.

"Mommy who dat," Anthony asks as soon as we are away from Miss strawberry blonde.

What do I say? _That was an old friend of your fathers?_ "Friend," being the most appropriate term I can think of.

"That was no one baby. Don't worry about it."

As soon as we are inside Anthony's favorite toy store, all of his thoughts on the encounter are far behind him. I wish I could say the same. My mind is reeling from the unfortunate meeting and I can't get that woman out of my mind. Perhaps it's just hormones, or maybe my weight gain has made me insecure, but I can't help but feel inadequate in her presence. She is my opposite in every way, and every time I see her I can't help but wonder what made Edward choose me.

I distract myself with watching Anthony frolic around the store, but I still feel down, a feeling I can't seem to shake. Anthony finds a few new toys to add to his collection, and I am happy to see him happy. I even purchase two small stuffed animals for the twins. Anthony was happy to help me pick them out, a great older brother already.

As soon as we arrive home from the mall, Anthony runs to his room to play with his new toys while I start dinner. Cooking always gets my mind off of things, and as I cook Anthony's favorite macaroni and cheese, I try to focus on the positives of today. I got to spend time with my son, we had a successful trip to the mall with no tantrums, and I have a whole new wardrobe of pregnancy clothes. That woman is in Edward's past, and I can't let that bother me. I know that if Edward were here he would take me into his arms to reassure me. But, I know that it is important that I am able to be confident and reassure myself, which is what I do.

 **A/N: When I worked at the mall as a teenager I witnessed so many dressing room meltdowns with toddlers. I couldn't imagine what that would be like, but I always gave the moms a discount** **. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter with Tanya, please review** **.**


	70. Chapter 65: Pregnancy and Lemons

**Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story! That definitely means the world to me and I'm so happy to be writing this for you guys. Writing is a fun escape for me and I hope reading is an equally fun escape for you! I hope you enjoy this mini chapter, my gift to you all for all of your reviews! Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

As the month progresses, my belly grows, and I finally look as if I am pregnant with twins. It's fascinating, how one's body changes throughout pregnancy. When I was a girl, the changes used to freak me out in many ways. I remember one time in particular, where my mom's pregnant friend showed me her belly as the baby kicked. When I saw a little foot hit her skin, I was so scared for her. Thankfully, I am no longer squeamish when it comes to matters of reproduction.

Anthony is fascinated with my belly, talking to it constantly. He loves to explain things, in his adorable two year old way, to his little brothers or sisters. Anthony also has grown to love playing with his cars on my belly. I always humor him, loving his attentions and his cute little sound effects.

Edward is just as attentive to my growing belly. I'm always emotional when he talks to our babies, telling them stories as if they were here already. Nothing is more enjoyable than playing with his hair as he talks to my belly, it's so soothing. My breasts are growing as well, more heavy and tender. Edward enjoys those as well, paying just as much attention to them as he does to my belly.

Sex is different now that I have a bump. At first it was laughably hard for me to balance as I rode Edward's cock, but it did not take long for me to get used to my new center of gravity. With my out of control libido, I have begged Edward to take me every night, and as I wait for him to finish his shower and come to bed, I know that tonight will be another night that I beg.

My eyes rake over his body as he walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered, in his sleep pants. He yawns and gives me a tired smile, before pulling back the sheets and crawling into bed next to me. Today was a rough day for him, I know that, but all I desire to do is climb atop him and help make it better. _A happy ending to a long day…_ I snort at my joke.

Running my finger down his sternum, I stare innocently up at him, but, from the look in his dark emerald eyes, he knows me well. "Bella," he yawns, chuckling at my gaze, "aren't you ever tired anymore?"

"Sometimes," I say coyly, before nipping his earlobe.

"Baby, I'm so tired," he groans, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Don't worry," I giggle, before I coquettishly state, "I can do all of the work."

"Can you," he questions with a snort.

I don't respond, instead I pull down his sleep pants and wrap my hand around his flaccid cock. I lick my lips as I feel it grow in my hand, becoming warm and hard like steel. I smile as I hear Edward's soft moan, tired or not, it is clear that he is enjoying this. I pull off my cotton chemise and position myself on Edward's laugh. His eyes fill with lust as he looks at me; they are trained on my heavy breasts, causing me to feel lustful and desired. Leaning forward, I prompt him to take one of my nipples into his mouth, as I position myself over his eager penis.

"I'm going to fuck you Edward," I say with quiet confidence, before lowering myself, inch by inch, onto his cock.

He moans at my words, and even more by my actions, throwing his head back against the pillow as he enjoys the friction. I put my hands on his broad chest for balance, and ride him into oblivion. My eyes roll back in my head as I use him for my pleasure.

"You are so beautiful Bella," Edward moans before burying his face between my breasts.

I smile at his words and grind my hips against his. My pregnancy has caused my orgasms to be much more intense. As Edward plays with my nipples, I come violently around him, but I do not stop, I want one more orgasm before I fall asleep. Edward tightly grips my hips, bringing his hips up to meet mine with each thrust.

"Don't come yet," I order, as I slap my hips against his.

He moans and responds by biting down my nipple. His brows are knitted together in concentration as he tries to keep his orgasm at bay. But he will not for long, for I can already feel my second building in my pelvis.

"You feel so good Edward," I say as I thrust. "You are mine."

My core clenches around him, milking him as I ride my orgasm out. I watch his beautiful face as he comes as well, always in love with the sight of his clenched jaw, closed eyes, and puckered lips as he finds his pleasure.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I giggle as he pulls out and I lay down next to him on the mattress.

"No I suppose not," he chuckles, thoroughly exhausted. "Are you satisfied?"

"For tonight," I giggle, cleaning up our mess.

Edward lays next to me in silence, and I wonder if he is contemplating our lunch date tomorrow. "Seeing Rene will not be bad, I promise."

Edward smiles at me, and it is clear that I had read his mind. "Do you think she will be happy with the news?"

"Of course," I say simply, "why wouldn't she be?"

Edward shrugs and says nothing. I watch him for a moment, and when I see the sheepish look on his face I can't help but laugh. "Edward, Rene loves you. You don't have to worry."

He seems happy with my words and relaxes against my side. _I can't believe a powerful man like him would be made nervous by my mother._ We have lunch plans with Rene tomorrow to tell her our news, and then lunch plans with his parents the following day. I know they will be happy, and their support will mean the world to us.

 **A/N: So Bella hasn't seen Rene or Edward's family since she became pregnant. Rene has been her busy and immature self and Edward's parents don't live in the area. I thought I should explain that, because I know not seeming them can seem a bit crazy haha. Also, Victoria is coming back (Yay!/No!). This story is not about the drama, but I want to tie up all the loose ends with Victoria and James. I hope you enjoyed this fun bit of lemons, please review.**


	71. Chapter 66: Blast from the Past

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm working hard to wrap this story up for you and I can't wait to have one story finally complete. But I will be sad when it is all said and done, because this story is so fun for me to write. But, I'll definitely have Chicago to keep me occupied as soon as this is through! So if you haven't, go check it out and review** **.**

 **BPOV:**

Rene was thrilled, as I knew she would be. She sung Edward's praise over our lunch and I couldn't help but laugh at her newfound enthusiasm toward my older husband. I'm thrilled that she is warming up to him, which she had no reason not to, besides her complaints about his age and his past, which she has thankfully overcome. When I showed her the photograph of our twins, she nearly fainted with excitement.

"Oh Bella, oh sweetheart, two more little babies," Rene had gushed, while she had held the sonogram photo in her shaky hand.

It seems so much more real now that Rene knows, now that I have gone shopping for the babies with her. As soon as I bought baby clothes and little booties, it hit me that in a few short months they would be here.

As my belly grows, I look forward to finding out the sexes. I truly don't care, I just want a healthy baby, but the anticipation is killing me. Tomorrow I have another appointment, and we will find out. Anthony is insistent on a brother, and I hope he gets one. He would love another little boy around to play cars and watch cartoon action movies with, while Edward would love one of each.

I'm much too excited for tomorrow to spend the day sitting around the house, so instead, I insist on taking Anthony to the park. He needs a bit of fresh air after being cooped up with me all morning watching the Disney channel. Anthony is bubbling with excitement, happy to play outside with me.

The park we go to is nearby, with a long trail dog walkers frequent, and a small playground for children. As soon as we arrive, Anthony insists on being carried, much to my surprise. As my pregnancy has progressed, his need to be close to me has increased. It would be cute if he were not a heavy little guy.

"Mommy watch me play," Anthony squeals as I set him on his feet in front of the jungle gym.

Anthony runs as fast as his little legs will take him and jumps on the rock wall, climbing up two colored walks before jumping back down to the wood chips to announce, "Did it mommy!"

I chuckle at his enthusiasm, "You did baby! Mommy is so proud of you!"

He claps his hands and giggles before running back to me, "Push me mommy," he laughs, pointing toward the swings.

Picking him up, I carry him toward the swing set, stopping for a moment as I see something familiar in my peripherals. I gasp as my gaze locks with James Peterson, my former boss, walking his dog, coming in my direction. Anthony notices that I'm occupied with something other than him, and begins to stir in my arms.

"Mommy, play!"

"Mommy is sorry baby, she was just a little distracted," I explain as I carry Anthony to the baby swings and get him situated.

"Push high! Push high!"

I push him a few feet forward and he throws his head back in a fit of giggles. I would join in, but I am too distracted with the sight of James coming toward us. I'm thankful that he hasn't seen me, but with Anthony's loud giggles, I know it won't be long before he does.

"Higher mommy higher," Anthony squeals, kicking his legs and waving his little hands about.

James finally makes eye contact with me and I try to remain calm, I don't want him to know how much he affects me. But as he comes toward me, I can't help but tense and grow frigid with discomfort.

"Bella," he calls out, giving me a friendly wave.

Luckily, Anthony is too distracted with his play to notice the man approaching, and how uncomfortable said man makes me. I give him an uncomfortable smile and a small wave back. Anthony giggles and is excited to see James's black lab coming his way.

"Mommy doggy mommy!"

This time I don't humor him, too taken aback to say anything. James finally stops a few feet away, and settles comfortably against the swing set's railing.

"And who is this little guy?"

With a forced smile I gesture to Anthony and say, "This is my son Anthony."

"He looks a lot like you Bells," he says, and I cringe at his nickname for me. "And you have another on the way…"

"Yes," I quickly state, putting a bit of ice into my tone, "My husband and I are expecting twins."

"Your husband," he whistles, "I didn't know you were married Bells, do I know the guy?"

I open my mouth to spit out Edward's name, but hesitate and decide against it. Instead, I shrug and shake my head, not wanting to give too much away. I'm sure he isn't exactly thrilled with Edward, the man who fired him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again James," I say, as I pick of Anthony and begin to walk toward my car.

"Mommy, we got here," Anthony complains, giving me a little pout.

"Wait, Bella," James calls out, jogging toward me.

I suppress a groan of discomfort and turn to look at him. "What James," I ask, with all of my patience and politeness gone.

"I just wanted to give you my number, if you ever want to catch up," he trails off with a wolfish grin.

"I'm married," I say, looking down at the business card he has in his hand.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't have male friends," he has the nerve to wink at me.

"Mommy got me," Anthony says, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Here," James insists, "just take my number and think about it."

I snatch the number from his hand and walk off, "You won't regret it," James calls after me.

I cast a smile over my shoulder, making eye contact with James, before I toss his card in a nearby trash can. His smile falters for a moment, before his eyes are lit up with the challenge I have, unknowingly, just presented him. I head to my car, without giving him the chance to say anything else.

"Who dat mommy," Anthony ask as I strap him into his car seat.

"That was nobody baby, nobody important."

 **A/N: What do you guys think about James? Bella's past is going to quickly catch up with her! Hope you are enjoying this, and like always, please review!**


	72. Chapter 67: Good News

**I hope you guys are excited to find out the sex of these twins! Thanks for all of your support on this story, it really means the world to me! Hope you enjoy, and like always, please review! I love reading your comments and theories!**

 **BPOV:**

"How was the park buddy," Edward asks as we sit down for dinner.

I haven't told Edward about my run-in with James, still unsure how to approach it. Little did I know, Anthony would broach the subject for me.

"Saw boy n doggy," Anthony exclaims, indicating with his hands, how big the dog was.

"Wow that's really cool buddy," Edward says.

Anthony's words do not give away the fact that the "boy" with the dog, was really a man, and a skeevy one at that.

"What did the dog look like buddy," Edward prompts him.

"Da doggy or da boy," Anthony asks with wide eyes.

Edward thinks for a moment, gives me a curious stare, before smiling at our son and stating, "Both."

"Doggy black, big, wif pink tongue daddy," Anthony giggles at the memories, "Boy bigger than mommy!"

Suddenly, realization appears on Edward's face, and although he says nothing to me, I can tell if our son wasn't in the room he would. But instead, Edward leans back against his seat, takes a swig of his beer, and gives our son a tight smile.

Breaking the tension in the room, Anthony asks, "Me get doggy mommy?"

I giggle at his hopeful face, "Baby you are getting two new babies to play with. Don't you think a doggy would be too much?"

"Na-ha mommy," he giggles, "me take care it."

I reach forward tickling his little tummy, causing him to squeal in his seat, "You would take care of it? Is that right mister? You would walk the dog, clean up after the dog, and feed the dog?"

He giggles, and reaches for me to hold him, "Yea mommy da course!"

"Well, maybe someday," I giggle, giving him a peck on the nose.

Edward is more relax now, the tension in his face gone. I give him a small smile, silently conveying to him that I will explain later. With so much to look forward the following day, I don't want him to stress about this.

After Anthony is put to bed and finally asleep, Edward runs a bath for us both, "Out with it," he says as he helps me out of my clothes.

"James was walking his dog, and he came on to me…," I trial off, blushing and naked before him.

"He came onto you," Edward says in angry disbelief. "Does he not see that you are married and pregnant now?"

"Of course he saw that," I roll my eyes at him, "He didn't seem to care too much."

Edward sighs, still bristling with anger, and helps me into the warm bath. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," I smile at him, "I am a big girl after all."

Edward chuckles and slides into the bath behind me, pulling me against his chest. "I hate that fucker," Edward comments, before biting my earlobe. "Did he make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Naw," I wave him off, "besides, I had little Anthony there to protect me."

"I can't believe he did that in front of our son. He better hope that I never run into him."

I chuckle and rest my head on his shoulder, gazing up at his clenched jaw. "Why baby, would you defend my honor?"

Edward's jaw relaxes and he smiles at me. "Well, let's just hope he doesn't run into you again. I don't want to have to have a talk with him again."

I giggle up at him; he is such a bad liar. "Are you sure about that baby?"

Edward smiles down at me as I giggle against his chest. "Well, I wouldn't mind it I suppose. The man definitely has it coming."

"Well I'll let him know that if there is a next time," I promise him, "I'll have to say that his attentions are making my big, handsome husband mad," I tease him.

"Your big handsome husband," Edward chuckles, as he swiftly moves his hand between my legs.

I gasp at the pressure, and open my legs to accommodate his hands. "I suppose I can't blame any man who wants you," Edward groans against my ear as he plays with my clit, "you are so beautiful Bella."

I flush at his words and moan against his chest. An orgasm causes me to spiral out of control, and before I know it, I'm on Edward's lap, riding him into oblivion. I watch his face, which is thrown back against the tiled wall in ecstasy. His face as he comes is one of my favorite sights in the entire world. He looks incredibly beautiful as he experiences more pleasure than he has ever imagined possible.

"God Bella," he moans, as he finishes, "I will never grow tired of you."

"That is good to hear," I giggle, before slipping off of his and sitting comfortably between his legs in the tub.

We wash each other, one of my favorite activities, and massage each other's backs. Finally, he pulls the plug on the tub, and lifts me out, of the now cold water, and carries me to our bed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow," I ask, as we lay down to sleep.

"Of course," he grins, "I want to see my little guys in there."

Edward's response makes me smile, and as I fall asleep, I dream of two little babies, giggling in my arms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I wait in our hospital room, I am shaking with excitement. With Edward at my side, and Anthony sitting on his lap, this moment could not be more perfect. Even as I sit here, I cannot believe I have been blessed with this perfect life. Sure, we experience hiccups every now and again, but every second we have together is such a blessing.

"Are you excited to see if you are going to have brothers, or sisters, or both," Edward asks our son, who is focused on the Oreo cookie he is eating.

Anthony licks a bit of the icing from the cookies center before answering, "Want boys dada!"

Before Edward can respond, the tech comes through the doors with a blinding smile on her face. I hold Edward's hand for support as she begins. I don't care what the sexes are, as long as we have two healthy babies. But I can't deny it, I do want a girl. I've always wanted a little one to dress up and take to a bunch of mother-daughter activities.

"I'm seeing a little boy and a little girl mom," the tech announces with an excited smile.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I can't stop giggling. Happiness surges through me and the loving energy in the room is palpable. When I am finally able to turn my eyes away from my little babies on the screen, I look to Edward, to find that Edward is crying as well, holding our son tightly against his chest.

"Buddy, you are going to have a brother and sister," Edward tells our son, who's eyes are widened in confusion.

"I get brotha," Anthony squeals, "I get brotha!"

"And a sister," I giggle as I inform him.

"Mommy I get brotha," he laughs, clapping his little hands together in excitement.

I roll my eyes and laugh, too happy to correct him again. I know he will be an amazing older brother and will love both babies as much as his little heart can.

 **A/N: One boy and one girl…so sweet** **. I can't believe this story is almost finished…sigh. I'm planning to post the very last chapter on May 1** **st** **, which will be my 6 month anniversary on Fanfiction** **. I can't believe I have been writing on this sight for six months already, time has really flown by. I was so excited to see today, that this story has reached over 1,000 followers! For my first story, that is so awesome! Thank you guys so much** **.**

 **Also, I made a brand new banner for this story! So check it out on my facebook, Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess) and friend me while you're there ;).**

 **Please review!**


	73. Edward Pregnancy Outtake

**Here is a special outtake for Easter. Whether you celebrate the holiday or not, I hope you appreciate this one** **. A ton of you have been requesting an Edward POV, so here you go! Please review!**

 **Here is a special outtake for all of you wonderful people!**

 **EPOV Outtake:**

I never thought I would be blessed with a family, let alone a beautiful wife and an incredible son. But now that she is pregnant again, I am happier than ever. It is still a shock, but soon we will be blessed with another baby. She is gorgeous pregnant, with her beautiful glow she looks like a goddess. Every night I lay next to her, I can't help but stare as she sleeps. I feel as if I look away for a moment, I will find this all to be a dream.

Every day I think of a new way to surprise her, whether it's her favorite treat, a movie she loves, or a small gift, I just want to make her smile. Seeing her struggle with discomfort and morning sickness is incredibly difficult. I want to hold her, protect her, and never let go. Every morning, I hold her hair and rub her back, whispering to her how much I love her, but it never seems enough. Before I leave for work, I tell Anthony to watch out for her, which he is happy to comply with. _My little toddler loves when I give him responsibilities._

As we have gotten back from our honeymoon, and her pregnancy has progressed, I can't wait to see the baby for the first time. With our first sonogram coming up, it is all I can think about. Bella is excited as well, always touching the small bump she has formed. I cannot wait until she is showing; I want to feel the baby kick against my palm, just so I can feel it is alive and well.

Even though her belly is still small, I can't help but talk to it. After seeing our son talk to the little bump, I couldn't resist doing it myself.

"How's daddy little boy," I ask her belly, causing her to giggle and shoo me away.

"Edward, it could be a girl you know," she teases me.

"Well, whatever it is, I will be happy," I smile, before bringing my lips to meet hers.

She feels incredible against me; her soft curves are a dream. Her breasts are heavier in my hands already, and I already can't wait to watch them grow as her pregnancy progresses. As we make love, I worship every inch of her, unable to get my fill. When I am inside of her, I feel as though I am home.

She holds me to her breast, allowing me to rub her stomach and play with her hair. I'm too excited for tomorrow to sleep. We will be seeing our baby for the first time…and the sight of my growing child is all I can think about. Bella is just as restless, too happy to fall to sleep and dream.

Seeing that she is filled with energy, I pull her into my arms and settle between her thighs, making love to her until we are both replete.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anthony is excited, but confused about "meeting" the new baby today. It's cute to watch him search the house for his little brother, looking under tables and couches as if a little baby will appear.

"It's still in my tummy," Bella giggles at him, "but there are special pictures where we can see the baby."

Anthony is confused, and returns his interests back to his toys. As soon as Bella explains to him again, Anthony crawls toward her and puts his head against her stomach.

"Hello," he giggles as he pats Bella's tummy, "It me! You brotha!"

Bella's face lights up in a gorgeous smile and her eyes fill with happy tears. I feel emotional as well, as I watch Anthony talk to the baby for the first time. He is such a perfect little boy, even with his tantrums, I couldn't ask for a better son.

He is well behaved all the way to the doctor's office. It is different than the doctor I am accustomed to seeing. I'm not used to the excessive pastels and girly magazines. I even consider reading a _Cosmo_ to calm my nerves.

As soon as we make it into the appointment, I'm filled with excitement. I hold Bella's hand through the physical and blood tests and when the technician comes in, my eyes are glued to the monitor that has been set up.

"Can you see mom and dad," the technician asks.

I hold Bella's hand tightly in mine as we wait for the first image of our child. "Watch buddy, we are going to see the baby."

Anthony perks up in my lap and his eyes shoot to the screen.

"I'm seeing two heart beats mom," Dr. Green announces with a smile.

Tears prick my eyes and I stare at the screen in disbelief. _Twins…we are having twins!_ We are going to have two new editions to our family. I never knew I could be so happy. Tears trail down my cheeks as I stare at my beautiful wife. _What have I done to deserve someone so perfect?_

My Bella is giggling on the table as she stares at the screen in shock. I can't take my eyes off of her, my incredible wife who has given me the world. Even if I cherished her for the rest of my days, I feel as if that would not be enough. How can you repay the woman who has given you a family? All I can do is love her well, and I will love her well for the rest of my life.

 **A/N: Awwwww…isn't Edward cute? I hope you enjoyed this little outtake! Please review!**


	74. Chapter 68: Weird Happenings

**Hey guys! I can't believe this story is almost complete! This is so exciting because it is my first fanfiction. Thanks everyone for all of your support and reviews! It means so much to me! This is the beginning of the end everyone. There will be three more chapters (including this one) and a long epilogue…but that doesn't mean I won't throw some extra outtakes in the end for you guys!**

 **Big thanks to Sherry for jumping on last minute and prereading for me! You're an angel** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"Mommy, da brotha like sing?" Anthony asks, as soon as his rendition of _Just Can't Wait to be King_ was finished.

"Your brother and sister love your songs baby," I assure him, running my fingers through his unruly hair.

"Dey want nother?" Anthony asks my belly.

"Of course they do," I giggle with him.

Now that I am six months long, there is no doubt in anyone's mind that I am pregnant with twins. My ankles ache and my back spasms are relentless, but luckily, my morning sickness has subsided. Edward has waited on me hand and foot, acting as if, if I do something myself I would break. Normally, I would find this sort of attention annoying, but coming from Edward, I can't help but swoon.

In addition to Edward's attentions, I now have the attentions of my in-laws, who are thrilled about our marriage as well as the twins. Emmett had spilled the beans about our union before Edward had come around to mentioning it. Although they were shocked that we hadn't done something more traditional, as soon as they saw my pregnant baby all their questions were answered.

Esme has taken me to the spa, on shopping dates, and to every movie I have wanted to see. All while Carlisle has bonded with Anthony. I am so happy to be connecting with Edward's family; I have heard so many unfortunate stories in the past from people who haven't been as lucky. But Esme treats me as if I am her natural daughter and I just as close to her as I am my own eccentric mom.

I was thrilled to hear she would be staying in town until I give birth, and perhaps after if her job permits it. I can't tell her enough how much I appreciate her, with Anthony, two new babies, and a CEO husband, I will definitely need an extra set of hands.

"Mommy we play now?" Anthony asks when he is finally finished talking to the babies in my tummy.

"Yea buddy, we can go play. Let's go grab lunch first, mommy is hungry."

"You always hungry," he mumbles, and I can't help but laugh at his assessment. My pregnancy cravings have been crazy lately.

We stop by my favorite sandwich spot that has the best vanilla milkshakes a pregnant woman could ask for. Anthony is fussy, as he wants to run around and play, but as soon as he gets his food, he thankfully calms down.

"Bella?" a familiar voice questions.

I look up to see the monstrous sight of Victoria coming toward me. Perhaps _monstrous_ is not the right word, she does look as pretty as ever, but the sight of her turns my stomach. I still wonder what things would have been like without her in my past. She was so vindictive, so cruel. Why would a woman go after another woman, because they man they like is giving another unwanted attention? _What ever happened to sticking together?_

I'm shocked to find the center of her world, standing behind her. James is just as unnerving as I had remembered. It has been months since I have seen him; thankfully the park was the last time he happened to run into Anthony and me.

"It's funny running into you two again," Victoria says with an insincere smile. "Are you expecting another?"

I have to roll my eyes at this. What does she think? _That I put on weight and it all went straight to my belly?_ With a forced smile that matches hers, I sweetly respond, "Yes, Edward and I are expecting another."

"Edward and you," Victoria says in shock, "Edward doesn't seem like the type of man to settle down. I was under the impression you found someone else."

I look at Anthony, who is no longer interested in his food, but is, instead, interested in the agitated adults before him.

"Edward and I were together the last time we ran into each other."

She smiles, and I cringe. "Yes, but I never thought it would stick."

Finally, James has joined us and Victoria cannot wait to tell him all about my recent nuptials. "Babe, did you hear? Edward has gotten married."

James doesn't look surprised, and I don't know how I feel about his calm expression. "Congratulations Bella."

As if sensing my discomfort, Anthony perks up in his chair and says, "Mommy?"

Seeing that he is practically finished with his food, and ignoring my own hunger, I force a smile at the awful couple and say, "It looks like my son wants to get going. We have a whole day planned."

Standing up, I slide my purse onto my shoulder and grab Anthony, holding him protectively in my arms. "It was nice bumping into you two again." This time, I don't try to fake my feelings and walk past them without a second glance.

"Hopefully we will bump into you again soon," Victoria calls out after me.

I don't turn around.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My mood had returned to normal as soon as we arrived at the park. I played with Anthony for hours, not being able to chase him like I used to, now that I have a huge belly that makes it hard for me to balance. Anthony doesn't mind though, he just wants to hold him in my arms and play with him all day.

When we return home, it is close to six and I quickly start dinner. I make something simple, too exhausted by the events of the day to do much else, and I set the table with Anthony's help.

"When dada get here?" he asks as he eyes the baked macaroni and cheese on the table.

I stare at the clock and notice that it is past six thirty… _Edward should be home by now._ I frown, and tell Anthony that we can start without daddy. I am too hungry to wait. When Edward finally does arrive it is ten past seven and he bustles through the door with a strange expression. I've never seen him look so discombobulated. He doesn't join us at first, stating that he wants to go to our room to wash up. I can't help but note his strange behavior, especially when he walked past Anthony without a hug.

"Daddy arighty?" Anthony asks with a frown.

I frown too. "I'm sure your dad is fine."

Edward joins us, now wearing a different outfit, and gives me a strained smile. He seems so stressed and I wonder if something at work is plaguing him. He had been talking about an important merger recently, but usually he finds such things oddly exhilarating.

After dinner we watch a movie as a family and I can't help but notice that Edward hasn't wrapped his arm around me like he usually does during these moments together. I don't say anything, not wanting to broach the subject in front of Anthony. But as soon as he is in bed, and we are finally alone, I try to talk to him.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella," he says without looking at me. "It's just some stuff with work, I don't need to stress you out with these things."

"You won't stress me out," I encourage him, rubbing small circles on his back.

He gives me a small smile, his first smile of the night, and leans his head against my shoulder. "Bella, your pregnant with twins, you don't need any extra stress in your life. I handled it, so we don't have anything to worry about."

I smile, contented by his response, running my hands through his hair I ask, "So, I think I know of a way to help you relax."

He chuckles at my suggestive remark, but says, "Not tonight babe, I'm too tired."

I tense next to him. _He has never turned me down before!_ "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

He smiles at me, kisses my lips, and says, "Not tonight babe, I just need to sleep this off."

I watch him walk to the bathroom and close the door behind him, effectively shutting me out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Would you like me to wash your hair now baby?"

I open my eyes and stare up at Edward, still feeling completely exhausted from our hours of lovemaking. With a coy grin, I nod at him, and sit up straight between his legs in the bathtub, giving him better axis to my body.

It has been a week since his spurt of weirdness and now any awkwardness between us has dissipated. He is even more caring now than he was before, now constantly wanting to surprise me with little gifts, nice dinners, and amazing sex. I couldn't ask for a better husband or a better father to my children.

On the days Edward has spent at the office, I have spent with Esme, becoming extremely close to my new mother in law. She keeps me company whenever Edward is away. I'm thankful his merger was successful and he can finally return to his normal schedule.

"Does that feel good baby," Edward coos from behind me.

I smile as he massages my scalp and let myself enjoy this time with him. "It's amazing Edward."

He treats me as if I was a fragile antique at times, and I feel so incredibly loved in his arms. "Let me make love to you again."

I smile and open my legs for him. He teases me with his fingers and kisses my neck until I am quivering in his arms. When we make love for the third time this evening, I put everything I have into, wanting to show him, physically, just how much I love him. He reciprocates with just as much enthusiasm, thrusting into me as if I were the cure to all that has plagued him.

Later that night, as we lie in bed, I hear Anthony tapping on our door. Edward and I quickly dress in pajamas and I go to let Anthony in. I open it to find our baby boy staring up at us with wide eyes and his thumb in his mouth.

"Too dark mommy," he comments before coming inside.

"What happened to your nightlight baby?"

"It no work," he shrugs before Edward pulls him onto our bed.

As I join my boys on the bed, Anthony instantly cuddles against my side and smiles up at me. "Can talk baby mommy?"

I giggle at his adorable question. "Of course you can talk to the babies Anthony."

Anthony puts his head against my stomach and begins to quietly talk to his brother and sister. "It you brotha. Dark in there too?"

I giggle at him and pull him into my arms, unable to contain my need to lavish him with affection. He allows me to kiss his face, as he giggles and thrashes in my arms.

"Mommy dat tickle!"

Not wanting to rile him up before bedtime, I took him against my side and rub his back.

"I want brotha now mommy," Anthony says with a yawn.

"I know buddy, he will be here in a few short months," I promise him.

My due date is three months away and it all seems so surreal. There are times where I am overwhelmed with excitement, but there are also times I am filled with worry. I can't help but become paranoid about messing things up as a mother and sometimes these thoughts are crippling. I'm sure that every expecting mother feels this at some point, but the knowledge that I will be responsible for the well-being of three humans is terrifying.

But with the support system I have in my life, I know that I will be successful.

 **A/N: Any clues about what is up with Edward? Some drama ahead! Leave me a review! I really appreciate it!**


	75. Chapter 69: Bella's Scare

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reviewing, you guys had some great theories! Just going to throw this out there right now, before roasting me in the comments, make sure you read the ENTIRE chapter haha. Because I know halfway through you might want to initially strangle me. But bear with me haha.**

 **Also, Big thanks to Sherry. Thank you so much for helping me wrap my first story up! You are absolutely incredible.**

 **BPOV:**

Now that I am seven months pregnant, I feel as if I am ready to burst. My emotions are a mystery to me, and each day I wake up not knowing how I will feel. Anthony's energy weighs on me at times, and thankfully I have Esme and Alice to entertain him when I cannot.

Today Esme has been keeping Anthony busy, allowing me time to relax. I'm happy that Anthony loves his grandmother so much; he constantly wants her around to play with him. I watch them together, as they play on the floor, and I can't help but beat myself up. She lost two years with this amazing boy because of me, and I hope I can spend the rest of our relationship making it up to her.

I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh and pull it out of my pocket to see a text message from Edward.

 **Hey babe, I'll be working late tonight. I wish I could see you babe. I miss you. Drop by if you can.**

I smile at the message, although I do find it a bit odd. He never wants me to come by his office, thinking that the drive into the city would be too stressful for me. Usually, Edward wraps whatever he can up before coming home and works as fast as he possibly can. Sometimes, if he misses me enough, he will bring some of his work home with him just so he can complete it at my side. He always says that my presence helps.

Perhaps I could drive down and visit him. It is almost six and traffic is less heavy…it would be a perfect time to drive down. But, I want to surprise him.

 **I miss you too! I might be able to make it to see you.**

"Can you watch Anthony? I'm going to go out for a bit?"

Esme is happy to help, never growing tired of her grandson. After changing out of my yoga pants and into something much more appealing, I am on my way. With the memories of my last visit with him at his office in my mind, _bent over his desk while he fucked me into oblivion,_ I'm excited to see him tonight. Perhaps that is way he asked me to visit him, he wants me all to himself for a short while.

I stare at my phone as I make my way onto the elevator, and notice that Edward hasn't texted me back. _Perhaps he is busy._ As soon as I reach his floor, I'm suddenly confused. No one else is working late; usually he has at least a few coworkers with him. Shrugging my shoulders, I make my way to his office and push the cracked door opened. As soon as I come face to face with someone who isn't my husband, my entire body chills in shock.

Before me is his strawberry blonde ex-girlfriend, wearing no more than a pair of small lace panties. She looks shocked as well, although something in her eyes causes her to look insincere, as if she expected me to walk through that door. I gaze around the office, and Edward is nowhere to be found. With reluctance, my eyes fall back to her.

"I'm sorry," she says with an attractive frown, "he didn't want you to find out."

With watery vision, I can barely see her, but I still know she looks perfect. What man wouldn't want someone like her? My emotions go from anger to disappointment in an instant and I can no longer contain my tears. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to his children? I have to get out of here; I can't embarrass myself any further by continuing to cry before this woman.

With shaky legs and a heavy heart, I flee before Edward can return. I know if I see them together I will be traumatized for life. Even the image of her, beautiful and practically naked, is burned into my brain. As soon as I am safely in my car, I sob uncontrollably. I sob until there are no tears left. I need to return home to Anthony, I know the feeling of my little boy in my arms would be the only thing that could make me feel better.

What am I going to tell him when Edward and I spilt up? Infidelity crosses the line for me, and I could never stay with a man who did not respect me. How can you respect a woman and cheat on her with someone else? The drive back home is long and quiet. I couldn't stomach listening to music for the fear of a love song coming on. When I finally am parked outside my home…Edward's home…I pull myself together, not wanting to look like a complete mess in front of Esme and Anthony.

I know regardless of what I do, I will look completely heartbroken. As I walk up the driveway, I notice that Esme's car is gone and in its place is Edward's. Did he beat me home, knowing that I had found out about him and is whore? I don't want to see him; I don't think I could stand it.

When I open the front door to find Anthony playing on his lap, I am…confused. Edward is in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, not looking like a man who just rushed home after being caught cheating. When his eyes meet mine, the smile falls off of his face and he looks just as confused as I am.

"One second buddy," Edward says, pulling Anthony gently off of his lap before standing up and jogging to meet me.

I didn't notice that I was standing still with the front door wide open, until Edward closed it and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you alright Bella?" His voice is laced with concern and he pulls back to get a better look at me. "Baby, where have you been? What happened?"

When I finally regain my senses I respond, "I went to visit you at work. You texted me about it."

Edward's brows crease in confusion, "What are you talking about? I got home when I normally do. When I arrived my mom said you wanted to go out for a while."

I feel my eyes grow wet again and emotions overwhelm me. All the stress of the day comes crashing down around me and I begin to sob. Edward pulls me into his arms and ushers me toward the couch. Anthony runs to me, confused and upset as he watches me cry.

"Mommy?" His little voice shakes in concern and he climbs onto my lap. "Mommy! Stop it mommy."

Anthony wraps his arms around my neck and quickly becomes just as shaken as I am. It has to be hard to see someone you love and look up to falling apart. He relies on me for everything and seeing me cry like this must be frightening.

"Bella, did someone hurt you? Baby what happened?"

I shake my head, unable to answer. How could he act as if he doesn't know what was wrong? Doesn't he know what's wrong…? I hated him mere minutes ago, furious at him for what he had done, but now I wonder if he has done anything. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I get a better look at him. His face is a mirror of mine, sadness and confusion.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Edward immediately nods and helps me from the couch. Once we are alone in our bedroom, I feel safe to ask him. "I went to your office tonight, and saw your ex-girlfriend, naked, in your office."

Edward's brows knit in confusion and he stares at me in shock. "Bella what are you talking about? My ex-girlfriend?"

"The blonde one, who approached us at a restaurant that one time," I explain.

"Tanya?" he questions in confusion.

I don't know why it hurts to hear him say her name. "Yes," I weakly confirm.

He stares incredulously at me, as if he was unable to make sense of what I was telling him. "I don't understand," he finally says.

"You texted me telling me you had to work late," I explain, irritated that he seems to not believe me. "Are you sleeping with her?"

His face turns cold and his eyes flame with anger. "Are you kidding me? You think I would cheat on you," he question is that of moral outrage. "What are you talking about anyway? I never texted you to tell you that, I obviously didn't have to stay late," he states, gesturing to his outfit as if it should be obvious to me.

"Why was she in your office then?"

"How would I know? I obviously wasn't there." Edward is fuming at my side, offended by my line of questioning.

"You have no clue? You haven't been talking to her at all," I question, my anger has quickly returned.

Edward looks at me for a long moment, before sighing and explaining, "She has emailed me quite a bit, she has always been persistent. But I've only given her a response once! I told her that I was married and no longer interested in a relationship with her. You can check my emails if you don't believe me." Edward's anger subsides and he relaxes next to me, "Bella, you can't possibly think I would do that to you. My world revolves around you."

Tears slip down my cheeks and I whisper, "I was so scared Edward."

"Oh baby," he says, before pulling me tightly against his body.

The smell of him fills my nostrils and relaxes my body. I suddenly feel home. "I saw her and I thought my entire life had fallen apart. I was sad for me…sad for our children. I didn't know what I would say to Anthony."

I pull back to look into Edward's eyes, and find that they are swimming with tears as well. "I would never do that Bella. I love you, I love our family," he says with passionate conviction.

"I just don't understand why she was there. How could she just be in your office without your knowledge?"

"I'll talk to her Bella, we can call her now, or I can confront her about it in person."

"I want to be there, I want to understand why she would lie to me about you sleeping with her."

"She said that?" Edward rubs his jaw until it is red and irritated, "I haven't touched her since you came back into my life."

I can see the raw sincerity in his emerald eyes, "I know," I finally say, "I believe you."

Edward gives me a tight smile, but I can tell that this event has derailed him as much as it has me. As we lie in bed that night, with the promise that we will confront Tanya tomorrow, I can't help but notice how tense Edward is at my side. He hasn't touched me since we lay down together, and I have never felt more distant.

"Edward," I ask, unable to see him in the dark room. He doesn't respond, and if not for his breathing beside me, I wouldn't know he was there. "Edward what is it?"

He still silent, thoughtful, before finally answering me, "I was just thinking about how it would feel to lose you, I wouldn't be able to bare it," he says with a sob.

I feel his body shaking beside me, and to comfort him, I pull him to my breast and rub his back. "You could never lose me Edward."

"But even hearing you mention it…even hearing that you had to think about what you would say to Anthony if you and I spilt up…I wouldn't be able to live if that happened."

"When I thought that, I had thought that the worst had happened," I comfort him.

"I know, but I never once imagined my life without you. Even having to think about it was…it was too much."

"I could never imagine my life without you either. I was a mess after I left your office. I thought everything we had together had been a lie. I thought that you had betrayed me."

Edward pulls me close and kisses my forehead, "I would never betray you. How could I? You are everything I could ever need, and we have a family together."

His words fill me with warmth and I want to feel him. I was so broken earlier and I need his body for comfort. As my lips mold against his, Edward immediately understands my need for him, and pulls my cotton chemise over my head before crashing his lips against mine. He plays my body like a familiar instrument, and when he rocks inside of me I feel as if I am home. We come together and relax in each other's arms as we come down from our high. I sigh, utterly exhausted after my roller coaster of a day.

I watch Edward sleep, unable to believe what I had thought of him a few hours ago. Why would his ex-girlfriend lie? What motive would she have? Did she feel like a woman scorned after he dismissed her to pursue me? I can understand her pain, for Edward is a catch and any woman would want him. But would she really want to tear his marriage apart because she felt wronged?

Also, If Edward didn't text me, than who did? Who would have access to his phone before he left for work? They would have had to messaged me awaited my response and delete our conversation before Edward took notice. He would have definitely noticed an ex-girlfriend being in his office, so it must have been someone who worked with him.

 _But who?_

 **A/N: See, Edward has been a good boy after all. I could never have him cheat on Bella….I gag just thinking about it haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Your reviews mean so much to me, whether they are good or bad** **. I just appreciate you taking the time to do it.**


	76. Chapter 70: Moving Forward

**Thanks Sherry for helping me with this and prereading! You are an angel** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"I offended her Bella, I must have."

Edward is agitated at my side, brooding over what he could have done to cause such crazy behavior from his ex.

"You think she was angry that you had been avoiding her?"

Edward's silent for a moment, before he awkwardly meets my eyes. "She came to my office a while ago, and she made a pass at me." I feel sick and look away. Anger overwhelms me as I think of that woman touching my husband. "When I told her no, she was completely shocked, and freaked out before leaving my office."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I can't believe he wouldn't mention something like that to me.

"I didn't want to stress you out about it. I handled it and I thought she would stay away after the incident."

I shake my head and stare out the car window, unable to stomach what might have happened between the two. We are on our way to his office to meet with Tanya before his business meeting. As we drive down the highway, I wonder if I will actually be able to be able to face Tanya again. After seeing her naked, claiming she was having an affair with my husband…I don't know if I would be able to handle it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asks me, as if reading my thoughts.

Now that we are parked outside his office, I am more nervous. Edward takes my hand between his and tenderly kisses my forehead.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you can sit outside and I can confront her."

I don't want to do that, I would feel weak. I want her to see that I am serious and not a woman to be messed with. "No, I want to do it Edward."

He smiles at my confidence, and hand in hand, we walk toward his office building. When we make it to his floor, we find Tanya solemnly waiting outside his office. I'm surprised with how remorseful she looks, nothing like the confident and overbearing woman I have seen in the past. When she looks up to see Edward and I coming toward her, she frowns and hides her face by pushing her long locks forward as a curtain.

Edward unlocks his door, before gesturing to Tanya to join us. "Let's hear it," Edward coldly says, "I want to know why you would think your little scheme was a good idea. Why the _fuck_ would you tell my wife we were having an affair?"

I'm surprised by the ice in his voice; I've never heard him talk to anyone like this. He is livid and shaking as if he were trying his best to restrain himself. As I look at Tanya, I almost feel sorry for her. An emotion I never expected to feel today. She looks so meek and unhappy, and can't even look at Edward.

I wonder if my presence is troubling her. If she is in love with Edward, it's not as if she would want to admit that to him in front of his wife. When I try to leave the office, Edward immediately stops me and shoots Tanya an expectant glare.

"I'm sorry," she quietly begins. Nervously, she plays with her acrylic finger nails and stares at the carpeted floor. "I was so angry. I thought I was special to you once and when you pushed me away I couldn't believe it."

"You were never special to me Tanya."

Tears prick my eyes; I can't believe Edward is being so callous toward her. Sure, I don't like her at all, but, I didn't have an affair with her. He had slept with her with no intention of a relationship, and _although they are both consenting adults_ , she must have hoped for more than just sex.

"So because I didn't want to you thought you would stage something in my office to get my wife to leave me?"

This time, Tanya seems uncertain, as if she didn't know what to say. She bites her lips and looks in my direction. After a long moment, she finally answers, "It wasn't my idea."

Who else would want to hurt us? Then suddenly, it is clear as day, and I quickly ask, "Whose was it?"

"James Peterson and his girlfriend," she confirms my suspicions.

"You're involved with him?" Edward asks, now even more upset.

"I was never involved with him," Tanya firmly states, "Victoria saw me leaving your office that night. I was upset…and well…she was very convincing." She shrugs apologetically.

"Did she give you any reason as to why she wanted you to do this?" _Is it because I was the reason her love interest was fired?_

"She didn't like you apparently," Tanya states, awkward as she fidgets in her seat.

I should be shocked that is all she has to say, but this is, in fact, the woman who appeared naked in Edward's office the night before. I shouldn't expect too much empathy from her, and she _has_ actually illustrated more humility than I had thought she would.

"Do you care Bella, if I speak to your husband alone?" Tanya looks nervously at me and I realize that if she needs closure, I want her to have it. I just want her out of our lives for good.

With a small smile, I nod, and leave them alone in the office. Edward looks reluctant as I leave, but I don't give him the chance to say anything. If he had a relationship with her in the past, _regardless of what sort of relationship it was_ , it is only right to give her the closure she needs. He had said he left her when I came back into his life, and I can't imagine what that must have felt like for Tanya.

Their conversation doesn't take long, and Tanya walks out looker lighter, giving me a small smile as she passes by. Edward walks out, looking exhausted and annoyed.

"How did it go?"

He gives me a tight smile before saying, "She won't be around anymore. Apparently I really hurt her…I hadn't meant to. I just never thought we were serious, I always thought we were on the same page."

I smile at his naivety, "Edward, you are very easy to love. So you never officially broke up with her, you just started ignoring her?"

"I did tell her I couldn't see her anymore," he explains with a shrug, "But she never seemed to take me seriously…I guess she always thought we would be together. But today, I told her I was in love with you and had a family. She was sad…ashamed about what she did…but she understands now that it is over between us."

I smile, relieved, "So what now?"

Edward sighs, "Well, I'm going to fire Victoria and talk to my friend, who just happens to be James's boss, about the situation…and we live happily ever after," Edward chuckles, bending down to kiss my lips.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Victoria denied a great deal, before Edward was able to show her security footage of her speaking with Tanya to prove his point. Her innocent attitude had apparently changed to anger in an instant. Edward said he was more than happy to watch her leave. After everything she has done, it was therapeutic to see her lose her job.

James was let go as well. Apparently, he had a habit of sexually harassing coworker, and once one came forward, many others had the courage to follow. Regardless of his flaws, Victoria stayed at his side, apparently they both wanted to go down together.

Tanya hasn't tried to contact Edward since their talk a month ago, but I did see her at the mall with a new man at her side. She looked happy and in love, and I found that I was happy for her. Perhaps she learned a great deal from her failed relationship with Edward.

With my due date a month away, I have spent all my free time preparing for the baby. I have avoided taking a large work load at work, and have been editing reference books for the last few months of my pregnancy. Edward and I have built furniture for the baby, truly proving, after hours of reading frustrating instructions, that we were meant to be together.

With the help of Esme and my mother, I have filled the babies' room with clothes, toy, and diapers. It is fun shopping for them. I especially love buying the little booties. They are so small and adorable and I can only imagine what they would look like on my babies' little feet. As a surprise, Esme had given me a beautiful light blue rocking chair. I dream of rocking my baby and singing to them as they fall asleep in my arms. But, after having one baby already, I know that it won't be that easy or that relaxing. Twins will be a lot of work, especially with a toddler on top of that, but luckily I am surrounded by people who love me and want to help.

Today is my baby shower. I resisted the idea, but Alice insisted that I have one. I don't really like all the attention, but I do appreciate the gifts. We play silly games and drink lemonade, and in the presence of friends and family, I find that I have a great time. Anthony isn't as thrilled as I am though, he isn't too keen on being around large groups of people, and doesn't really like to share me. Every time I try to talk to someone, Anthony interrupts and insists I pay attention to him.

"Mommy up," Anthony whines, as I talk to Alice.

Not wanting a tantrum at my party, I lift him into my arms and kiss his forehead. "So am I going to be a God mother," Alice teases.

Before I can answer, Anthony interrupts and says, "Mommy you play wif me?"

"Yea baby, mommy will play when we get home." Returning my attention to Alice, I respond, "I would love that Alice."

"Mommy," Anthony says, reaching up to touch my face to get my attention.

Alice laughs, "It's going to be difficult when he has to share you with two new babies."

"He's actually really excited," I tell her, and when she looks at me in complete disbelief, I get Anthony's attention and ask, "Baby aren't you excited for your new brother and sister?"

"Yea," he giggles, "me cite! Me big brotha!"

Alice chuckles at his enthusiasm, "He is excited isn't he?"

"I sing to da brotha," Anthony tells her.

"You sing to your brother and sister?"

"Yea me good sing!"

Anthony sings his little song for the company and everyone gushes over my little boy. I'm so proud of him; he has really come of his shell since Edward entered his life. Alice videotapes his little concert and sends it to Edward for me, who, is regretfully, at work.

I return home with a trunk filled to the brim with gifts. Edward is waiting at the front door, ready to help carry my treasures inside. "How was it baby?" Edward asks, kissing me on the lips and taking Anthony from my arms.

"It was wonderful! Did you see our little boy singing?"

"Of course I did," Edward grins, "You did a great job buddy! Do you know what you are going to sing when your little brother and sister get here?"

Anthony gives his daddy a huge grin and nods, "I sing you me getta!"

"That's my favorite," I grin at him, "Our song from _Oliver and Company_."

"Yea, me n mommy song!"

I can imagine him now, seeing to the two babies, comforting them as only a big brother can. I feel a kick, as if my babies' know that I am thinking about them. I put my hand on my tummy, letting them know that I am here, that I love them. I can't wait to see them, and now that my last term is almost up, I can no longer contain my excitement.

 **A/N: I'm happy Tanya found someone else. Although she is sort of….slutty (I hate using that word, but I couldn't think of a better one), I think some girls like her just want to be loved as well but have some issues and don't know how to go about it. So I really wanted her to be able to find happiness with someone else. Also, because Bella is such a lovely person, I thought she would have been happy for Tanya.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like always, please review! I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say after every chapter!**

 **I have one final chapter and then an epilogue…I can't believe this story is almost over! As a special gift to you, for making this first story so special for me, please review and let me know a chapter you would like to see in Edward's POV.**


	77. Chapter 71: The Birth of the Twins

**Hey everyone! This is my last chapter before my epilogue! This is sort of bittersweet…**

 **I want to take this time to thank the people who have liked this story from the first day I published it. As you probably know, I started my fanfiction account on December 1** **st** **, 2016 and this was the first story I posted. These people were the first few people to follow my story and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you!**

 **KikiTheDreamer**

 **Nik2010**

 **Camillac**

 **Julie70**

 **Oneluvbug**

 **Peacinthecrease31**

 **Sherylb**

 **Sweetsouthernsongbird**

 **You guys were the first ones to follow this story! I would give you all a hug if I could**

 **But also, thanks to each and every one of you! I appreciate your support so much!**

 **Also, Thank you Sherry for being an angel and helping me out!**

 **BPOV:**

As soon as I feel a bit of relief, I slack against the bed, covered in layers of sweat and utterly exhausted. I can't push anymore, and the contractions feel endless, but they are not as bad as they once were. There is a worried vibe in the hospital room and I hear doctors buzzing about. I'm too tired to listen, wanting to close my eyes and fall asleep.

"She's been in labor for the entire fucking night," I hear Edward spit out. I'm gripping his hand, wanting to pull him into my arms and rest.

I hear Edward discuss options with the doctor and close my eyes, dreaming that the pain is over and my babies are here. Edward raises his voice, before finally agreeing with the doctor and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"They are going to do a C-section love," Edward assures me, rubbing my head and kissing my face. "You can finally rest baby."

I nod my head and relax against the hospital bed. Next thing I know, we are moving out of my room and down the white hospital halls. People buzz around me and the nurse bends down and speaks to me as she pushes me to the OR. Her face is bright and her voice is comforting, but I am too out of it to register what she is saying to me.

Once I'm in the operating room, I call out for Edward and find that he is gone. I sit up in bed, starting to panic.

"Mrs. Cullen your husband is changing into scrubs, he will be back in a moment."

This doesn't comfort me though, and I grow panicked as I stare at the unfamiliar faces in the room. I am transferred to the operating table and have a moment to stare at the monitors and unfamiliar equipment before Edward and the anesthesiologist burst in. The nurse is setting up a screen across my chest as Edward rushes to my side.

"How are you feeling baby?" Edward's eyes are panicked, but I can tell he is trying to remain calm for my sake.

"I want to go home," I begin to cry, feeling terrified as reality sinks in.

"Baby," he sobs. When he kisses my forehead I can feel his tears. "It's going to be alright, I'm right here with you."

The anesthesiologist is finished and the doctors have begun. It doesn't hurt, but I feel sensations and pressure on my skin. Edward talks me through the strange feelings and I find that I am easily distracted by his attentions.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers, holding on to my hand for dear life, "I love you so much beautiful."

There is pressure, there is suction, and then there is a loud cry. The sound of my baby! I gasp and reach out for them.

"You have a boy Mrs. Cullen," the doctor says and I immediately beg. "Can I see him?"

Edward lets go of my hand for a moment, and comes back to me holding our little boy. His face is pink and covered in white mush, and he is swathed in blue. I hold him in my arms and kiss his wet face. As soon as his wide green eyes stare up at me, I fall completely in love with him.

"It's little Aiden Matthew Cullen," I announce, allowing my baby to grasp my finger.

"Aiden Matthew," Edward smiles in approval.

Edward is crying, delighted to gaze upon his baby boy for the first time. I kiss Aiden once more, before handing him back to Edward as soon as I hear another cry. _My daughter! I'm finally getting a daughter!_

She is beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And she is mine. When I finally get to hold her in my arms, I fall in love all over again. She is exceptional and I know, with both of my babies, I will love them unconditionally.

"Emma Grace Cullen," I say, smiling at my wide eyed little girl.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A while later, after a short involuntary nap, I am in the recovery room with little Aiden and Emma next to my bed. Esme, Rene, and Alice have joined me, to greet the new additions to our family. Edward has taken Anthony to the vending machine to get a snack, so he won't be too fussy when he meets his brother and sister for the first time.

As soon as Anthony enters the room, he looks at the babies, his eyes filled with curiosity, before smiling at me and running to my bedside. "Up mommy," he requests with a giggle.

"Buddy, mommy is resting," Edward tells him.

"It's okay Edward, let me hold him." I want Anthony close to me.

"Be careful with mommy Anthony," Edward sternly states before placing him next to me on the bed.

Anthony nestles his face against my neck and wraps one chubby arm around me. "You kay mommy?"

I smile and respond, "Of course I am baby. Do you want to meet your new brother and sister?"

With wide brown eyes, Anthony nods and stares at the two little beds next to me. I pull Anthony close to me, so he is able to peer down at the two babies. "Anthony, this is your brother Aiden and your sister Emma. And Aiden, Emma, this is your older brother Anthony."

Anthony smiles at them, and wildly waves his head and states, "Hi! I you new brotha!"

His enthusiasm brings tears to my eyes and the love in the room is overwhelming. Anthony babbles to the two little babies for a moment, who are both curiously staring at their new brother, before finally, he turns to me and asks, "Mommy. Me sing da song?"

I giggle and wipe a tear from my eye, "Of course Anthony, they would love for you to sing to them."

Anthony smiles, before crawling a little closer to the babies.

"You me togatha be! Foreva be me. We be good pony! You da me!" Anthony giggles through the lyrics, thrilled to be singing to his younger siblings. "We too! Togetha dat you! Foreva me and you!"

Anthony giggles and settles against my side, "You sing to me mommy?"

I'm exhausted, but I smile at him. So proud of my little boy, he is an amazing little brother already. "Okay baby, but just this once. Mommy is really tired."

"Kay mommy," he smiles.

 _"You and me together we'll be_

 _Forever you'll see_

 _We two can be good company_

 _You and me"_

Anthony is sucking his thumb and smiling at me, kissing my arm to urge me to continue.

 _"Yes, together we two_

 _Together, that's you_

 _Forever with me_

 _We'll always be good company_

 _You and me_

 _Yes, together we'll be."_

Anthony eyes fill with tears, as they always do when I sing this song to him. I cuddle him close to me, enjoying his smell and the warmth of his tiny body.

 _"You and me_

 _Together we'll be_

 _Forever, you'll see_

 _We'll always be good company_

 _You and me_

 _Just wait and see."_

"Love you mommy," Anthony says with a teary eyed grin.

"I love you so much Anthony," I promise him, "nothing could ever change that."

I hug him once more, before passing him to Edward, who his teary eyed himself. Esme, Rene, and Alice have dispersed to tell the rest of the family to good news, and I am left with my own little family.

After feeding both of my twins for the first time, I hold my daughter in my arms, while Edward holds our son, Anthony sitting on his knee, staring down at little Aiden in fascination.

"Did you ever picture this," I ask Edward, feeling completely at peace.

I capture this moment in my memory, so I can keep it there forever. I never thought I could feel this way. As each day passes, I am somehow happier, and our family becomes more complete. Now, holding my daughter, while Edward holds Anthony and our son, I can't help but cry. Tears of happiness trail down my face as I look at my husband. _The man who has given me the world, and has asked for nothing in return._ What did I do right to deserve this man…this family?

"This is beyond anything I could have hoped for," he says quietly, his voice breaking with emotion. "You have given me everything Bella…so much more than I have ever deserved."

I look at him, really look at him, taking in every feature and every emotion displayed on his handsome face and decide, "Edward you deserve the world."

"Even if I could have the world, I would only want you. I would only want you and our family."

There is nothing in his emerald eyes besides love, passion, and sincerity. He is incredible and his love is palpable. I am so glad we found each other; I am so glad we the capacity to hope and never give up on what was written in the stars. Edward knew we were meant to be before I had, and I am so thankful that I finally gained the confidence to pursue him. If I had not, I couldn't imagine where I would be at this moment.

But I do know this. I would not be here, in love, with my new family surrounding me.

The pain is over, and I am ready for my happily ever after.

And with one look in Edward's loving eyes, I know I will enjoy every minute of it.

 **A/N: I'm all teary eyed writing this (I'm such a sap). I really hope this story brightened your day like it did mine! I will be posting an epilogue and then my first story will be officially complete.**

 **Please friend me on Facebook at Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess)**

 **Also, please join my group, The Highlander Princess's Clan, on Facebook and vote for which chapter you would like to see in an EPOV! Because, I'm too attached to this story to not post outtakes!**


	78. Chapter 72: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **One year later**

Time flies so quickly. It feels as if it was just yesterday, when I was holding my newborn babies in my arms. Since the day they were born, our journey has been incredible. Anthony had taken to his new role of a big brother immediately and loved his brother… _and even his sister_ …as soon as he saw them.

I believe, at first, the babies frightened Anthony, because they were so small and fragile to him. He was so careful around Aiden and Emma, something so many toddlers don't have the capacity to do. When Anthony finally held the babies, it was incredibly cute. He would talk to them in his new, authoritative, big brother voice, and would tell them about everything under the sun. Aiden, especially, would stare up at his big brother with wide, bright eyes, as if he were intently listening to each word Anthony was saying. It warmed my heart, knowing Aiden loved him so much already.

Edward had been completely smitten with the twins since the first moment he held them in his arms, and perhaps even before then. He scarcely wants to leave for work, knowing that it will be hours before he sees little Aiden and Emma again. At moments, Anthony would be jealous watching his father give his affection to someone other than him. But Edward would explain that he had enough love in his heart for all of us. He was also wonderful about spending extra time with Anthony alone. He would take Anthony on little "dates," so they could spend time together away from the babies. Anthony loved the attention, but oddly enough, when he was away from the twins who were making him jealous, he found that he would miss them. Whenever they would come home, Anthony would run straight to the twin's room to tell the babies everything he did with his daddy.

On Anthony's third birthday, we had a small party filled with friends and family. It was bittersweet looking at my little boy. I was happy we made it through another year, but I was also scared about how fast he was growing up. He was three already and soon he would be in preschool. I feel like the years are escaping me already. When he made a wish, I was transported back to the wish he had made his last birthday that had started it all.

 _"I wish for a daddy!"_

I remember how mortified I had been. But during his third party, the twins were not only a week old and I kept staring at them, meditating on how much my life had changed. On his third birthday he had made another wish, but this time kept it quiet in his mind, but he was smiling at me as he blew out the candles, and I couldn't help but wonder if his little wish had to do with me.

Months later, I had asked him what he had wished for, too curious not to.

"I wished dat mommy be dis happy foreva," he said between giggles, before he had wrapped his little arms tightly around my neck.

Being quite the sap, his answer made me cry. Still, to this day, I can't believe I have been blessed with such a thoughtful little boy. I hope that he is always like this, just as sweet, even in his teenage years. Something tells me that he will be. Especially since he now has a wonderful father to look up to.

I am even more sappy today, because Aiden and Emma are now one year old. Even Edward is emotional about it, taking as many pictures as he can, wanting to capture this moment forever. I soak up every bit of the party, wanting to capture this time with my babies in my memory forever.

When it comes time for cake, Anthony blows out the candle for his brother and sister. "Happy birday brotha," he squeals from beside their high chairs, "Happy birday sista!"

I smile at him, tearing up at his loving display, "Come to mommy baby," I urge him, holding out my arms.

Anthony runs over to me and I wrap him safely in my arms, kissing his forehead. "You are an amazing brother baby. You are doing such a good job. Mommy is so proud of you."

His face lights up at my assessment and he kisses my cheek. "Dank you mommy! I like be olda brotha!"

"I know you do," I coo, "Aiden and Emma love you so much."

"I love dem too mommy," he giggles happily.

And he truly does. My little boy, who reads to his brother and sister every night, well tries to read at least, my little boy who helps them with their meals, helps mommy bathe them…he couldn't be a better brother if he tried.

As soon as the party is over, and all our friends and family are gone, I can finally relax. Edward suggested a movie night, since it is still early enough for our babies to be awake. We choose _The Rescuers,_ and relax on the huge couch Edward had recently purchased for our growing family. I hold Emma in my arms, as Edward holds Aiden, and Anthony is placed comfortably between us. When we are like this, safe and curled up in our home, I find that I am… _blissful._

A mere twenty minutes into the movie, our children are asleep. "I can't believe are babies are already one," I muse.

Edward stares at me, his eyes filled with love and devotion. "I feel as if I've never thanked Anthony properly," Edward smiles at our sleeping boy.

"For what," I ask him.

"I'm so thankful he wished for a daddy," Edward says with a watery grin, "I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if he had not. I never realized how empty my days were until you and Anthony came along."

"I'm glad he wished for you as well," I say, just as emotional, "but I think I would have sought you out soon enough. You are, in fact, the other half of my soul. I doubt I would have been able to survive without you for too much longer."

Edward chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye before answering, "I should hope not, for you are my other half as well."

As the movie comes to an end, and the credits roll, I am so lost in Edward's eyes I barely notice. When he looks at me, I feel so loved, so cherished, as if I am the only person in the entire world. In front of the television, with our children in our arms, I smile at him, enjoying the beginning of our forever together.

 **A/N: And there you have it…my first fanfiction is complete** **. Thank you so much to everyone who has favorite, followed, and commented on this story! Your support means the world to me! This was my first story and I am amazed by the reception it has received and that's due to all of you guys, so thank you so much! I know this story isn't perfect, and I'm definitely going to go back and edit it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it brightened up your day** **. I was pretty sappy finishing this story up, getting especially teary eyed toward the end. It is just such a bittersweet feeling to finish up your first story haha.**

 **I would love for you guys to friend me on facebook at Lizzie Lee (Higlander Princess) and join my group on facebook The Highlander Princess's Clan and vote on which chapter you would like to see in EPOV for this story**

 **If you're sad that this story is over, you can always check out my others…especially my new DaddyWard story "The Blessing."**

 **Once again, thanks for all of your support and I'm so excited to read your reviews! There will be a few outtakes to come** **.**

 **Also, a HUGE thanks to Sherry for being so awesome** **. You're amazing!**


	79. Outtake 1: Preschool Shopping

**Now it's time for some outtakes! Thank you all so much for supporting my first story! I appreciate you all so much! You don't even know. So here is some outtakes for you!** **. And a few "future-takes" that you have so eagerly asked for! I hope you enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

"No mommy! Da blue one there!"

Anthony can barely stand still as we look at school supplies. Every aspect of it excites him. The colorful pencils, boxes of crayons, and notebooks with his favorite characters…he can barely contain himself. If he were tall enough he would be putting everything he could into my shopping cart. Thank God Esme took the twins off my hands for the day, having them here would be insanity.

Now that we are looking at backpacks, Anthony is taking down each and every one he can reach to inspect it. And so far, the blue is his favorite choice.

"You like that one baby?" I smile, taking the backpack to look at the price.

"I no baby," he says with a frown, "I big boy now mommy."

"You are a big boy aren't you?"

I can't believe my little boy is four. I just want to slow down time and cherish every moment with him. Soon he will be in school and I won't be able to see him as much.

"I big now mommy," he giggles, "I go school!"

He's starting preschool in a week and it still seems way too soon. I'm spending as much time alone with him as I can, remembering a time when it was just us. Now that daddy is in the picture and he has a brother and sister to play with, I find that my time alone with him is bittersweet and rare.

After Anthony has gone through each aisle of school supplies thoroughly, we finally finish with a full cart. I couldn't help but go overboard during the trip; it's not every day a mother gets to shop for school supplies for her son's first day of preschool.

"Want to get breakfast Anthony?"

Anthony gives me a grin and a look that says, " _shouldn't you know this mom?"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him, Anthony bounces in my lap and pours syrup until I have to take it and place it far from his reach. I cut his pancakes for him, and hand him a fork so he can dig in.

"Careful buddy, you have to go slow," I laugh before taking a sip of my tea.

"When I go to school you come to," Anthony asks, staring up at me with wide curious eyes.

"Mommy can't go to school with you baby," I say as I rub his back.

"But mommy," he whines, abandoning his breakfast, "I no go by myself."

I hug him tightly, wanting to tell him that mommy can go to. "Baby, you are going to meet lots of new friends, do lots of fun projects, and learn a ton of new things. But mommies and daddies aren't allowed to come. Besides, you will be having so much fun, you won't want your mommy there."

Anthony shakes his head, "No mommy. I want to there all da time."

"I know baby," I soothe him, "Mommy knows. I'll take you to school that day and stay as long as I can," I promise him.

Anthony smiles, pleased with this, "Stay always mommy."

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of the first outtake? I love writing Anthony again! So I am so glad you guys requested this! Also, if you love Daddyward stories, follow my new story The Blessing. I am four chapters in and I know it's going to be a good one. Please review!**


	80. Outtake 2: Wedding

**Here is a special wedding outtake for you guys! It's short and sweet and I just wanted to share it with you!**

 **If you loved this story, please go vote for it on for the Top Ten Completed Fics for April 2017! It would mean so much to me if you all went and voted. I think you can vote once every 24 hours, so if you want, you can vote every day! Yay!**

 **Wedding Outtake**

 **BPOV:**

"What do you think Bella?"

Alice has outdone herself, truly, outdone herself. The dress is incredible, a rare gem that Alice had found after months of searching. It's incredible…no, incredible would not do the dress justice…it's divine. I look like a stranger, never have I looked this beautiful. My hair curled and falls down my back, with the addition of baby's breath Alice added. My make-up is both beautiful and understated, and my ivory skin looks like cream against my white dress.

"It's wonderful Alice," I tell her with teary eyes.

Rene is gushing about everything from my dress, to the decor, to money we must have spent. I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes, but I'm happy that she is so happy. She has been great through this whole process and was eager to get involved, whether it meant watching the kids or helping with decorations, Rene was always there.

"Mommy! Pretty dress mommy," Anthony comments, as he stares at my reflection in the mirror.

"Doesn't your mommy look beautiful?" Esme asks him, as she rocks Emma in her arms.

"You pretty mommy," he comments with a huge grin.

Picking him up, I hold him close and shower him with affection. Now that he is in preschool, he has been my little shadow whenever he is home. Dropping him off that first day had been difficult. He didn't want me to leave the classroom, and when I finally did, I was told by his teacher that he spent most of the day in tears. I was hoping he would acclimate much easier. It is better now, but whenever he comes home, he is stuck to me like glue.

"Thanks baby," I smile at him, allowing him a moment to enjoy my attention.

"Bella, are you ready," a gruff voice asks.

Tears prick my eyes as I turn to find Charlie standing in the doorway. He has been in Europe with his new wife Sue, and I didn't know if they would return in time. For so long, the most communication we had, has been a few phone calls and messages here and there. Seeing him in front of me in a suit and a shy smile on his face is overwhelming.

"Daddy," I giggle, before running toward him with Anthony still in my arms.

He embraces me, in a way only my awkward father can. "You look beautiful Bella," he comments, with tears in his eyes as well. It's just going to be one of those days…filled with happy tears.

"Thanks Dad. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I had to walk you down the aisle; I wouldn't miss that for the world."

The ceremony passes in a blur. I'm so happy, I feel as if I'm floating above my body, watching the events occur below. I smile so much my cheeks ache. From the moment Charlie walked me down the aisle, toward the man I love more than anything, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I barely took in the scenery that we had spent countless hours on, the prairie gentian and the wildflower arrangements that the aisle is lined with, look like a colorful blur through my teary eyes.

If I could see Edward clearly, I would see that he was crying as well. We probably looked like such saps to all of our family and friends. But, it couldn't be helped. It was an emotional day for both of us, although we were married already. We choose to stand with our children; we wanted them involved in this special day. So we said our vows, with Emma in my arms, and Aiden in his, with Anthony standing between us with the rings in his little pocket.

When it came time for him to produce the rings, Anthony had been shaking with excitement, happy to have such an honor bestowed upon him I suppose. Now that he was four, he loved the extra responsibilities he had, and loved every chance he had at showing us that he was a "big boy" now.

The babies behaved well enough, although when it came time for Edward and me to share a kiss, they grew a bit fussy. After the ceremony, I changed into a shorter dress, which allowed me to play with our children during the reception. After my first dance with Edward, which I amazingly did not stumble through, Anthony joined us. He stood on his father's feet and held, onto my hands.

"Look it mommy, I dance too!"

Anthony had blushed when he saw all the adults staring at him, but we encouraged him to continue dancing. It was too cute to let him quit. _He is such a blessing in our lives,_ cute, well-behaved, and a perfect older brother. He deserves all the positive attention he gets.

The night has been amazing, friends, family, drinks, and dancing under the stars. It's exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. The amount of people here is overwhelming, and with Esme and Rene watching my children, I walk through the woods where our reception is being held, to escape. Sitting down on a log, which is a good distance from the dance floor, I can finally breathe.

I can meditate on the evening in peace, while I enjoy the night on my own. I hear the crunching of leaves behind me, and I cringe hoping it's not another guess seeking me out. When I catch a glimpse of my handsome husband, I am instantly relieved. It's our special day, and I just want time to share it with him.

"I was wondering where you escaped to."

I move over so Edward can join me. He kisses my forehead and his lips linger, "Tonight," he tells himself with a chuckle, before pulling away.

"I just had to get away for a second," I sigh, leaning against his sturdy frame, "It's all so overwhelming."

"Yeah, Alice really outdid herself," Edward laugh.

I smile at him, enjoying the way his emerald eyes sparkle in the night sky. He's handsome, giving, and all mine. "It's incredible, but all I've been able to pay attention to is you," I admit with a blush.

"I've felt the same," Edward grins, "You look so beautiful Bella. I still can't believe you're mine. I'm sure, when we are both old and grey, I'll look at you and think, is this amazing woman truly my wife? Even then it will be a shock."

 **A/N: Don't remember to cast your vote for this story at** **. Also, if you haven't already, friend me on facebook at Lizzie Lee and join my group The Highlander Princess's Clan! I post a lot and love to talk to you guys** **. Please review!**


End file.
